Kismet
by MaxieMoose
Summary: This is a sequel continuing the story Why Me? If you haven’t read why me I recommend you read it first. This story centers around the next generation of VA students. It has original characters and the next generation.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel Why Me? If you haven't read it then you might be lost so I recommend you read Why Me? first.**

**This is a long chapter, but it gives a lot of background and starts to build the foundation for the story.**

**The brilliant Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy and all the original characters. This story will have many new characters and story lines that all come from my imagination : )**

**Prologue:**

My whole life I was always told I had a purpose, destiny, Kismet whatever you'd like to call it. To me it just felt like a burden. My family told me that our race and our sister race would suffer greatly if I was to fail. Most kids get to go and play with no stress, but no not me I had to hear over and over how important I was. They always told me I would meet the one I was to protect, the one I would love, but that our love would be forbidden. If I gave into that desire I would not succeed and not only would the love of my life die, but many others would also die.

Not really what a 5 year old needed to hear as their bedtime story, but I learned to deal with it. Due to this burden I carried around I became obsessed with the American Terminator movies, feeling a kinship with John Connor. He was told his whole life, as I was, about this fate he was born to uphold, his destiny. I spent my entire life preparing for this job fate dealt me, I hope it will be enough and that I will be able to resist this beauty once I meet her. I had no idea what her name was or what she looked like, I was always told once I saw her I would know.

**Rose POV (8 year later)**

My family was all sleep on the private jet bound for St. Vlad's, but not me I was way too nervous about this trip to relax and sleep. Even though my fabulous husband did his best to reassure me that everything would be fine I was still on edge.

This was our first time going to any Moroi event or facility since we were barred from Moroi Society. I was going to see her for the first time since her wedding day, over 8 years ago. My bond mate, my former best friend, the girl who once was like my sister, Her Royal Highness Lissa Dragomir. I've been banned since I married my former charge, a Royal Moroi Christian Ozera. The Moroi World would not recognize our forbidden marriage, a simple Dhampir Guardian and a Royal Moroi. Thus we were banished and lived amongst humans, the only world that would accept us.

Our family did not abandon us and thankfully for political reasons did not suffer any consequences from our forbidden marriage. Tasha, Urie, Talia and Anastasia were our immediate family and we were as close as could be. Anastasia Rose was Tasha's baby she had with Urie. She was a beauty like her Mom, but was a nice mixture of both Tasha and Urie, and of coarse she had those gorgeous Ozera blue eyes. She was known to us as Ana Ozera, she took Tasha's name to continue the Royal Moroi lineage. She and Talia went to St. Vlad's, that's where we are heading to Talia's graduation. I was so proud of Talia; she was truly a sister to me.

Christian and I got married the summer after I quit being a Guardian at the young age of 19. Most people thought it was too early, that we should finish college, but once you find that one person you're going to spend the rest of your life with why wait. We got married on the beach in Maui. It was intimate only immediate family and close friends. It was amazing; we were both so happy that day.

Christian and Urie went into business together, international banking and commerce. I really had no idea what they did, but it provided a great income to support our families. Once married we wanted our own place, but needed to be close so we renovated the apartment building next to Tasha and Urie's and made it our home. Mitch and Miles bought their own house and Mrs. Grossman moved to Florida with her sister. We kept the bottom level as 2, 1 bedroom apartments for visitors. My parents are still together and visit often to see us and the kids. Our kids love it when they come; it's great they have so much family around.

Not being the best with medication I messed up on my pill and got pregnant a few months after we were married. First came Nikolaus Christian Ozera who is 6, Lily Natasha Ozera who is 4 and Dimitri Mason Ozera who is 2, but will be turning 3 this summer. Nikolaus (Nikki for short) and Lily were named after Christian's parents, middle names after Pyro and Tasha. We call Dimitri Mason, Dimka and you all know who he's named after.

We had them young and close together, but now our family is complete and we are young parents who can enjoy their kids. I can't imagine what life would be like if I stayed a Guardian, Christian and our kids are my life. All the kids have those beautiful Ozera eyes, the boys look like their dad, but have my hair, and Lily looks just like me, but has Christian's black silky hair. It's uncanny how much the boys favor Christian and Lily favors me. Maybe it's just because she's my baby girl, but she is striking with her exotic features, stunning blue eyes, and raven black hair that is long and shines just like brand new silk.

Pyro always jokes that it's a good thing he's a fire user since he'll be beating off the boys. He loves his little girl. As a parent it's not possible in my eyes to have a favorite, but I think there are different relationships we have with all of our kids. Dimka is my last one, my baby we have a special bond, but his name might have something to do with that. His personality is a mixture between both of us and he's the comedian in the family. Lily is what my Dad calls a pistol, she truly takes after me, god help us all. She is Daddy's little girl and prefers Pyro to me, they are extremely close. Nikki is very mellow and mild mannered like Pyro, he's easy going and calms us all. He is the older brother and plays the role so well.

Nikki goes to the private school that Peter sent Luca to, it's for gifted children and specializes in science and technology. He's a brainiac like my sexy husband and I have no doubt he'll find a cure for cancer he's so amazingly brilliant. Lily is smart, and is a fighter at heart; she will attend a private human school in Pacific Palisades. Dimka seems to be taking after his older brother he's another braniac, but is still young so we'll see where he ends up. My kids all understand our situation, we live in the human world, but are biologically part of the Vampire World. We blend in, but keep our distance, never getting to close to humans.

Talia and Ana want all the kids at St. Vlad's with them, but I know that's not going to happen since my family is banned. The more time goes one the more I realize this is a blessing not a punishment, I am not sure I want my babies that far from me and training to be Guardians. I look at Peter, Sisley and Luca, they have all flourished in the human world and I have no doubt my kids will as well. Talia is the reason we are now allowed to a Moroi function, she actually flew to Court, met with Lissa and convinced her to let us come to her graduation.

Lissa has been a pretty conservative Queen she skirts most issues and finds middle ground trying to please everyone. Tasha and her offensive magic crowd have been frustrated since she has given only small concessions; no real progress has been made. She's obviously impressed with Talia since she agreed to let us come to the graduation, we are even allowed to stay two nights at the guest housing.

Deep in thought of how this trip will play ouy I finally fell asleep and was pulled into one of my Adrian dreams_._

_I was dressed in a white summer dress and was on the swing in Adrian's Grandmother's garden. He looked amazing as usual in designer jeans and a jade green button down shirt that showed off his eyes._

"_Little Dhampir, oh how I have missed you." He gave me a sweet hug and kiss on the cheek._

"_Adrian it's only been 3 days, silly." We dream walked at least twice a week._

"_Are you nervous to see me?"_

"_You're going to be there?"_

"_Do you really think I would miss a chance to see you?"_

"_Well No. And yes I am nervous and now that you're going to be there it's even adding to my nervousness."_

"_Why love, you don't want to see me?"_

"_Adrian of coarse I want to see you. It's just…that….well what if I look different to you and you don't like me anymore." In our dreams we kept our appearances as they were when we were 18 and 21, I am now 26. Not old, but I am sure I have aged." I was a married woman, but Adrian was a big part of my life and the thought that he would think I didn't look hot anymore made me sad._

"_Not possible you could never disappoint me. Rose I am sure you have aged beautifully. I am sure you're one of those beautiful girls that gets more gorgeous and sexy with age." He made me blush._

"_You know you're great for the ego." He gave me his gorgeous smile. "Are you going to be OK seeing me outside of dreamland, things will be much different." I can't give him the 1:1 attention I normally do, not sure how he'll handle this._

"_I'll be OK. I am King so it will be all formal and what not, but we always this." He gestured around to the garden. He made a double lounge appear and pulled me onto it and held me very lovingly._

"_Mmmmm this is nice. Just don't get your feelings hurt OK?" I haven't seen him since the wedding in person and I am not sure how he'll react seeing me and Pyro with the kids. I am sure he knows about the kids and our marriage, as I knew about his. But we never spoke of anything from our real lives in our dreams; we only stayed in our own private Lala Land._

"_Don't worry I'll be fine" He held me; we laid in the sun enjoying each other until I woke up._

Sometimes I felt guilty about our dream walks, like it was emotional cheating. Pyro knew and agreed to it, so it wasn't really cheating, but I still felt a little guilty. I loved Adrian in a special way, but Pyro was my lover, my husband, my partner in life. I guess there are all types of love. I think it bothered Christian a little that I dream walked with Adrian, although he never brought it up. I was lucky to have him he is such an amazing husband.

As the plane went in for approach everyone woke up. I was sitting with Nikki and Dimka and Christian of course had Lily, they were inseparable. The kids were all excited to see Aunt Talia they loved her. As we got off the plane she, Ana, Tasha and Urie were all waiting for us. Talia and Urie had come in a few days earlier, Bruno and Ivan were on guard duty helping out St. Vlad's, it was fine since it was a heavily protected facility. Christian and I gave Anthony this time off to prepare for our vacation, he, Sisley and Luca were all meeting us in Maui and vacationing with us.

"Auntie Talia, Ana" All three of my adorable rug rats ran to the girls and attacked them. We hadn't seen them in awhile and the kids were having withdrawals. Funny Talia was their aunt, but Ana was just Ana probably because she was only two years older than Nikki.

We all hugged and said our hellos. As we walked to our guest apartment Talia was holding Dimka and had Nikki by the hand, Christian was holding Lily. I had my arm looped with my little sis. "So Talia are you excited to graduate?" I asked her.

"Yes I can't wait and then I'll be back home and going to USC for the next four years, YAHOOO!!!!." She had a huge smile on her face. She loved St. Vlad's, but missed home so much.

Ana looked sad she'll be at school the next several years without her big sis. "Don't worry Ana I'll see you as much as possible." She gave her little sis a reassuring smile.

"I know, but it won't be the same. I want Nikki and Lily here with me and Dimka when he gets old enough. We are family we should all be together here at school." How do you explain to an 8 year old that we were banned from this school and even if we weren't I wasn't sure I wanted my babies to put their lives on the line to protect some selfish Moroi like Jesse Zeklos.

"Ana you know that's not possible and we will see you lots. We go from here to Maui for the next two weeks and I am hardly working at the studio this summer so I promise we will do lots of stuff before you go back to school." I gave her a one arm hugged.

"I know I just wish is all…" Tasha and Urie gave her a sympathetic smile and hug as we entered our guest apartment.

Our apartments were next to each other, but ours had 3 bedrooms to accommodate my family of 5. Nikki and Ana started playing video games; while I unpacked Talia watched Lily and Dimka play trampoline on the beds. It was their ritual, anytime we went to a hotel or guest house they had to jump on the beds for hours. They were so cute and so full of energy. Christian was next store finalizing some business with Urie & Tasha. The four of us had purchased the house in Maui from Urie's friends as a second family home. I was so excited we could go there more often, I love Hawaii. I became an avid surfer and loved the sun; I was truly a California girl.

Being married to a sexy vampire limited my time in the sun, but in Maui I was able to soak in the sun while my family slept. During the school year we were on a quasi human schedule to accommodate the kid's school, but in the summer we took on the vampire nocturnal schedule. Right now the kids were all messed up, school had just ended, and they needed to adjust fast since we were here at St. Vlad's for the next few days. It was the middle of the night for them, middle of the day at St. Vlad's, but since they slept on the plane and were excited to see their cousins they were amped.

Tonight Talia's graduating class had there Baccalaureate and then a dinner for the students and their families. We were all going and I was a little nervous since the guest speaker would be Queen Dragomir. I know she allowed my family to come here, but I had no idea if she was going to speak to us or even acknowledge our existence. I now know Adrian would be there and I wonder if their 5 kids would be there also.

Lissa and Adrian had two sets of twins and then one single boy, 5 kids total. I got all my info from Tasha and Mia so I was fully up to date with their lives. They had twin girls who were now 8, the same age as Ana, they were named Annabel and Alyssa, they were fraternal, but both favored Lissa with her look and blonde hair, but had Adrian's eyes. The boys were 6 like Nikki, they were identical, they looked just like Andre with sandy blond hair and jade green eyes, they were named Andre and Alec. The last one was apparently the spitting image of Adrian and they named him Aiden Lucas. I wonder if Lucas was after Luca, hmmmm I'll have to ask Adrian sometime. The first four took the Dragomir name, but Lissa wanted one of the kids to be a name sake for Adrian so he was Aiden Lucas Ivashkov and he was 4 like Lily.

We were all seated at a large table across the room from Lissa and Adrian. Adrian's back was to me, but Lissa was facing me. I saw all of the kids were with them. Eddie and a few other guardians sat at the table, but they had an army of Guardians stationed strategically around them. I can't image with the two of them and 5 kids how many Guardians they had total. I learned from Talia their 4 older ones all went to St. Vlad's. They were friendly to Ana, but I guess they ran in different circles. Lissa and I made eye contact and she gave me a small warm smile, which I returned. Christian noticed and I felt those trademark circles on my hand, he always knew when I needed reassurance. He was my rock.

**Christian POV**

As we sat at dinner I saw Lissa and Rose have a moment. I grabbed my wife's hand and gave her those reassuring circles which I knew calmed her. I was the luckiest man alive to have Rose and our kids, I wore a permanent smile. I noticed Adrian hadn't seen us yet, I wonder what his reaction will be to Rose. I know they dream walk and I hated it, but accepted it. They had a special relationship and I knew if I was to restrict it, it would hurt them both greatly, so I learned how to deal. Rose and I never brought it up, but I trusted her and knew it was only friendly. Rose said they always followed their silly rules.

I knew Adrian had not seen her and I wanted to make sure I stayed by Rose's side, I was dying to see his reaction to Rose. They kept their appearances in the dream walks as they looked in the past as 18 and 21. Rose has aged beautifully. She was a pretty teenager, but she became a drop dead gorgeous women. It was amazing how many times in LA we were approached by agents and mangers when we were out and about. They took one look at Rose and had to sign her. Rose laughed it off and politely told them no, they were always extremely disappointed.

We had dinner, the father did the traditional prayer, and then Lissa spoke to the graduates, she did a good job. She was a master politician and people seemed to be dazzled by her. I am sure it had a lot to do with Spirit, which probably came in handy with her job as a ruler. The festivities we done so we headed outside to the primary yard, the kids were antsy from sitting so long and needed to let out some energy.

Talia and Ana ran ahead with the kids. Tasha and Urie stayed to mingle at the after party, Tasha always pushing offensive magic. Rose and I walked hand in hand following the kids. We sat on a bench watching them play. I was taking advantage of my time alone with her, whispering seductively the things I was going to do to her later. She blushed and I could tell was getting a little excited, she rubbed her hand on my thigh lovingly. I was counting the minutes until I could take her back to our room and ravish her. That's when I smelt him, cloves and alcohol.

"Can you two keep your hands off each other for 5 minutes, there are children present and as their King I feel responsible to keep this playground G rated." He had a huge smile and chuckled at his joke.

"Adrian" Rose jumped up and gave him a big hug.

I faintly heard him whisper in her ear. "I knew it, only you could get more gorgeous with age." I heard him sigh. He loved Rose and seeing how wonderfully she aged I knew was hard on him. But she was mine, ha!

We chatted a little with Adrian getting caught up. Rose was distracted by her former boyfriend in a deep conversation, I decided to give them some time to catch up and focus on the kids. Lily seemed to be very popular on the playground. She had made a friend and I saw three little boys following her around, one of them looked exactly like Adrian, I am sure it was his kid. Thank god my baby girl was not going to this school the thought of Adrian's little boy after my daughter made me see red.

I noticed Lissa walking towards us with several Guardian's around her. I grabbed Rose's hand knowing she'd need my comfort, she was dreading this conversation not sure how it would go.

She approached and held Rose's other hand. "I am so glad you and your family could come."

Rose looked relieved. "Yes thank you so much, I can't tell what it means for us to be here for Talia."

"She can be very convincing." They both laughed. Talia went right to Lissa to ask if we could be here. She charmed her so much Lissa agreed to let my family come to the graduation.

The four of us engaged in friendly meaningless, polite conversation about the past and how funny it was to be back at St. Vlad's. It was very formal and superficial, but very friendly and relief washed through me. I knew Rose was worried and seeing her relax put me at ease.

Lily came running up to us holding hands with a little Moroi girl. "Mommy, Daddy this is my new best friend Faith. Can she go to Hawaii with us?" I heard Adrian gasp, Lily was the spitting of Rose with my eyes and hair, she was the little Dhampir girl he always wanted to have with Rose. But she was my little girl and had my eyes not his, I gave him a sarcastic grin just to rub it in.

"Lily I am sure Faith's family won't want her gone for over two weeks honey, sorry." I gave her a sympathetic smile, I hated to say no to her. She looked so much like Rose she had me wrapped around her little finger just like her Mom.

She knew this and gave me that damn look that melted me. "But Daddy she doesn't have a family and she will be all alone at school, can't she live with us over the summer, please Daddy please?" Shit I needed Rose to be strong I had so much trouble saying no to her.

Rose looked at me and shrugged. "Christian if she's all alone, we have plenty of room. Let me talk to Alberta and Headmistress Kirova." I saw the sadness in Rose's eyes, she felt sorry for the girl, Rose once being in the same situation being taken in by Lissa's family.

Lily started jumping up and down and hugged Rose. "Oh thank you Mommy, I love you so much." The shy little Faith girl beamed, I hoped we didn't have to let them down.

Lily then recognized Adrian and Lissa. "Hello your majesties." She gave them a sweet little bow. "I am Lily Ozera, it's very nice to meet you." Rose and I beamed with pride. Adrian looked at her lovingly.

"Well aren't you a polite one, you look just like your Mom. It's very nice to meet you as well." Lissa gave her an approving look.

"Thank you your majesty." Both Adrian and Lissa beamed at her, she was such a charmer.

Talia then came over with all the kids. I noticed the little Adrian look alike boy following them, he was crying.

He ran to Adrian. "Daddy Braden is being mean." I noticed the little boy named Braden running to Jesse Zeklos and his wife, great if Jesse comes near Rose she'll punch him. Jesse gave me a smart ass smile, I looked away.

Adrian I could tell was the one to give comfort to the kids. "I am sorry Aiden what did he say?"

He pointed to Lily who I was now holding. "He told me I couldn't marry Lily since I was a Royal Moroi and she was a Dhampir and has to be a Guardian or a blood whore." Everyone gasps as his words. "But Lily's Mommy and Daddy are married and they are a Royal Moroi and Dhampir, so it's OK I can marry her right? I love her." He gave Lily a cute smile. Ugh so much like his father.

Lissa decided to speak up. "Aiden the law states that Dhampir's and Morori's can not be married. The Ozera's chose to marry and leave our world and live amongst humans. Sorry honey Braden is technically correct, but he is wrong, Lily has many choices and her parents will never let her be a blood whore. Please honey don't ever use that word again, it's not polite." She gave him a loving pat on his arm.

"So will Lily come to school here next year with me and her BFF Faith?" Uh oh this not good, I need to move this conversation along.

Lissa looked at Rose and me. "Rose, Christian if your kids would like to go St. Vlad's I would support it, but as you know I could not recognize them as Ozera's, but rather they would need to be known as Hathaway." I squeezed Rose's hand not knowing if her temper would get the best of her.

Before I cold speak to diffuse the situation Rose jumped in. "Thank you Lissa that is generous, but we are good. Nikki goes to a school for the gifted and Lily has already been accepted to a great private school. We believe Dimka will follow his brother as he is gifted as well. We have goals for our children that will take them beyond a career of burden and sacrifice. And no matter what you say our children will always be known as Ozera's." Phew thank god she took the high rode; age has not only made her more gorgeous, but given her more patience and self control. I didn't know I could love her more, but each day she surprised me and my love for her grew.

Adrian like me looked a little nervous by the route the conversation had taken. Lissa looked a little shocked, what she thought was a generous offer was turned down so easily. She shrugged it off; I could tell she did not want to get into a fight when we had finally made some progress in our renewed friendship. "I understand, just know the offer is always there if you change your mind." She gave Rose a warm smile.

Rose and I gave her a polite nod, not really wanting to thank her for her offer that was more like an insult. Little Aiden was not going to let this go. "Even if she doesn't go to my school I can still marry her as long as I live as a human right? I love Lily I don't want to marry anyone else." Oh little Adrian you better watch it. Jeez he's only 4 and he's already claiming my baby girl.

Lissa looked a little mad. "Aiden you are a prince, you will marry a Royal Moroi and help rule our world." She gave him a stern look and he had the sense not to push it.

I could tell he was going to mind his Mom, but was not happy. He crossed his arms across his chest and humphed. "Fine mother" I couldn't help but chuckle, Lissa gave me a dirty look.

The kids ran off to play and we spent the remaining time catching up. Eddie came by and attacked Rose with a hug; I know he has missed her. It was like a mini reunion. Thankfully Zeklos had the sense to stay away from us, I am sure he was still afraid of Rose.

Rose wanting to protect the little girl Faith who was abandoned as a baby and was an orphan being raised by the academy got permission to take her with us for the summer. I was a little weary, but my wife was adamant and it will be nice for Lily to have a little friend..

After we got our tired darlings to bed Rose and I celebrated our love and did all the things I promised in our whispered conversation we shared on the bench. I fell asleep with my permanent smile on my face, holding the women of my dreams, listening to our 3 beautiful children sleeping in the other rooms. Life was good!

**Reviews are greatly appreciated and help mold my stories! Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was hoping for 10 reviews and I got 11 you guys ROCK!!!**

**I am jumping ahead a lot in years, but I need to get to where Lily is older since she'll be the main character of this story. Bear with me. If anyone wants more of the Ozera kids growing up Review or PM me and I might do some one shots.**

**The brilliant Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy and all the original characters. This story will have many new characters and story lines that all come from my imagination : )**

**Lily POV (10 years later than Chapter 1)**

I am finally 14 and will be starting high school next year, yes! I loved my Private School, but the thought of going to a public high school thrilled me, new guys to drool over, surf team, I can't wait. Of coarse I was all by myself since my brainiac brothers went to their school in LA for gifted geniuses. It's not that I am dumb, but I am not an Einstein prodigy like them.

I just wish Faith my best friend could go with me. But one little problem with that she's a vampire. I love how vamps are so popular in books and in movies. I have my own private joke, I knew the real story and was the offspring of a vampire, but had human blood in me as well so I blended into the human world. Faith also couldn't handle the sun in California so she is at St. Vlad's with her fellow vamps and hybrids like me Dhampirs. Sigh.

That's where I am headed St. Vladimir's Academy, my cousin Ana is graduating high school and I get to go early with my Aunt Tasha and Uncle Urie and spend a few days with Faith. My parents, Aunt Talia and brothers are coming in a few days, the day before Ana graduates. Even though Faith spends every summer and all school breaks/holidays with our family I haven't actually been in her world at the academy since I was 4 when my Aunt Talia graduated. That's when I met Faith and we became instant friends. She was an orphan, abandoned at the academy gates when she was a newborn so the academy raised her. My Mom being raised by the academy since my grandma was a Guardian felt sorry for her and my family took her in.

My parents broke some stupid law about how Dhampir's and Moroi's could not be married and her former best friend who is now the Queen of the Moroi World banned my parents, me and my brothers. Ana got special permission for me to come in early and spend some time with her and Faith. I was a little nervous outside of friends and family I spend the rest of my time with humans. They had no clue I was different and never treated me weird or anything, but I could tell and I never really felt I fit in. I wonder what it will be like to be around kids my age who are more like me.

I had my brothers, Ana, Stefan and Sofia who were all either Dhampir or Moroi, but I can't wait to be with a whole school of kids like me. Stefan and Sofia were close family friends who were my age they also went to this school. Their parents were Mia and Rocco, Mia being a Moroi like my Dad and Rocco a Dhampir Guardian like my Mom, so they were Dhampir like me. They were not banned since their parents were never married and Rocco never quit being a full time Guardian. It doesn't really make sense to me, but I guess that's why I am not Queen.

I was too nervous to sleep on the plane, which meant I was going to be exhausted later. I just got out of school and was not used to the vampiric schedule they ran on. I would be getting in at 5 pm, which was like 5 am to them. I got off my uncles private jet with him and my aunt. Ana, Faith, Stephan and Sofia were all waiting for us.

We all said our hellos, Ana went off with her parents, but I was staying with Faith until my family arrived. I was allowed to go to classes with Sofia since she was a Dhampir like me, Faith was a Moroi so her classes were centered around magic and Moroi culture in the morning, but then they mixed the Dhampirs and Moroi in the afternoons. Faith and Sofia had two classes together.

The 4 of us walked towards Faith's dorm. Stefan wasn't allowed inside and said goodbye to us, he was going to train and would meet us at breakfast.

"Bye Lily so glad you're here I'll see you guys soon." Stefan gave me a big hug and loped off towards the gym.

"You know he has had a crush on you since we were five, when are you going to give him a chance?" Sofia asked.

"Sofia you know that would be so gross, he's like my brother. Remember that summer when we were six and we all dressed up and Faith and I took turns marrying him." Stefan was very hot, but it would be like kissing Dimka. I couldn't imagine it. Not that I have ever kissed a boy, but still just the thought yuck.

"OMG I remember that Lily, you and I fought over who was really going to get to marry him." Faith said and got very red. I knew she liked him, but she was so shy and withdrawn. Sofia and Stephen were her only friends and that was only because of me. They would have never thought twice about her if she handed been an adopted member of my family.

"Well Faith you win you can have him." She got even redder if that was possible.

Faith had blond hair and pale green eyes, she was tall and thin like most Moroi and she had that same white skin like my Dad. Sofia was a tiny blond like her Mom she was only 5' 4", but Stefan favored their Dad with brown hair and he was already tall and on his way to be even taller. I was taller than my Mom I ended up being 5' 9", but still shorter than most Moroi girls. My Mom said us girls were probably done growing, but the boys would continue to grow throughout high school, which I didn't think was very fair.

"It's not like that we are just friends. Actually he is one of two friends I have at this school so I would never want to ruin that." She looked sad, both Sofia and I gave her a sympathetic look.

The evil Arianna Szelsky and her stupid Royal Moroi friends had something against Faith. Sure Faith was shy and quiet, but they had it out for her. She was an orphan and I think their bully privileged mentality saw Faith as an easy target. Well not when I was around. I was a scrapper, not to mention a blue belt in Krav Maga and have helped my parents in a few fights against Strigoi, so basically a bad ass. No one better mess with Faith when I was around.

I took a shower and got ready before we met Stefan and headed to the Commons for breakfast. As I walked in I felt a little self conscious everyone was staring, I am hoping it was just because I was new. I am sure if they found out I was the granddaughter of two Royal Moroi that voluntarily turned Strigoi and that my family was banned it would be worse, but for now only 3 people knew who I was and I was hoping it would stay that way. I noticed 3 people in particular starring at me.

The first was a Dhampir he had to be about 17 he was so hot, tall, muscular with brown eyes and hair that was long enough to just brush his shoulders. The next was a Moroi guy who was sitting with a group of other Moroi and I recognized the one girl next to him, it was the evil Arianna who made Faith's life miserable. I gave her a murderous looked, she narrowed her eyes at me and I just laughed. The boy was dark haired, and he had the most beautiful emerald green eyes I have ever seen. He was super cute especially for a Moroi. I had the feeling I'd seen him somewhere before, but couldn't put my finger on where it could have been.

As we stood in line for food I racked my brain where I'd seen him before. He kept starring at me and it made me a little nervous. We ate, but Faith needed to go the feeders so I went with her. Sofia and Stephan went off to see some of their Dhampir friends, all middle school Dhampirs were called Jr. Novices, basically Guardians in training.

As we were walking I noticed the boy following us. "Faith who is that boy, he keeps starring at us and it's making me nervous?"

"You mean you don't know, you don't remember?"

"Well he seems familiar, but I can't place where I've seen him."

"Lily he's the Queen's son, Prince Aiden Ivashkov. You don't remember the day I met you and he insisted he was going to marry you and his Mom scolded him in front of everyone how it was illegal?"

"OMG I do remember now, duh. Why is he following us?"

"I don't know maybe he remembers you?"

Lily was called in, I waited outside for her, I felt a tap in my shoulder. I jumped a little at the touch, I had big personal space issues and hated it when people touched me without permission. I turned around and glared at this Aiden boy.

"Um yes, the reason you're invading my personal space?"

"It's you isn't it. You're Lily Ozera, from the playground when we were 4. Do you remember me I am Aiden, Aiden Ivashkov?" I decided to play dumb.

"Um no I don't remember any playground." He looked sad I didn't remember.

"Oh. I was there the day you met Faith on that playground. Sorry I'd thought you remember since I confessed my love for you in front of our families and promised to marry you." Wow this kid had some guts.

"Sorry I don't recall. I am Lily Ozera and you are correct I met Faith who is my best friend the last time I was at this hell hole of a school, but I am not recalling meeting you." I am such a liar. He was so cute I wonder how he'll react to my hard to get attitude.

"Well then let me introduce myself agai – " I cut him off.

"Yeah I got it you're Prince Aiden Ivashkov." He smiled.

"Well Lily if you don't remember me then how do you know I am a Prince?" Smartass.

I laughed at him. "Duh you're parents rule the Moroi world I think everyone knows who you are." Yeah right like he really thought he had me.

"Are you going to school here now?" He looked hopeful.

"No not likely. Sorry our parents are eternal enemies and your Mom banned us from you're World. My cousin is graduating so I am just here for a few days. Ana is persistent so she convinced the headmistress to let me in for a few days. You know olive branch and all that." He smiled I could tell he liked my whit.

"Well me and my friends are going to hang out later why don't you and your friends come by." Was he serious?

"Sorry I think your girlfriend hates my BFF so I'll pass. I'm a laid back surfer girl from California the last thing I want to do is hang with a bunch of spoiled Royal Moroi." He looked really sad.

"I don't have girlfriend."

"Well someone needs to tell that Arianna biotch who gave me a death stare when you were checking me out." He blushed.

"Seriously we are just friends, I don't have a girlfriend. OK how about I just come and hang out with you and Faith and those Colombini twins." This guy just doesn't take no for an answer.

"You know you seem like a nice guy, but we are literally worlds apart and I am sure your parents want to keep it that way." I saw Faith was walking out and waved to her to rescue me. She gave me a curious look.

"Hi Faith" Aiden said to her.

My sweet little shy friend said "Hi" But looked down.

"Bye Aiden" I grabbed Faith and walked off. I felt his eyes on our retreating figures.

"What the heck was that about?" She asked very curious.

"He wanted to hang out with us." I shrugged it off like it was no big deal.

"And you said yes right?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Faith he and his friends are jerks to you. No way am I putting you through that."

"Lily maybe if they got to know me better they would like me more and I wouldn't be such a leper to everyone."

Now I felt guilty, darn it. "OK fine if we see him again I'll tell him we can hang out. But if they are mean to you I will kick some major butt to protect you."

She put her hands over her heart. "Oh Lily my hero" She did her best Scarlet from 'Gone With the Wind' impression.

We met up with Sofia and Stefan so I could go to classes with Sofia.

School was long for them, but it was cool because they got to fight and train. The first 4 classes centered around preparing to be a Guardian. First period was weight training and the next period Guardian Theory and Techniques, I walked in and the balding teacher that had very long nose hair looked like he'd seen a ghost. He grabbed my arm and started. "Name?"

I pulled my arm away from him. "Lily Ozera" I handed him my pass from the Headmistress Wexler.

"Who are your parents?"

"Rose and Christian Ozera." He paled.

"You mean Rose Hathaway Ozera." I nodded he looked worried.

"Don't worry I am only here for two days. I am banned so I can't go tot his hell hole of a school even if I wanted to." He looked pissed.

"Sit down, shut up and maybe you can actually learn something." I gave him my standard death glare and he returned one right back. I bet my Mom was trouble. I laughed under my breath at the thought, I looked just like her no wonder he hated me right away.

Third period was Moroi culture for Guardians and then fourth period, we got to fight, it was combat techniques. Sofia and Stefan knew I was a badass and we all were smiling when the Guardian, Belikov was her name, called me up to spar with her student assistant. I bet she was related to Olena, Karolina, Sonya and their kids, she looked like all of them. She must be Viktoria the missing sister that was always working when we visited Russia.

The aid was the tall hot guy that was watching me in the cafeteria. He introduced himself. "Hi I am Degan Belikov, Guardian Belikov's son." Wow what a cute Russian accent, swoon!

"Hi Lily Ozera." He nodded like he knew me.

"You're Rose and Christian's daughter?" Why does everyone know me, ugh.

"Yes you know them?" He nodded.

"So you're Olena's grandson." He gave me a nod and a beautiful smile, oh he was hot. That's the first time I'd seen him smile, I just got butterflies in my stomach, yikes.

We sparred and he seemed impressed with my fighting skills, he pinned me twice, but I got him once. I wonder how old he was. Before people only kind of watched me now they down right stared, I guess none of these students had ever pinned him. He was god of fighting and no one got him, well until today. What can I say I had the Guardian genes and my parents made us fight all the time so we could defend ourselves. He came up to me after class.

**Degan POV**

"Lily you did really well you should transfer here and be a Guardian." I have never met anyone like her she was amazing. I now know why my family kept me away when the Ozera's visited. This had to be the girl I was destined to love. I have never seen a more beautiful creature. When she fights it's like watching lethal ballet.

"Um I thought you would have known since you're Olena's grandson, but my family is banned." Her eyes were amazing, they were the color of sapphires and they sparkled when she talked. I was dying to touch her raven black hair, I could imagine it felt like silk.

"Oh yeah I knew, but I thought since you were here now maybe it was lifted." Shoot I wish she was going to this school next year. I know I can't ever be with her, but just to be around her would be amazing.

"No I start high school next year in California. What grade are you going into?" Hmmmm she wants me to know how old she is and she's asking about me. Could she be interested? They always told me I would love her, but they never ever said if she would love me back.

"I'll be a senior next year" She nodded and looked deep in thought. I saw my Mom watching and just by her posture this confirmed that she was the girl I was destined to die for. Damn Yeva for putting all of this nonsense in my head. Shoot, strike that last thought, god rest her soul, I love you Yeva.

"So…I have to go get food with my friends, but I'll be in class tomorrow will you be here?" Yes she wants to see me again.

"Yes I am the aid. Hey, you want to spare with me after classes I think we can learn a lot from one another?" Please say yes, please say yes.

"Yeah that would be great." I can't wait until after classes.

**Aiden POV**

I was strategically placed where I could see the door to the commons. To complete my act I was talking to Zac and Braden my best friends, waiting for her to come in. She was so hot I've never seen anyone as beautiful as her. As soon as she got in line with her friends the three of us walked to the line. Braden decided to be his usual jerk self.

"So Ozera since you're not going to be a Guardian are you going to be a blood whore?" Why am I friends with him?

"Actually no I am going to be a professional surfer or a model. Not sure why you care if I was a blood whore you're the last person I'd let bite me. I stay clear of Royal jerks." She gave him a sexy smile.

"Oh….um" I've never seen him speechless, only Lily could do that to a Royal Moroi who thought he was better than everyone.

Stefan looked murderous, wow he must like her too. Zac was laughing he thought it was so funny when Braden ran his mouth and got himself in trouble.

"Ignore Braden he is obviously stunned by your beauty." She gave me a sweet smile. "So change your mind about hanging out later?"

"Um yeah…sure OK. When and where?" Wow she actually said yes, persistence pays off.

"Come by the Moroi common lounge, we are going to watch movies. Bring all your friends, they are welcome." I motioned to Faith and the Colombini twins.

"OK sounds good." She got her food and went to go eat sitting with her friends.

I sat at my normal table. Arianna and her stupid friends who sat with us ignored me and flirted with the other boys. Like I really cared I was busy watching Lily.

**Lily POV**

The rest of the classes went OK. Aiden was in 3 of Sofia's classes and found every opportunity to talk to me, walk by me, look at me, he was kind of creeping me out. His stupid girlfriend kept giving me death looks, ugh I hated her type. I kept giving her the 'Hey don't hate me if I'm beautiful look', so annoying. She was such a brat how she treated Faith I was ready to deck her.

After classes I literally ran to the gym to see Degan, I couldn't wait to see him again. He was waiting for me, we ran some laps. I kept pace easily with him, I ran on our beach a lot, running was second nature to me I think he was impressed.

We sparred a little and he helped me work with a stake, he was great at it. He also taught me some moves, he was great at kicks with his long sexy legs. I showed him weapons techniques we worked on in Krav and he was impressed. Although he would rarely use them since he mostly would just use a stake.

"Hey Lily we should exchange email addresses we could keep in touch." Oh my god he does like me.

"Sure I'd like that a lot." I gave him what my Mom called a man eater smile.

"Yeah I could be a mentor to you, we could exchange training techniques." OK maybe he doesn't like me and just really wants to be my friend.

All of a sudden a red haired Dhampir that looked to be about his age walked in. "Hi Degan are you almost ready we need to study." Ugh who is this girl?

"Yeah Kim we are just rapping it up." He looked at her lovingly, was this his girlfriend? He introduced us and she seemed nice, but I instantly hated her.

I was suddenly depressed. We went our separate ways and as they got further from me I saw Kim grab Degan's hand. Yes they were together. I was a fool to think he would like someone as young as me anyway.

I met my partners in crime for dinner and Aiden joined us this time with just Zac, I guess I scared off Braden. He stayed at the 'cool Royal table' with Arianna and the rest of their crowd. I saw Kim and Degan eating together and let out a sigh. I noticed Aiden was watching me and followed my gaze to them. I pretended I didn't see him catch me watching them and focused on my food.

Once we finished eating we went to Faith's room, I showered quickly, I was exhausted I'd been up for over a day now. I was going to sleep good tonight. The four of us headed to the common lounge, Aiden and his friends were there. Everyone seemed nice and they all talked to us except for Braden and Arianna. They had set up food and had some punch, what was this a prom or something who has punch at a movie night?

Faith and I were getting punch. All of sudden the punch splashed up in the air and all over us. Faith and I were bright red and sticky. I saw Arianna laughing, I am guessing she was going to be a water user. I quickly ran to her, tackled her and pinned her to the ground. I took a bowl of dip and dumped it all over her head. "If you ever go near me or Faith again I'll break both your arms and your nose, do you understand me?" I had her pinned on the ground with me on top and I said this in her ear loud enough for everyone to hear. I made my voice as scary and menacing as possible.

"Arianna, what the hell are you doing, are you insane?" Aiden asked her he looked pissed.

"Shut up Aiden, this was your idea, you leered them here knowing I was going to do this. Just last week you were saying what a freak show Faith was. Stop acting all innocent, you're the mastermind." He looked frozen.

I turned to him. "Did you say that about Faith?"

"I..I..no, I mean, yes, but I swear I didn't know her and I never knew about the prank. Lily, Faith I swear I didn't know, I am so sorry." He looked upset, but I wasn't' falling for it. What an ass I should have followed my first instinct and stayed away from him. Ugh why did I let Faith talk me into this, I am supposed to protect her from these jerks and now it's worse for her. I should have known.

Stefan got in his face and was about to hit him, but Sofia restrained him. "Stefan he's a Prince you'll be expelled, stop." Stefan relaxed a little as Sofia dragged him to the doors.

I got off Arianna and walked over to Aiden. "You low life Royal scum. The best thing your crazy ass mother did was banish my family from your stupid society. I hate you and your stupid ignorant friends. Don't you ever come near me or my friends or you'll be sorry." He looked horrified I was glad, stupid jerk.

I pulled Faith and we headed to the showers waiting for the wrath of the Headmistress, I am sure they will try to blame this on us. Stupid privileged Royal jerks.

**OK now we have a little more info on the next generation. We'll still hear from and know about Rose, Christian and Adrian, but this is the next Generation. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW…….please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am loving the reviews, thank you!!!!!**

**The brilliant Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy and all the original characters. This story will have many new characters and story lines that all come from my imagination : )**

**Aiden POV**

I can't believe Arianna just did that. Lily and her friends ran off I faced Arianna. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Oh spare me Aiden like you could ever like her she lives in California and your mother banned her from society. What is wrong with you?" She was the reason Royals got a bad wrap.

Guardian Belikov heard the commotion and came running in. Her stupid son was with her, I hated that damn Russian he thought he was such a god. I saw Lily looking at him earlier I bet she likes him, just my luck, and older guy.

We were all marched up to the Headmistress's office. Another Guardian went to go retrieve Lily, Faith, Stephan and Sofia. Once Lily and Faith came through the door I knew Lily would never talk to me again.

Not only was she giving me a death glare, but Arianna put red dye in the punch and Lily and Faith were basically died red. Faith was blond with fair skin, she looked way worse, her hair and skin were the color of a fire engine. Lily could never look bad, her dark skin and hair just had a red hue to them and she looked even more exotic.

The headmistress asked for the story, Arianna who still had dip in her hair and all over her shirt went first then Lily gave her account. Both stories were one sided and exaggerated, but Arianna was to blame here. Headmistress Wexler then looked at me. "Prince Ivashkov please be my neutral party and settle this mess for me."

I told the truth and Arianna was pissed, but I knew her and the others wouldn't stay mad. There was no way I was throwing Lily under the bus.

The Headmistress looked deep in thought. Guardian Belikov and Guardian Smith stood against the wall, Degan stood next his Mom. He never took his eyes off Lily and this made me mad. I gave him several death glares, he looked at me a little confused, but I put my regal statue into my looks and he seemed to lay off the starring at Lily.

"OK here is what is going to happen. Rose and Lily you are excused from classes tomorrow since it's the last day. Lily I have called your parents they are flying in early, you and Faith will stay with them and stay away from these student. Now Arianna you will do 40 hours of community service next year and 2 weeks detention and you are not to bother Faith or Lily ever again." She seemed so proud of her punishment.

Lily did not agree. "You have got to be kidding me. She dyed us red, used offensive magic illegally to harm us. Community service and detention, please if a Dhampir would have done this they would be expelled. Talk about corrupt."

"You are out of line young lady."

"Well you are living in bizzaro world. Seriously some guy slapped one of my friends on the butt last year at school, her family sued the school for sexual harassment and won. Detention and community service isn't even a slap on the wrist. Thank god I am not at this school, being banned never felt so good. Hmmm speaking of being banned my parents broke laws like Arianna, wonder why we didn't get community service and detention?" Her tone was dripping with sarcasm.

"Not another word Ms. Ozera or you'll be leaving tonight."

She crossed her arms over he chest and glared at Headmistress Wexler. She was a fighter, maybe she'll be an attorney. I didn't think I could find her more attractive, but the more I got to know her and be around her she was more and more stunning by the minute.

"Guardian Belikov can you escort Ms. Ozera and Ms. Taylor (This is Faith's last name the academy made it up so she'd have one) to get their stuff from the Moroi dorms and take them to guest apartment 226 where they'll be staying with Lord Ozera and his wife." Guardian Belikov nodded.

Lily, Faith and Degan followed, Lily wouldn't even look at me, but Faith gave me a sad look and my heart broke. I can't believe all of my friends are so mean to her. From now I swore I would never be mean to her or say anything bad about her again.

Headmistress excused the rest of us, I ran after Lily. "Lily wait" she ignored me and walked faster, but I caught up easily.

"Please Lily, Faith wait…please." The group stopped, everyone looked at me, but Lily.

"I am so sorry I swear I didn't know. Please accept my apology. I don't agree with Arianna or how she acted. She was wrong and got off easy. I promise I'll leave you both alone, but please know I am more sorry than you can imagine." Lily looked everywhere, but at me. Faith gave me a slight nod and the group walked off.

I watched them walk away and grazed Lily's mind I had to see her again, she won't talk to me so the only way will be the dream walk. Although me and my siblings are not specializing in Spirit, but rather one of the traditional elements we still got some of our parents' gifts. For example I am a fire user and the best in my class so far, but I can dream walk like my Dad. I just need to get the tenor of someone's mind and I can visit them in their dreams.

Now this will be tricky since she hates me, but I might be able to convince her that I am not really there and that I am her subconscious. This way she'll be used to me and maybe someday I can win back her trust and friendship. This is actually a good idea I'll be able to get into her head and know her most intimate thoughts and get to spend a bunch of time with her. Operation stalk Lily's dreams starts tonight.

**Lily POV**

I was so pissed. Faith was asleep and I was trying to fall asleep, but I knew my parents would be here in the morning and probably be mad at me. Not because I was wrong, but because I let myself get into the situation in the first place. I talked to Talia and she was going to bring hair dye to dye mine and Faith's hair and she found a remedy on the internet how to get the dye off our face and arms. What really sucked is that I was going to miss classes and the chance to see Degan tomorrow. He left from Wexler's office so I didn't get a chance to talk to him, how were we going to exchange email addresses?

Somehow with all of those thoughts going through my head I fell asleep.

_I was in my standard dream surfing on our private beach in Hawaii outside our second home when I came in to soak up some rays and he was there._

_I saw Aiden standing on the beach smiling at me. "What in the hell is my subconscious doing bringing your stupid butt into my awesome surf dream?"_

"_I don't know you brought me here so what do you want to talk about?"_

"_Well I guess since it's not really you I can talk to you about whatever I want. Hmmm maybe since I don't like you I have created you to be my own psychiatrist. Sure I get it, an annoying person who I don't like to help me analyze my life. Hmmmm" This boy was super cute even though he was a douche bag. I guess I just found a new therapist._

_All of sudden two lounge chairs appeared we each laid in one. He now wore glasses and had a pad just like I thought a therapist would have if I ever went to one._

"_Lily tell me about yourself." Strange since I was making him up in my mind he technically knew all about me, but whatever I'll play along with my crazy mind, it's my therapy and my imagination right?_

_I gave the whole spiel about my life up to this point, then he asked the question I was dreading. "So Lily what's bothering you, you have me here for a reason?"_

"_Well doc Aiden here's the deal. I am scared to start high school. I mean I have always been popular, but I am not human and even though no one treats me different I still feel that way. I had this small hope that I would love this school and maybe just maybe I would get to go here. I feel like I fit in here better, you know since I am a Dhmapir. Damn that Queen Dragomir." He smiled at me as if to continue._

"_But I love to surf and there's a surf team at my new high school so I guess that offsets it. Plus I am dying to be a model. A high end modeling agency in LA wants me bad, but my parents said I had to wait until I was in high school and I can't really do that if go to this school. Not that there is any chance of that now, I screwed up and trusted the real you and everything is all messed up."_

"_Is there anything else, just so we have a good base for our next session?"_

"_Well yeah. I think I am in love, well I don't know if you could call it that, but I met this boy today and he is amazing." Aiden smiled like he was in on the joke. "His name is Degan Belikov, he's like the Greek God Achilles and is so beautiful, he can fight awesome, and I just have this sense of calm when I am around him." All of sudden my therapist starting frowning and gave me a disapproving look._

"_Don't you think he is too old for you, maybe you should go out with someone your own age, you know someone like the real me." I busted up laughing._

"_Yeah right like I would waste my time on some stupid Royal jerk who thinks he owns the world. Sure you're super cute and all, but seriously never gonna happen. It doesn't matter anyways Degan is here and I am not and he has a girlfriend and he just wants to be my 'mentor' whatever that means."_

_He closed his book and looked a little mad. "Well I think we are done here, we can pick this up again tomorrow."_

_OK by Doc Aiden, see you tomorrow and then I woke up._

What a strange dream. My parents were just coming in. I ran to my Mom and hugged her I was never happier to see her in my life.

**Aiden POV**

I woke up happy it worked and she believed it wasn't really me, but I was pissed at what I found out. She thinks I am 'super cute', but hates me and thinks she's in love with Belikov.

Damn that stupid Russian I knew something was up the way he was starring at Lily. I wonder why she thinks he doesn't like her it's so obvious to me and I am sure to everyone else. He's all intense and brooding, probably trying to make the girls swoon over him, jerk.

I went through the day and I didn't see Lily or Faith. I noticed Stephan giving me a death glare all day, great now I have a mortal enemy that is also vying for Lily's attention.

All of sudden I am walking to dinner with Zac and Braden and I see Lily walking to the commons from the guest apartments with Faith, her cousins Ana and Talia, and what I assumed were her brothers since they looked just like Christian Ozera Lily's Dad. Lily tapped her brothers and pointed me out to them. They both glared at me, great more scary Dhampirs wanting to rip my head off just what I needed.

At least I was a Royal Prince so hopefully they won't hurt me too bad. I hate that this happened I just want to get to know her and now she hates me.

After seeing her I knew I could never give up on her I had to get to know her better. Thankfully I can dream walk with her every night.

All eyes were on their table, the Colomini's sat with them too. They were having a great time. I could tell all the girls at my table thought the Ozera boys were hot, and I knew all the boys were drooling over Lily. Too bad my stupid Mom banned them; they would be cool to have at our school.

I saw them all get up and head to the feeders for the Moroi. Hmmm looks like it's time to feed.

Lily noticed me following them and turned around to talk to me. "Enough Aiden please just leave us alone."

"What, I have to feed too you know." Thank god I hadn't fed yet.

"Whatever" She went and waited with the Dhampirs while the Moroi's signed in.

I made eye contact with Faith and she smiled. Looks like they got all the dye out, thankfully. I walked over to her. I saw Lily watching me like a hawk. "Faith I am so sorry not just about last night, but my behavior towards you since Kindergarten. You seem like a great person and I just went along with the crowds and never got to know you."

She was incredibly shy I don't think I've heard her say more than a few words. "Thanks Aiden that means a lot. I am not sure why everyone hates me, but whatever I have Lily, her family and friends, they have all really been great to me." I looked over at Lily I knew she could hear conversation.

"Yeah she is really great, I wish I could get to know her better, but maybe someday…" I saw her soften her glare a little at my words. "Look consider me a friend and if anyone bothers you I'll be there for you, seriously it's not right the way everyone treats you and maybe if I set the example they will follow suit and get to know you."

She looked so happy. "Thanks Aiden I really appreciate that." She gave me her email address and told me we could keep in touch over the summer why she was at the Ozera's. Awesome maybe she'll like me and then I can win over Lily.

I looked up and saw Lily give me a small smile and mouth 'thank you'. I gave her a discrete nod and waited for my turn to feed.

**Lily POV**

The next few days were uneventful thankfully. I didn't get to spar again with Degan, but we exchanged email addresses so we could 'keep in touch'. Maybe someday he'll see me as a potential girl to date, but for now friends will have to be, plus who knows when I'll see him again.

It was our last night at the academy and I decided I needed to clear my head. Everyone was asleep and I decided to go for a walk and explore. I took my stake, it was daylight and the grounds were heavily guarded, but you can never be too careful.

I was by a pond and saw someone, shoot now I am going to get into more trouble. "Lily Ozera what are you doing out here?" Thankfully it was just Degan, but would he report me?

"Hey Degan. I could ask you the same thing. But I couldn't sleep." He looked at me thoughtful.

"Yeah I have a hard time sleeping too."

"So what's your story, why?" He had a heavy look in his eyes, almost like he was carrying around a big burden. Pretty harsh for a 17 year old.

"Do you believe in Faith, Kismet, Destiny, or anything like that?" He looked very serious.

"Hmmm I am not sure. I guess I believe in it a little, but I also believe you can help mold or create your own destiny or your own luck."

"Hmmm I never thought of it that way. I see your point." God he was gorgeous. I wonder what it would be like to kiss him.

"Like for me I have a couple things I want to do really bad, but I feel I need to work at them. I don't think they will just come along and be placed on my lap."

"Really what are they?" I didn't really want to tell him.

"Um…well…you might think they are silly."

"Try me."

"Well I live on the ocean literally and I love to surf so I want to do the professional surf tour some day and I have always wanted to be a high fashion model, you know like in a magazines and stuff."

"Wow that sounds really cool." He looked a little sad.

"Sorry I know it might sound selfish. Here you are spending your life preparing to save Moroi and her I am being all superficial about surfing and modeling."

"No Lily it's cool. Besides you were banned right, so you have no choice. I would never judge you I think you are amazing." Wow he thinks I am amazing.

We talked for a few more hours. I told him all about Faith and me and how I worried about her. He promised me he would look after her. I hated to end our time together, but I had to get home, if my Mom found me missing she would send out a search party for me. When we said our goodbyes he hugged me and kissed my cheek. I knew it was friendly for him, but I was never going to wash this cheek again.

We walked our separate ways, me towards the guest housing he toward the Dhampir dorms. We were leaving soon to go to Maui for our traditional summer trip with everyone this morning and I would not see him again before I left. As I walked back to our guest apartment I felt like I was walking on air. I may never see him again, but I will never forget Degan Belikov as long as I live.

**Aiden POV**

I kept trying to get her in our dreams with no luck. I had dream walked with her the last three nights and I was becoming an addict already. I needed to see her, to talk to her, she was intoxicating. At first glance you saw a hot girl with the rockinest bod around. But these last few nights I was able to get to know her better and she was amazing. I knew from our 'therapy' session that she had never kissed a boy.

I had no idea when I was going to see her again and I wanted to be her first kiss. I know from having two older sisters you never forget your first kiss and I wanted to always be on her mind.

I caught the tail end of her talk with Belikov, they seemed so natural talking like they had known each other their whole lives. I hope it can be that way for us too. I had to stop her somehow and see her. I know they were leaving early.

I saw her walking towards me; I stepped out and took pace with her. I shocked her a little. "Snap Aiden you scared me to death." She had her hand over her heart.

"Sorry I was trying to show myself so I wouldn't scare you, I guess that didn't work." She looked like she was calming down.

"What are you doing out here, doesn't the sunlight bother you?"

"Well I am in the shade and I couldn't sleep and I was going to leave a note on your door since you won't talk to me and I was hoping we could keep in touch." I showed her the note, it was my cover story.

"Hey I know I have been pretty rough on for the 'incident'" As she said incident she made little quote signs, she was so cute. "But I really wanted to thank you for apologizing and talking to Faith the other day. She is so shy and no one likes her, I can't be here for her and I worry about her, and I need to pro – "

I cut her off and put my finger over her lips. "Shh it's OK I meant what I said, I will protect her and be her friend I promise." I did this to gage how she felt about me touching her, she voiced her personal space issues to me that first day, and I wanted to see her reaction to my touch.

She was calm and didn't slap my hand or punch me, so far so good.

I pulled my finger from her lips. It stung a little from touching her; she had so much of an effect on me. "It's noble you care about her, Faith, she's lucky to have you. Maybe you should see if you can transfer here. I can talk to my Mom."

"Um yeah you see she already offered, but I could not be an Ozera and that's not going to happen we are not going to deny our family name ever." She seemed a little upset.

"I understand I wouldn't want you to give that up, no matter how bad I want you at this school." She blushed at my words. "Look Lily please can we be friends? Faith has my email and cell phone, can I email, text and call you, please?"

"Sure why not I am feeling nice this morning."

I gazed deep into her eyes, I closed the gap between us a little to get closer to her. "Thanks Lily. I am so glad I got to see you again, I hope it won't be another ten years before I see you again."

I kept my gaze not ever loosing eye contact with her. Slowly I closed the remaining gap between us, I put my hands on her hips and pulled her gently to me. She gazed back; I saw confusion, lust and acceptance in her eyes. Slowly I brought my lips to hers. She hesitantly kissed me back. I unlike her had made out a few times with some of the girls here. I brushed my tongue against her lips, she parted he lips and our tongues intertwined.

She put her arms around my neck and intertwined her fingers in my hair. I pulled her closer to me and ran one hand up her back and snaked the other in her soft silky black hair. The kiss was amazing, my whole body tingled, she was amazing. She pulled away to breath, but we did not release each other.

I put my forehead to hers. We were both breathing heavy. "Aiden it's against the law to use compulsion on me to kiss you."

"Lily I swear on my entire families life, including my dog, I did not use compulsion on you."

"You have a dog?" She smiled at me and I chuckled at her humor.

She pulled back and looked at me searching my eyes. She must have believed me; to my extreme happiness she kissed me again.

We said our goodbyes and she promised to keep in touch. I walked back to my dorm and I felt like I was flying, I got to be her first kiss!

**I love your reviews please keep them coming!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am loving the reviews, thank you!!!!!**

**The brilliant Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy and all the original characters. This story will have many new characters and story lines that all come from my imagination : )**

**Degan POV (2 and a half year later)**

All of us Guardians were on high alert. There had been a lot of attacks and we did not want to be in the same boat as the other academies. The attacks were well thought out and planned. After I graduated I got assigned here at St. Vlad's. Since the Queen and King's children went to this academy and many other Royals flocked here to rub elbows with them and their kids, then needed extra Guardians at this academy and it seemed to be better protected than others.

This was fine with me, since my whole life centered on keeping Lily Ozera safe per my Great Grandmother's prophecy and the best chance I had of seeing her again would probably be through this academy. I haven't seen her in 2 and a half years, but we kept in touch through emails. She was fulfilling her dream, she was a model and had done the surf tour last summer and was planning on doing it again this summer.

I envied her. I knew our paths would cross again. Since no one ever doubted Yeva and she had told me I would be the one to protect Lily, that she was important and key to everyone's survival, I have no doubt I would see her again. I don't think I loved her yet, but just by knowing what little I did of her I saw how easily it would be to love her. I also knew I had to resist loving her.

As these regular thoughts of my 'fate' went through my head I did my guard duty. Tonight I was assigned to the Moroi high school dorms. I was walking by the common lounge and I heard a bunch of Royals talking. Normally this wouldn't strike my attention, but I heard Lily's name. I got out of view so I could hear what they were saying and not be noticed.

"Wow Aiden look at your women she sure made some name for herself." They were looking at a magazine.

"Shut up Braden. I haven't seen her in years, I don't really even know her." He put his arm around his girlfriend Blake Voda, a transfer student from the academy in England, he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Besides I only have eyes for Blake."

Zac grabbed the magazine from Braden. "It looks like she doesn't like your type anyway. It says here she likes tall, dark, muscular guys with longer hair. You're tall, but with girly highlights you have lighter brown hair, light skin and are buff for a Moroi, but you don't compare to a Dhamp like Belikov. To me it sounds like she's talking about Belikov." Zac loved to stir the pot, he never got into fights, but more often than not he was the instigator of the fights I did break up.

Aiden laughed off Zac's comments, but I saw it in his eyes. He liked Lily. I remember how he acted towards her when she was here a few years ago. He could say what he wanted to his snobby friends, but I knew how he felt about my Lily. I have to stop calling her that, ugh.

Arianna the mean one grabbed the magazine. "I still don't see what is the big deal about her, I think she's horrid." She tossed the magazine on the coffee table with a disgusted look on her face.

"You're just jealous Arianna, she is the hottest girl I have ever seen." There goes Zac again stirring the pot. Arianna gave him a death look while Aiden changed the subject.

I waited until they left and went and grabbed the magazine, put it in my jacket and finished my shift. Once in my room I read the article. It talked about how she was an up and coming model and would be at LA's fashion week as the lead model for some hot new designer. She has become more beautiful, I didn't know that was possible.

I emailed her and asked her why she didn't tell me. She got back to me and told me that she had told me about being a model, but didn't ever talk about details; she was not the type to brag. Yes the more I found out about her the more I realized she was the girl I was destined to love. I sighed at this thought and typed an email to my girlfriend Kim, she was assigned to Court, but we still saw each other when we could.

**Aiden POV**

After I walked my girlfriend Blake back to her room I ran back to the lounge to get the magazine, I was dying to see what it said. I hadn't seen Lily in 2 and a half years, I was curious to see if she changed at all. But the magazine was gone, I'll have to google her and find the article.

I still kept in touch with Lily via email and I still did some dream walks with her, but since I met Blake last year I have laid off with the contact more and more. Spending time worrying about Lily did seem silly when I thought about it.

My Mom put so much hope into my future. My brother's and sister's were all good Royals, but none of them had my grace and charm. I was what my Mom called a master politician. I was almost 17 and she was grooming me to be our next leader. I never thought it would be me, I had a different last name and looked different than my siblings, but my Mom said that is what made me stand out.

With all the organized Strogoi attacks the Moroi world was in chaos the natives are getting restless. Lily's great aunt is spear heading the offensive magic movement and my Mom is having a hard time saying no with all the attacks. Sometimes I wish I wasn't a Prince and didn't have all this burden on my shoulders, how I longed for a simple and plain life.

When I got back to my room I pulled up Lily's latest work. She was so gorgeous I didn't think anyone could be so stunning. As much I would love to be with her we were worlds apart, I didn't even know if I would ever see her again. I shut my computer off frustrated at the fact that I couldn't ever be with this girl. When I was young I was naïve and thought I could marry anyone I wanted, boy was I wrong. I fell asleep that night longing to be someone else that could actually choose how their life would turn out.

**Lily POV**

I was living my dream, I had a great family, everyone was healthy, I had a great best friend, then why did I feel like something was missing. I was a few months from being 17 and I knew what was missing, a love life. Sure I had a lot of guys who wanted to date me, but none of them really interested me. The guys I was even remotely attracted to were worlds away and definitely out of reach.

First there was the Greek God Achilles, Degan Belikov, but he still only thought of me as a friend. When we emailed he always kept it business, sometimes he would slip and expose some of himself, but it was rare. How I longed to get to know him better.

The next guy was Prince Adrian Ivashkov. He was so irritating, but it was kind of sexy. He often starred in my dreams in my subconscious, and I kept in touch with him via email. He kept his promise and was friendly to Faith and his friends never bothered her again. Lately he showed up less and less in my dreams and as time went on I got fewer and fewer emails from him.

I was in deep thought, we were driving to the first day of LA's Fashion Week and I was the cover model for our family friend's fashion line, Mitch Avery. He was an up and coming designer and I was honored to be his lead model, I would open and close his show.

"Lily are you OK?" My Mom asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah I am fine, just a little nervous." My whole family and my Dad's Guardian Anthony was in the car, my aunt, uncle, cousins and their Guardians followed us. My Mom's best friend Sisley and her son Luca were going to meet us there.

"Lil you'll do great, don't worry honey." My Dad was my biggest fan, I could fall flat on my face and he would think I did a great job.

Little did they know I was not worried about the show I could do it in my sleep, no I was dreaming of the boys I couldn't have.

The show was crazy, back stage everyone was panicking, they all needed to take a pill. My Mom was backstage with me and we were both cracking up at Mitch and Miles his partner. Miles did my hair, I was opening the show with a cute, dress, had two casual outfits in the middle and then ending with a bikini. The line was for young people and was geared for warmer climates. With my professional surfer status Mitch said I was the best cover girl for his line.

I was all dressed and ready to start the show. My Mom kissed me and I walked out. I saw my family and friends, but what I was not expecting is the group of Morois and Guardians there. All their eyes were on me, but I didn't dare look at them directly, I was a true professional and the shock of seeing them here was not going to make me falter.

As soon as I got back stage I grabbed my Mom and pulled her aside. "What the hell is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Um there is a bunch of Morois and Guardians outside. Aiden Ivashkov, Viktoria Belikov and her son are with them. Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Lily honey I swear I didn't know. Why would they be here?"

"I don't know, but now I am nervous."

"Let me go talk to Viktoria and get the story, I'll be right back."

As I waited for my Mom I peeked out at the crowd and saw all of them: there was Aiden, Arianna, Braden, Zac and the rest of their friends. There was only one person I saw that I didn't recognize. She was Moroi and pretty, she had auburn hair and hazel green eyes, I wonder who she was?

My Mom came back. "OK I got the story. Lord Szelsky has a new store he's opening at the Royal Court he's here buying lines for the store. His daughter was allowed to come and bring her friends so there are a lot of Moroi and Guardians here. Are you OK?"

"Yeah sure who cares it doesn't matter, I'll be fine."

"You're sure?" I nodded, but felt a little nervous.

"Well he likes Mitch's line so they are coming to the after party for the big buyers. Mitch is counting on you to be there, will you be alright if they are there?"

Oh no now I was really nervous. "Um yeah I'll be fine. Did you see him?"

She knew who I was talking about. "Yeah I saw him." I nodded, she knew I was talking about, Degan. How I longed to get to know him better.

I finished the show with grace and never dared looked directly at the Moroi group, If I was anything I was an extreme professional. I felt all there eyes on me and I ignored them, I was NOT going to let them get to me.

At the after party I stayed around my comfort zone, my friends and family. Luca being like my big brother saw this group made me nervous and stayed by my side. I saw Degan following the Moroi around he gave me a nice smile. Aiden on the other hand not so much. He seemed like he was avoiding me and when I did make eye contact with him he gave me a pathetic smile. What a jerk. Everyone always says you regret your first kiss, well right now I sure did. Last time I saw him he gave me my first kiss and it was amazing, but now he looks at me like I have two heads. JERK.

I also noticed he was chummy with the new girl I didn't know, I could tell they were dating. No wonder he was treating me like I was an alien.

I was making the rounds, Luca was my rock for the night and stayed by my side. He protectively kept his hand on the small of my back, I saw Degan watching me like a hawk. Hmmmmm maybe he was a little jealous, oh Luca thank you for looking like my boyfriend.

Mitch & Miles walked up to us with Lord Szelsky, Arianna was on his arm. She gave me a death look I gave her a fake smile back.

"Lord Szelsky, Arianna, I'd like you'd to meet our lead model and cover girl for our line, this is the famous Lily Ozera."

"We've already met. I would expect you to pick a classier model for your line if you want it to be upscale. I'm afraid that I am helping run the store and if you continue to use Lily as your cover model we'll have to cancel our order." She gave me a satisfied look, man I hated her.

Miles looked nervous, but Mitch looked pissed. "Oh I see. Well I am sorry to hear that, but now we can fill some of our back orders for our newer customers. I guess we won't be doing business today." He started to walk off.

Lord Szelsky looked calm, but nervous at the same time. "Mitch please wait a moment. Arianna honey why don't you go enjoy the party with your friends I'll catch up to you soon." She gave me a smirk and walked off.

"Please everyone excuse my daughter's rudeness, I think she is a little jealous of Lily. I think you are a great cover girl for this line and I would be honored if you would still allow me to purchase the line despite my daughter's rudeness. She's still learning." He graveled well.

"Oh I see sure no problem. Lily, do you except his apology?" Mitch asked me.

"Absolutely. We all can't be gracious and mature at our young age, I am sure Arianna will catch up soon." I gave him my man eater smile.

Lord Szelsky smiled back. He took my hand and kissed it. "Thank you Lily, you are truly a delight. I am so glad I got to make your acquaintance."

"Thank you. If you'll excuse me I think my Mother is looking for me." I gave everyone a parting smile, grabbed Luca and walked towards my family.

As I walked by Aiden, Arianna and the rest of the snobs I gave them a satisfied smirk. I knew they all heard the exchange and I could tell Arianna was pissed. Aiden looked bored; I could tell he didn't want to be here. I guess he no longer pines for me. Oh well.

I saw Degan back in the shadows observing it all, but his expert Guardian mask was in place so I had no idea what was going through his head.

I excused myself to go to the restroom. I freshened up and was walking out to mingle and be the darling the line needed me to be when I noticed Lord Szelsky leaning on the wall outside the restroom waiting.

"Hello Lily. Please let me apologize again for my daughter's rudeness." He was a handsome older man and was dressed to the nine.

"Oh sure no worries, thank you again. If you'll excuse I need to mingle." I gave him a polite smile and started to walk off.

He gently grabbed my arm to keep me there. "Wait Lily, I am one of the biggest buyers of this line why don't you mingle with me." He gave me a seductive smile, uh oh. "You know you are the most gorgeous creature I have ever laid eyes on. I could do a lot for you Lily, I have power and wealth that you can not begin to imagine. I could give you anything you ever wanted." He traced his finger along my neck as if telling me what he wanted in return, I bit back bile throwing up a little in my mouth at the thought of this scum bag touching me.

"Um Lord Szelsky I have everything I have wanted and if you don't let me go and get out of my personal space I'll relocate everyone of your male private parts where even a doctor won't be able recognize what they are." I said in most polite, but threatening voice. I pulled my arm away and backed up a little.

"Oh I do like it rough, I am sure we'll have a good time, Lily you really should reconsider, I could give you the world." He gently touched a piece of my long hair, caressed it between his fingers and gave me a lustful look.

"You jerk I'll Ki – " I got cut off by my savior.

Degan walked up just in time, I was about to deck this guy and make a huge scene. "Lord Szelsky you have an urgent call, I believe it's the Queen's office, you need to take this."

He gave me a seductive look as he walked away. Degan gave me a small smile and I mouthed thanks to him. I ran to my family and clung to Luca, he promised not to leave my side so I didn't have anymore 1:1 encounters with Lord Sleeze bag.

As the party was wrapping up I was about to go in the back and change when I saw Degan walking up to me.

"Lily are you alright? I know Lord Szelsky can be really forward, did he hurt you." He gave Luca a polite nod. I introduced them.

"No Degan I am fine, thanks for rescuing me. I was about to rearrange his face and other um other parts, and it probably wouldn't have gone over well since he is the line's biggest buyer." I gave him my man eater smile.

"Well glad you're alright. Lord Szelsky insisted I bring you his card. Just take it and burn so it looks like I am doing my job. As much as I'd like to punch him I'd get fired and since he didn't hurt I guess I could let it slide this time." He gave me a sweet smile.

I took the card it was a standard business card, but he had a personalized note on the back. "Lily you are truly an amazing women. Please call me anytime for _ANYTHING_ you ever need. I will drop whatever it is to be with you. Love, Alexander" Yuck what a sleaze ball.

Luca grabbed the card. "You know I can go deck him Lil, the jerk can't do anything to me." Luca put his hand on my arm protectively. I saw Degan glare at his hand. Was Mr. Mentor jealous?

Just to rub it in a little I put my hand on Luca's arm imitating his gesture. "Luca you are such a love, but seriously no harm no foul. In my line of work I have to know how to gracefully reject these older sleazy men who want my bod. But thank you I know you're always there for me." I gave him a wink and he flashed me his million dollar smile.

Luca was just a family friend, I think he could tell I wanted to make Degan jealous and he played along so well, love him for that. "Well Lily I have to get going it was great to see you." He gave me his standard friendly hug and kiss on the cheek. "Bye and take care of yourself." He gave a polite handshake to Luca and we finished our goodbyes.

I noticed for the first time Aiden watching us intently. Hmmmm maybe Mr. took my first kiss and then treat me like a pariah was jealous too. I owe Luca so much.

That night as I drifted off to sleep I thought about the two boys that were out of reach for me, but seemed to always be on my mind preventing me from getting involved with anyone else. Why is love or lack of love so complicated?

**I didn't get as many reviews on the last chapter, so I am compelling you to review and press the green button…thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I got so many good constructive reviews thank you!!!! There is one reader called "Obsessed Fan" who is a faithful reader and loves my stories. I can't reply back to them so wanted to thank them here. Also you should get a profile so when you do wonderful reviews the writers can get back to you.**

**I put two requests in this story. Ask through a review and you may get your idea into my story. I'd like to thank "Obsessed Fan" and "I.S. Teigan" for their great ideas!**

**The brilliant Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy and all the original characters. This story will have many new characters and story lines that all come from my imagination : )**

**Rose POV (6 months later)**

_I was on our beach laying on our cabana enjoying the sun, wearing his favorite black bikini. He hadn't showed himself yet, sometimes he did this, he just liked to watch me. I decided to rub suntan oil on myself and give him a little show, I knew he wouldn't be able to hide himself much longer after I did this and I really wanted to talk to him. It had been two days since we last chatted. Although it was in person and not in a dream._

_Lissa and Adrian flew to Los Angeles to meet with Tasha, Urie, Christian and myself. Lissa finally broke down and is giving into the offensive magic crowd. They are going to start up a pilot program at St. Vlad's this year and if it is successful roll it out the rest of the academies. They want all of us to be involved and of coarse we said yes. The only problem is the kids, Lily will be starting her Senior year and Dimka his Junior year and I know from talking to some acquaintances, when people have to move and go to new high schools it can be devastating and have negatives effects for their entire lives._

_But the other option is leaving them here with Anthony and I could not be without them for the entire school year, we were a family and we stick together. I wasn't wild about them learning about being Guardian's, I did not want them to risk their lives on a daily basis. I guess I was one of those parents, it was OK for me, but not for my kids. I was a little protective of them, but I was Guardian and it was my nature, I couldn't help it. I started thinking about Yeva and Dimitri, my heart was telling me to let them go to St. Vlad'sl and learn about being a Guardian, it's in their blood, part of their family history. But my head was telling me something else, I didn't want my kids to put their lives on the line at 18 to protect others. It was all probably a moot point I doubt they would pick being a Guardian as a career, but just the chance of them wanting to do it after attending St. Vlad's scared me to death. But I was going to follow my heart and they would be going to school with the rest of the Dhampirs learning about being kick ass Guardians. Sigh._

_Finally Mr. Ivashkov showed himself. "Rose you know I am over 40 now, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He looked all hot and bothered from my little show._

"_Sorry Adrian I really wanted to talk to you and you weren't showing yourself." He was wearing dark green board shorts and was shirtless, he looked amazing as usual._

"_Sometimes I just like to sit and watch you relax and lay in the sun it relaxes me." He looked stressed. The new offensive magic program we'll all be in involved in was stressing everyone including him. He'll be living at St. Vlad's with us since he'll be running the Spirit magic portion, but Lissa will stay at Court._

"_It's fine. Are you alright?"_

_He sighed letting out a breath. "Yeah I am fine, I will be better when we get this ball rolling." He was talking about the new program. "Have you guys told he kids yet?"_

_I grimaced at his question. "No not yet we are telling them today and then Lily and I are heading out for 2 weeks on her surf tour. Then home for a week before we leave."_

"_I am sure they'll be fine with it." This was the first time we talked about things outside of dream land and I was a little uncomfortable. He noticed and changed the subject._

"_So gorgeous I think you missed a spot on the back of your leg why don't you let me some oil on it in for you." He gave me his classic sexy smile, I turned over and let him rub the oil on me feeling my normal guilt knowing I was lying next to my husband in bed and in my dream Adrian was rubbing suntan oil very close to my ass._

_When he was done I didn't think it was the best idea for us to lie next to one another, I wanted to create distance between us "Adrian let's play in the water." I got up and ran to the water, he chased after me trying to catch me. He caught me in the water, tackled me caressing my body. OK maybe not the best plan to get less physical contact._

Adrian and I played in the water the rest of the dream having a blast until I woke up to Pyro kissing my neck lovingly. "Mmmmm B I need you before you leave me for 2 weeks." As usual he got me instantly hot and bothered.

"Well if you don't want to be without my hot body then you can come, mmmmmmm" I let out a small groan, he was ravishing me and it felt amazing.

"As tempting as that is I have to prep everything, so I'll just have to take you now and make that last two weeks." We made love and it was wonderful. I wasn't sure if it was because I was leaving, that we were starting a new chapter in our lives or that we were reaffirming our love for one another, but it was spectacular.

After our amazing sex we ended up in the shower and enjoyed it until we ran out of hot water. It was Saturday and summer, I knew all the kids would still be sleeping so we took our time. Once we got ready I started making brunch while Pyro worked in his office.

**Christian POV**

The kids all came down and we had a relaxing family meal. I loved it when they were all home, Nikki was now at MIT, Lily had her modeling and pro surf career and Dimka was part the academic decathlon, everyone was so busy. These family times when we are all together were less and less frequent, so when we had them I cherished them.

After we ate Rose and I explained what was happening. Everyone was dead silent. Nikki of coarse would only be with us holidays since he was at MIT and taking a year off was not an option with the type of program he was in. Dimka being mild mannered and the comedian of the family cracked a few jokes about the situation. Lily was silent, she had a hardened mask on her face that looked to be between anger and sadness. I knew my daughter and I braced myself for the explosion.

Here it came. "OMG how could you do this to us, to me. I am in my senior year of high school, that is life damaging. I'll be in therapy forever if I leave now and what about my career, my surf tour. I have to give up my whole life so some stupid jerk Morois get protected. Seriously like I care. No offense Dad, you are a Moroi, but you're not like any of them and you have Mom and you are awesome with fire so no one is going to get you. Why do we have to go? Can't just Tasha and Urie go, they are part of our family they will be representing us. Why….UGH I'll be in my room sulking about how you ruined my life." She stomped off.

Well at least she was part my daughter if she was all Rose things would have probably been punched and stuff broken. I sighed, put my hands in my pockets and looked at the rest of the family. "Well that went well."

"Don't worry Dad she'll come around. As soon as she gets around Faith and having Talia and Ana there she'll be fine. You know its Montana not the South Pole, she can still work right. I mean maybe they can have photo shoots there, I mean it's beautiful and all." Nikki my level headed son.

"This is going to be sweet a whole new population of girls to choose from. I want to see how Tasha runs this, I can't wait to see how those snobby Royals react when Tasha lights them up. Seriously can you see Lord Sleaze ball next time he tries to pick up on Lil, Tasha will torch him and now she can't get arrested." And then there's Dimka my comedian. I clinched my fists as soon as he mentioned Lord Sleaze ball. If I had heard him come on to Lily I wouldn't have been able to control myself. Lily knew this, that's why she waited to tell Rose and I, at least she had Luca there to watch over her.

I put my hands through my hair being nervous about how Rose took Lily's speech. "Hon what's on your mind?" She had her arms crossed over her chest and looked pissed.

"She is one spoiled brat. She has no idea what it's like out there in the real world this will be a wake call for her. She thinks life is all about surf tours, dinner with fans, autographs, photo shoots and clothes. I think this will be the best thing for her whether she likes it or not."

"I know it's just it is her senior year, are you sure this is fair to her?" I had the hardest time saying no to my daughter, they all razzed me about it.

"Christian she has got to get out of this world of privilege. She talks about spoiled Moroi Royals, huh she is not much better. I think I need to tell her my story maybe then she'll be able to see life isn't all about being the next Calvin Klein model." I knew exactly what Rose was talking about. We never spoke of it, Belikov, her past with him, the attacks, Mason, what it did to her. I gave her a thoughtful look and a small nod as if to say I was OK with it.

She walked in our room I followed her. She pulled an envelope out of her nightstand drawer. I knew what it held, mementos of the past, of him, reminders. She stormed off to Lily's room with a determined look on her face. I grabbed her arm when she walked by me. "Hey I love you. Be open minded you know your temper."

She gave me an evil smirk. "Are you questioning my self control Sparky?"

"Never B just reminding you that she is 17, remember what that was like? When no one seemed to understand you." I gave her my pleading puppy dog eyes so she would go easy on my baby girl.

She relaxed a little. "Yes you're right as always. It was a bitch wasn't it. Ugh. OK I get it I'll be easy. But she needs to realize."

I pulled her all the way to me so I was fully embracing her, caressed her cheek and gave her a loving kiss. "I love you, I always have and I always will."

Her eyes melted, she was the love of my life, looking in those gorgeous brown eyes I loved so much I knew she returned those feelings. "As I love you." She gave me one last peck and walked off.

I laid down on my bed deep I thought thinking about what we had in store for us. One thing I was not wild about was that damn Ivashkov. I know I have to put up with the dream visits, but to see him day in and day out always flirting with Rose. Now my self control will be tested. And all those boys chasing Lily, I was 17 I remember what it was like and remember wanting nothing but sex. Ugh, it's one thing to send her off to school and know it goes on it's another to be right there in the school watching it go on. Well at least if any of them get out of line I can do real live demonstrations of lighting up people. Hehehe

**Lily POV**

I was lying on my bed starring at the ceiling. 'F' my life, why is this happening now, three years I might have welcomed going to St. Vlad's, but now. ARRRRRGH! I heard a small knock at my door, wonder who was the person sent to try and reason with me.

"Come in." Huh my Mom, not my first guess, but what the heck let's see what crap she'll be selling to me today.

She came in, shut the door and locked it. I sat up on the bed and she sat next to me. She had a plain unmarked manila envelope in her hand. "Lil I have to tell you a story……"

She told me the whole story of her childhood, how she ran away, got captured, Lissa, Spirit, the darkness, Dimitri, Mason, Tasha and Dimitri (yikes!!!), Adrian, my Dad. I was silent through the whole thing. At the end we both had silent tears running down our cheeks. I was overwhelmed. I can't believe she never told me all this before. Throughout the years I heard bits and pieces of what she just told me, but never anything close to this much information and I never connected any of the dots.

I got chills just thinking about the bomb she just laid on me. It was so weird to imagine my parents at my age or that they even had this whole before I came along. I never really thought about it until now, but she actually understands what I am going through and what it is like to be 17. To be confused, like a guy and wonder if he'll ever like you back, to worry about the future and making the right choices and decisions. Great now I feel like a selfish brat. Well Mommy mission accomplished….I am going to go and keep my mouth shut and stop being a brat.

She looked at me as if I was supposed to say something. I gave her hug instead. "Mom I am so sorry I never realized, wow I mean you went through so much. I guess it never dawned on me what life was like for you and Dad before me, Dimka and Nikki."

We pulled away from each other. She nodded I think her throat was too thick with the tears she was trying to keep in to say anything. "Can I see what's in the envelope?"

"Sure" She pulled out some pictures. They were mementos of the story she told me.

I sifted through them. I got to one picture and gasp. "Mom is this Dimitri?"

She looked at the picture lovingly. "Yes that's him, he was 24, this was a few weeks before he was turned, we were in the gym practicing and Guardian Petrov snapped this of us."

"Mom he looks exactly like Degan. I mean they can be the same person. OMG."

"Yes I know when I saw him at the show I am almost had a heart attack. We have seen the Belikov's, but he and Viktoria have always been absent when we were around. Paul favors him too, but Degan is a carbon copy."

"Wow Mom we both like the same type." I elbowed her and we both smiled.

"Lily I have no idea what you're talking about, I love your father I only have eyes for him." She gave me a cute smile.

"Uh huh Mom sure."

"Wait is this King Ivashov?" Shit he looked just like Aiden, holey hell we really did have the same taste in men.

"Yep that's or fearless ruler." They were at a ski lodge he was looking at my Mom and she looked like she didn't even know the picture was being snapped. Adrian looked at her like my Dad looks at her. Hmmmm there's more to Mom than I realized.

"Mom this looks exactly like Aiden. Do you realize these are the two guys I always think about ever since I was 14, the two guys I can't get out of my head to move on and date someone else. Wait these are the two guys I am going to be around for 9 months when school starts." I suddenly got very happy.

"OK Mom whatever you're selling I am buying. I'll go and stop complaining. Hell I'll have Faith, Talia and these boys I might even enjoy it." I gave her a huge smile.

She hugged me. "Thanks Lily, I love you. You know I would never do anything I thought was bad for your or brothers you know that right?" 

"Yeah Mom I know, I love you too." She got up to leave. I needed to go type out some emails.

"Oh and Lily for safety purposes because of Strigoi spies this is top secret no one can know until we get there. I mean no one not even Faith." Well I guess I no longer have any emails to type.

"Oh OK. Wow this is serious isn't it?" She gave me a serious concerned look.

"Yes Lily this is serious, life or death for a lot of people. This is needed and over due, especially with all of the recent attacks." She walked out of my room and shut the door.

The next day Mom and I went on my surf tour. I was in fifth overall, which was respectable since last year I placed 10th overall. I got a lot of dual work out of the way. I was able to fit photo shoots in on the surf tour. One thing about photographers they loved to travel to exotic places so they were more than willing to come to me. My Mom even convinced the Calvin Klein crew to come to St. Vlad's, the fall Montana back drop would be the best scenery, well she convinced them of that anyways.

Luca and Sisley joined us for a few weeks on the surf tour. Luca had a wealthy father who was some brilliant doctor, but being the stud muffin he was he wanted to pay for his own med school. I got the Calvin Klein folks hooked up with him and he was going to be my male counterpart and he'll be able to do the shoot with us at St. Vlad's. He was gorgeous, he looked like a darker, buffer Aiden, they had those same emerald green eyes that mesmerized me.

I loved my blue eyes, they were Dad's eyes, but I always wanted green eyes to go with my black hair. Why is it that we always want what we can't have?

We survived the surf tour and made it home without incident. It was our last week at home packing and getting ready to leave. I still had two more surf competitions after school started, but they were on the weekends and my Mom agreed to take me so I could finish the tour. I was thrilled, but actually kind of sad I'd miss the first two weekends of school.

I wonder what it will be like there at my new school. Of coarse I had Faith, she had a group of friends now, but I have never met any of them. They were not the in Arianna, Zac, Braden and Aiden circle, but they were all Moroi and frankly I could care less what they were like Faith loved them all and that's all that mattered. She seemed a lot better since she started hanging out with this group, I loved that she finally felt like she fit in.

It was the morning to leave home and start our new life at St. Vlad's. Everyone was quiet processing what we had in front of us. We said goodbye to Nikki he and Anthony took us all to the airport. He'd be leaving for MIT in a few days so Anthony was staying with him, flying him there and then he'll meet us at St. Vlad's. We said a sad farewell to Nikki and boarded the plane to start our new lives.

**I hope you enjoyed this. Review and tell me what you thought of it. More Rose, Christian and Adrian to come in the story as requested.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I love your reviews, THANK YOU : ) We are back at St. Vlad's YAHOOOO!!!!**

**The brilliant Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy and all the original characters. This story will have many new characters and story lines that all come from my imagination : )**

**Degan POV**

My Mom called me to her office, she said she had something to talk to me about.

She was doing paperwork and looked up at me when I walked in.

"Mom you needed to see me?"

"Yes Degan I needed to tell you something. I don't have a lot of time to explain, we will be having an all hands on deck assembly explaining everything, but there is going to be an offensive magic pilot program this year here at the academy. Degan, the Ozera's are leading this, Lily and her brother will be here and they need mentors, they are behind having never participated in a Guardian program."

"What, why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

"Sorry I just found out myself apparently it was top secret."

"Are they here now?"

"Yes they start school today with everyone else. I'll be counting on you to show them around. I'll be mentoring Dimitri and you'll be in charge of Lily?" She looked confident in her decision of who would be paired up with whom.

"Do you think that is a good idea, I mean what if I slip in my self control? Shit this is really happening?"

"Degan you were born to do this, it is you who needs to train Lily. You need to protect her and the best way to do that is to teach her to be lethal."

I was not so sure, but I guess I had no other choice, this was my fate. "OK understood" I put my Guardian mask in place and told her I would meet her at the assembly. I ran to the gym to work out. Hitting dummies and beating stuff always relaxed me and I needed to do some serious thinking how I was going to control myself and be what Lily needs me to be.

**Adrian POV**

It was the first day of school, but it was really much more than that. Offensive magic, we finally gave into this movement. There have been many attacks and the Strigoi seem to be more and more organized as time goes on. Many of the 'traditional Royals' were against it, but just as many were for it. It was splitting our world in half and something had to be done, it was overdue. I am hoping that this movement will be successful and reunite the Moroi and end the chaos.

We were having a breakfast for the offensive magic teachers and the Guardians who will be working the 'progressive' fighting. That's what we're calling it, where a Guardian teams up with a Moroi, they use physical force and magic to fight Strigoi. The other Guardian route would be called 'traditional'. We'll have 3 teachers per element except for Spirit it's just me since Spirit is so rare. Most of the teachers have no kids, their kids are older, they stayed at home or are at other academies. The only ones who brought their kids were the Ozera's and Colombini's, but the Colombini kids were already at this academy so just Lily and Dimitri Ozera will be adding to the student body.

I was early seeing as I was to address the new teachers and Guardians. The first to arrive was Tasha, she was the lead teacher helping me run this show. With her were her two daughter's, husband, Rose and her family. Although I just say Rose seeing her again was amazing, she never aged she was as beautiful as ever. What I was not expecting was seeing Lily. Lily was a carbon copy of Rose with Christian's eyes and hair. I saw her when she was little, but to see her all grown up, she was stunning. She had grace and charm well beyond her years, she and Rose were close I could see their auras when they would interact.

What I was not prepared for were Sparky's feelings. He was all over the map, excitement, jealousy, protection all were coming off him and hitting me like a ton of bricks. I can't believe he has such intense emotions going on inside, but on the outside he seems as cool as a cucumber. Impressive, but with my abilities you can not fool me. When he saw the way Rose looked at me and the smile she gave me he was seething with jealousy. I felt a little guilty, but he got the girl in the end so I dismissed the little tinge of guilt I gave myself.

Everyone was eating, I said a few opening words and explained that after we ate we would all be introduced to the student body and headmistress Wexler would be explaining everything at an all school assembly.

I walked over to Rose and her family. "Rose, Christian, Lily, Dimitri so good to see you all, glad you could make it."

Christian spoke for the family. "Thank you Adrian we are happy to be here. Let me introduce you to my friend Connie Conta." Hmmm who is this? Her aura says she likes Christian, I don't see a ring. Uh oh I wonder if I should tell Rose.

"Hello Connie nice to meet you glad you could join us as well." I gave her my classic sexy smile, hmmmm Rose was jealous of that.

"Connie is the third fire user to help teach." Christian clarified.

"Wonderful. Connie will your family be joining you here at St. Vlad's?"

"No I am divorced and no kids it's just me." Yep she definitely has the hots for Pyro. This is going to be fun to watch, she better watch out for Rose.

We finished up breakfast and walked into the assembly hall. It was the first day and the kids were thrilled to be pulled into an assembly and already missing classes. My son saw me and had confusion written all over his face and aura. I gave him a stiff nod to let him know everything was fine.

I was on stage talking to the headmistress, there were several seats behind me. The teachers, Guardians, and Ozera kids all filed in and all eyes of the student body were on Lily and Dimtri. The lust coming off the students was overwhelming, I needed a smoke and a drink fast. Rose looked at me with sympathy, she knew I was overwhelmed. If only she could give me a quick make out session to get me through the next hour, but not an option Pyro would torch me and right it off as a demonstration.

Lily was in the front looking beautiful, when Aiden saw her he gasp. I saw love and lust dominant in his aura. Next I looked at the Belikov look alike and he had nothing, but love shooting out of him when he looked at Lily. He had on his expert hardened Guardian mask, but you can't hide your aura. After the first initial shock of seeing her his aura had love, but also despair. Shit this was not good, Aiden, mini Belikov and mini Rose all in an impending love triangle, shit even Shakespear couldn't write drama this ironic. Talk about the past repeating itself. Maybe my son will have better luck with his 'Rose' than I did. Although knowing my lovely wife she's going to be cockblocking my poor son. She has high hopes for him and will never allow him to date a Dhampir. Sigh I need a drink.

What I saw next shocked me. I saw the little Faith girl that I knew to be friends with the Ozeras. I never really noticed her before, but her aura was like something I have never seen. She was surrounded by white, but also had gold all around her. It was like she was a spirit user, but something else, something more. I would definitely need to check this out, she might be a new student for the spirit track.

There were whispers and confusion running throughout the student body and the Guardians that lined the perimeter of the room. Headmistress Wexler came to the microphone, the room became instantly silent with anticipation.

She went on and on, blah, blah, blah. The cliff notes: Eddie Castile will be in charge of the traditional Guardians, which means status quo. Viktoria Belikov will be over the progressive Guardians, who will be our front line fighters paired with a fighting Moroi who will use their magic to assist the Guardian and kill Strigoi. The student body and novices here will be able to pick which program they want to be in and any transfer students will be allowed to come to St. Vlad's if they'd like to do the progressive track. Parents had to sign consent forms and the program starts in full force next week, this week there will be orientation and informational sessions for students and Guardians.

She introduced the teachers, and the Guardians who will be teaching. She also introduced the Ozera kids, there were wolf whistles and cat calls for both the kids. Christian did not look happy, he was one protective father I felt sorry for any kid who wanted to date his little girl.

There was a Q&A session, of coarse Braden Zeklos asked if Lily and Dimitri would be going to this school even though their family was banned. Headmistress Wexler explained that there was no longer a ban, god that kid was worse than his father, the apple does not fall far from the tree. All the students were dismissed. I saw Aiden stomping over to me, he was pissed.

"Dad what the hell, why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Sorry Aiden it was top secret and this group." I motioned towards the teachers and Guardians. "Would not allow us to say anything to anyone for safety reasons, sorry, but it's not a big deal."

"Sure right Dad whatever I needed some time to prepare."

"Prepare what Aiden?" I knew he was talking about Lily, but wanted to see if he was going to admit it to me.

He looked perplexed like he wanted to confide in me, but felt he couldn't. It broke my heart I wanted to be there for my son. "You know Aiden you can trust me and you can tell me anything. If you don't want me to tell you mother I won't."

He looked torn, but in the end kept his mouth shut. Shit I wanted him to trust me, I'll need to work on that. "No Dad it's nothing sorry. I got to get to class. I guess I'll see you around a lot."

"Yep I'll be here, but I promise I won't get in your way or be a pest. But Aiden please know that I am always here for you if you need me."

"Thanks Dad see ya." He walked off. I couldn't take it anymore I scurried to my room to get a stiff drink and have a smoke.

**Lily POV**

After the assembly was over I ran over to Faith. She started jumping up and down squealing. "Oh my god Lily, I can't believe you're here." She was so loud, I was a little embarrassed, enough people were already looking at me.

"I know finally we get to be together." I gave her a big hug and whispered in her ear. "I love you Faith, I'm always here for you."

She pulled away. "I know Lily." She gave me her sweet smile.

She introduced me to her friends. They were all really nerdy. OK I am not a snob, but this group was a little Star Trek convention scary. There were 4 of them, all Moroi. The boys were Sheldon and David, they were opposites. Sheldon was shorter for a Moroi and had dark hair. David was taller and had sandy blond hair. The two girls were Molly and April. Molly had red hair and wore glasses, April had dark hair. They were all awkward, embarrassed and very nerdy.

But they were great to Faith so I was going to give them the benefit of the doubt. As I was getting acquainted with all of them Aiden and his crew walked by. Braden couldn't keep his mouth shut. "Hey Lily what's your deal are blood whores only allowed to hang out with the nerds of the school, hahahaha." Just then Degan walked up.

He grabbed Braden by his shirt collar and lifted him up, practically strangling him. He looked terrifying and Braden looked like he was going to piss his pants. "Mr. Zeklos is that anyway to treat a new student. Apologize now." He said menacingly through clinched teeth.

"Sorry Lily, welcome to our school." He said very sarcasticly and walked off with his crew smirking. Aiden gave me his standard bored look, and barely a smile, put his arm around his girlfriend and walked off with his jerk friends. Well I guess we won't be friends. Oh well I always have the nerd Moroi's, my brother, Sofia and Stefan.

"Sorry about that Lily. Why don't you and Dimitri come with me and I'll show you around." Faith and her friends left I promised to meet them at lunch.

We walked over to Dimka, Sofia, Stefan and a pretty Dhampir girl who was giving me the death glare. Good god does anyone here like me or do they all hate me before they get to know me? Ends up the girl is named Brenda and she is Stefan's girlfriend. I guess he told her he liked me from ages 5 to 16, so she hates me, oh well her loss. I gave her a nice smile and was polite no matter what a bitch she was being.

Degan showed us around and escorted us to our classes, he had already obtained our class schedules. We both were doing the progressive Guardian track. In all of his gorgeous glory he explained how we would be mentored. When he told me he would be my mentor, I got a huge smile on my face.

I started dreaming of him hot and sweaty, rolling around on the mats with me, swoon. "Lily did you hear me?"

"Um no sorry time change and jet lag are getting to me, what was that?"

"We'll start training today after classes. There will also be a morning session that we'll start tomorrow. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah sounds good." My mind was riddled with fantasies of Degan and I training day in and day out. God let him slip his self control and kiss me.

Degan sat with us at lunch, we sat with Faith and her friends, Dimka and Sofia were with us too, but Stefan and Brenda chose not to join us. That little bitch boy I used to play with was choosing his girlfriend over his friends, what a pussy. I think we made Faith and the 'nerds' nervous they were very uncomfortable. This lunch dynamic will be interesting I wonder how long we'll all try to sit together, it was like putting Ozzie Osborne with the Queen of England together and asking them to be BFF's. Sigh. I hate to put Faith in this situation, but I'd rather sit with Sofia and her friends.

I know Dimka will feel this way too, I'll have to talk to Faith about it later. I know she'll understand, that's what was great about Faith and me, we could tell each other everything. Like these last 3 weeks, she didn't want to be stuck inside at the surf tour or at my house by herself so she went to visit Molly and her family. There was no hurt or jealousy just us being honest; I loved her she was my sister.

Classes went OK, but it was a long day. So far everyone I knew was in at least one of classes, well except Aiden. I walked into last period some weird class called Slavic Arts and I saw him, Aiden aka Mr. Casa Nova, 'give a girl her first kiss and then treat her like crap', whatever he was so not worth the effort. The teacher told us to sit where we wanted, not wanting to be a total nerd, but still wanting to show him I was a good student I sat in the second row right in the middle. As I went to sit down I glanced over at Aiden, he was in the back row. He motioned for me to come sit with him, I shook my head, gave him a dirty look and sat down.

I had a few more minutes until the bell so I decided to look through the piles of homework I already had. I smelt him before he sat down, I recognized his scent it was a Calvin Klein one. I got some stuff for free and gave this one to Anthony. It smelled nice on him, but I am sure everything smelt nice on him. He noisily pulled the chair out from the desk behind me and sat down, I didn't give him the satisfaction of looking towards him.

I sensed him lean into me and whisper in my ear. I got shivers from his breath on the side of my ear. "Lily why are you ignoring me?" Oh he has got to be kidding me.

I turned around and glared at him. "What the hell Aiden you have seen me twice, earlier today and once 6 months ago since that _day_ when we were 14 and you have totally treated me like a pariah and ignored me. I knew you were that type, I am so dumb for even considering you might be different."

"What type would that be?" He had some venom in his voice.

"To like someone, but because you're worried about what your stupid friends will think you can't really show your true feelings."

"What are you talking about, I have hardly seen you and if you haven't noticed I have a girlfriend." He said with a satisfied smirk.

"Good glad to hear it, now that that's all cleared up leave me alone." I said low and threatening through clinched teeth. I turned from him and gave my attention to the teacher who was starting class.

"Geez someone's in a bad mood." I heard him mumble loud enough for just me to her.

Class was weird, but I suffered through it. I kept daydreaming about seeing Degan. imagining how cool it will be to have a training partner, learning about each other, running together, hanging out, playing jokes on one another. My yummy thoughts of Degan kept me going and I gave the teacher just enough of my attention to know what I needed to get through this class.

The bell rang and I jumped up excited to go get my workout clothes and head to the gym. But Mr. Ivashkov had other plans. He gently grabbed my arm. "Lily wait, please." I felt a little electric jolt from where he touched me, I was not sure if I was shocked that he was touching me or if he really had that type of effect on me. I ignored my thoughts of his touch and what it did to me and looked at him with a 'what the hell do you want look.'

"Look Lily I am sorry. I was a jerk you are right. Can we start over and be friends, please?" I pursed my lips considering if he was sincere. He looked sincere, but who knows how he'll react when he gets around his friends. But he was so nice to Faith and really did keep his word about being friendly to her. I'll think I'll make him sweat this one out.

I gave him my classic man eater smile. "I'll think about it." I turned and walked away from him.

"Thanks Lily, I'll see you later." He had a hopeful tone to his voice.

I literally ran to our guest apartment. Dimka and I would be staying with my parents the first week and then we get to move into our dorms. They weren't ready and needed another week to clean and renovate the older dorms to accommodate all the new students coming to join the progressive program.

I changed quickly, grabbed my ipod and ran to the gym. I walked through the doors and he was there waiting for me. He was a god, he was about 6' 6", tan, muscular, had wavy brown hair that just brushed his shoulders, deep chocolate brown eyes that said volumes about his soul, and he smelled amazing like clean soap and Abercrombie cologne. His hair was tied back in a pony tail, I am sure he usually wore it his way when he worked and trained. I'd only seen it down once and that was when I was fourteen. He was so gorgeous I did my best not to drool.

Ecstatic to see him I gave him a huge smile, I couldn't keep it off my face. As soon as I took in his menacing stature and guardian mask that was more like a glare, my good mood and smile faltered.

"You're late, but since it's your first day I'll let it slide this once, I am sure you didn't have your workout clothes with you this morning." His arms were crossed over his chest and he seemed mad at me.

"Sorry won't happen again." I said a little sheepishly.

"Stretch 5 minutes in here, then laps, 16 to start out with." He pointed to the track. "I'll be timing you and will expect you to improve that time so take this seriously."

I gave him a quick nod and went to go stretch, I put my back to him so he could get a good view of me in my short workout shorts, sports bra and see through wife beater tank top. I was putting my head phones in my ear, stretching, when I felt him rip the ipod from my hands.

"You won't get to wear an ipod while fighting a Strigoi or Guarding a Moroi so you don't get to have one during training." He had his Guardian mask on, but his eyes seethed disapproval. "You can have it back after training, but don't bring it here again."

I gave him a nod afraid to talk, he was being so mean. I was taken aback by his behavior. I finished my stretching and did my laps. He commented on my mediocre time and stated he had more work ahead of him than he thought. We did weights and worked with the dummies.

He seemed frustrated with me a lot. He said even though I had a good foundation of fighting, there was a lot I had to learn and we needed to work really hard. I reassured him of my commitment to learn and for the first time since I got here he seemed to relax a little. His face didn't falter from the Guardian mask, but I saw it in his eyes, he liked my commitment.

Practice was over, he gave me my ipod back. I was wiped. I was having dinner in with my parents, Dimka, Faith, Tasha, Urie, Ana, Talia, and the Colombini's. My Dad made his famous spaghetti sauce and I was starving excited for the opportunity to get some good food, shower and hit the bed.

Degan decided to give me some parting words. "You did adequate today Lily, but you have a long road ahead of you." I nodded. "I will see you at 5:15 tomorrow morning don't be late."

"OK see you then." He nodded and started to clean up, I stayed and helped, this seemed to please him.

I tried to make chit chat with him, but after he gave me 7 one word answers I gave up.

We got to the door and were going separate ways. "Good night Lily I will see you tomorrow."

"Good night Sarge see you then." I gave him my best smile.

"What did you call me?"

"Sarge. You know like a Marine drill sergeant. There is ROTC at my old high school and you act like their drill sergeant. I needed a nick name for you and this fit."

For the first time since I'd been at St. Vlad's I saw a ghost of a smile cross his lips, he erased it immediately, but I cracked him. "Very well then, goodnight" He nodded and walked off.

I walked slowing back to our apartment, deep in thought. Today turned out very different than I expected, but the item that concerned me the most was Degan. Was he seriously going to be such a hard ass all the time? I imagined he would be like a personal trainer all encouraging, sweet and flirty. Instead what I got was a scary drill sergeant. This is going to be a long year, day one and I can barely keep my eyes open.

Dinner was relaxing, I finished up early had a quick chat with Faith about meal periods and did my homework. She understood, and was cool with me splitting my time between her friends and the Dhampirs that Sofia and Stefan ran with. I took a shower and dropped into bed. I fell asleep immediately and for the first time in a long time found myself with my own teenage therapist, Dr. Aiden. Today must have been a lot to process, my self conscious must have known I needed to see him.

**This was a little long, but there was a lot of background needed to build the story. Tell me what you thought, thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Your reviews make my day, Merci!!!**

**The brilliant Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy and all the original characters. This story will have many new characters and story lines that all come from my imagination : )**

**Aiden POV**

I woke up jittery and excited to see her, how could one person have so much power over me. I dream walked with her last night and she told me all about him, Degan the stupid Russian Guardian she was crushing on. At least he was being mean to her. Maybe if I was nice to her she would forget about him and want me. Two problems, my Mom wouldn't let me date her and I had a girlfriend, 'F' my life, ugh!

I finished getting dressed, there was a knock at my door. I opened it, my Mom stood there. I was in total shock she never came without letting me know first. "Good morning Aiden, aren't you going to let me in?"

"Yes Mom sorry, please come in."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I was on my way to see your sister, you know wedding plans and all and I decided to make a quick stop and see my son." My sister Annabel was getting married to a Royal Badica and my Mom was making it this huge affair. I doubt she was just coming by for a friendly visit, not likely she wanted something.

"Oh cool, well good to see you." I gave her a hug.

"Aiden I just wanted to remind you of your role in all of this offensive magic business."

"Oh and what would that be?"

"Well you will do the traditional track, can't have our future leading dying in combat. I also wanted to remind you that you need to set a good example. So support the progressive track, but you are not to participate. Also I know that there might be some very nice and attractive new Dhampirs coming to your school, but you are to only date Moroi's and please make sure they are from a good family." Translation they must be Royals.

I nodded, speechless. She knew I was going to fall for Lily and she was telling me before I even did that I couldn't. Ugh why do I have to be the son of Royals? And not just any Royals, the King and Queen.

"Well good then I am glad that's all clear. Well I need to be on my way, bye honey I love you."

"Bye Mom I love you too."

"Oh and Aiden make sure you change your pants, those are too wrinkled they need to go back to the laundry."

"OK Mom will do, bye." She left and I went to change my pants, knowing her she'll probably tell the dorm matron to make sure I had pressed pants on before I left my dorm.

I changed and couldn't help but think of Lily. Of coarse just when I want to be alone with my thoughts another knock at my door.

I open it, it's Blake.

"Hey Aiden I have to talk to you."

"Sure Blake come on in."

"Aiden I don't know how to say this…but I am leaving today. My Dad does not feel comfortable with the offensive magic and thinks this academy isn't safe anymore so I am transferring back to my old academy in England."

"Really, well that sucks."

"Yeah I know Aiden, but I think we both knew we are better as friends and this was on its way to ending soon anyways."

I agreed with her, I gave her a hug and she went on her way out of my life.

Blake left and I went to grab my backpack and cell phone when there was another knock at my door. Geez why can't everyone leave me alone?

It was Arianna, what the hell did she want and why are all of these annoying women bothering me, keeping me from my thoughts of Lily.

"Well aren't you going to invite me in?'

"Oh sorry sure come in."

"I heard about Blake sorry, but I know it's for the best you two were not suited for one another."

"And your point besides making me feel worse?"

"Well since we are all single now and we have a whole bunch of new Moroi coming to this school I think we need to start our senior year off right and have a party."

"Well now you're talking." I loved to party.

Arianna was going to host the party on Saturday. We planned to use my super compulsion to send the Dorm matrons and Guardians away so we could really live it up. She insisted no Dhampirs, but I could just sneak Lily in and then use my super compulsion on Arianna and enjoy my night with Lily. Hahaha I was so sneaking.

Arianna left, I bolted right after she left afraid that more women would come bug me. Excited to see Lily I ran towards the Commons. I was almost there when I saw Braden about to kiss Lily. WTF?

Right as their lips touched Degan came up to them. "What the hell is going on here?"

Lily shook her head and looked confused. "What, wait…were you just going to kiss me?" She said shocked to Braden.

"Well since offensive magic is being used now I was using compulsion on you to kiss me, I know you want to and this way it just speeds our relationship up." He gave her a smirk.

"Why you…" She pounced on him. Just as she was about to hit him Degan pulled her off, I ran over and pulled Braden away from her fearing for his life. He was a jerk, but still my friend.

Degan had her restrained and was whispering soothing words in her ear. I hated that he was touching her.

"Guardian Belikov she attacked me. I want her punished, please take her to Headmistress Wexler's Office." He ordered with his Royal Moroi authority.

"What the hell, he used compulsion to get me to kiss him, that's immoral and illegal. I will not go to her office, you will you snobby jerk." She looked kind of scary, he was crazy to get her pissed.

"Look why don't we make an agreement to let this go, you were both wrong, no reason to get anyone in trouble the second day of school." They both nodded, Lily gave him a threatening death glare.

"But Mr. Zeklos if I ever see you go near Ms. Ozera again or use compulsion on anyone I will deal with you myself, understood?" He was polite, but very scary. Braden swallowed nervously and nodded in agreement.

Degan led her off to get food and she looked at me like a traitor for staying with Braden. I gave her a wink and a shrug, she looked away and gave her attention back to that damn Russian.

**Degan POV**

After morning practice with Lily I was doing my morning rounds when I saw a horrible site, Braden Zeklos was bringing his lips to Lily's.

"What the hell is going on here?" I said in my Guardian voice.

Lily shook her head and looked lost. "What, wait…were you just going to kiss me?" She said shocked glaring at Braden.

"Well since offensive magic is being used now I was using compulsion on you to kiss me, I know you want to and this way it just speeds our relationship up." He gave her a smirk.

"Why you…" She pounced on him, just as she was about to deck him I pulled her off and Ivashkov pulled Zeklos back.

I whispered in her ear. "He's not worth it, I stopped it before anything happened, let it go, he'll get his someday don't worry." I felt her relax under my touch. I loved that I could have a calming effect on her. Being so close to her made me excited, I wanted to touch her more, but resisted and released her.

"Guardian Belikov she attacked me. I want her punished, please take her to Headmistress Wexler's Office." He ordered with his Royal Moroi authority.

"What the hell, he used compulsion to get me to kiss him, that's immoral and illegal. I will not go to her office, you will you snobby jerk." Lily spat at him, she was furious.

I needed to be the voice of reason and keep her out of Headmistress Wexler's office. No matter who was to blame going to her office the second day of school would look bad for everyone. "Look why don't we make an agreement to let this go, you were both wrong, no reason to get anyone in trouble the second day of school." They both nodded, Lily gave him a threatening death glare.

I needed to teach this little punk a lesson. "But Mr. Zeklos if I ever see you go near Ms. Ozera again or use compulsion on anyone I will deal with you myself, understood?" I used a polite voice, but put as much menace in my tone to scare the hell out of him. Braden swallowed nervously and nodded in agreement.

I pulled Lily to the commons and helped her get some food. I was very hard on her during practice and felt horrible, I needed to show her I could be a nice and someone she could lean on. We sat down just the two of us with our food. I noticed Aiden watching us like a hawk.

We ate in comfortable silence. "Are you better?"

"Yes sarge thank you." I chuckled at her using her new nickname for me.

"What….you don't like your nickname?"

"No it's fine. I guess I'll have to give you one back. Hmmm I'll have to think about this."

She looked at me curious and shook her head.

"What?"

"It's just weird to see you so…." She struggled for the right word. "Relaxed."

"Look Lily I need to be hard on you to make you strong and teach you how to fight. It's not personal it's my job." I gave her a serious, but kind look.

She looked at me thoughtful. "Thank you." She seemed sincere. "I am just glad I can see you be normal to me I thought you'd always be a hard ass….sarge." She gave me her beautiful smile, I wish she would only smile that way for me no other man. But I knew I couldn't be with her and someday she would smile for someone else that way. It will take all my self control not to hunt them down and kill them.

I put those thoughts aside and just enjoyed my breakfast with Lily. I felt comfort that I was there for her when a jerk Royal was trying to take advantage of her. I loved being this close to her, spending time with her. I knew after just two days I was completely and totally in love with this gorgeous creature. As she ate I memorized every part of her face and committed it to memory, I will use this memory to get me through the hours between practices where I get to be with her 1 on 1.

**Rose POV**

I was doing rounds. I was a Guardian instructor on the progressive track, which meant I did regular Guardian duties. Talking with Viktoria and Eddie we agreed I would not be teaching any classes Lily and Dimka are in, they have learned enough from me and I didn't want anyone to think I showed them favoritism.

I had gotten a text from Christian saying he was working through dinner, he had to get some stuff ready for next week and then he had an informational session later so I wouldn't see him until late tonight. Worried he wouldn't eat I decided to make a picnic basket for him with some sandwiches and other goodies. I didn't want to distract him, but I missed him. Normally we spent so much time together and lately with both of us working it's been a tough adjustment for both of us.

I turned the corner to his classroom and I heard the most annoying laugh ever, I hadn't heard a laugh that annoying since Crazy. Please tell me Melanie was not here. Just so I knew what I was getting myself into I listened at the door and it was Connie. Ugh that's her laugh no wonder she's divorced.

She was talking about some stupid story when she was on vacation and her bikini top fell off, the whole resort saw her boobs. They were fake so I am not sure why she was embarrassed. Hey if you got them flaunt them. She was being very flirty with my hubby and I think trying to turn him on with this story. He was politely laughing, but I could tell he really wanted to get down to work.

I decided we'd all had enough of her stupid story so I walked in. "Hi honey."

"Rose love what do I owe the pleasure?" He hugged me and gave me a sweet kiss. Huh take that Connie and shove your stupid story up your Royal ass.

"Well I was worried you wouldn't eat so I packed you a basket."

"Wow thank you, Connie and I were just working on some lesson plans, but I guess I could take a break to eat." He looked a little guilty that he would be eating in front of her.

"No don't be silly I didn't want to bug you. Just take the food, there's enough for both of you, eat when you're at a good breaking point."

He gave me the most loving look that melted me. He hugged me again, and whispered in my ear. "Thanks Babe I'll make it up to you tonight, we'll have dessert together." I knew Connie could hear with her vampire ears and I was happy.

She may get dinner with my husband, but she needs to realize he'll always come home for his dessert ala Rose.

I said my good byes. Connie was polite, but I could tell she was seething with jealously. Not sure what her problem was I didn't break up her marriage and she shouldn't be jealous of mine and Pyro's happiness.

Feeling a little lonely and needing some family time I texted Lily and asked her if she wanted to have dinner with me. My shift was almost over and in the last few days we hadn't had any 1 on 1 time. I wanted to know how things were going with her. This was a big adjustment for her and I wanted to make sure she was doing OK.

She agreed to meet me. I finished my shift, signed out at the Guardian complex and headed to the commons.

I saw Lily and waved at her. We got in line to get food. She got pizza and brownies, she's so much like me when it comes to food. I got salad and spaghetti and decided to splurge with a brownie, I'd burn it off later with Pyro and his 'dessert'.

We sat down. "So Mom what's up do you miss me?"

"Well your Dad is working and I haven't had much time to talk to you, I wondered how your first two days have gone?"

"Really good. I feel like I am already falling into a routine. But….well Degan's trainings are a little rough. I thought he'd be more like a personal trainer, but he's more like a drill sergeant." She grimaced.

I let out a hard laugh. "Lily he's trying to prepare you to kill Strigoi and be in battle. Do you really think if he acted like a flirty personal trainer who wanted to get in your pants he'd be able to sleep at night? If something happened to you and he felt like he didn't train you properly he wouldn't be able to live with himself. Look honey I know where you're coming from, but he's only doing his job." I gave her a sympathetic look I remember what it was like when Dimitri first started training me.

"I know, but still I thought I'd get to know him better, he's all business. He also told me I was too skinny and needed to gain some weight. Hence the brownie and pizza. I told him I'd do 5 pounds of muscle, but that was it, I have that Calvin Klein shoot coming up."

Young Mr. Belikov was just like his uncle, I hope Lily doesn't get her heart broken I can see it in her eyes she's falling for him. My poor baby, how I wish I could warn her, but I don't want to mettle. I'll just need to watch her and make sure she's careful and doesn't get hurt.

Just as we were finishing up dinner I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. "Little Dhampir mind if we join you?" It was Adrian and his son Aiden.

I looked at Lily and her eyes gave me the OK. "Sure we'd love the company."

I hadn't officially met Aiden so Adrian introduced us.

"Love, you are looking beautiful as always, where's your worse half?" Lily gave me a look, I am sure it was to his 'love' name he called me, that's what Christian called me sometimes.

"Adrian, Christian is working on his lesson plans so I decided to spend some quality time with my beautiful daughter." I saw Aiden look at Lily in an approving way like he agreed with my comment.

"Yes Lily you are a beauty just like your Mom."

"Thank you, your majesty." She blushed a little. Aiden rolled his eyes that she used a formal name on him.

"Lily please call me Adrian, we are practically family being how close your Mom and I were." He waggled his eyebrows at me.

Lily looked at me and I shrugged. "What your Mom didn't tell you we used to date?"

"Um no." Lily looked at me. "Does Dad know about this?" She was so protective of Christian I am sure she was ready to punch Adrian for coming in on his territory

"Yes Lily Dad knows don't worry." I gave Adrian a dirty look about airing our old laundry in front of the kids. Aiden looked intrigued he must not have known either.

"So did you two?" He cleared his throat. "Never mind I don't want to know." Was Aiden really going to ask if we ever did the nasty, like father like son.

"Ewwww yuck can we change the subject I just ate."

"Yes please. Um Adien so what element have you specialized in?" I asked him trying to change the subject.

"Fire, like your husband." Adrian beamed with pride, he never looked more attractive to me than right now beaming with pride at his son, it was amazing, I never imagined Adrian as a Dad, but he seemed good at it.

"Oh Aiden don't be modest. He's the best in his class and he also has one of my spirit abilities. Each one of the kids specialized in an element, but also got one of mine or Lissa's spirit abilities."

Hmmm interesting. "Really that's cool, Aiden which one did you get?" He got very red and looked like he didn't want to answer.

Adrian shrugged off his behavior as embarrassment and decided to speak for him. "Well Rose it's your favorite thing, he can dream walk."

Lily looked confused. "What's dream walking?" She asked.

Adrian explained dream walking in detail to Lily. She started to get a horrible look on her face, it faltered between rage and embarrassment. Aiden looked down like he was ashamed.

All of sudden Lily jumped up and glared at Aiden. "Why you little prick. It's been you the whole time hasn't it? God you are such a jerk, don't ever talk to me again. Bye Mom I love you, but I have to go." She ran off.

Adrian turned to Aiden. "What was that about?"

He looked sheepish and guilty. "Well I kinda have dream walked with her and convinced her I was her subconscious and never revealed it was really me. I gotta go explain, sorry please excuse me." He ran off after Lily.

"Adrian it appears Aiden not only looks just like you, but acts like you as well." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah it appears that way. And Rose it also appears my son is trying to make the past repeat itself. I can tell you that by his aura he's 100% in love with your daughter. Maybe he'll have better luck and he won't let her get away like I did with you." He gave me a sad look.

"Look Adrian I don't want to talk about the past. Can we talk about something else?" I did not want to go down memory lane with Adrian. I wanted to see what he saw in Connie's aura around Christian.

He looked a little sad for the subject matter change, but as always accommodated me. "Why sure Little Dhampir what's on your mind." He looked interested in what I wanted to talk about.

**I hope you liked it. I need some help, I need a good nickname Degan can give Lily. I've got nothing, send me some sugar in a review and give me some ideas, THANKS!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I love your reviews I run to my email all the time to check to see if I have any new review alerts, thanks for them they make my day an inspire me to keep writing.**

**The brilliant Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy and all the original characters. This story will have many new characters and story lines that all come from my imagination : )**

**Adrian POV**

I was mesmorized by Rose I wonder what's on that beautiful mind of hers. "Well I was wondering if you remember meeting Connie the 3rd Fire teacher for the progressive track."

Oh no she wanted to know about her aura, shit do I lie or tell the truth? "Yes I remember her."

She nibbled on her brownie I assume gathering her thoughts of how she was going to ask me this question. "Well do know if by looking at her aura if she has the hots for Pyro."

I think I'll take the high road. "Hmmm Little Dhampir that was a few days ago I'll have to rack my brain and you know as well as anyone its riddled with fuzziness from alcohol and see if I can remember." I was a liar liar pants on fire.

She gave me those sexy eyes that melted me and put her hand lovingly on my hand. "Please Adrian do you think you could try and remember?" She chewed her brownie, it took every ounce of will power I had in my system not to pick her up, run to my room and make mad passionate love to her.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Rose why are you doing this to me? Don't you think I am enough of a point of contention in your marriage? Now you want me to get into the middle of this."

She lightly ran her fingers up my arms, tickling as she went up and pouted. "Please I promise it won't cause a fight in my marriage. Please Adee." OK the pout and my lovey nickname damn she cracked me.

"OK Little Dhampir you win, I'll tell you. Yes she had lust in her aura towards Sparky and jealousy towards you."

"Hmmmm I figured as much, I went by tonight and she was giving me the stink eye." She looked a little scary.

"Rose be nice she's a teacher for a program that's very important to Pyro and Tasha." I put my hand on hers to calm her.

"I know Adrian I'll be nice, but if she comes on to my man I'll set her straight." God she was hot when she talked about being tough. This side of her fueled my already wild fantasies I had about her.

"Good little Dhampir, thanks."

"Now I have a favor for you." She looked at me curiously.

"Oh really what would that be?"

"Well I know you're not her parental guardian, but you are her pseudo parental guardian. So do mind if I interview Faith and see if she would be a candidate for the Spirit progressive program?"

"Um sure, but she's a water user not a spirit user." She looked confused.

"Well I think she has specialized in all the elements including spirit." Let's see how she reacts to this.

"What? I have known her since she was 4 and I never noticed any of this. I know a lot about spirit and think I would have picked up on something by now." She looked deep in thought.

"Wait there is something." Huh uh that's what I thought.

"Yeah what is that?"

"Well people are drawn to her, once you get past the shy exterior and get to know her you can't resist her. Kind of like you, once I got past your brash Royal exterior I was drawn to you." This made me sad to hear, it's been years and I still kick myself for blowing it with Rose. I still love her today just as much as I did that first day at the ski lodge.

"Great that's what I thought. She has a unique aura, like a spirit user, but more. And I talked to the magic teacher today and she said she was the best in all of the elements, better than anyone at this school, with the exception Adien he is better at fire than her, but that's it. She told the teacher she liked water and chose that element since it was calming."

"Hmmm Talia and her are very close and she is a water user I bet that also had a lot to do with it."

"I also believe that she can block out her spirit abilities and has been blocking it her whole life so she hasn't had any of the negative effects that Lissa and I battle on a daily basis."

We chatted a little bit more and I told her I would talk to Faith and start working with her.

I walked her to her and Sparky's apartment. She thanked me and gave me a hug, I promised I would see her tonight in our dreams.

**Christian POV**

Connie was hard to keep focused, but I was persistent and we got our first week lesson plan set and it was only 10:30. I wanted to get home to Rose before it got too late. We said our goodbyes and Connie hugged me and said she'd see me tomorrow.

I ran to our apartment dying to see Rose. I walked in and she didn't disappoint. The lights were off, the living room had glow from several lit candles. She was laying on the couch in my favorite lingerie holding a piece of Raspberry cheesecake, mmmmmm my favorite.

I got a huge smile on my face from her efforts to seduce me although she could be wearing my old t-shirt with bed head and would be just as sexy, but I loved her effort.

She said in her sexy voice. "I see you are happy professor Ozera how do you grade my display."

"Very nice, and where would our lovely children be?"

"Well Dimka is staying with Stefan and Lily with Sofia so it's just us tonight." She beamed.

I took off my tie and threw it aside, then unbuttoned the top button on my shirt. I sat down next to her and caressed her cheek, she sighed at my touch and leaned into my hand. "I give you an A for effort and an A+ for presentation." She gave me a big bite of cheesecake.

"Mmmmm thanks babe that's so good."

"Well Connie may get you for dinner, but she needs to understand you will always come home to me for dessert."

I gave her a questioning look. "Love are you jealous of Connie, you know she doesn't have feelings for me we have always just been friends."

She narrowed her eyes a little. "Hon you are so blind she has the hots for you. I know for a fact."

Wow she was sexy when she was jealous. "Love are you jealous? Hmmmmm it's kind of HOT!"

"No not really, but I just don't like her obsessing over you and I know I have nothing to worry about." Wait did she say she knew for a fact?

"Wait did you say you knew for a fact?"

"Well Lily and I had dinner with Adrian and his son and I asked him if he remembered what Connie's aura was like that first day and she had lust for you and jealousy around me."

Ugh Adrian such a meddler. "Rose the last thing I want to do right now is talk about Adrian, but please don't go to him for aura expertise? Connie and I are just friends, I would never betray you, you know that." I caressed her cheek lovingly.

"I know I can trust you and I do, but I don't trust her." She was jealous it was so hot, but I was pissed she went to Adrian.

"Well I could say the same thing about you and Adrian I trust you, but not him." She pursed her lips, huh got you there Mrs. Ozera.

"It's different."

"Uh….no it's not."

"Look Adrian and you made an agreement a long time ago, don't go and get all mad about that now."

"Yeah an agreement that you could dream walk. Not that he could sit in for me and have dinner with you and Lily."

"Christian please don't be like that."

"Be like what, one sided like you? Connie is my friend as Adrian is your friend. And now because of these stupid friendships we are in a fight and I am sleeping in Lily's room."

I walked off to my daughter's room fuming. I knew I flew off the handle a bit, but I was sick of Adrian being so innocent in Rose's eyes and now he's pointing out auras putting stupid fears in her head interfering with my marriage. Ugh I hate him. I laid there in the dark on top of Lily's bed staring at the ceiling thinking how Rose's great night she planned ended in a fight.

I heard the door open and I looked at her. She looked so sad, she had put a robe on to cover up her sexy outfit. "Sorry did I wake you?" she asked.

I sighed and sat up. "No it's alright I couldn't sleep don't worry." She walked towards me. I was sitting on the bed, I spread my legs and she walked into me, I put my arms around her and rested my head on the spot between her chest and her tummy. She wrapped her arms around me and lovingly kissed the top of my head, then moved her head to the side and laid it gently on top of mine.

"Hon I am so sorry." She whispered.

I sighed I was at fault her too, I have been working a lot, we haven't spent as much with each as we normally do and I snapped when I heard Adrian's name. I gave her a sweet little kiss by her flat sexy belly. "No love I am sorry." I pulled away so I could look up at her.

She gave me a sexy smile and ran her soft hands through my hair. "Lets go to our room and we can make it up to each other." She gave me a wink.

She pulled me up and we literally ran to our room. Rose and I never fought so the few times we got to have make up sex was amazing, I was more than eager. This is why I love this women no matter how far apart we are on things we always come together in the end. I'll have to thank Adrian for the make up sex just to rub it in a little, I am so evil. Hehehehehe.

**Lily POV**

I ran away from the commons towards the pond I remember from when I was 14. I was so humiliated, I had told him so many things, personal things over the last 3 years. What a jerk he was, he lied to me, I can't believe I was so stupid. As I punished myself with my thoughts I heard him approach.

He was panting hard, stupid out of shape Moroi. "Lily…..-hard breath-….I….-hard breath-……can splain….-hard breath-."

I didn't move or speak I was not sure it was safe, if I faced him I might not be able to control my temper and I don't want to get in trouble for permanently maming a stupid Prince. Dumbass Royals think they can get away with anything they want.

I focused on his breathing, he was trying to slow his breaths. This calmed me a little, I thought about the ocean and calming thoughts so I would calm down and not end up in jail.

"Please Lily say something, hit me, look at me, anything."

I was silent and didn't move, it was bugging him and I liked to see this scum bag squirm.

He started singing 'I am Henry the 8th I Am'. After 15 minutes of it I finally broke down.

"Ugh fine shut the hell up I'll respond, just please for the love of all that is holy shut the hell up." I turned and looked at him, he beamed at me.

"Sorry Lily, but I was desperate and I saw that in an old movie one time and I thought maybe my horrible singing might just be enough to crack you. Looks like it's my new secret weapon."

I gave him a glare. "Don't push it, say whatever pathetic excuse you have scammed up and leave me alone."

"Lily when I saw you 3 years ago I had to get to know you. I dream walked with you because I wanted to know you. Then I got addicted to you and I couldn't resist. I really care for you Lily and I felt like you needed me and I wanted to be there for you. I am sorry I lied, I am sorry I didn't reveal it was me. But Lily if I had to do it again I would. I believe you needed me and I was there for you. I am sorry with every cell of my being. Please Lily, I know I say this a lot, but can you forgive me and can we please be friends?"

I was so sick of hearing him apologize. I stared at the pond not wanting to look at him and see his sad eyes, this was hard for me, I was always so forgiving, but this time I just didn't have it in me. "Aiden I'll forgive you, but I won't forget. I am sorry I don't have it in me to be friends. Sorry please leave me alone."

He didn't speak or move for a few minutes. "I am sorry to hear that." I heard him walk off as I turned to watch his retreating figure, he looked miserable, but I had to resist feeling bad for him. He betrayed me and tricked me into telling him all my deepest darkest secrets.

I sat for awhile longer then walked off to Sophie's room I was sleeping there tonight, she had an extra bed and I wanted to see what it would be like when I got my own dorm room next week.

The rest of the week was uneventful, I was in a bad mood especially since Degan was originally supposed to go with me and my Mom on my surf tour, but I guess his flame head girlfriend was coming for the weekend so Viktoria was coming with us instead.

At least Aiden left me alone. He skulked around at school, but I didn't give him the satisfaction of even glancing his way. Arianna was hosting some snobby Royal party trying to make me feel bad that I wasn't going. When I was walking with Faith and her friends after dinner on Thursday she walked by talking about it loudly so we could all hear and feel left out of their party plans.

She walked up to me. "Yeah sorry Lily, but only Royal Moroi's are allowed, too bad your Dad married a Dhampir or you would be able to go."

I shrugged at her. "You know Arianna I guess I'll just have to suffer at the pro surf tour while I do a photo shoot in the Bahamas for the Sports Illustrated swimsuit edition. But you have fun at your little party." All the guys had their mouths open.

"But I'll tell you what, I'll make sure you and all your 'Royal' friends get a copy of the magazine when it comes out so you can see how I suffered so badly missing your dorm party." I had been carrying around her Dad's card all week waiting for the right moment where I could give it to her and embarrass her to no end. "Oh and Arianna please tell your Dad not interested." I handed her the card, she read it and gasps.

Just as I was hoping Zac grabbed the card and read it out loud to the crowd, Arianna ran off crying. Aiden stared at me with sad eyes. I turned with my friends and walked off.

April spoke for the group. "Wow Lily you are truly terrifying remind me never to cross you."

"Look guys I treat people the way they treat me and my friends and family. Arianna only gets what she deserves. She needs to stop being evil and then I'll be nice to her."

They all processed my words. "Glad you're on our side Lily." Sheldon gave me a nice smile. Faith was smiling the whole time she loved that I got along with her friends.

Degan said we would meet early Friday morning at 4:30 for an extra long practice since I was leaving for my surf tour and wouldn't be able to practice again until Tuesday.

I came into the gym and he was listening to the Beach Boys. Wow seriously never pegged him for a Beach Boys fan, great more reasons to like him.

I noticed he was reading a surf book. He saw me come in put the book away and turned off the music.

"You know sarge I am a surfer girl if you leave the Beach Boys on I might be able to perform better." I gave him a hopeful look.

"Nice try, laps." He pointed to the track. "Don't forget I'll be timing you." Ugh he was bugging me today. If he wasn't so damn gorgeous I might just smack him.

He was riding me all morning, not happy with my skills. I was exhausted and just wanted to go on my trip.

He noticed my bad mood, after practice he decided to put his nice Degan face on and talk to me. "What's wrong Lily you've been dragging all morning?"

I shrugged. "Just tired and anxious for my trip." I thought to myself, well if you want to know the truth Greek God of gorgeous men. I got all excited you would be our Guardian for the trip, but your flame head girlfriend had to get the weekend off and come see you.

He pursed his lips. "Hmm seems like it's more than that, are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Yeah right you're nice now, but later you're still going to keep me at arms length so I think I'll pass oh gorgeous one.

"No really just tired, but thanks." His dumbass girlfriend came through the gym doors.

She gave me a wary look, jealous much. Great more haters just what I need.

"Hi Degan almost ready for breakfast?"

"Yeah just let me clean up and then I'll be ready." I helped him why she watched us, thanks for the help lazy, what was she better than us and couldn't help? Geez my Dad is a Royal and he would have helped what a lazy biotch.

"Bye Lily good luck on your tour and your shoot." He actually smiled at me. His smiles were so few and far between I lived for them.

"Thanks"

Kim looked intrigued, oh yes this is going to be fun. "Tour and shoot?"

Degan decided to answer her like a proud soccer mom. "Yeah Lily is part of the professional surf tour. She's in fourth place and this is the last to second weekend. And while in the Bahamas she's doing a photo shoot to be in the spring Sports Illustrated swimsuit edition." Wow he really listened to me.

She did not look happy with this news and how proudly her BF talked about me. "Well good luck Lily that's great. It's amazing how much Degan knows about you, I guess you guys get to talk a lot while you train."

Degan cleared his throat. "Well before you were coming here I was going to escort Lily and her Mom on the trip as protection, so I knew all the details." I hated that he had to explain it this way, I wish he just wanted to know about my life.

"Oh really why would two Dhampirs, one being a Guardian and one a senior novice need a sanctioned Guardian to escort them?"

"Well Rose and Lily are high profile so they will travel with protection on these types of trips." She didn't seem happy with that since it seemed like he would be going with us when he could. I bet she took this time off just so she could prevent him from going with us.

We said our goodbyes, I hated leaving him. When I was walking away Kim decided to do some public PDA trying to make me jelaous. Degan looked very uncomfortable which gave me a small glimmer of hope that maybe deep down he might feel for me as I feel for him.

I walked to the commons sulking. I grabbed some food, I looked over and saw Aiden, he looked horrible like he wasn't sleeping well. OK Lily he's at fault stop feeling sorry for him, he did this to himself. I got my food to go since I was missing school and leaving in a few hours and I was not in the mood to chit chat with anyone. That red haired nasty Guardian Kim took all my patience for the day. I walked off to my family's apartment ready to get out of this academy for a few days.

**I got some good ideas for a nickname thanks, I think it will come up in one of the next two chapters. I hope you liked this chapter, please review and let me know what you thought.**


	9. Chapter 9

**OK I have to share something weird. I went to go read my reviews before I started writing this chapter since I like to incorporate my reviewer's ideas and answer questions. I have 8 chapters up, have 88 reviews and got 8 reviews so far for chapter 8…weird huh!**

**The brilliant Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy and all the original characters. This story will have many new characters and story lines that all come from my imagination : )**

**Aiden POV**

I lay on my bed thinking about what a mess I've made of things. I just wanted to get to know her better and what I did was push her away. I don't know what it is about her, but all I ever do is mess up and find myself apologizing.

I guess fate and my mother were telling me to just give up. Fine that's what I am doing I am giving up, giving in and being miserable. Arianna's party is tonight and I know Lily won't be there even if she tried to crash it, she was on her surf tour and probably having a great time. I can't believe she's going to be in the Sports Illustrated swimsuit edition, she was seriously a goddess.

I reluctantly got ready for the party. I'll drown my sorrows in alcohol and hook up with another girl. There were plenty to choose from with the new transfers. Last night it was Amber, wonder who it will be tonight? I saw that Beatrice girl eyeing me last night, but she had dark hair and reminded me too much of Lily. Not sure why I bother each time I kissed Amber last night my thoughts were with Lily and I was thinking of her the whole time…sigh.

Well I will start with the blonds and then go to the red heads, brunettes will be low priority. Everyone wants me to date Royals that's just what I'll do, party, drink, and date or hook up with as many Royals as possible. If I constantly keep myself busy then maybe I'll be able to keep my mind off of Lily.

I walked into the party, put my arm around the closest blond Moroi I could find, Braden handed me a beer and I began my nightly activities to keep my mind off the girl that was perfect for me, Lily…

**Degan POV**

I was off this weekend since I was supposed to be gone watching over Lily and Rose. My Mom and I didn't want them to be alone since we knew Lily was key to whatever would be coming in our future and one of us vowed that we would be with them when they left the academy.

Kim was able to get the weekend off and that was rare for Guardians and she wanted to come to the academy and spend the weekend. She called my Mom and asked if she'd give me the weekend off, my Mom agreed and was on Rose and Lily watch this weekend instead of me. I was antsy seeing her leave without me. I had this overwhelming desire to protect her, it almost out weighed my desire to be close to her. Maybe being around Kim I'll be able to stop thinking about Lily, but somehow I thought this was wishful thinking.

Friday night we just hung out and watched movies. I was in the shower Saturday morning Kim packed a bag for me and told me we were going somewhere and she was surprising me.

After breakfast we got in my Mom's car and headed towards our destination. Very shortly into the trip I recognized we were headed towards Missoula. She had a smile on her face she was excited to surprise me. Ever since I started to train/mentor Lily there has been a strain on our relationship. She senses me slipping away, what she didn't know is that I was madly in love with Lily and only stayed with her to keep my mind off Lily and give me a distraction so I didn't fall into a relationship with Lily.

I felt bad, but we had been together for years and at this point I thought of her as more of a friend. Guardians never had serious relationships and did not get married so she should not be expecting us to be serious. I was deep in thought thinking about my relationship dilemma and what Lily might be doing. I wish I was with her. Kim was trying hard, but I couldn't help but resent her a little for taking me from Lily for the weekend.

I wonder what Lily was doing right now. It was dark and the moon was shining bright tonight. I looked at the moon and imagined that maybe at this exact moment Lily would be looking at the same moon and possibly thinking about me as I was thinking about her. I imagined how the moonlight would shine on her silky black hair.

"Degan did you hear me?' I looked over at a very irritated Kim. "Hello earth the Degan?"

"Oh sorry Kim what was that?"

"Well like I asked you three times are you excited for your surprise?"

Wow I was really out of it, only thoughts of Lily could distract me like that. "Oh yes very excited." I gave her a fake happy smile.

"Well here is part 1 of 3." We pulled up to a quaint little Inn. She went and checked us in while I looked around the lobby they had great pictures and artwork from local Montana artists.

We went up to our room washed up a bit and got ready to go to lunch, which would be a late dinner in human time.

We wound up at a Thai food restaurant. I never had Thai food before it was really good, we got lots of different dishes, my favorite was Pad Thai noodles and Chicken sate with this awesome peanut sauce.

"Wow Kim that was really good, I feel so cultured." I joked lightly with her.

"Well I am glad you like it that was part 2 of 3."

We walked to the car and I held her hand. She smiled at my gesture I never did things like that. Guardians couldn't really have PDA, but since we were around humans I felt comfortable no one we knew us would see. Plus I felt I owed it to her for planning this trip.

Next we pull up to a small movie theater. The first thing I noticed was a sign saying it was vintage surf movie weekend. She knew I was really into surfing all of a sudden and she was being nice taking me to see some surf movies.

I don't think she would be happy if she knew my motives, I wanted to get to know Lily better and have stuff in common with her so I engrossed myself in learning everything about surfing, California, and that type of lifestyle she was so fond of.

The first movie was black and white and about a girl named Gidget, she was brunette and I instantly thought of Lily. The next one was a documentary that followed around some California college students to all the different places they went for the summer and surfed.

Watching these movies I couldn't keep my mind off of Lily. I still hadn't come up with a nickname for her and watching these surf movies was giving me some ideas.

We went back to the Inn, Kim had brought some appetizers so we could have some wine and food for our dinner. We relaxed and I started to realize Kim's motives for this weekend.

We were laying on the bed and she was leaning on me. "You know Degan we have been together for over 3 years."

"Yep ever since the end of our junior year." I stated the fact she just repeated to me wary for what was next.

"You know I think it's time we take our relationship to the next step." Great I should have seen this coming.

"Kim you know as Guardians we can't get married and we can't really be serious." I gave her a questioning look.

"I know, but I am a women Degan and I need to know that you are mine and only mine, I want a commitment from you, we've never really talked about it."

I let out a nervous laugh. "Kim of coarse you are the only one I am seeing that I have ever seen. If you need the reassurance then yes we are committed to one another."

She gave me a sexy smile. "Good. Now I think it's time you transferred to Court so we can see more of each other, I am sure you need a change from that school you have been there for years."

I was not happy she was bringing this up, there was no way I was leaving the academy unless it was to follow Lily. "Well I love being at St. Vlad's, the school year just started so I am stuck, plus I don't think transfers are that easy."

She gave me a big smile. "Degan that's where you are wrong I talked to the head Guardian at Court and he said you could transfer no problem and even gave me the paperwork so you could fill it out this weekend. We could have your Mom sign it and then I could turn it in, it will only take a few weeks to get it processed."

Oh no she didn't. "Kim look I am committed for the year I am not going anywhere until at least June." And what you don't want to know is that I'll be following Ms. Ozera to ensure her safety.

"Why are you fighting this, you just said we were committed. Why can't you put your guard down and love me." Well because I love someone else.

"Kim look I appreciate everything you have done this weekend it has been great, but I am sorry I won't entertain a transfer until at least June." I hated to sound forceful, but she needed to understand to drop this.

"Is this about her?"

"Her who?"

"Lily Ozera your student. The 17 year old you seem to be infatuated with."

"No of coarse not, I only see Lily as a student it's not like that. Our families are close, I feel the need to help her and get her up to speed since her family was banned for so many years and she could not be at any academy until now." I hated hearing her say Lily's name.

She gave me a questioning look. "Well it sure seems that since you've been training her you're very distracted and now all of a sudden you're infatuated with surfing and California and it just so happens she's a professional surfer and is an 'original California girl'." What is an original California girl?

I had to convince her I had no feelings for Lily. I held her hand. "Kim I don't want to fight with you. This is a perfect weekend and I promise you I have nothing, but a student/teacher relationship intentions with Lily. I just heard about surfing and it seems so chill and relaxed and I am interested in it."

She gave me a small smile. "OK Degan sorry I don't want to fight, I'll let it go. I don't want to ruin our weekend."

I gave her a small kiss. "Thanks babe."

She smiled. "So surfing huh?"

"Yeah it seems cool. Our lives are so serious and full of pressure, it's amazing to see how opposite the surfing lifestyle is, I just think it's cool. You know how we are always interested in what we can't have."

She nodded in agreement and cuddled into me.

Since we were over our tiff I had to know what she meant. "Kim you know I am from Russia and don't really know a lot about American culture. What does an 'original California Girl mean?" I was dying to know, but made my tone sound uninterested.

"Well you know she was born in California and embraces that lifestyle. You know that song from the Beach Boys about California Girls? Well she really is one being born there and surfing and stuff."

I nodded deep in thought thinking about my California Girl.

I did my best to enjoy the weekend, but was excited to get back to the academy so I could see Lily.

**Lily POV**

The weekend was good, but I couldn't stop thinking about Degan enjoying it with his stupid girlfriend and not me. We were on the plane going home and would be landing at St. Vlad's just in time for dinner.

I did good on the tour and was still in fourth and the shoot was good, I couldn't wait to hand out copies of the magazine in the spring to Arianna and all her stupid friends.

I thought back to the events of the weekend. My favorite was Saturday night dinner after the competition when my Mom, Aunt Sisley and Guardian Belikov all got wasted. It was so funny, they were getting picked up on by a bunch of guys at the restaurant, we were sitting at a table in the bar and the guys kept sending drinks over. The three of them never drink so they got tipsy quick. Then the hysterics started when one guy started calling them MILF's.

Guardian Belikov being from Russia and not down with the American slang, had no clue what that meant. When we told her what it meant she went into complete hysterics, which set off my Mom and Sisley. They were so funny Luca and I started and we where all holding our sides and crying we were laughing so hard.

Guardian Belikov was a talker when she drank. Since I was stone cold sober I got her talking about her god like son. She told me he loved mentoring me and was getting to know about surfing so we could have some stuff to talk about. I was totally shocked and deeply touched. Wow maybe he actually liked me.

Looks like my sexy mentor will need to get a _personal_ surf lesson. I was excited for the next surf tour, I was going to get him alone out of his mentor role and see if he would take some walls down for me.

I was deep in thought on the plane listening to my Mom and Guardian Belikov snore, I think they were still a little hung over from their bender they went on. It was so funny, I got some great video on my cell phone, a little blackmail material for later.

We were on approach to the school's landing strip and as great as the trip was I was excited to get home. Even though I have only lived here a little bit it really did feel like home to me. We landed and I saw my Dad and Faith waiting for us. My parents had their gooey reunion. It was great that they loved each other, but being around soul mates that were happy in love all the time when you had a non-existence love life sometimes got on my nerves.

We went to eat dinner. I noticed Degan sitting with the other Guardians, he smiled and waved when he say me, man I missed that smile. I noticed Aiden with Zac and Braden he was watching me, but was pretending he wasn't trying to be cool around his friends I am sure.

After dinner Faith walked me to my new dorm. I was not looking forward to having to set up my room I wish it was all put together, maybe Faith would help me for a little bit until curfew.

As we walked Faith told me about Adrian coming to her and how she was going to start working with him in the Spirit progressive track. She was very excited. I was wary, but excited for her. Being so protective of her I wanted to make sure this was safe, I made a mental note to talk to my Mom about this.

I got my keys to my room, it was on the second floor. We walked in and heard 'surprise'. My friends and family were all there they had set up my room and it was move in ready, it was decorated in a surfer girl theme and I was absolutely floored. It looked great. Even Degan was there, he was smiling again, I felt so happy he was giving me so many smiles.

I gave Faith a big hug. "Thank you so much I can't believe you did this for me."

"Lily you are so welcome, we all love you and want you to feel comfortable in your new room."

I then hugged my parents. My Dad was so great. "Dad was this your idea?"

"Well your Mom and Faith came up with the concept; I was just the project supervisor." I was so lucky to have him.

"I love you baby girl." He had such a proud look in his eye. He still carried around my 2nd grade school photo when I was missing my front teeth and had my hair in pig tails. He would show it to people and they still thought I was that age. When they would then meet me they were shocked. It was so cute, I was such a Daddy's girl.

I got to thank everyone Degan being the last. "Thank you sarge I really appreciate it." I gave him a big hug.

I took in his awesome scent and reveled in the moment. "Lily you are so welcome. I've been working on a nickname, I have narrowed it down to 5, I'll reveal them to you soon." He gave me my favorite smile and winked.

I can't believe he was putting so much time into picking out a nickname for me, this was a good sign. "Oh really, well I'll be excited to get the details."

It was getting close to curfew and everyone had left except Faith and Degan.

"Oh Lily I almost forgot Aiden dropped this stuff off for you." There was some stuff in the corner one being a small palm tree, with a big red bow around it. There were two other items that were wrapped. I'll have to open those in private.

"Wow that was nice of him."

"Lily you shouldn't be so hard on him. Look I know he messed up, but I think he really cares for you. He's been moping around all weekend and I heard he's partying pretty hard, but someone told me he seemed depressed and that's why he was drinking and hooking up with all those new blond Morois." As soon as the words left her mouth about the girls I could tell she instantly regretted it.

"Well he doesn't sound so depressed since he was hooking up all weekend drunk off his ass." I said sarcastic.

Faith nodded not wanting to say anything else. Degan was taking in our exchange, but I couldn't tell his reaction since he had on his Guardian mask.

Degan agreed to walk Faith back to her room so I could shower and get to bed I was exhausted.

As he was walking out he handed me a small wrapped rectangular gift. "I saw this and thought of you, I hope you like it."

I thanked both of them and went to shower.

I got out of the shower and was taking in my room, it was so cool I loved it. I pulled out my 3 gifts to open, 2 from Aiden and 1 from Degan.

Aiden's had a card, it had an ocean scene on the front and was blank inside. He wrote a personal message, wow he had nice writing. _"Lily I am so sorry, I hope one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me and we can be friends. I wanted to welcome you to your new room and also give you a token of how truly sorry I am. The movie is where I got the idea to sing 'I Am Henry the Eighth I Am' until you would talk to me. The other item is so you could capture your thoughts since you no longer want to have sessions with Dr. Aiden. The palm tree was to give you a small piece of home. Love, A"_

I opened the movie first, it was Ghost. I had never seen it I'll have to watch it this weekend. The second item was a leather bound journal, it was very nice. I was very torn how to thank him for his gifts. As normal he was worming his way back into my good graces, but I was not sure if I was ready to be friends. I decided a simple text to thank him would be good. "_Aiden thanks for the gifts it was very thoughtful" _I got a text back right away. "_You are very welcome : ) Friends?_". I knew he was going to ask that. I got back, "_Sorry not ready for that, but still appreciate your thoughtfulness_". He got back, "_OK : (_ "

Ugh why does he always make me feel bad? Better yet why do I always feel the need to forgive him and can't say no to him? I wonder if it has to do with spirit and dream stalking, I'll have to add that to my list of things to talk to my Mom about.

I opened Degan's gift. It was an old surfer movie, Gidget. It's probably too late to text him, I'll thank him tomorrow in practice. His gift cracked me up and made me think about what Guardian Belikov told me, maybe he does really care about me. I mean he's learning all about surfing to have stuff in common with me.

I finished getting ready for bed and fell asleep in deep thought thinking if I should make a truce with Aiden and how I should proceed with Degan. I want a real relationship with him, but he's kind of unattainable. Being exhausted I fell asleep fast, thoughts of Aiden and Degan swirling around in my head.

**Sorry I kind of went off on a tangent with Degan, but felt it was important to get inside his head. Next chapter will have more of Adrian, Christian and Rose, I am thinking a confrontation between his Majesty and our favorite fire user is due. Review……..please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Over a hundred reviews…..thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!**

**Sorry for the delay I am behind on my reading, reviewing and writing. My friends from Vegas came to visit this weekend and they took all my time. Damn people party too much, no wonder they live in Vegas, I am still recovering.**

**The brilliant Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy and all the original characters. This story will have many new characters and story lines that all come from my imagination : )**

**Adrian POV**

I decided to check on Sparky and see how the classes were going with the fire users. We had more interest than we expected, many were contacting the Queen and me and thanked us for starting an offensive magic program. We got some negative feedback as well, but it was not as prominent as the positive feedback.

As I walked up to Christian's classroom I heard a very shrilling and non attractive laugh. Oh dear lord is this that Connie girl's laugh, how horrid. The door was open and I spied on them for a few minutes to watch their auras. I was truly curious if Pyro was interested. I know he loved Rose, but maybe that wasn't enough for him, maybe he needed something new. He had fondness for Connie, but nothing more than a good friendship it appeared. He did seem flattered by her flintiness, she was pretty despite that dreadful laugh. Maybe he was like most men and liked getting attention from an attractive women.

I saw Connie hug him good bye and I decided to enter at that time, just to let Sparkly know I saw the hug. He pulled away looking a little guilty.

"Your majesty what brings you here?" Pyro asked in a curt tone.

"Just stopping by to see how classes are going. We've had a lot of positive feedback and I wanted to come and talk to the teachers and get your opinions."

They both talked about how it was going and we kept it strictly business, which I preferred, no need for unnecessary pleasantries. Just as we were wrapping up our conversation Pyro turned to Connie. "Connie if you'll excuse us I have to speak to his majesty in private."

She said her goodbyes; I turned to Sparky with a curious look. He started. "Adrian I really don't appreciate you interfering with my marriage. You had no right to put crazy ideas in Rose's head. I have been very patient with you Adrian and I am telling you I am loosing patience quickly."

Shit this is what I was worried about. "Look Christian I am sorry. She asked me and I have an issue with your wife, I can't resist her, she's knows this and got it out of me. I told her you didn't return Connie's lustful feelings, I just told her the truth." He had an understanding look I am sure he has the same issue, I doubt he could resist her in anything.

"Yeah I get that, I know she's hard to resist, but Adrian you need to know I would never hurt Rose, I love her more than anything, she is my life. You need to keep your nose out of my marriage and why don't we agree you also need stay out of my wive's dreams." He looked pissed I hope he didn't light me up.

Shit this is not good. "Look Christian I am not trying to interfere, she asked and I told her. I was honest and told her the truth she knows you only have friendship feelings towards Connie. But as I look at you tonight you seem to be flattered by her attention."

"Adrian I don't like your suggestive tone. Just stay away from my wife."

"Look I don't want to throw my weight around, but I care for Rose and if you hurt her I'll be there for her. Also we made a deal and I am King so don't push me Sparky." I said with all my Royal authority.

"Don't threaten me Adrian and I swear I will never hurt Rose, that was your job, 20 years ago, remember? And by the way I need to thank you, your little aura reading and reveal caused a little tiff between Rose and I, but as always we made up. The make up sex was amazing, thanks!" He was just being an ass now. That was a low blow he know I never meant to hurt Rose.

"Great glad to oblige. How does it feel that after you fell asleep she spent the rest of night with me on the beach in the skimpiest bikini around." I said in my most sarcastic tone.

"Geez Adrian you need to get over this infatuation with my wife. She is MY WIFE, SHE WILL ALWAYS BE MY WIFE. You know maybe if you spent 10% of the time with your wife as you do with mine you might have somewhat of a decent marriage. You need to move on Adrian and focus on _your_ marriage." Ugh I have to end this I don't want to go down this path with him.

"Christian, look let's make a deal I'll stay out of your marriage if you stay out of mine." Please just let this go.

"Fine Adrian whatever…no more aura spying agreed."

"Agreed"

I left him happy it didn't come to flame throwing and super compulsion. But what was bugging me is what he said about Lissa. I have tried to be with her, to be there for her, to care for her and she pushes me away. I don't know what else to do. Ugh this has been a long day I need a stiff drink. I went off to my apartment to drown my sorrows in my best friend, Russian vodka.

**Degan POV**

I was going with Lily and her Mom this weekend. It was the end of her surf tour and I was thrilled, I imagined what it would be like to actually be with her. To hold her hand and walk on the beach barefoot in the sun, to take a stray piece of hair that blows in the wind and put it behind her ear, to kiss her while the waves crash over our ankles, to hold her and take in her wonderful scent of vanilla and sweat pea flowers.

"Sarge did you hear me?" Shit how long was I day dreaming about her while she was trying to get my attention. We were on the jet to Florida.

"I'm sorry I was thinking about my schedule for next week, the shifts I have." God I sounded like an idiot why didn't I just tell her I am an dork that has no life.

"Well I was wondering since you have this new found passion for surfing do you want a private lesson? I'd be glad to show you."

"Wow thanks Gidg that would be great." The thought of being that close to her in a bikini, I'll need to do hours of meditation and preparation so I'll be able to resist her.

"Cool we can do it Saturday after the competition….wait what did you call me?"

"Oh just my nick name for you, Gidg, you know short for Gidget." I gave her a smirky little smile.

"Seriously Gidget….like the movie you got me. You are too funny. Well I guess we both rock the waves and both are dark haired." She had a sweet smile. I think she kind of liked it.

"It was the best of the ones I came up for you."

She raised her eyebrows. "Ones, as in more than one?"

"Yeah I had a few others I tossed around." I said it very blasé like I didn't really want to talk about it, but I was dying to tell her, I loved the flirty teasing we had going on. I normally had to be so hard on her some light conversation was nice for a change.

"So give them up, you brought them up so you obviously want to tell me." Oh no gorgeous not so fast, you're going to have to drag this info out of me.

"Well do you think I should just tell you, or maybe torture you a little? Hmmm maybe I can use this as a negotiating tool." I put my finger on my chin like I was pondering what I could get out of her. "So what's it worth to you."

She pursed her lips, studying me. Damn she was so cute when she tried to look like a tough negotiator. "Well do you want to learn how to surf from the 4th best female surfer in the world?"

"Yeah that sounds good, but you already promised to do that so what else you got." I could almost hear her say 'shit' in her head.

She had a good game face, I'll give her that. "Well how about I cook for you sometime, I actually am a good cook. We could use the lounge kitchen or I could ask my parents to use their apartment."

I pretended to think about it, heck yeah surfing, now her cooking for me, wow how many fantasies could I satisfy with this request? "Well would there be dessert like chocolate chip oatmeal cookies?" I gave her a hopeful look.

She pondered it for a few minutes I think trying to make me sweat it out. "OK Sarge you got a deal, surfing, chocolate chip oatmeal cookies and 1 awesome dinner next Friday back at school."

"Deal" We shook on it.

"OK spill." She looked excited.

"Well I had a few on my list. The first one Betty like surf Betty, but I think that might be kind of negative about women and I would never want you to think I thought of you or any other woman in a negative light. Then there was Cali, for Cali Lily and Cali girl." Hmmmm she seemed to like that one. "Then I thought about Lily Pad, but I thought that was too kiddish, so I decided to go with Gidget, or Gidg."

I waited for her reply, she seemed deep in thought. I was not going to tell her the 5th one I picked, it was what I really wanted to call her. It was Milaya, which means 'my darling' in Russian, but that was too forward. I could not let her know my true feelings since I could never have a relationship with her.

"Hmmmm I like Cali and I like Gidget. But I like that you picked the one you wanted, it is your nickname for me so it's your choice." She gave me a sweet smile, she really was my Milaya.

She seemed tired and fell asleep. She was sitting next to me, her Mom was ahead of us. Soon after she fell asleep she leaned into me and rested her head on my shoulder. For this short time I put my worries aside and enjoyed having her so close to me.

**Lily POV**

I woke up, we were about to land. I was lying on Degan's shoulder, he fell asleep with his arms protectively around me and was in turn laying his head on top of mine. I froze, this was the closest we'd been to one another. He smelled so good, I wonder if it was his cologne or just his cologne mixed with his amazing natural scent. I am going to go with the later.

I sat still for about 5 minutes enjoying the moment, but we were about to land so I had to stir and wake him. He immediately removed himself from touching me and looked embarrassed, he looked out his window pretending that we were not having an awkward moment.

We got settled into our hotel, but we all got room service and agreed to meet up in the morning before the competition.

I woke up early and decided to go do some yoga and meditation on the beach. Talia and I did this a lot and it seemed to help me focus when I was competing. Degan showed up and looked as sexy as can be in his board shorts and tank top. All of the girls were asking about him, I told them he was a family friend and had a long term girlfriend. This kept most of the sharks from attacking him, but a few brazen girls were still trying to get his attention and talk to him.

He was polite, but mostly ignored them and watched me like a hawk all day. This had me smiling, it seemed he only had eyes for me and I could tell the girls were not happy giving me jealous stares. I think he was my good luck charm, with him smiling watching me with pride all day I moved up in rank just by a fraction of a point and took third place overall in the tour. This was only my second year and I was already placing 3rd it was very impressive in the surf world. I am superstitious and attributed it all to Degan's presence. He had a calming effect on me and gave me inspiration.

I wonder if I can take him everywhere with me. I was running Degan fantasies through my head when my Mom pulled me back to reality.

"Lil let's get some food and then you and Degan can work on your surf lesson." She gave me a wink that thank god he didn't see.

We had a nice meal, it was very relaxing hanging out and eating by the ocean. My Mom went back to the room to call my Dad and rest up. Degan and I went to the surf shack where my sponsor left two boards for us to use for our 'surf lesson'.

This particular sponsor was sex wax surf board wax. They had left me some new rash guards, t-shirts, boxers, shorts. I gave most of it to Degan. I told Lou my sponsor rep that I had a guy friend with me and he left me lots of stuff with a nice note congratulating me on my 3rd place ranking.

"Um Sex wax?" Degan raised his eyebrows asking about the um suggestive name.

Shit he got me to blush. "Yeah um they are my best sponsor, surf board wax to make the boards smooth." Just the smooth comment alone made me blush again, ugh he has me so flustered.

"OK novice let's start your lesson." He perked up at my use of the word novice.

"Novice?"

"Yeah Mr. Belikov sanctioned Guadian you're in my world now you're the novice and I am the teacher." I gave him my best sexy smile.

He did really good and after about an hour he got up. He was shirtless and he really was a god, I can't believe his abs, he had such an amazing body. One time I pretended to fall just so I could touch his stomach. I am a model not an actor and didn't put on a very good performance since he was giggling at my attempt to touch his godlike stomach. Shit I didn't want to look like a desperate teenager around him.

We were having a great time, but it was getting late and we had to leave early in the morning so we went back to the shack to return to the stuff. It was closed, but I had a key that I was to drop off in their mail slot. In the shack he helped me put my stuff away, my sponsor was shipping it all home for me.

I was not usually klutzy, but being around him I was all flustered and I tripped forward, he caught me. I turned to thank him and suddenly realized we were very close, he being in board short and I only in a bikini. My breath caught realizing I was in his embrace.

I looked up while he held me and whispered. "Sorry, thanks for catching me."

"Lily are you OK?" I was more than OK with his muscular arms holding me. I was looking at his lips, he swallowed nervously at our closeness.

"Yeah I am now." I gave him a sweet smile.

He brushed a stray hair off my check, where he touched me my skin tingled. "Lily…thank you for today it was the best time I've ever had." The heat and electricity between us was building. My heart was pounding so hard I am sure he could hear it. He had one hand on the small of my back and the other was lighting stroking my hair.

I could tell he was testing the environment like a guy does before a first kiss. He looked intensely in my eyes, I felt like he was opening up his soul only for me to see. We slowly came together and he softly put his lips to mine. He whispered my name and I whispered his name back, I hungrily intensified the kiss. He gasp and responded to my sudden attack with what I could tell was pent up passion. He brushed his tongue against my lips and I happily let him in.

Everywhere I felt was Degan, I smashed my body to his, I felt every inch of him, it was like we were made to fit together, our closeness was so …natural. I was in heaven kissing him, it was like nothing I have ever experienced, he was amazing. I had my hands all over his amazing muscles, with each touch I felt like I was in pleasure heaven. Each time we touched it sent amazing electricity through out my body. I felt my heart inflate with love, I think I loved him. We were in our intense make out session, he had one hand snaked in my hair at the base of my neck, the other hand was running down my side, he stopped at my thigh and pulled my leg up around him. I did him one better and wrapped my legs around his waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his pony tail holder out of his hair, I couldn't help but put my hands in his hair.

Both of us needing a breath I pulled away and started kissing his neck by his ear. I whispered in his ear. "Degan we can go somewhere like your room, somewhere more private." He froze from my words and I froze in response.

He gently set me down, released me and stepped away. His eyes widened and I got nervous from his response. He turned around. "Lily I am sorry…. I have to go."

He ran off, man was he fast. I chased after him for a bit and called his name, but he was gone. As I walked back to lock up the surf shack I cursed myself for speaking, the kiss was going so well and I had to go and open my stupid mouth. My mouth burned from his kiss, my body ached to be touching him again. His smell lingered on me, it was his normal scent mixed in with ocean, amazing.

I tired texting him and got no response, great now he's ignoring me. He has a girlfriend and I kissed him, now he's going to hate me or avoid me. I am not sure which one is worse. I felt silly, young, rejected and depressed all at the same time. As I walked back to my room my throat was thick with tears I was keeping in, I couldn't even swallow.

I laid in bed listening to my Mom's quiet snores, sleep was not coming tonight. It was very late on the vampire clock, but I thought he might still be up. I needed to get to sleep, maybe if I knew I had to go meet Aiden I could will my over stressed body to get some shut eye. I texted Aiden: _Hey can Dr. Aiden come out and talk I am having a tough day_. _I know I have been a jerk, but I would like to see our beach_.

**Aiden POV**

I was at another party hooking up with another girl. I was tipsy, but not as drunk as I have been getting. Bad idea, the more the alcohol left my system the more my thoughts went to Lily. The girl Brittlyn I was with tonight was my fourth blond and man was she drunk. I walked her to her dorm worried she wouldn't make it home if I left her alone. It was still pretty early for a weekend and the last thing I wanted to do was go sit in my room and sulk. I didn't want to go back to the party, hmmm what should I do?

Suddenly I got an idea. I needed to be near Lily so I'll break into her room, I can lie on her bed and smell her amazing scent. I went through the window, thankfully I wasn't so drunk anymore or I might have fallen and broken my neck. I was lying on her bed, I felt like a psycho stalker, but I put those thoughts aside and enjoyed being near her things. My phone went off, I figured it was Zac or Braden asking where I'd gone.

It was Lily, shit did she know I was in her room? Her text said: _Hey can Dr. Aiden come out and talk I am having a tough day_. _I know I have been a jerk, but I would like to see our beach._ I got right back:_ Sure see you soon at our beach!_

_I found her sitting on the sand staring at the ocean she didn't look so good. "Lily are you alright?" I was concerned maybe she got hurt or something._

"_Yeah sorry to bother you I've had a bad day." She looked up at me and had the saddest eyes._

"_Do you want to talk about it?"_

"_No can we just sit and watch the waves, it relaxes me."_

"_Sure but aren't you at the ocean now, can't you just watch them outside your room."_

_She looked so miserable I felt the urge to torch whoever did this to her. "I need a new beach to be at, a change of scenery." I sat next to her and put my arms around her, I figured if she didn't want me touching her she'd just push me away._

_To my surprise she not only let me hold her, but snuggled into me. I felt silent tears fall from her, I pulled back and looked at her._

"_Lily what's wrong. Who did this to you?" She just shook her head and snuggled closer into me. I pulled her to a cabana bed I had appear and held her lightly rubbing her back. Her tears dried up and she fell asleep in my arms. All the stress left her face, she was breathtaking, I knew at this moment she was the one I loved, no matter how hard I tried to forget about her by being with other girls, it was going to be impossible to not love her and not be near her._

_I touched her cheek. She smiled in her sleep and let out a content little sigh. I felt my heart inflate with love. I hated whoever did this to her, but I was selfishly thankful that I could be the one that could comfort her. I felt her waking up, I was loosing her. I kissed her forehead and told her I'd see her when she got back to the academy._

I woke up in her room and I was in the best mood I had been in weeks. I walked back to my room with a permanent Lily smile on my face.

**This was tough to write I was having a little bit of writers block, but I think I got my groove back. Let me know if you agree and give me a review….please I'll let you dream walk with Aiden!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I get so many wonderful reviews it's amazing. THANK YOU!!!!!!!**

**The brilliant Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy and all the original characters. This story will have many new characters and story lines that all come from my imagination : )**

**Rose POV**

Something happened I am not sure what, but something went down last night. The plane ride home was silent. Lily sat next to me and Degan sat protectively behind her. God he reminded me so much of Dimitri. I really hope she wasn't falling for him. Knowing the Belikov's and their amazing commitment as Guradians if she fell for him he would push her away because it was wrong on so many levels.

I felt horrible for Lily I am sure this is what was happening. God I feel like I am watching that movie Groundhog Day and instead of me repeating something I see my daughter doing it.

We land, Degan says a quiet goodbye, Lily goes to our apartment, I can tell she is depressed. But I don't want to push her if she needs me she knows I am here for her. She is Daddy's girl, but we still have our bonding time and she comes to me when she needs something.

We had a quiet family dinner, Dimka and Faith joined us too. Faith and Lily decided to stay in their room and not go back to the dorms.

I cleaned up, Christian and I went to bed. I found myself in an Adrian dream.

_We were on the porch of the ski lodge, we were surrounded by snow, he put us both in winter clothing. There was big comfy couch, there was a fire pit set right in front of it. He sat down and patted the spot next to him. I sat next to him and relaxed on the couch it was comfy._

_"Hey Little Dhampir long time no see."_

_"Adrian I see you all the time around the academy."_

_He looked into the fire when he spoke. "Yes Iove I know, but we do not dream walk that often and this is 'our' time."_

_He held my hand. Looking like he had something on his mind. "Little Dhampir I know dream walks are 'our' time and we don't normally talk about real life, but can we make an exception tonight?"_

_"Sure Adee what's up?" He smiled at the use of my nickname for him._

_He looked at me lovingly, brushed some hair off my face. I could tell he was collecting his thoughts how he wanted to proceed with our 'talk'. "I had a bit of a confrontation with Sparky Friday when you were gone with Lily."_

_Uh oh this is not good. I can't believe I have to hear this from Adrian, why wouldn't Christian tell me this. I feel so distant from my husband these days. Adrian explained in detail what happened._

_"Rose I don't want to lose you, I don't want to end our dream walks." He looked really sad I could tell spirit was getting to him._

_I rubbed his cheek, he leaned into my touch and sighed. "Adrian I am here for you and I will continue to be here for you. But Christian has a point. You need to work on your relationship with Lissa. You guys are together you should try to make the best of your relationship. Aiden is almost grown, its your time now. Maybe you should have her come here and you can work on your relationship."_

_"You know Little Dhampir I could say the same thing to you. Isn't it about time you two put the past behind you and were friends again? She needs you just as much as I do, but she has too much pride to admit it."_

_What the hell how did his marriage problems turn into mine and Lissa's relationship drama? "Well that's not the reaction I was expecting from you. But look Adrian I'll make you a deal. You have Lissa come here, I'll work on my relationship with her if you do too."_

_He pursed his lips. "OK Little Dhampir deal." He pulled me into his chest, we watched the fire and talked._

_He told me about Faith and how she was a very strong spirit user. He has worked with Oksana over the years and has techniques and exercises to help with spirit side effects, all 5 of the students were doing those. He told me since Faith's powers were so strong to watch her. He asked more about her past, but she was a total mystery. From what Kirova told me she was dropped off at the academy gates. The Guard on duty at the time turned away for a few minutes when he looked back he saw a baby basket at the gates. There was a note stating the baby's name was Faith, she was very special and the person wrote they could no longer take care of her and asked that she be raised by the academy._

_He was pondering what I was saying. "Well she is special, her magic abilities are quite strong and I think we are just scratching the surface. I am going to ask Lissa to come and work with her, Faith's magic is stronger than Lissa's, but Lissa is the only one that even compares to Faith."_

_"I thought Lissa doesn't do spirit anymore?"_

_"She doesn't. Her meds have weakened her powers greatly and she gets horrible side effects so she can't really do much."_

_Our bond has been blocked from both sides for so long, but I remember that horrible darkness I used to take from her and a shudder ran through me. Adrian gave me a look of understanding he could tell what I was remembering._

_He was holding me, we were leaning back into the couch, I turned so I could look at him better. "And how are you, is spirit getting to you?"_

_"A little more than normal, but this." He hugged me to him. "Is the best medicine so after our time tonight I'll be better, thank you." He kissed my temple and snuggled me closer._

_His admission of his worsened side effects and that I still am the thing that helps him made me realize I'll have to keep up the dream walks even though my sexy husband is not wild about it. I'll have to talk to him when the time is right._

_We chatted a little more then it was time to wake up. "Bye little Dhampir you're waking up, thanks for tonight." He held me close until I was fully awake._

I woke up to Christian kissing my neck, he was in the process of removing his t-shirt that I was wearing. I slept in his boxers and t-shirt last night, I missed him and wanted as much of him as possible. "B I missed you so much." ..kiss.. "The kids are still asleep, the door is locked." ..big kiss.. He spent the next hour showing me how much he missed me. I needed to table the conversation about Adrian, Lissa and dream walking. It wasn't urgent and I didn't want to ruin our wonderful reunion sex.

**Lily POV**

I was sulking. Not only was Degan avoiding me treating me like I had a contagious disease, but he cancelled our training for tomorrow using the excuse that he had to make up the shifts he missed while he was gone. I didn't buy it I think he just wanted to distance himself from me.

Faith and I didn't have a lot of 1 on 1 time anymore. Being with all our friends was great, but I missed being with just her. She saw what a funk I was in and said she'd stay with me. I told her all about the tour, Degan, Aiden, dream walking. I can't believe I hadn't talked to her in so long. She then told me about her classes, her friends, spirit and working with King Ivashkov.

I realized I didn't get a chance to talk to Mom yet, Degan has got me so flustered. I needed to do that. But so far Faith seemed fine and I guess King Ivashkov was having her do some exercises and she hasn't had any side effects yet.

"So Lily who are you asking to the dance?"

"What do you mean?"

"Next weekend there's a dance, girl's choice."

"Hmmm the only person I want to go with is Degan, but that's never going to happen. Wait next weekend, that's the same time as my Calvin Klein shoot. Luca will be here…I'll go with him."

"Luca?"

"Yeah Luca. Maybe if Degan sees me with an older guy and thinks we are together he'll be jealous. He saw us together at LA's Fashion week and he looked a little jealous. Oh my gosh this might work!"

"Lil seriously Luca is like your big brother."

"Yeah yeah I know, but Degan doesn't know that."

"Lily is this a good idea. Why don't you ask Aiden?"

"Why are you always pushing Aiden. He is so not dating material, I mean he's Moroi, he's Royal, he always does stupid stuff…sorry not going to happen."

"I don't know he just seems to like you." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well he also seems to like every blond Moroi around, sorry I think I'll pass." I felt a twinge of guilt about Aiden and having him dream walk with me, was I using him?

All of a sudden I got the best idea. "Faith I am such a genius. Let's go to New York this weekend and get dresses for the dance next weekend. I can do my fitting for the shoot and there's this makeup and hair guy that owes me a huge favor. We can give all your friends makeovers and new clothes."

"Seriously you could do that? I mean your Dad would let us?"

"Faith I'm Lily Ozera, model extraordinaire, this will be a piece of cake." I gave her a sassy look. "Faith have you ever seen my Dad say no to me?"

She lauhged. "No Lily I haven't."

It was set my Dad said yes he'd take us all to NY. I could do my fitting and then get everyone makeovers and clothes for the dance. No one is going to recognize the nerds when I am through with them. My Dad, Mom, Ivan, Bruno and Anthony would go. My Mom said she would ask Viktoria to go with us. I was thankful of that I wasn't sure if I could take much more of Degan's rejection.

The rest of the week was miserable. Degan decided Wednesday to make things clear between us.

I ran to the gym Wednesday morning anxious I hadn't seen him since the jet, we hadn't talked at all.

I walked in the gym all smiles, maybe he'd just let this drop and we could go back to our flirty selfs we were in Florida. No such luck. He was standing staring at the door waiting for me with his arms crossed over his chest, Guardian mask in place.

"Good morning sarge."

"Laps, 16, I'll be timing you." He pointed to the track.

I came back and he was not thrilled. "You are slipping in your time you need to push yourself harder, that was 30 seconds off your time from Friday."

"OK"

"Lily we have to talk." Great here it comes.

"Shoot" I tried to look casual, but I was freaking out about what he was going to say.

"What happened in Florida was wrong. I am sorr – "

I cut him off. "Look don't apologize it was more me than you, it's not a big deal." I smiled remembering our earth moving kiss.

"No. It is a big deal. I am a Guardian, teacher, your mentor. I took advantage of you. You are a child and it was wrong, I was wrong." He looked so regretful, like he hated the kiss, that it was horrible.

His words stung, child. "Degan I am not a child. I am almost 18, you are only 20, it's not a big deal. Look putting the age difference aside and the teacher/mentor issue. We can get past all that, we could make this work." I gave him a hopeful smile.

"Those issues are a big deal it is wrong. But putting that all aside I just don't feel for you that way. I have a girlfriend that I love. I was caught up in the beach setting, the surfing. I am sorry to lead you on, it was wrong. I have only friendly feelings for you." He gave me a serious look. "And Lily it won't happen again, ever."

OUCH I was not used to rejection. Usually I was the one pushing people away. Well he was not going to see my true feelings no way. "Yeah OK got it, you're loss." I shrugged like it was no big deal, I gave him a sexy smile, but I was dying inside.

After my little talk with Degan I sulked around the rest of the week. All my friends were excited for our makeovers and shopping in New York. I smiled and pretended to bask in their excitement, but I was miserable. He didn't like me, I loved him and he didn't care for me. The kiss in his eyes was a mistake. It was everything to me and to him it was a bad memory.

**Aiden POV**

Lily looked miserable. Whatever happened in Florida and made her come to me was haunting her. I saw it in he beautiful eyes. Normally they shined bright, but since she got back they were dull and sad. To those that hadn't memorized every detail of her this would go unnoticed. But I made it a hobby of memorizing every part of her being.

Thursday at lunch I saw her looking at Belikov with longing and love. I am not sure what that jerk did to her, but I was tempted to torch him and ask questions later. I needed to make her smile, to make her happy again.

I caught up to her on the way to Slavic Arts. "Hey Lily how are you I haven't talked to you since our dream walk."

"Hey Aiden sorry I've been busy and tired from my trip. I wanted to thank you, I was a wreck I am sorry I bothered you, I won – "

I cut her off. "Lily look I am here for you. Anytime you want to go to our beach or anywhere, just let me know and we will meet in our dreams."

She gave me a small smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Thanks Aiden."

"Friends?"

She sighed. "Yeah OK friends. But Aiden don't mess up again."

I lifted my hands in defeat. "Lily I promise I won't screw up again, promise. Thanks for giving me another chance."

Thanks to some handy compulsion Lily and I got paired together for our quarterly project. We agreed to meet in the library tonight, finally a chance to be alone with her. Braden who was infatuated with her tried to come, but I refused to let him. Lily was mine tonight.

We met and had a good time studying. I noticed Belikov was on patrol in the library and kept watching us. He gave me some menacing stares, but I pretended like I didn't see and ignored him. Which pissed him off more, it was like he was telling me to stay away from her, not a chance.

We got off topic and started talking about childhood scars. She had a scar on her hand that she got from falling at the tide pools by her house in California. She showed me her hand, I held it and inspected the scar. Touching her was amazing, I got a tingling feeling in my hand that traveled through my body. Degan happened to be watching us and I saw his fists clench and his jaw tighten, he did not like that I was touching her.

"So Lily have you watched Ghost?"

"Yeah I watched it last week. Thanks it was good."

"I wanted you to see where I got the idea to sing to you until you'd talk to me." She gave me a real smile for the first time tonight.

"Yeah that was pretty funny, annoying but funny."

"So do you want to hang out this weekend?"

"Well I won't be here." Shit was she ever home.

"Why, where are you going?"

She pursed her lips I could tell she didn't want to tell me. "Um to New York, shopping."

"Oh that sounds fun." Come on Lily invite me to go. I would use compulsion on her, but if she figures it out I'll be screwed, better not risk it.

"Yeah" She looked down I could tell she didn't want me to the details know.

"Well maybe next weekend."

"Well I have my Calvin Klein photo shoot and then there's the dance."

"Lily are you trying to avoid me?"

"No. But seriously Aiden don't you have some more blonds to hook up with and more Moroi dorm parties to attend?" Great she heard.

"Well if you would go out with me then I'd have no time for that."

"Look Aiden you're a nice guy and you're cute especially for a Moroi, but I really am not interested in anything more than a friendship."

"Why. Lily just give me a chance, come on?"

"Look, don't take this the wrong way, but you're not really my type." Great here it comes.

"What's your type?" I don't think she realized it, but she looked towards Belikov.

"Um well someone not so privileged or Royal." She's a total hypocrite.

"So Lily let me ask you this. How are you getting to New York?"

"Um I am not sure probably my uncle's jet."

"Really, a jet for shopping for a 17 year old. Seriously that's not privileged? What you have to go to New York to get a dress, Missoula mall is not fancy enough for you? "

She looked defensive. "It's different."

"Yeah how so?"

"Look Aiden I don't want to hurt your feelings, let's just drop this."

"No I can handle it tell me."

"Well people like me put our lives on the line so people like you can have parties and conferences and feel safe. We are just in two different worlds." Great this is how she viewed me.

"Moroi's are going to start fighting." She raised her eyebrows at me. I was in the traditional track not the progressive track she thought I was a pussy.

"Look I want to do the progressive track, but my Mom and yeah..." I was a pussy.

"Aiden I really enjoy hanging out with you. Let's just work on our friendship. Plus I think there are a few more blonds that are waiting for you." She gave me a smile, letting the serious tension between us drop. Well at least I can make her smile.

We moved on from our serious conversation and finished up our work. I walked her to her room and she gave me a hug. I didn't want to let go, she ended the hug too soon.

Walking back to my room I thought about what my Dad said to me. I needed to talk to him, If he really wanted to be there for me then I'll let him. I was going to do the progressive track. I was going to stand up and fight. He could sign my permission form and get me into that shopping trip to New York this weekend.

**OK it's starting, people are picking sides, who do you like? Are you team Aiden or team Degan? Give me some love in a review and let me know.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Love all your reviews they make my day, you guys ROCK!!!! Thank you, Спасибо, Merci, **תודה**, verbo, gracias, **شكرا**, Bedankt, Danke, Dziękujemy, Obrigado, Σας ευχαριστούμε, Tacka dig!!!**

**OK the party lines are being drawn. We have 6 for Team Degan and 5 for Team Aiden, almost completely even, but I think that's a good thing.**

**I got a request for Degan POV so this whole chapter is Degan POV. I will probably have to go back in time on a few things from some other people's POV's so we can see what was missed. This chapter is dedicated to Hope Edwards, here you go Hope!**

**The brilliant Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy and all the original characters. This story will have many new characters and story lines that all come from my imagination : )**

**Degan POV**

After that kiss I ran back to my room like a scared little dog. What was I thinking? I know what I was thinking, I love this gorgeous creature. It's as if she was put on this earth just for me. If I could make the perfect women it would be Lily, everything about her was perfect. That kiss was perfect. I could die a happy man after that kiss.

As soon as she whispered in my ear that we should go somewhere more private realization hit me. I loved her and by loving her I would loose her. I had to resist her to save her life. I remember questioning Yeva my whole life and time after time she would prove me wrong with her accurate predictions. It became a game for us, we had a very love hate relationship.

I knew the prediction, but I was not prepared how hard it would be to resist Lily. I would give my life to love her, but the problem is it would not be my life that was at risk. No matter what happened one of us was to die. If I loved her she would die, if I resisted and was able to protect her I would die. I loved her….I would die. Once laying eyes on her it was never an option….I would do anything to protect her.

I had to push her away. No more friendship, no more 'casualness' between us. Surfing with her was the best time I have ever had, she was amazing, it was amazing. How I longed for a normal life where I could meet Lily, fall in love and spend my life worshipping her.

I cancelled our practice for Tuesday I had to get away from her, I needed to clear my head. I went and talked to my Mom and told her what happened. She reinforced my need to put distance between Lily and I. I knew what I had to do, I had to get Lily to hate me. I could tell she was falling for me and although it filled me with love that she could return my feelings it made it so much more complicated. I had to push her away and the only way to do that was to be mean, stern, a hard ass. It will kill me, but I had to protect her.

I spent Tuesday reaffirming my mission. Working out hard, running, hitting dummies, lost in thought. I got to the gym early Wednesday morning and waited for her. I put myself in a harsh stance so she would pick up on my tone as soon as she saw me.

She walked in all smiles as beautiful as ever. "Good morning sarge."

I gave her a stern look. "Laps, 16, I'll be timing you." I pointed to the track.

Her time was off 30 seconds off I scolded her. "You are slipping in your time you need to push yourself harder, that was 30 seconds off your time from Friday."

She didn't like my tone and tried to look indifferent. "OK"

I had to convince her that we would never be together. "Lily we have to talk."

"Shoot" She tried to look casual, but I could tell she was bracing herself.

"What happened in Florida was wrong. I am sorr – "

She cut me off. "Look don't apologize it was more me than you, it's not a big deal." She had sweet smile remembering that kiss that will haunt my fantasies for the rest of my days.

"No. It is a big deal. I am a Guardian, teacher, your mentor. I took advantage of you. You are a child and it was wrong, I was wrong." She flinched when I spat the words 'child' and 'wrong'.

She looked crushed. "Degan I am not a child. I am almost 18, you are only 20, it's not a big deal. Look putting the age difference aside and the teacher/mentor issue. We can get past all that, we could make this work." Yes milaya if life was not cruel and I was not dealt this fate.

Here goes those acting skills I learned from those plays in school "Those issues are a big deal it is wrong. But putting that all aside I just don't feel for you that way. I have a girlfriend that I love. I was caught up in the beach setting, the surfing. I am sorry to lead you on, it was wrong. I have only friendly feelings for you." I gave her a stern cold look. "And Lily it won't happen again, ever." I am sorry milaya I have to hurt you to protect you.

She looked heart broken, but she put on a sexy smile and pretended my words did not hurt her. "Yeah OK got it, you're loss." She shrugged, but I could see it in her eyes, she was crushed, it killed me to hurt her.

After she left I spent the next hour destroying dummies my anger was off the charts. I hate the cards I was dealt.

Each time I saw Lily I pretended I was not watching her, but that's all I did was watch her, stalk her, think of her every minute. She asked me Thursday what time to get together for dinner; I blew her off and traded shifts so I had a solid alibi.

I overheard Prince Ivashkov and her make a plans to study Thursday night, Guardian Jones traded shifts with me. I got his Thursday night shift in the library. I wanted to see what this little punk wanted with my Lily. I may not be able to have her, but whoever would better be deserving of her. I didn't trust Ivashkov, he seemed shady to me and he always seemed to upset Lily.

They were more talking than studying. They were talking about scars, Lily had an adorable one on her hand. Aiden held her hand to inspect it after her story. I saw red when he touched her. I kept giving him warning glances, but the little bastard was ignoring me, stupid Royal.

Prince Ivashkov asked her out and Lily turned him down, I couldn't help, but smile. He wanted to know why and practically forced Lily to insult him. I almost felt sorry for the guy he clearly was crazy about her and she had no interest in him. Which was good I would need to approve of all of Lily's suitors, although I'll need to do it secretly.

He walked her back to her dorm and I followed them stealthy like the stalker I was. Friday morning she was extra depressed at practice I am sure that me being hard on her this week had a lot to do with that. It killed me, but I kept telling myself only Lily could be more important than my feelings.

My Mom informed me since King Ivashkov offered his jet to the New York shopping trip, thus him and his son were going on the trip now and we would need extra Guardians. We would leave in the middle of night Friday, which was Saturday human morning. I felt better that I was going and I would be able to watch over her.

I finished my shift, I was tired and could get a few hours of sleep before we had to leave. I opened the door to my room to find a package for me. There was two large Tupperware bins with a note, it was from Lily. _"Sarge – A deal is a deal. I made something you could heat up easily since you cancelled our plans and I could not make something fresh for you. The cookies are awesome, I love the combination of chocolate chips and oatmeal, good choice. Lily."_

I heated up the food it was some sort of lemony pasta and chicken it was amazing (AN: it was chicken picatta). The cookies were amazing too. I made a mental note to bring some with me tomorrow. I got a little nap in before I had to meet everyone at the jet.

"Degan what are you doing here?" Lily asked me.

"There are more Moroi coming than originally expected so they needed more Guardians?" She looked confused. "By the way thank you for the food, it was unnecessary, but good." I kept my tone cold and distant.

"You're welcome." She said quietly I could tell she wanted a warmer thank you.

"So what other Moroi?"

"The King and his son."

"What?"

Just then his majesty and his son walked up. Lily turned to her Dad. "Dad what is going on?"

"Lily Urie's leased jet was being used so his Majesty offered his Court jet if he and his son could accompany us." Lord Ozera said with a smile.

"OK" Lily shrugged it off.

Price Ivashkov took her hand and pulled her inside. "Come on Lily I'll show you where I sit." He led her to the back of the jet to a private VIP room, it was just her and him. This made me very nervous. I decided that area needed an inspection.

Prince Ivashkov was talking very animatedly with Lily. They both looked at me when I entered, Lily with a loving look and the young prince with an annoyed look. Get used to it buddy, I thought to myself. "Just doing a routine check." I clarified my presence.

"Guardian Belikov you can stay back here with us if you'd like." Lily said and gave me that smile I loved. Prince Ivashkov narrowed his eyes at me.

"Sure each area should have a Guardian this room not being an exception." I sat down across from them.

Lily was sitting next to Prince Ivashkov on a couch. She fell asleep and leaned into him, it was the middle of the night on the vampire clock so everyone was tired. She woke up a little when he readjusted her and pulled her to him so they were lying together on the couch. He whispered in her ear. "Lily I readjusted so we would both be more comfortable do you mind?"

She sleepily looked at him. "No Aiden its fine good night." Aiden got a huge smile on his face. Lily closed her eyes, but whispered to him. "The beach"

He lovingly rubbed her cheek, "OK see you soon." He smirked at me and gave me a wink. He pulled a blanket over both of them and he fell asleep with Lily in his arms, lucky prick.

I was livid how dare he taunt me. What the hell are they talking about the 'beach' and 'see you soon' I hated seeing them like this, it was too comfortable, like they had done this before. But when? I'll have to watch her closer. I may be pushing her away, but I will not let her end up with someone like him, he'll use her and throw her away, my Lily deserves better than that.

I fell asleep seeing as there was no threat until we landed and I was behind on my sleep. I woke up the most beautiful thing ever, Lily looking down at me shaking me. "Guardian Belikov time to get up, we just landed." It stung that she used my formal name, but I was pushing her away insisting we be more formal, this is what I wanted, but it hurt so bad.

"Thank you Lily." She nodded and walked out.

Lord Ozera and his wife had two large SUV's at JFK to take us to the city. We ended up in a garment district in a standard building. We parked in an underground garage and then found our way to a clothing warehouse. There were racks and racks of clothes. Lily was greeted and treated like a queen. She had a photo shoot and they were sizing her in clothing she was to wear, she looked beautiful, everyone was watching admiring her poise and grace. She really was a pro at all of this.

After she got started 3 workers came out and starting taking measurements of all of Lily's friends. There was the Moroi; Faith, David, Sheldon, Molly, April and Prince Ivashkov, then there was her novice friend Sofia and her brother Dimitri.

I notice Guardian Ozera talking to my Mom. She and Lord Ozera left. My Mom made her way over to me. I noticed King Ivashkov watching them leave, I saw sadness and longing in his eyes. He must have had feelings for Guardian Ozera at one point I'll have to ask my Mom about that.

"Degan Lord Ozera and Guardian Ozera will be joining us this evening at the plane they had some items to take care of in the city and have left me in charge." I gave her a nod and went back to watching the activities, keeping vigilant guard.

Everyone got clothing for the dance and Lily finished her fitting. It was impressive to see Lily in action she helped decide and direct what everyone would wear. The 4 attendants listened to what she had to say, I can't believe she was only 17 she had maturity beyond her years. Everyone looked very sharp.

I saw Lily approach me. "Guardian Belikov you're next."

"Um what, me?"

"We are dressing you for the dance, you have the night off you might as well come and enjoy yourself." She gave me my favorite smile.

"Well since I have the night off I might as well call Kim and invite her to the academy for the weekend and she can accompany me to the dance." Her smile instantly disappeared. I wanted nothing more than to hold her and tell it was only her I loved, but I resisted.

"Yes I'm sure you two will have a great time." She turned on her heel and walked away from me I could tell she was jealous. It filled me with love that she cared for me, but I got instantly depressed knowing I could never return those feelings.

We were then rushed off to a large salon. Lily had arranged for everyone to get makeovers, except Prince Ivashkov, but they said they would fit him in. They brought in food and had closed the salon just for our group. It was still daylight so the Stirgoi threat was minimal, but all the Guardians kept vigilant watch.

The lead stylist was Francisco, he was very good friends with Lily. They talked about all the people and what to do for makeovers. He was what Guardian Alto would call 'fruity', not that there was anything wrong with that. But for someone from my background this world was miles from mine, a long stretch for a Russian boy from Baia.

Prince Ivashkov didn't leave Lily alone all day. They seemed to get along well, but to me it appeared Lily only had friendly feelings for him, which I smiled internally at.

I have to say they did a great job, the Moroi who would be called nerdy looked fabulous, Lily was thrilled. Seeing this side of her showed me how generous she was, it's not like I needed more reasons to love her.

We met up with Lord Ozera and Guardian Ozera, they seemed very happy. I wonder if their business they had in the city was personal, maybe some romantic time. King Ivashkov glared at Lord Ozera, yes there was definitely some bad blood there, I could tell. Whenever his majesty talked to Guardian Ozera I could see the menacing glares go on between them.

We got back to the academy without incident; everyone was exhausted and went their own ways.

I called Kim on Sunday and she was thrilled. Actually she told me they asked her to fill in for a Guardian on leave and would be at St. Vlad's through the holidays. I was torn, but in the end I figured it would be best and I would be less tempted to be too friendly with Lily.

Lily and I continued our training throughout the next week. Kim showed up late Thursday on the jet from Court. She said the Queen was on the plane too which I thought was interesting.

I decided that Friday morning she could come spar with Lily. So far it's only been the two of us and I wanted to see how she would fair against another Guardian.

She showed up Friday morning, as soon as she Kim she glared at me. I ran with her while she did her laps and explained that I wanted to see how she faired against another Guardian which she had never trained with before.

I could feel the tension between Lily and Kim. Kim was about an inch taller and was a bigger build than Lily, but Lily was faster and had better kicks having longer legs. Lily pinned Kim once, but Kim got her twice. I noticed the mistake Lily was making tipping Kim off to get her pinned, when I called to her to correct it I distracted her and Kim landed a punch to the face. It immediately knocked out Lily and she fell heavy onto the mats with a thud. Oh shit.

I ran to Lily panicked. "Kim what the hell, why were you aiming for the face."

She looked guilty and horrified at what she had done. "I am sorry I didn't mean it, I was so caught up in the moment I missed…I mean I messed up. Oh my gosh Degan I am so sorry."

I was furious with her and I think she could feel the anger radiating off me. "Dammit Kim she is a novice, you are an experienced Guardian what were you thinking."

Kim just shook her head. "Degan please I didn't mean it. Let me help you get her to the med clinic."

I lashed out at Kim. "No I can handle it, just go." I picked up Lily and ran off to the med clinic.

I faintly heard Kim yell at me about caring too much for my student, but I had no time for her.

I rushed Lily in and took her to an exam room. Dr. Olendski told me to call her parents and left me in the hall so she could deal with Lily. I was panicked Lily was hurt and it was my fault. I had her spar with Kim, I am the one who distracted her. Shit what was I thinking? She had the dance this weekend and her photo shoot. Great this is a mess and it's all my fault.

I called my Mom she said she'd get Lord and Guardian Ozera and meet me at the med clinic.

My Mom and Lily's parents came in panicked. Guardian Ozera turned to me and demanded to know every detail. I told them the story. I hung my head in shame.

I felt my Mom's hand on my shoulder. "Degan it was an accident, don't worry."

"Lord Ozera, Guardian Ozera, I am so sorry."

"Guardian Belikov it's all right. I am sure you had no intentions of getting Lily hurt. Our trainings can be rough, these types of things happen." Guardian Ozera seemed calm.

Lord Ozera seemed a little too calm, I saw something brewing in his eyes. "Rose can I speak to you outside?"

"Yes hon." I watched them walk outside. I opened a window so I could hear what they were saying.

I heard them arguing. Lord Ozera said this is what he worried about, one of the kids getting hurt. He was questioning coming to academy pulling Lily out of her senior year of school, away from her modeling and pulling Dimitri from his school and having him do distance learning. I felt horrible this was all my fault.

All Lily's friends & family showed up, news traveled fast around school. Seeing all their faces only added to my guilt. Was I being too hard on her, I am just trying to protect her by teaching her how to fight? I was having an internal battle with myself when Prince Ivashkov came up to me.

"What the hell Belikov? You had your jealous girlfriend fight Lily and she hit her in the face, even I know no face contact during training. What is your problem?"

My Mom saw my control slipping and decided to step in.

"Prince Ivashkov this was an accident. Your concern is noted, but everything was done by the book, these types of things happen."

He glared at me. "I am watching you Belikov." He walked towards his Dad who was talking to Guardian Ozera.

My mom came up and whispered to me. "I am proud of you I know how hard it was for you to control yourself. Just remember Lily needs you to be calm." I gave her a stiff nod and went to stand guard in the corner and wait for the doctor.

The doctor came out with a huge smile. She hugged Guardian Ozera. "Well Rose I see your daughter is a lot like you, I hope I don't see her here as much as you were."

Despite the tension King Ivashkov, Guardian and Lord Ozera all chuckled. "Dr. Olendski, how is she, will she be OK?"

She has a mild concussion and has the beginnings of what looks to be a bad black eye.

"Thank you doctor, can I see her."

"She's still unconscious, but should be waking up soon. You're welcome to wait in her room. I'll want to keep her overnight and no training for at least a week." She looked directly at me when she mentioned the training.

Faith ran up to Guardian Ozera. "Oh no Rose her shoot, she has been looking forward to this for months, she's going to be so upset."

King Ivashkov walked up to Faith and Guardian Ozera, he put his on hand on Faith's shoulder. "Faith, you can do this, you can heal her. Do you want to try?"

"Yes your majesty, please, I want to help Lily, she is my best friend, my sister."

"OK Faith, and please call me Adrian."

This should be interesting I have heard of spirit and healings, but I have never seen it done. Oh please let this work I don't want Lily to hate me for ruining everything.

**Poor Lily…damn that Kim. Next chapter the dance, Calvin Klein photo shoot, Luca, Lissa and Rose…should be a good one so stay tuned. But in the mean time you can press the green button and tell me how I am doing and if you have any requests let me know. Maybe people want to know what Rose and Pyro were off doing?**


	13. Chapter 13

**I have so many loyal readers and people are adding this story to their alerts…I can't tell you how much it means to me….thanks! YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**I want to give a big shout out to Ruthless527 and puppylove216 for talking me off the cliff and helping me write a better story. Ruthless527 has a new Adrian and Rose story called "He Comes First". If you haven't read any of her stories you are missing out so check them out.**

**The battle of the sexy boys is even – Degan – 6, Aiden – 6!**

**The brilliant Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy and all the original characters. This story will have many new characters and story lines that all come from my imagination : )**

**Aiden POV**

"What the hell Belikov? You had your jealous girlfriend fight Lily and she hit her in the face, even I know no face contact during training. What is your problem?"

Big bad Guardian had to have his Mommy save him. "Prince Ivashkov this was an accident. Your concern is noted, but everything was done by the book, these types of things happen." I'll be the first to admit I am a bit of a Momma's boy, but geez he couldn't even stand up for himself.

I gave him a death glare. "I am watching you Belikov." I walked over to my Dad who was talking to Lily's Mom, I needed to get away from him or I might light his ass on fire.

The doctor came out and said Lily would be okay, she was still unconscious and would have a black eye. Shit she told me she had her big shoot she's been looking forward to on Saturday. Thankfully my Dad is working with Faith on Spirit and convinced her she could heal Lily.

The doctor told us they had to finish up one more test then we could wait in Lily's room for her to wake, but in the mean time we all had to cram in the waiting room.

I am so glad Lily will be okay. She really is special to me and is my friend even though I have screwed up time and time again.

I had weaseled my way into the New York shopping trip, my Dad offered up our jet. I had so much fun, Lily was amazing in action she's a fashion diva and in a league all by herself. I feel sorry for all the girls at this academy they could never compare to her. She's starting to dream walk with me again, on the plane she asked to go to the beach. We went and she agreed that in our dream walks she would teach me how to surf if I would show her how to resist compulsion.

That day Braden tried to kiss her really freaked her out and she wanted to practice resisting compulsion. Since my parents were both spirit users I was great at compulsion so if she could resist me she could resist almost anyone.

I asked her to the dance, but she said she already had a date. She changed the subject quickly not wanting to tell me who she was going to the dance with.

Maybe one day she wouldn't think I was not 'one of those Royals' and I would be worthy of her love.

I couldn't wait until next week I am going to be starting the progressive track, to be an offensive magic user. I went to my Dad and convinced him. I didn't know what we were going to do when my Mom found out, but my Dad said he'd deal with it. I was not so convinced, she could be very scary when she got her mind set on something, but he seemed determined to help me, I am trying to have a little faith in him. Most of my siblings give him no respect, but my Dad was cool and he went to bat for me with the NY thing and the progressive magic track. We've been bonding a lot lately. I wonder how much that has to do with our taste in almost identical women.

I know my Dad loved my Mom, but the way he looks at Guardian Ozera is the way I look at Lily. I know that feeling he gets in the pit of his stomach whenever he is near her….it's the same way Lily makes me feel.

Next semester we get to do practical application and get assigned to a Dhampir in field experience, I'll be using some of my super compulsion skills to make sure I get assigned with Lily. We would be a great team, the thought of her sleeping in my room for 6 weeks got me hot and bothered. I needed some fresh air.

As I walked outside and noticed Brittlyn the last girl I hooked up with. "Hey Aiden how come you haven't called me?"

"Oh I've been busy, you know school, homework."

"Yeah, but still I thought we had a connection. I am a Royal Moroi, don't you like me? I hear you like that blood whore Lily Ozera. Seriously you could do so much better, like me." What a stuck up bitch.

"Sorry Brittlyn it was a one time thing. There's one girl that has my heart and no one compares to her."

"You're an ass Aiden. Just because you are a prince and an Ivashkov and too good looking for your own good doesn't mean you can use me and throw me away. I wonder if your Mom would like to know how you treat new Royals who transferred to this school?"

"Brittlyn don't threaten me and don't threaten Lily. If you know what's good for you stay away from her."

"Geez don't get your Royal boxers in bunch. I am just saying…you need to stick to your own race and your own kind."

"Look Brittlyn I got to go….see ya."

"Sure Aiden, but remember what I said and I won't be so nice next time I see you or your blood whore."

She gave me a threatening glare and walked off. Great my past coming back to haunt me…I have one word for her 'crazy'.

I walked back inside anxious to see Lily. Everyone was walking to her room I followed. She was lying on the bed in a hospital gown, she had an IV in her arm and a machine monitoring her heart rate and oxygen levels. She looked like an angel so peaceful while she slept. All the stress and worry were gone from her face, but her eye was awful.

Even with that horrible shiner she was still the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen. How I wished I was like my older brother Andre at this moment and could heal her. Hopefully between Faith and my Dad they will get her taken care of.

My Dad had Faith stand by Lily's head, hold out her hands and told her how to concentrate. She had a look of determination and I could tell she was trying to send magic to Lily.

**Lily POV**

I was having a great dream. Degan and I were surfing at our family beach house in Maui. He was as hot as ever, he was wearing a pooka bead necklace that had a turtle pendant on it. He had on navy blue board shorts, with a white plumeria pattern down the sides. He was good enough to eat.

All of sudden I felt the weirdest sensation. I felt happy, anxious, warm, cold and content all at the same time. The feeling tingled through my body starting at my head. I felt the need to open my eyes. I expected to be in my dorm ready to face another training where Degan pushed me away and trained me like the drill sergeant he was.

I realized I was a little cold and very uncomfortable. Even though my dorm bed was not as nice as my bed at home it was still more comfortable than this. I opened my eyes and saw some strange bright lights above me. My eyes blinked adjusting to the annoying lights. OK was I still dreaming where the hell was I?

I hear my Mom rush to my side. "Lily are you okay honey?" She looked stressed, I wanted to make her happy, what was wrong with her?

Next I saw my Dad he held my hand, his eyes looked so sad I thought tears might escape from his eyes. Oh no someone is hurt or worse, dead. God was there an attack?

Wait, what do I remember before this? I had training with my Greek God and then he brought his stupid flame head girlfriend to spar with me. We were sparring and Degan was telling me what I was doing wrong and then she hit me. Oh my gosh that bitch hit me in the face. It was training for god sakes.

Oh no my shoot. I realized it was me who was hurt. I quickly sat up and felt instantly dizzy, okay maybe not such a good idea.

I saw a matronly looking Moroi with dark hair work her way through the crowd of my family and friends. "Lily how are you feeling?"

She shined this really annoying light in my eyes. "Um a little confused, my head kind of hurts and I am dizzy."

She nodded. "Do you remember what happened?"

I explained about the gym, the fight and Kim, barf. As soon as I retold the story of what happened I noticed Degan in the back of the crowd of people, I saw sadness and guilt in his eyes, he looked down at the ground shamefully.

"Well Lily thanks to your very gifted friend here you are almost 100% healed, your black eye is gone and I think your concussion is gone as well. I was going to keep you over night, but I think under your parent's supervision you can go home with them. I'll want to see you back if you feel dizzy, sick or your head hurts worse than a mild headache." I nodded a little in shock taking in what she was saying. She left and my Mom walked out with her talking more about my care.

Faith pulled me into a death grip hug. "Lily I was so worried. Are you okay?"

"Yeah apparently thanks to you I am more than okay. Faith you healed me, you're a Rockstar! I can do my shoot now and go to the dance. Wait Faith are you okay?" I pulled back from the hug and inspected her a little.

"Lily I am fine. His Mag--…I mean Adrian told me what to look out for and what to do if I start to feel down or depressed." She shrugged her shoulders.

I narrowed my eyes little bit at her. "Faith if you feel anything, I mean anything you better tell me."

She nodded and hugged me again. She whispered in my ear. "I promise you'll be the first to know."

I started squealing realizing what my BFF was able to do. "Faith you healed me…I can't believe it. I always knew you were amazing." She did a little bow and high fived me.

Everyone was watching our gitty exchange. I suddenly realized I was wearing a hospital gown and probably looked scary as hell.

The room started to clear out, I thanked everyone for coming. Well everyone except Brenda, I just ignored her and talked to Stefan.

Faith left with Sofia she had to get back to classes. Left were my parents, Degan and Aiden. Well this should be interesting. I noticed Aiden left for awhile and came back with flowers….where did he find flowers? Degan didn't take his sad eyes off me, he stood in the corner like the faithful Guardian he was.

The nurse came in. "Well Ms. Ozera I will get our discharge papers in order. When I come back I'll removed your IV's, give you some doctor instructions and then you are free to go."

"Thank you." She nodded and walked out.

Aiden approached my bed. "Hey you how are you feeling?"

I shrugged. "Alright, you?"

He chuckled. "Silly Lily…you are lying in a hospital bed and you are concerned about me. Hey I brought you some essentials." He handed me a People magazine, Swedish fish and beautiful lilies. Wow it was times like this when he stood in front of me all sweet and sexy with his emerald green eyes sparkling and his messy, but styled hair, that I saw how gorgeous and wonderful he really was.

But as always I was aware of Degan watching me intently. I took my eyes off Aiden for a quick second and glanced at Degan. He had is Guardian mask in place, but his eyes told me volumes. He was hurting, he felt guilty. I needed to squash his guilt. Aiden caught my glance and dropped his smile.

"Wow Aiden thanks, I can't believe you remembered." I held up the Swedish fish.

He held my hand, stared at me with his bedroom eyes and said in a very sexy voice. "Lily I remember everything you have ever told me." I felt his thumb massage my hand. His words, tone and actions made me blush a little.

I looked at my parents and Aiden. "Um do you guys mind….I would like to talk to Guardian Belikov alone…about what um…happened."

My Dad kissed my forehead, my Mom squeezed my hand, Aiden narrowed his eyes at Degan, but started to follow my parents out. But in true Aiden form just as he was about to leave he paused with his hand on the door knob. He looked back at me one more time, came back in the room and sat in a chair at the end of my bed, he glared at Degan and crossed his arms over his chest.

Degan glared right back at him, they were having a starring stand off. "Um Aiden that means you too."

"Sorry Lily I can't leave you with him." He pointed to Degan. "Look what happened to you, he can't be trusted." He said with his Royal high command authority.

Was this crazy boy serious? "Aiden I'll be fine, now please leave." He looked at me intently, I nodded as if to tell him its okay.

He got right in Degan's face, he was only a few inches shorter than him. "If anything happens to her I am holding you accountable, do you understand?"

I saw Degans fists clench and his jaw tighten, shit his control was slipping. "Yes Prince Ivashkov understood." Degan said menacingly through clinched teeth.

Aiden looked at me one more time, I shooed my hand as if to tell him to get the hell out. "I'll be right outside." He winked, gave me a sexy crooked smile and finally left.

I turned to Degan. "So next tim – " He cut me off as he walked towards me.

"Lily I am so sorry. I swear I never thought this would happen. And Kim, she feels awful, she came earlier to check on you."

Since he wanted to be Mr. formal I'll give it to him. "Guardian Belikov although I trust you, I don't trust her. Please next time you invite someone to one of our training sessions can I have a little warning so I can prepare?"

He hung his head for a minute, then realization hit him to my double meaning of why I would need preparation. "Yes Lily I will, I am truly sorry. But please know that Kim did not mean to do this on purpose, and you would not need to prepare, I would never bring someone in who would hurt you."

I raised my eyebrows at him and gestured to myself in the hospital bed in my lovely blue and white gown. "Really" I put as much sarcasm in my voice as possible.

"Lily it was an accident." He said sternly.

"Uh huh, sure, keep trying to convince yourself that Degan and maybe you'll be able to sleep next to her tonight."

Well I knew how to push his buttons. He narrowed his eyes at me I saw his control slipping for the second time today. "Lily. It. Was. An. Accident. And as for me it's none of your business what I do and who I sleep next to." He had venom in his voice.

I flinched at the end of his speech, but would never let him know how much what he said hurt me. "Whatever" I acted nonchalant.

"I need to get to my shift. I am glad you're feeling better and I am sorry about what happened." He looked pissed and I thought for one second I saw regret and longing in his eyes, but it was gone before I could be sure.

"See ya" I gave him a smirk.

He turned and walked away from me, but before he left he turned to me one more time. "Oh yeah and Lily stay away from Aiden Ivashkov. He's trouble and if you know what's good for you you'll distance yourself. He only has two things on his mind burning through girls and partying."

I crossed my arms over my chest, tilted my head and gave him as much 'hot girl' attitude that I could muster. "Guardian Belikov….as for me it's none of your business what I do and who I sleep next to." Then I laid my best man eater smile on him.

He flinched as I spewed his words back at him. Aiden must have been listening he popped his head in. "Hey Lily the nurse is on her way. I'll walk you home and make sure you get home okay." He glared at Degan, implying that I wouldn't be safe if I was with Degan.

Degan walked off without another word and I could tell he was beyond pissed. Shit when I did finally start training again he was going to punish me. Thinking how bad his words hurt me and how I threw them back in his face I think it would be worth it.

**Rose POV**

I was helping out the younger novices in the weight room when Viktoria came running in, I knew it could not be good. Ended up Lily was unconscious and hurt. We went to get Christian and he was beside himself. He loved all his kids, but he and Lily always had a special bond.

When we had our 'private time' in New York he expressed his joy that our family was pioneering the offensive magic program, but also his concern to put his babies on the front lines. Dimka and Lily were taller than us, but in our eyes they were still those beautiful tiny darlings we swaddled in peach and green hospital blankets. When they were little Christian and I could spend hours just watching them sleep, being mesmerized that our love could create something so magical. He watching Lily unconscious lying in that hospital bed I could feel the stress and heat radiating off him, I knew it took every ounce of self control and my calming touch to keep him from torching the place.

Thankfully Lily was going to be fine, just a slight concussion and a terrible shiner, similar to the one my Mom gave me my senior year. Much to my surprise Faith was able to heal her and get rid of the black eye. The heavens were looking fondly on us and she would be able to do the Calvin Klein shoot she was so looking forward to.

I was going to have to agree with Adrian about an imminent love triangle. Before Lily was discharged, left in her room was Degan, Aiden, Pyro and me. The tension between Aiden and Degan was taut to say the least. They both had a place in their heart for Lily, but the longing I saw in her eyes for Degan I recognized. It was the same one I had for my Russian God Dimitri. Poor Lily how I wish I could instill my wisdom in her to get her through her senior year and this coming love triangle where someone's heart will end up broken.

Degan left looking like someone told him his puppy just died. I asked if he was okay, but in true Belikov form he put his Guardian mask on and gave Pyro and I a stiff nod and another quiet apology.

Aiden helped us get Lily home, he was your typical hormonal 'in love' teenager. Christian was polite to him, but I can Aiden irritated him to death. It didn't help his case that he looked exactly like my former BF and current dream stalker, Adrian.

As we were walking to our apartment we saw Lissa with her army of Royal Guardians. She narrowed her eyes when she saw Aiden with Lily…I am sure she did not like seeing her baby and her 'pick' for future ruler infatuated with my Dhampir daughter.

"Aiden your Mom looks upset maybe you should go talk to her." Lily told him concerned.

"Nah I'll see her later." She shrugged, Aiden gave Lissa a wave and huge smile. Well I give the kid some major credit he had balls doing that to Lissa. Even though he looked like Adrian, at this moment he reminded me so much of him in personality as well.

We got home. Pyro started to make Lily's favorite, chicken picatta while Aiden put a movie on for Lily. He was doting over her, it was very cute. He got her water, with a straw and ice just like she liked it, made her popcorn, got her several pillows to prop her up and covered her with her favorite throw off her bed. He sat at her feet and started rubbing them. She watched the movie while he watched.

I thought it was adorable, but Christian not so much. I walked in the kitchen to see if he needed any help and I heard him mumbling. "Stupid good for nothing Royal snob….looks just like his pretty boy Dad….not my daughter."

He was so caught up in his protective fatherly rant he didn't notice me admiring him. I chucked pulling him out of his mumbling triad.

"What?"

"You are so damn sexy when you go all protective Daddy." I waked over to him, put my arms lovingly around his neck. "I love you and I love that you care so much for her…"

"But"

"But I really think they are just friends, even though he likes her more than 'just friends'." I gave him a little peck.

"Well you were 'just friends' with Adrian at first and we all know how he almost stole you from me."

I put soft kisses all over his neck and traveled up to his ear. "Babe I am yours forever. Lily needs to find her way. Just remember we taught her to be strong and independent. Don't worry she will end up with someone wonderful and my only hope is that she can be with someone as wonderful as you and they can be as happy as us."

He gave me the most loving look I melted in his arms. "I love you B" As I was making out with my very sexy fire breathing husband I realized I forgot Lily's pain pills.

I pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"Oh I forgot Lily's pain pills. She might not need them, but just in case I better run and get them while you finish dinner."

"Okay. Don't worry we'll pick up where we left off after Lily goes to bed." I gave him one last chaste kiss and headed towards the med clinic.

As I was walking I saw Lissa walking from the commons to the guest housing. She was heading towards me….great.

"Rose you are looking wonderful, life at the academy seems to agree with you."

"Yes we have settled in nicely, thank you."

"Adrian tells me Faith is amazing and I hear she healed Lily."

"Yes she did, we were thrilled since she has a very high profile shoot this weekend." Just needed to do a little Mommy bragging.

"Oh yes she is quite the accomplished model, I see her everywhere. Who is she working for this weekend?"

"Calvn Klein." She gave an approving look. Yes Lissa my daughter is good enough for your son whether you want to believe it or not.

"Wow that's wonderful. Do you mind if I observe?" She seemed interested, I couldn't figure out if that was good or bad.

"I will ask Lily, but I am sure she won't mind."

"Rose would you like to join me for lunch tomorrow. I would love to catch up." For the first time in years she put her shields down. I felt longing for our old friendship and sincerity. She gave me a big smile, knowing I picked up on the feelings she was sending me.

"Lissa I would love that." I really did want to be friends with her again.

"Wonderful, I'll see you at noon in the commons."

She put the shields back up. "Oh and Rose can you tell Aiden when he's done escorting Lily home that I'd like to see him." Yeah she's still bitchy, but at least we are making some progress.

**Thanks for reading. For Lily's get well wishes she asked that you send her reviews….please.**


	14. Chapter 14

**All your wonderful reviews make my day thank you!!!**

**The brilliant Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy and all the original characters. This story will have many new characters and story lines that all come from my imagination : )**

**Christian POV**

It was my free period I had before lunch. I was sitting at my desk working on next weeks lesson plan when Aiden Ivashkov came through my door.

For once the little prick looked nervous instead of cocky, wonder what's up? "Lord Ozera can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure Aiden sit down and please call me Christian." I gestured for him to take a seat by my desk.

"I wanted to ask you to sign my form. I am going to enroll in the progressive track as a fire user, my counselor and Headmistress Wexler said it was not too late seeing as you just started classes a few weeks ago."

Shit this is not good what does this punk think he's up to. "Um Aiden why are you coming to me? Lady Ozera is in charge of the program she could sign your form." I'd like to defer to Tasha in this instance, this is one thing I don't want to be associated with. Once Lissa finds out he's enrolling she may shut the whole program down.

"Well I guess, but I'd like you to sign it."

"Why?"

"Well….I want you to want me in this program and I want you to think it's a good idea."

"Well I don't think it's a good idea. If your mother catches wind of this she may just shut this whole program down."

"My Dad said he'll handle it."

I gave him a hard chuckle. "Well we'll see about that."

"You need to give him some credit, he said he'll handle her. I know you don't like him because he used to date you wife, but really he's a good guy."

"Aiden you have no idea what you are talking about and you need to keep my family out of this. But if you want my approval then you'll need to explain to me why you want to do this program, the truth."

He pursed his lips studying me, I think he was trying to figure out how he should answer. He wanted to tell me what I wanted to hear, but I wanted the truth and he knew it.

"You want the real truth?" He seemed shocked I was asking this.

"Yes" I gave him a serious look to get him to answer me.

"Look I want to fight, I want do my part."

"That's too generic…the truth Aiden." I pressed him.

He continued to study me, I could tell he was having an internal battle if he should really tell me. "I hate that everyone assumes they know me and what I should do with my life. I am sick and tired of people assuming because I am Royal and 'the next heir' that they have to treat me a certain way. No one even takes the time to get to know me they just assume they know me by what they hear. I am tired of it and I want to help I really do. What type of 'future leader' will I be if I don't know what front line fighters are going through? Maybe I'll never get to do a real fight, but at least if I train I can see what it's like."

He finished his rant, I could tell he was telling me the truth. And I could relate, everyone assumed from what they heard about me they knew me, no one took the time to get to really know me. Well until Lissa and Rose came back.

"Aiden I can relate, you know about my past I am sure and people just assumed they knew all about me, they never took the time to get to know me. Well until your Mom came along and gave me a fair chance."

His eyes widened in shock. "You dated my Mom?"

I nodded. "Yep at this academy our senior year, she looked past all the rumors and got to know the real me."

"Wow first my Dad and your wife and now my Mom and you? Is that why there is bad blood between you guys?"

"There's a lot of reasons, but that has something to do with it." He nodded deep in thought soaking in all I laid on him.

"Wow that's just…weird."

I shook my head agreeing with him, if I was in his shoes I'd have the same response. "So Aiden is that it? Are you sure you're not doing this to impress a girl?"

He blushed. "Well that could be a fringe benefit, but it's not the real reason."

"Well at least you are honest."

"Thanks sir. And sir I promise you I have only the best intentions with Lily, I would never hurt her. Right now we are just friends, but I hope one day it can be more."

"Aiden look I'll sign your form, you can start the program, but if it's between you being in the program or the program being shut down by your Mom, I'll pick the program. It's for the greater good. And as far as my daughter, I trust you know what happens if your intentions aren't the best. I am only the first of your problems, she has may friends and family members who look out for her. If it's a 'fun time' your after move on from Lily, she's not that type of girl."

"Thank you sir. I appreciate it and I promise my Dad and I will handle my Mom. I know if I ever hurt Lily I'll have you and several others after me, I promise I am not interested in her _that way_, I really do care for her."

We finished up, I signed his form, he thanked me again and he left. He seems sincere, we'll see if Lily buys it, I think she's a tougher sell, she is part Rose. It was just about lunch I was going to grab food and eat at my desk when Connie popped in.

"Christian I am on my way to the commons do you want to join me?

Shit Rose would not like this, but we are just friends, why not. "Sure" We walked to eat lunch together.

**Rose POV**

I was meeting Lissa and I was a little nervous.

I was off today at home with Lily, but she was fine and I left her to watch some movies Aiden had brought over for her. He really was sweet to her.

As I walked in the commons I saw Lissa waving to me, but it was not necessary all I had to do was look for the army of Guardians and I would find her.

She gave me a gentle hug. "So glad you could join me for lunch."

"Yeah me too it'll be nice to get caught up."

We chatted about the kids, shared photos. Her daughter Annabel was getting married in the Spring so she told me all about that. It was nice, we kept it light.

I was facing the door and I saw Christian walk in with Connie. Instantly my green eyed jealous monster reared its ugly head. I trusted Christian, but I just did not trust her. They were chatting, she was laughing that annoying laugh at everything Pyro said and she was touching him way too much. He didn't see me which I was glad, I wanted to see him in action and how he acted when he I thought I wasn't around. I had forgotten to tell him about my lunch with Lissa so he thought I was at home with Lily.

I didn't notice, but Lissa stopped talking, she put her hand on mine. "Rose I know how you are feeling, that women is after every man. When she comes to Court everyone locks up their husbands."

I was a little embarrassed I had stopped listening to her story and gave all my attention to Connie and Pyro. "Yeah I am not too sure about her, but I trust Christian 100%."

"Well that's good I wish I could say the same thing about Adrian."

This shocked me I never thought Adrian cheated. "Really Lissa Adrian seems so committed to your marriage."

"Well I have never caught him, but I swear sometimes he seems so distant, it's as if he has someone else in his life. I have tried my best to catch him and god knows I have unlimited resources, but I never have caught him. It's just a feeling I have, like he is not really mine that someone else holds his heart."

Shit it was me. I was the problem, the reason and she never caught us was because it was in dream walks. We never physically cheated, but I think Adrian was emotionally cheating and I was the 'other' women. God I feel awful I have to stop this. I can't be the issue in their marriage, I feel horrible. "Lissa you should talk to him. You know all couples go through their hard times. The kids are getting older you guys need to focus on each other."

"Rose I agree. I think me coming here might help, we have been separated it's been hard. I just wish we could be closer….life gets lonely without people you can trust." She got teary eyed, I knew she was not just talking about Adrian, but also about me.

"Liss I know it's been a long time since we were close, but you are my oldest friend and we should try and spend more time together. Now that you're here we can meet more often for lunch."

She clapped her hands together and gave me her standard Lissa squeal. "Oh Rose I really would like that. And Rose I don't trust Connie either I would watch her around Christian."

We chatted some more, I was engaged with Lissa, but was also intently watching Pyro. Lily said she had no problem with the Lissa coming to her shoot. We parted after Connie and Pyro left and agreed to see each other at Lily's shoot tomorrow.

**Lily POV**

I was recovering from my injury nicely, 100% healed physically, but what was hurting was my heart. I feel like Degan stomped on it. I just kept telling myself that either I'll get over him one day or this plan might work with Luca to make his jealous.

I also was thinking about my new favorite sexy Moroi, Aiden he was being very nice. Although I thought he was cute and sweet I really only liked him as good friend. I know he wanted more, but my heart was owned by my Degan. Hopefully Aiden will understand and we can keep being friends, I don't have too many allies at this academy and I can use all I can get.

Operation make Degan jealous was in full swing. Luca arrived last night right before dinner and all us 'kids' as my Mom called us had dinner at the commons, my parents got the night off to have some alone time. My Mom has seemed stressed, it was good they got some 'Rose and Christian' time without all us noisy teenagers around.

At dinner I was over the top flirting with Luca and I could see Degan watching us, studying our body language to see if we were together. Phase I went very well, I could feel the jealousy coming off Degan. Kim was no where to be found so she wasn't around to distract him from watching my flirting show I was doing with Luca.

I had to get up freaking early since we had to do the shoot in the daylight hours, but Fritz the photographer loved the evening hours we got up the equivalent of what would be 4 am. It wasn't too big a stretch for me since I got up at 5:30 for my trainings with Degan. For Luca he was on human time so no biggy for him.

Faith told me this shoot was all the buzz and people were going to come and watch. I welcomed this. I could care less if people watched me work and maybe this way they will like me more, but I guess this could make them be jealous and hate me more. Oh well what will be will be.

As Francisco was doing my hair and makeup I sat in my trailer looking out the window, I noticed we had quite an audience forming. Today was phase II of my plan. Degan needed to see me with Luca and us to convince everyone we were an 'item'. Everyone was drooling over a shirtless Luca, he really was hot. He was like my big brother though so I just didn't see him that way. He was on board with my plan to make Degan jealous, but I think he thought I was silly. Regardless he so owed me so he didn't question it.

The Queen showed up, Aiden and his crowd including Arianna, Lord Sleaze ball was here (scary), my parents, Faith and her friends, Dimka, and an army of Guardians including Viktoria, Degan and Kim. I really didn't want Kim there, but my Mom told me to let it go. Degan was watching me, but had on his Guardian mask so I have no idea what he was feeling, but his eyes looked a little sad maybe?

I had on a large men's dress shirt on, unbuttoned, but covering everything. Luca was shirtless wearing low cut jeans with is boxer briefs showing. Both mine and Degan's hair was messy and stylish, I am not a very vain person, but with the help of professionals we both looked _hot_. We also had human barometers that gauged our hotness, Aiden, Lord Sleaze ball, and my Dad were mine and every girl in sight for Luca. Aiden's eyes popped out of his head when he saw me, my Dad looked pissed and shook his head, he hated when guys looked at me sexually and here I was on display to the world. But this is the nature of the beast and the money was amazing, plus I was not showing that much skin, no more than I had done in the past with my swimsuit shoots. Lord Sleaze ball licked his lips when he saw me, slightly parted them and then he winked at me….ewwwww. Thankfully my Dad didn't have a good view of him or he might be on fire at this point.

Luca was very aware of Lord Sleaze ball from our last encounter and I could tell was already on point to stay with me 100% of the time and make it known to the world we were together. Every girl insight was going to br envious by the end of the night, he was so hot and they would think he was all mine. Let's just hope Mr. Mentor who doesn't give me the time of day will be jealous and this will light a fire in his pants that I can put out.

Eight wardrobe and 2 hairstyles later we finished the shoot just before the sunset, Francisco did my hair and showed me how to fix it before the dance. I was wearing a black dress, it wasn't over the top revealing, but more classy sexy, my style.

Afterwards we thanked the crew and once they started packing up we started to mingle with the spectators. Aiden got to us first, I knew Luca wasn't leaving my side once he saw Lord Sleaze ball.

Aiden held my hands and kissed my cheek. "Oh my gosh Lily that was amazing, you are amazing…"

"Thanks Aiden." I said timidly.

He turned to Luca and held out his hand. "Hi I am Prince Aiden Ivashkov, nice to meet you."

"Hi I am Luca Mirata nice to meet you."

"Um I don't mean to sound forward, but are we related?" With the two of them standing so close their appearance was uncanny, but Luca was more muscular, tanner and had darker hair.

Luca chuckled. "Um yes I believe so, my father Peter Ivashkov is your great uncle, he's your Dad's half brother."

Aiden nodded trying to make the connection. "Hmmm I don't believe I have had the pleasure of meeting my great uncle."

"Yes I imagine not, he was banned by Queen Tatiana and hasn't been associated with the Moroi World since."

"Oh I see. So how old are you?" Aiden looked at me as if to say Luca was too old for me.

"Um 25, I am a med student, I am graduating in May and then I'll start my residency at UCLA after that." I was so proud of him.

Aiden nodded deep in thought. "Huh so a little too old for a 17 year old I guess."

Luca looked at me and gave me a seductive smile. "Well I guess that's for Lily and her parents to decide." Luca said casually, he was playing this so well. I saw Degan watching the whole exchange, this was working out perfectly.

Aiden looked shocked by the cockiness of Luca's answer. "Oh I see."

"Well Prince Ivashkov, we have a few more people to see, it was a pleasure meeting you." Luca gave him a polite nod and I waved at him as Luca pulled me along.

I whispered in Luca's ear. "Okay I so owe you, maybe you should be an actor not a doctor." He laughed coyly like I was whispering sweet nothings in his ear. I could tell he thought what I said was hysterical, but he had to play the part so he didn't go into complete hysterics.

We were walking towards Faith and that group when Lord Sleaze ball approached us. He took my hand and kissed it. "Oh Lily I didn't think it was possible, but you get more gorgeous as time goes on." Luca had his arm protectively around me and I could feel it tighten when Sleaze ball kissed my hand. I saw my Dad and Degan on opposite sides of the crowd they both approached us.

My Dad came to my side opposite of Luca while Degan stood close behind him in a Guardian stance as you would stand protectively by a Royal Moroi. "Lord Szelsky it's nice to see you again. Are you here for a specific reason? Have you met my father, Lord Christian Ozera." My Dad shook his hand a little too roughly and sent him a death glare.

Why no. "So nice to meet you. I have been hearing good things of the program you and your Aunt are running. Tasha and I go way back, please send her my best."

"Thank you for your kind words I'll pass your greetings along to Tasha." Lord Sleaze ball nodded to my Dad and put his attention back on me.

"Lily to answer your question I came her for you." I felt all three males around me tense. "Arianna has told me about your Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue coming out after the holidays and I was wondering if you'd come to my store at Court to do a signing. Of coarse we would compensate you and put you up with the most exquisite accommodations. And please Lily call me Alexander."

I looked at my Dad and he silently told me what to say. "Alexander that's very generous of you. I will need to check my calendar and check with my parents and we'll get back to you."

"Very well, but please Lily know how honored we would be to have you." He handed my Dad a card. "So very nice to meet you Lord Ozera, please let me know when you decide."

Luca and I mingled a bit more talking to our shoot spectators, he staying by my side the entire time. After the shoot we went back to my parent's apartment, took a quick nap and then got ready for the dance. We were going in a big group with Dimka, Faith, Sofia, Stefan, Faith's friends, etc. I was excited to finalize my plan and execute phase III. This was hopefully where I killed him jealousy and he realized he couldn't see me with another man and would want me for himself.

I noticed Aiden and Degan were both dressed in the suits we got in New York. Degan had his hair down which was rare, he looked so good. He was with Kim, she had on a pretty brown dress and her hair was down and curled, she looked good I'll admit. Every time I saw them I felt a pang of jealousy rush through my body.

Aiden looked very nice in his suit, he was solo at the dance, we danced a few times. He was good dancer, I really did have a good time with him. Degan never left Kim's side so I never got a chance to dance with him.

The night was coming to an end I didn't feel phase III of my plan was going very well. Degan looked too caught up with Kim and was not really watching me. Depressed by this I grabbed Faith and we walked off to get something to drink. Luca and our group was at at table, we were all taking a break from the hot sweaty dance floor.

"Faith are you okay you seem quiet tonight."

She scrunched her brow looking confused by my comments. "Yes Lily I am fine, stop worrying about me."

"Okay, but Faith I will never stop worrying about you."

She smiled and gave me a one armed hug. "Thanks Lily I know you always have my back. So how's the master plan going?"

"Well Phase I and II seemed to go good, but I don't know tonight is phase III and he hasn't looked my way all night. He's so consumed with his flame headed girlfriend. I don't know Faith maybe I should just give up and be happy to be single."

She shrugged "Well at least you still have Aiden and you and I can be single together." There she goes again pushing Aiden, I wonder if he was paying her for all the press.

"So Faith, who you are after these days?" My poor shy friend blushed like a tomato, wow she likes someone.

"Awwww Faith give it up who are you crushing on?"

"Um, well I kinda think David is cute."

"Oh my gosh Faith you guys would be so cute together does he know?"

"I don't know Lily he's been hanging out with this new transfer student a lot and he doesn't even notice me."

"You mean he doesn't notice you yet. This is my next diabolical plan, g_et David crushing on Faith_."

She gave me hug. "Thanks Lily you always are there for me." She seemed very sincere and a little sad, I'll have to hang with her tomorrow and make sure she's okay.

Luca walked up to us. "Lily DJ Dan and I have become friends and he is going to play our song. You ready to put this show on and make your guy over there sweat green with jealousy?" He gave me his gorgeous smile and a wink.

"Lead the way sexy." He led me to the dance floor.

My Mom and Sisley took some ballroom dance classes for fun and dragged me and Luca along. We learned some cool dances one being the tango. We did it at all the family functions and parties, we were a hit. I knew he would do it extra sexy, hopefully Degan would finally notice me.

We started our dance and slowly people made a big circle around us to watch. Degan and Kim being in that crowd, finally he's watching. Luca was such a good dancer, he was a graceful fighter and this carried over to the dance floor. We were over doing it just a tad, I thought I saw some sadness and longing in Degan's eyes, but as usual I couldn't be sure he always kept his face so stoic. Right before our dance ended I noticed him and Kim leaving.

I was crushed, it didn't work, he was leaving with her and didn't even stay til the finish. After our dance Luca looked at me concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just need some air."

"Well it's almost over, let's go and wait outside for everyone." I nodded and followed him outside.

I felt my eyes stinging with tears that wanted to fall, but I pushed them back.

I was sitting on a bench outside the dance in comfortable silence with Luca.

Aiden walked up to us. "Hey Lily are you okay?"

All I could do was nod. "Um Luca do you mind if I talk to Lily alone."

Luca looked at me, I nodded. "Lily I'll meet you inside." He got up and left.

Aiden sat down and held my hand. "Lily what's wrong. Who do I need to torch today?" He said trying to lighten my gloomy mood.

All I could do was shake my head my throat was too thick with tears.

"So did your Dad tell you I am starting the progressive track on Monday?"

I looked at him shocked. "Really?"

"Yep." He popped the p and gave me a big smile. "So I guess that means I am worthy of your love and you can go out with me now."

I snorted, he was so funny. "Oh Aiden what am I going to do with you?"

He turned at me and waggled his eyebrows. "Well I have a few ideas in mind."

I pushed playfully on his arm and laughed, he was so funny. Before I would be offended by his comment, but now that I got to know him better I knew he was just kidding me. "You are too funny. Thanks you actually cheered me up." He really did make me feel better.

He gave me his sexy crooked smile I loved. "My pleasure Ms. Ozera I am here to please." He gave me a small bow and a hug.

I was still hugging him when he softly asked. "Lily just give me a shot, please?" He pulled away and laid his big pleading puppy dog eyes on me.

I let out a sigh. He was probably right Degan seemed to only want to be my mentor, I needed to move on. "Look Aiden I am not quite ready for that….yet. Let's just grow our friendship and we'll see where it goes from there okay?"

"Wow Lily that's a very hopeful statement." He held my hand. "Take as much time as you need okay." He gave me a sweet smile.

I nodded at him. We sat in comfortable silence enjoying the crisp fall night. All of a sudden I got a very weird sensation throughout my body. The pit of my stomach ached and I felt miserable, but it was as if it wasn't me. I was feeling someone else….Faith? The feelings that coursed through me were so gut wrenching I was nauseous. Oh my God I was feeling Faith, she was in trouble, she needed me.

I went from calmly sitting next to Aiden to jumping up abruptly screeching "Oh my god Faith."

Aiden looked at me very concerned. "Lily what is it?"

I started running towards Faith's dorm. "Faith she needs me….."

**Thanks for reading. Lord Sleaze ball said he'll give you some attention if you honor me with a review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am guessing you guys didn't want attention from Lord Sleaze ball since I didn't get as many reviews…LOL. Sorry, next time I'll offer up something or someone a little more appealing. For those brave soles that did review THANKS!!!!**

**The brilliant Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy and all the original characters. This story will have many new characters and story lines that all come from my imagination : )**

**Degan POV**

I decided to leave before the end of the dance. Watching her happy, dancing like an angel with her new Dhampir friend I couldn't take it anymore. She was so gorgeous today and then seeing her all dressed up tonight it hurt too much to keep watching her. Kim looked nice tonight and I complimented her, but as usual I couldn't get Lily out of my head.

At least that Dhampir she was with was not a Moroi who would use her and throw her away. I guess they were family friends, he did seem too old for her. I'll have my Mom ask Guardian Ozera if they are together and how old he is. I heard him tell someone he was in medical school….which means older than me. Not good. I guess it's not for me to decide who she should be with, but I can't help but worry, she's only 17 for Pete's sake.

At least she's not with Aiden Ivashkov. I can't stand that little punk, after the flight to New York when he was taunting me holding Lily, I wanted to crush his neck with my hand. I needed to calm down. I dropped Kim off, she wanted me to stay, but I was too riled up after seeing Lily all day with another man who wasn't me. The way he touched her, looked at her, UGH!

I think I'll go for a walk to calm down and if that doesn't work there's an endless supply of dummies I can destroy.

I was heading towards the woods by the front gate when I saw Lily running frantically looking terrified. She was heading towards to Moroi dorms, I wonder what was up. I saw Aiden behind her and behind him was Lily's new friend Luca, her brother, and the Colombini novices. It appeared Lily needed some help, I trotted off the check on her.

I got to the door of the dorms the same time as her. "Lily what is it, what's wrong?"

"Oh my gosh Degan, you're here, good you can help me. I need to get to Faith something's wrong, can you get me past the dorm matron?"

"Uh sure I guess, but how do you know she needs help."

She looked a little confused. "Well I know it sounds weird, but I sensed her, she needs me. It's like she was calling out to me."

Just then the rest of the pack caught up to us. Ivashkov being a lazy Moroi was completely out of breath. "…Lily…what's…wrong…" He panted as he asked her.

"I am not sure, it's Faith, I need to see her."

I got the okay from the dorm matron and took my newly formed rescue posse to go check on Faith.

We knocked on her door and no answer. I looked to Lily to see what we should do next. She closed her eyes and concentrated. "She's in the bathroom."

We walked towards the common bathroom. She turned to all of us and said for everyone to stay put that she would check it out. I looked at her with complete love and concern. "Lily I can not let you go in there alone, I am sorry I have to go with you…to make sure it's safe."

She put her hand on my arm and I felt my whole body tingle. We were definitely having one of our silent moments that I cherished. Our audience must have noticed. That Luca person had a smirk of satisfaction on his face, but the Prince narrowed his eyes at her hand and looked pissed. Good. "Thanks Degan. You can come, but if there's no threat please stay back and let me handle this." She laid the full force of her beautiful pleading eyes on me. "Please."

I nodded, she turned and removed her hand, my arm stung with the absence of her touch. I got lost in the little touches we had. I lay at night remembering that kiss and what it would be like to kiss her like that everyday, to touch her whenever I wanted.

Lost in thought I was behind Lily. She found Faith in a shower stall curled up in a ball sobbing. She did not look good. Lily ran to her. "Faith honey what's wrong?" Lily held Faith as she sobbed shaking her head.

"I can't believe you heard me. I was so sad." Faith looked at the floor where there was a straight edge razor blade. "I wanted to cut myself to make the pain and hurt go away, but all I could think about was you. How you would be mad at me and how much I would let you down." She sobbed into Lily's embrace.

Where the hell did she get that razor? Lily's thoughts were mimicking mine, we were always so in tune with each other. She really was my perfect match. "Faith where in the hell did you get that razor blade?" Faith shook her head like she couldn't get the words out to explain.

She looked up to Lily with swollen red rimmed eyes. "I can't believe you came? I was concentrating so hard. I thought maybe if you could sense me you would come to help me. Did you hear me?"

First healing now this…weird. Lily looked at her friend with so much love it softened me and showed me how close they were. "Faith I did. I was talking to Aiden and I felt you. I knew you needed me. I couldn't hear you and wasn't in your head, but I got the gist of your feelings and knew you needed me. Now honey tell me what's wrong."

"Oh Lily I've just been down all day. I felt so low tonight, then David didn't notice me and no one asked me to dance and then I saw him dancing with that girl and I just lost it. I tried to find you, but I couldn't and I had to get out of there. The feelings and the pain were too much so I thought if I gave myself some physical pain maybe they would go away a little."

She cupped Faith's faced in her hands. "Faith this is spirit this isn't you. Please promise me that you will never hurt yourself and if you ever feel this way again you have to come to me, my Mom or Adrian. Promise me Faith, I have to know you will listen to me."

Faith nodded. "Yes Lily I am sorry. That's why I tried to reach you, I knew you would be there for me. I can't believe it worked." Both girls looked deep in thought thinking about what had just transpired with their new found bond.

I cleared my throat, they both looked up at me. "Faith, Lily I recommend we take you both to the Ozera's apartment and we get his majesty to help Faith." They both nodded in agreement.

Lily approached me, she took me by surprise when she gave me a big hug. I was shocked, but feeling her so close made me melt, I responded and hugged her back. "Thank you for helping us, I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. Can you carry her to my parent's?" As Lily held me and whispered this to me I heard someone behind us clearing their throat.

Lily looked up at whoever was interrupting us and pulled away quickly. It was Aiden and he was hurt. I could see it in his eyes, he hated that Lily was leaning on me. I picked up Faith and started heading out of the bathroom. As I passed the Prince I gave him a little smirk, pay back is a bitch.

**Lily POV**

"Aiden hi. Can you contact your Dad and have him meet us at my parent's apartment?"

He looked distraught. I studied his eyes, yep jealousy I recognized the look, I got the same look when I saw Kim and Degan together. I needed to make him feel better, he was hurting. I gave him a hug. "Thank you for coming to help me."

He responded to my hug and melted into me. He let out breath I don't think he knew he was holding in and did a small sigh of contentment. "Lily I'll always be here for you, I just hope someday you'll give me a real chance to show you." He whispered in my ear. I got chills form his breath, his lips were so close to my skin, I shuddered a little. I was not prepared for this type of physical reaction I got from his touch.

I heard Degan clear his throat. He was holding Faith protectively, she was resting her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed, but I could tell she was not asleep. I pulled away from Aiden, he had a smirk of satisfaction from the little 'moment' we had. I saw him give Degan a smart ass smirk, the testosterone was getting too much for this small space, we needed to be on our way. "Lily can we go now….please?" Degan asked, teeth clenched, he was pissed.

I nodded, he motioned for me to go ahead of him. I think he was trying to get me away from Aiden, but Aiden grabbed my hand and walked with me. I could feel the waves of anger and jealousy rolling off Degan. Hmmm now he knows how I feel when he's flaunting around with that horrid Kim girl. This is very interesting he was not that mad about Luca, but Aiden made his blood boil. I get it, Aiden's a Royal Moroi and Luca's a nice Dhampir, yep Royal Moroi's with Dhampir girls always made Dhampir's blood boil. Why had I not thought of this earlier this is so great.

I let elfish thoughts of my messed up love life consume me, I felt instant guilt. Faith needed me, I needed to focus on her. Right before we got to the door of the bathroom I pulled away from Aiden and stood in front of the door, I held my hands up for everyone to stop.

I had three pairs of curious eyes starting back, laced with questions. "Faith…Stefen, Dimka and Sofia were out there earlier are you okay to face them?"

She had a look of concern, I know at one time she had a crush on Stefan and I didn't want to embarrass her. "Yes Lily, thanks, I'll be fine." I opened the door and walked right into a scene.

Dimka and Stefan were about to attack one another and poor little Sofia was between them, what the hell? "You guys what's wrong?"

Dimka looked at me. "Mr. Jerk here thanks he can now be Faith's best friend, ever since he got his dumb girlfriend he's been ignoring all of us, now all of sudden he cares and is Faith's savior. I don't' think so."

Stefan lunged at him, I joined Sofia and kept them apart. "How dare you Dimitri she's always been mine and she'll always be mine, just because I am with Brenda now doesn't mean we won't end up together, sorry but I have dibs." Stefan spat with venom in his voice. What the hell Dimka likes Faith? Why had I not seen this before? Well if Faith's ego needed a boost this was the perfect scenario.

"Guys look let's get Faith back and then you dumbasses can go back to fighting. If you don't knock it off I'll have Aiden light you both on fire." I looked at Aiden he beamed that I would call to him for help. Degan glared at our exchange.

I was holding Dimka, he pulled away from me, man he was strong. "Fine. Whatever. But Stefan you're an ass and you know it. You blew it and it's time for you to step aside." He gave Stefan one last glare and walked off. I looked at Faith, she was in total shock. I gave her a huge smile and a wink. It was so nice to see her get some attention, she so needed it right now.

We walked back to our apartment in silence, I was in-between Aiden and Dimka, we were in front. Behind us was Degan carrying Faith and behind them was Sofia and Stefan. I could hear Sofia trying to calm her brother, she was always the level headed one of the dynamic duo.

I elbowed Dimka in a playful way, he looked at me and gave me a little smirk. I wonder how long he has been crushing on my best friend. I can't believe I didn't see it, what else am I missing? Aiden made his big move and held my hand. It meant something different to me than it did to him, but we had just been through a lot in a short amount of time so I allowed it. I hope I don't regret this.

We got to our apartment. Aiden had called his Dad and he met us there. Degan set Faith on my bed. Adrian, Lissa and my parents took over. They put some kind of spirit ring on Faith to help her. They told us 'kids' to wait in the family room why they all attended to Faith.

The room was silent and the tension was off the charts. As normal my fun loving brother broke the ice and pulled out the Wii so everyone could play. Degan and I sat out and watched the four of them play. I could tell Dimka and Stefan were past their tiff, thankf the heavens. The Colombini twins were like our first cousins we could not handle a family feud right now with what was going on with Faith.

I was sitting on the couch next to Degan watching everyone play. I felt him tap my hand, I looked up at him. His beautiful brown eyes were pleading to me. "Lily can I speak to you outside for a minute?"

"Umm sure. Guys we'll be right back." No one paid attention, but Aiden. He watched us intently and he gave me a sad look as I shut the door.

We stood on my parent's balcony. It was late the sun was fully out, I closed my eyes and soaked up some rays I so badly missed. I felt him staring at me. I opened my eyes to find him intimately close. My breath hitched up a notch and my heart started to race, being so close to him gave me an immediate physical response.

"Lily I…" He was struggling with words, it was rare for him, normally he was so calm and composed. "When I saw you running you looked like you were in trouble…I was worried about you." He awkwardly got out what he was holding in.

His words made my heart swell, he cared about me. I decided to play coy. "So Guardian Belikov you were worried about me?" I kept my eyes fixed on his not wanting to be the first to break the contact.

We involuntarily got closer, the atmosphere became more intimate. We heard the door open and automatically stepped away from one another. It was Aiden, he was glaring at our closeness. "Um it's your turn Lily."

"Hey you can go again I need to talk to Guardian Belikov for a minute. Okay?" I gave him pleading eyes.

He glared between the two of us. "Fine." He slammed the door and walked off.

I mumbled mostly to myself. "Well that's going to be a problem." Great now Aiden was mad at me, I knew I shouldn't have held his hand.

I was pissed our moment was broken and I know mister self composure wasn't going to let his guard down again. Degan now being fully composed looked at me curiously. "How so, I thought you were with that Luca guy?" Shit what should I say.

"Well Luca is 25 and although we flirt like crazy he's really just like a brother to me." He gave me a small smile he liked my answer, shit. Think Lily, you have to make him jealous so he sees reason and wants no on else to have you. "But tonight I don't know I am starting to see Aiden in a new light. You know he's not as bad as he seems. I don't know maybe he's kinda cool." I shrugged and looked towards to vast mountain range that surrounded the academy.

I heard him let out a large sigh. "Lily he's trouble you need to stay away from him." How dare he.

I looked back to him. "Well last time I checked I was single and was not attached to anyone." I snapped at him, he flinched a little at my harsh tone. "Besides not your business remember."

His face softened a little. "Look Lily I am your mentor I care about you. I want only what's best for you, I feel the need to protect you. I am sorry to sound like a jerk, I am just looking out for you I don't want you to get hurt." His voice softened to almost a whisper and his hand brushed mine. We didn't' have our hands totally intertwined, but he was holding my hand.

This one gesture meant more to me that he could possibly imagine. I looked at him holding back tears. "Degan I care for you. I just wish you felt for me the way I feel for you." Feeling awkward I looked down. I had just admitted the intensity of my feelings for him, I braced myself for his rejection.

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, looking very frustrated. He let my hand go. "Lily look it's not like that for me, I am sorry. I didn't men to blur the lines." He looked at our now separated hands and then off to the mountains deep in thought. "It's getting late and I have an early shift I need to go. I think you and Faith are in good hands."

I nodded, I willed my body not to look at him. I held back tears as his rejection washed through me. He turned away from me to leave. "Degan" I called out to him and heard him stop. I didn't care if he didn't feel for me what I felt for him, I needed to thank him for what he did for me and Faith tonight. I pulled him into a big hug and whispered. "Thank you Degan, thank you for helping me and Faith." I felt his stiff body relax, he held me and for a few moments it was warm and wonderful, abruptly he pulled away and without another glance or word he walked away from me.

He said a quiet goodbye to everyone else and walked out the door. He'd only been gone a few seconds when my body already ached for him again, I was miserable. I closed my eyes for a quick second trying to compose myself. I turned to the motley crew in front of me and put on my sassy Lily face. "Um Aiden you suck, step aside so I can kick everyone's ass." He beamed at me and handed me his controller.

**Thanks for reading. There was lots of hugging going on in this chapter. If you review either Degan or Aiden (your choice) will give you a big fat hug. So please press the green button and give my story a little hug.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for those of you who reviewed the last chapter, reviews make my day, the more reviews I get the faster I write.**

**The brilliant Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy and all the original characters. This story will have many new characters and story lines that all come from my imagination : )**

**Adrian POV**

I took what Rose said to heart, I needed to work on my marriage. With Lissa now at the academy helping with the spirit program I was hoping we could grow our relationship. It was Saturday night, Aiden was at the dance so Lissa and I settled down to watch some lame ass romantic comedy she was dying to see. Hey any lame chic flick is fine as long as I have my vodka goggles on.

We were to the part when they live happily ever after when I got a text message from Aiden. _Dad HELP emergency Faith is having spirit side effects, meet us at the Ozera apartment. Aiden._ I jumped up and startled Lissa, her legs were on my lap, I was rubbing her feet.

My face must have said volumes. "Adrian what is it, what's wrong?"

"Aiden texted me, Faith is having bad spirit side effects, they are bringing her to Rose and Christian's apartment we need to meet them there now." We rushed out and over the Rose's place.

We got their right before the kids arrived, I brought a few spirit rings. I brought one for each Faith, Rose and Lissa. Lissa has cut back on her meds so she can do some spirit. This could have ill effects on Rose and Lissa so I needed to do whatever I could to help with their side effects as well as Faith's. I explained the rings and they both agreed to wear them.

I noticed Pyro taking in what I was saying, he did not look happy that Rose could have some negative effects. He was so protective of Rose, his aura was radiating stress. I needed a drink, but just as I was getting up to get one that Russian Belikov look alike came in with Faith.

Degan, Lily and Aiden all gave their tale of what happened. We sent the kids out so we could talk to Faith in private. Lissa, Faith and I did our exercises. I felt much better, plus I had my Little Dhampir around me and she always helped me. Faith was tired and fell asleep.

Rose, Christian, Lissa and I walked out to the living room to chat. The kids were having a great time, Faith was asleep and doing well. It would be nice for the four of us to chat and have some adult time.

"So Adrian what do you think, are they bonded now?" Rose asked me.

"Um I don't think so, it's something different than you and Lissa have. I guess it could be a small connection from the recent healing, or it could be that Faith is really powerful and can reach out to people she is close to. I tend to believe it's the later since Lissa and I have done lots of healings and have never had anything like that happen. I'd like to explore this theory more, but Faith is showing some effects so we have to proceed with caution."

Everyone seemed deep in thought especially Pyro, he was concerned about Rose and Faith, his aura was light up like a light bulb, he had intense emotions of concern illuminating him. It was really getting to me.

Rose saw my control slipping and got me a drink. It was amazing how my own wife had no clue what was wrong with me even though she suffered from the same ailment, yet Rose knew exactly what I needed at all times, sigh.

Christian and Lissa were engaged in a deep conversation on the progressive program. Rose and I listened intently neither of us being big talkers, Sparky and Lissa had the market cornered when it came to social conversation. Rose and I were having a silent conversation. She could say more with a few expressions than anyone I ever knew.

I had a direct line of site to the kids. I noticed it was Aiden's turn to sit out on the video game, he was watching the four of us intently. He had an amused expression on his face, I wonder what was up with him? He saw Sparky and Lissa in deep conversation and chuckled to himself. "What?" I mouthed to him. He shook his head, looked away and kept chuckling to himself. What was up with that? Did he know about Sparky and Lissa dating back in high school?

Lissa started in with Rose about wedding arrangements. Sparky and I had some awkward silence. Rose noticed and came to my rescue again, why did I let this amazing women get away? Oh yeah because I am an idiot….shit I need another drink.

"So what do you guys have planned for the Thanksgiving holiday?" Rose asked trying to get me and Pyro out of awkward zone.

Lissa answered. "Well I guess just the family at Court, we have nothing special planned." To be polite Lissa asked back. "What does your family have planned?"

Rose looked at Christian and answered with her wonderful smile on her face. "We go to Maui every year, we own a beach house in Wailea." Lissa's interest peeked.

"Really, wow that sounds fun. Gabrielle Tarus has a beach house there in Wailea she's always offering for us to use it, but we never take her up on it." She looked at me and lovingly held my hand. "Hon we should go soon, the kids would have a ball. Gabrielle goes on and on how it's a large compound and there is tons to do."

I wanted to get in on this Thanksgiving trip. "Yes dear we should." I looked right at Sparky. "Christian isn't the Tarus beach house next door to your families?"

He nodded. "Yes Adrian it is." I looked at Lissa and the wheels started turning in her head.

"Well that's a nice coincidence." I looked at Rose and gave her my pleading eyes, she knew me so well.

"Well if they aren't using it you guys should come at Thanksgiving. We could have a group luau, combined holiday dinner and the kids are all around the same ages and they all seem to get along." She gave me her man eater smile that I loved so much and I gave her a wink. I made sure her crazy fire breathing hubby didn't notice our exchange.

Sparky gave Rose a death glare, while Lissa started squealing and clapping her hands together. I noticed Aiden, he heard our exchange. He gave me a thumbs up. "Oh Rose that is so wonderful for you to invite us, I can't wait to tell the kids. I'll get my team working on the logistics tomorrow." She was beaming with excitement and so was Rose. I think everyone was happy but Pyro.

We finished up some generic polite conversation. Thankfully I got enough vodka in me so the light bulb, also known as Sparky, was now dimmed from my alcohol haze and was not bothering me anymore. From what I could gather from him Rose was going to get it when we left. We pulled a reluctant Aiden out with us, it was very late and everyone needed to get to bed. It had been a long day and we had a large trip to plan tomorrow.

Aiden patted me on the back. "Dad you are a Rockstar! Sweet, Maui at Thanksgiving."

"Thanks Aiden I am glad you are happy." I wanted to remind everyone about my little smart ass cousin, even though I was reluctant to loose the good mood I had created within my family. "You guys remember we have Tristan with us this year, right?"

Aiden got a huge smile, Tristan always made things exciting. Lissa groaned. "OK, but we better warn Rose to lock up her daughter any other eligible women from the ages of 16 – 35." The 3 of us laughed as we walked into our apartment. For the first time in a long time I was looking forward to a family holiday.

Aiden looked at me like we should drop the bomb on Lissa about the progressive program he'll be starting on Monday. Well I guess there is no time like the present and she is in a good mood.

"Lissa hon Aiden and I have something to discuss with you."

"Yes Adrian what is it?"

Aiden stepped in. "Mom I want to start the progressive track on Monday." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Look Mom before you start let me explain, please."

She was uncharacteristically calm and gestured for him to continue. "Mom I feel that I can not lead our people if I do not know what they are going through, that means everyone, Guardians and offensive fighting Moroi. I need to get know them, train with them. I know you may not want me fighting in a real battle, but I think I should at least be able to train. How will I ever earn their respect and trust if I don't know what they are going through?" He finished his speech, he sounded Regal, I was so proud of him.

He literally rendered Lissa speechless, I didn't realize that was possible. She pursed her lips and studied him, I think she was trying to read his aura. It was probably faint to her, but she still got the gist of his feelings. She turned to me. "Did you know about this?"

"Yes dear I did."

"Do you agree with him?"

I gave her a small nod. "Yes I do." I turned to Aiden and beamed at him with pride, he was really turning out to be a wonderful young man.

She turned to Aiden. "Aiden out of my 5 children you are in my mind the best option to be our next ruler. I will allow you to attend this training, but I do have two conditions." Great here it comes.

"Um well what kind of conditions."

"Aiden I will not allow you to go into battle, ever. You can oversee and direct or lead, but no hand to hand combat. And you will not date a dhampir, even one that has a _royal_ name." She stated in her authoritative tone.

He pursed his lips and studied Lissa. I gave him pleading eyes trying to tell him we'll deal with this later and to let it go, we had to do baby steps. Lily will win Lissa over eventually and there's no need to start the war tonight, we had just won a battle.

He glared at Lissa and what I saw scared me, he was not going to let this go. "Mom I love her." He said with so much passion and love there was no doubting him.

I braced myself for Lissa's response. "Aiden I told you when you were 4, I told you when the semester started and I will tell you now. You are Aiden Lucas Ivashkov, future ruler, you will not date, court, or marry a Dhampir. Understood?"

Just as he did when he was 4, he crossed his arms over his chest, let out a large sigh and glared at her. "Fine mother, but you can not control who I love. Love is love, and I love her Mom and I never will stop not matter what you do or say. I will start in that program on Monday and I will listen to you, but you will never control my heart." He finished his speech, got off his invisible soap box and stomped off to bed.

She turned to me. "I can't believe him, ugh he's so damn stubborn."

Afraid to say anything I shrugged and chugged my vodka.

**Christian POV**

I was laying in bed in my standard, boxers and bare chest waiting for my gorgeous wife to get washed up for bed. I wanted to bring up her inviting the Ivashkov's to Hawaii, but I did not want to fight especially since the kids were her for the night.

She came out wearing my boxers and a tight little tank top. I gave her a lustful look. "Don't look at me like that. The kids are here and you know how hard I have to work to control my loudness. You are just so damn good in bed."

I gave her a big smirk. "Well I guess we'll just have to cuddle then." She collapsed in my arms, she was a perfect fit.

"So Thanksgiving sounds fun, huh?" She said quietly.

"Yeah babe about that, do you really think it's a good idea to invite Mr. and Mrs. Royal Highness."

She turned to look at me. "Um yeah I thought it was a good idea. We all get along, we are trying to work on our relationship, all the kids are similar ages. Tasha will be thrilled to sell the program more to the Queen. I actually think I am a genius."

I pinched the bridge of my nose feeling a headache coming on. I did not want to fight with Rose, but she needed to know how I felt, she hates it when I keep things from her. "Well I think you just ruined our family vacation. It's so rare we are all together anymore, now we have to deal with entertaining the Royal Family and not focus on our family." I tried to do my sexy pout she loved so much, but she wasn't buying it, not tonight.

"Christian how could you say that. It will be great. We will all be together and we will get to be with cool people and our kids will have a lot of fun with their kids."

"Sorry Mrs. Eternal Optimist I don't see it that way."

She sat up and glared at me. "Why are you doing this? Do you want to fight? Sorry I invited them without talking to you first, but I didn't think you would mind. And what's done is done so you might as well stop stressing about it and try to make the best of it."

Oh dear she's not getting me. I caressed her cheek to soften my blow that was about to come. "Hon it's not just about this trip. I agree what's done is done. It's about corrective behavior, you can't keep pulling this kind of stuff on us, me. You have to ask me about things first, we need to make a decision as a couple." Uh oh I said the wrong thing she gave me that look, I was dead.

"Corrective behavior, corrective behavior? What am I a St. Bernard puppy that you are house training? Geez Christian do you need to go back to husband boot camp, has it really been that long since you messed up so badly and said the dumbest thing in the world 'corrective behavior', pfft. Seriously are you an _idiot_?" I let her finish her rant.

"Are you done?"

She glared at me, apparently not. "And why we are at, what is with you having lunch alone with Connie. I have dinner with Adrian, his son and Lily and get a rash of shit from you, but no you can parade around the cafeteria like a love struck 15 year old. You act like no one has even shown you attention, you're like a horny love struck teenager that can't get any. Seriously it's embarrassing."

Now I was pissed. "She is my friend, that's it." I said through clinched teeth. "And I am not the one who is embarrassing us. You dote over Adrian. You want a drink Adrian? Poor Adrian, are the auras getting to you? Blah, blah, blah. Talk about embarrassing us, your behavior makes me sick." I spat at her with so much venom in my voice it shocked us both. I had Instant regret for loosing my temper, that damn Ivaskov did this to me, it was all his fault.

Rose had tears in her eyes, I was a total ass. I tried to hug her. "Rose honey I am sorry, I am a jerk."

"Don't. Touch. Me. Get. Out. NOW!!!!" She said low and menacing I was a little scared. I could tell she was trying to control her temper. I threw on some sweats, grabbed my shoes and left, slamming our bedroom door in the process, not looking back at her.

As I was walking to the door I saw the most innocent and heartbreaking thing. Lily with tears brimming in her eyes, giving me the saddest look ever. SHIT.

"Daddy, what's wrong? Are you leaving?" The sorrow and fear in her voice broke my heart.

I gave her a big hug. "Honey your Mom and I are just having a small disagreement, I am going out for some air. I'll be back shortly." She pulled away and studied me.

"It didn't sound small." Those sad eyes will haunt me the rest of my days.

I gave her a hug and a small kiss on the top of her head. "Lil I promise its okay, everything will be fine."

She looked up at me and nodded. "Go to bed I'll see you in the morning. Don't worry I promise everything will be all right."

She nodded, but still looked miserable. "Okay Daddy, goodnight."

I walked out into the daylight, I stayed in the shade not wanting to drain all my energy. I needed to talk to someone. Tasha was probably asleep, I'll think I'll go see Connie, she is one of my oldest friends. I need to know if I am being completely unreasonable. Rose will not like that I am sharing our personal lives with her, but I have to talk to someone and she did kick me out and told me to leave…

I knocked lightly on Connie's door in case she was asleep.

She opened it looking shocked. "Christian is everything okay?"

"Um yeah I just need a friend to talk to. Do you mind if I come in?" She gave me a big smile. "Sure come in." She gestured for me to enter. "Do you want some wine?"

"You know what sure, that sounds great." She got me some wine while I sat on the couch waiting for her. Watching her get the wine I realized what she was wearing. She had on a short little night gown with a matching robe, not too revealing, but not exactly covering a lot of skin either. Shit, if an outsider saw this scene it might look different, but I put those thoughts aside, we were just friends and that's all.

She handed me the wine and told me to explain. I went into all the details and told her the entire story. She remembered some drama at the lodge with Adrian so she knew a little already. She listened to me attentively; I couldn't help but think that Rose never does that. She's always interrupting me, flying off the handle, it was nice to have someone really listen to me for a change.

I chugged the rest of the wine, I was feeling tired from the emotional stress, lack of sleep and now alcohol. I put my head in my hands feeling distraught, I was not with my wife, all of a sudden I missed her tremendously. I felt Connie put a hand on my back and rub. The touch felt nice and I suddenly realized I was longing for Rose's touch and needed to get home, back to Rose.

Next thing I know Connie is rubbing my thigh, okay a little close to my member, but still I am sure just a friendly gesture. I ran the night's events through my head, the thing that haunted me the most were Lily's eyes when I left the apartment. That look on her face was so distraught about me leaving, it will haunt me for the rest of my life.

Connie keeps rubbing and just as I am about to get up to leave and run back to my family with my tail between my legs she drops her and starts massaging my crotch deeply. At the same time she kisses my neck and moans a little. "Christian baby you have no idea how long I have waited for you to come to me. I sit in bed at night trying to will you to my side so I can seduce you and make you scream my name." I froze. SHIT.

I jumped up. "Connie what the hell are you doing?" She was shocked and looked very confused.

"What am I doing, what are you doing? You flirt with me like there is no tomorrow and then you come to me in the middle of the night distraught looking for comfort; I am giving you what you want. I can give you what that blood whore wife won't. I know they always seem so sexual at the beginning and then they withhold on you, I've seen it time and time again." What a bitch, how dare she talk about my Rose that way.

"I can't believe you, I thought we were friends, you have some nerve." I was pissed, as usual I was an idiot and my wife was right.

"I have some nerve? You led me on, get me all excited and now are leaving before finishing the job. Well teacher you get an F, you fail."

"Connie I can't believe I am so stupid, Rose was right about you. I will be your co-worker, but we are no longer friends."

"Leave my house now and don't come crawling back to me when your wife won't put out." I got out of there as fast as possible.

I ran to my apartment, to Rose, my family. Why am I so stupid, geez I am such an idiot. Rose was trying to warn me and I dismissed her. I walked into the apartment, my own personal heaven, with the hope I didn't screw up too bad this time.

The first thing I saw was Lily lying on the couch, she jumped in my arms and hugged me. "Daddy you came back."

I pulled away and looked at her. "Lily of coarse I am came back. I will _always_ come back, I just needed to clear my head. Don't worry honey I am home now." I was saying it to her and myself. "Go to bed baby it's late I know you had a long day." She nodded, I tucked her in like I used to do when she was a little girl.

I quietly walked to mine and Rose's room. Rose was turned away from me, lying on her side, sobbing quietly. I crawled in bed, spooned her, wrapped my arms around her and kissed her neck lovingly. "I am so sorry baby."

She turned and hugged me. "Christian you came back, I was afraid you left forever." I chuckled at her, did she really think that?

We spend the rest of the night talking about our issues and where we both were wrong and what we're going to do to make it better. She agreed to limit her dream walks with Adrian and will try to wean him off them all together. She told me how Lissa and Adrian were working on their relationship and how she felt she was an issue in their marriage without trying to be.

We laughed and cried and fell asleep in each other's arms. I knew that our marriage just went over a large bump and from this point on it would only get stronger. Holding Rose in my arms I knew that I was exactly where I belong forever.

**Thanks for reading. I have a feeling my story is sucking since the number of my reviews have dropped off lately. If you guys don't tell me how I am doing I can't improve, Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am a little under the weather, but I got so many reviews that it motivated me to put on my big girl panties and do an update.**

**The brilliant Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy and all the original characters. This story will have many new characters and story lines that all come from my imagination : )**

**Lily POV**

Faith and I slept through my Dad's famous Sunday pancakes, but I needed sleep more than I needed food.

We were having a late lunch in the cafeteria, I noticed Degan was on guard and was watching us intently and made his way over to us.

"Hi Guardian Belikov." He gave me a sad look, I know he hated it when I called him by his formal name.

He nodded to me. He looked at Faith, his face laced with concern. "Faith how are doing this morning?"

"I am good Guardian Belikov thanks for asking and thanks for all your help last night." She looked down I think she was a little ashamed of her behavior.

I put my hand on her arm and shook my head at her. "Faith its okay we are all just happy you are better."

"Yes Faith Lily is right. Don't feel bad we were all glad to help." He looked at me and I nodded agreeing with him.

He turned to me. "Lily I know you can't train all week, but I talked to doctor Olendski and she said you could still do cardio so I'll meet you in the gym same time tomorrow we'll do some conditioning. And Lily I'll be checking your weight to see if you put on what you were supposed to." I grimaced at this, I thought I had the week off.

"Okay see you then." He said goodbye and walked off, but stayed in the cafeteria watching us the entire time. After I laid out my feelings to him last night he turned me down and I needed to realize he was never going to like me. I internally sighed at this. As much as I hated it I needed to move on form my Greek God.

I decided to leave the depressing thoughts of my love life and move on to help Faith. We started discussing the possibility of her and Dimka together. She was on cloud nine, she never felt so loved. David and his behavior last night was a distant memory. I can't believe my best friend and my brother, this will be interesting.

I saw Aiden walking towards us, he had his sexy crooked smile I loved. "Hey guys what's up?"

"Nothing just getting some food, we slept late."

He scrunched his forehead. "Yeah I tried to see you last night, but you weren't asleep why, is everything okay?"

I shrugged not wanting to give away my parents fight. "Yeah just couldn't sleep."

"Huh. So did your Mom tell you?"

I gave him a curious look. "Tell me what?"

"Our families are going to Maui together over the Thanksgiving holiday." He was beaming.

"Really?" Faith and I said at the same time.

"Yep. My Mom talked to Mrs. Tarus this morning, we are staying at their house, its right next door to yours."

"Cool" Faith and I said at the same time.

Aiden laughed us, we often said the same thing we were always on the same age. "So Lily I think we should meet every night and work on surfing."

I nod at him. "Um sure sounds good. You know the our beach is perfect for vamps, it gets no sun in the afternoon so you guys can enjoy it in the daylight hours. Actually most of our neighbors there are vamps." I laughed at this, nothing was funnier to me than vampires in paradise.

"What?" Faith and Aiden ask as the same time.

"Nothing inside joke."

From the night of Faith's melt down to Thanksgiving we had 2 ½ weeks. During that time I grew farther and farther away from Degan, needing to distance myself to protect my heart. During that same time my friendship with Aiden grew stronger and stronger. He really was a great guy and so funny, he always had me laughing. To my surprise he didn't try to hit on me in all this whole time, he took the 'let's be friends' to heart.

I was a little disappointed, but also glad to get to know him without all of the sexual tension.

The morning before we were leaving for our trip I was in line to get food and smelt him behind me. I loved his cologne. Without looking at him I acknowledged him. "Hey Aiden what's up?"

"How did you know it was me?"

I turned and gave him my man eater smile. "Guardian secrets, if I tell you I'll have to kill you."

He beamed at me, he had such a nice smile and his eyes were sparkling. I think I was really starting to like him. "Lily you are so silly." He always said this to me.

We got our food and sat down together. This was the first time just the two of sat together and I wondered what it looked like to the outside world. I did see people looking at us whispering. Degan was glaring at me, I was so sick of his, _I don't want to be with you, but I want to approve of who you are with attitude_ I just ignored him and picked up the flirting with Aiden just to piss him off. I also noticed that blond girl Brittlyn glaring at us too, wonder what was up with her?

Aiden pulled me out of my thoughts. "So gorgeous a penny for your thoughts."

"Well Aiden that Brittlyn girl is glaring at us, are you dating her or something?"

He got a panicked look on his face. "Sorry I didn't mean to pry it's not my business."

He pulled his face together. "No god no. I hooked up with her one night before, you know when you still…um when we weren't really talking."

"Oh" Was all I could say to that. I wonder what he meant by 'hooked up'. At my high school it was just making out and maybe a little more, but Nikki told me in college it meant sex. I wonder what it meant at St. Vlads.

"So Lily since you are my surf instructor will you come by tonight and help me pack? You know just to make sure I have what I need to do our lessons."

Wondering if he still pined for me I thought I'd play with him a bit. I lightly traced my fingers up his arms in a loving way, gave him my 'sexy pout', and whispered seductively. "So Aiden is this like a date?"

He froze and swallowed nervously. "No you know just friends." My face fell a little before I could compose myself again, he noticed.

He got an excited look. "Unless you want it to be."

I shrugged and he gave me a big smile. "Lily are you leading me on only to turn me down?" I smiled deviously at him.

"I guess you'll just have to ask me out and see." Saying with all the sass I had.

"Okay. Lilly in Hawaii will you go on a date with me?"

I waited enough time to make him sweat a little. "Aiden I would love to go on a date with you."

He looked shocked. "Really?"

"Really"

"Wow cool. So you'll come by tonight after dinner and help me pack?"

"Yeah see you then." We walked our separate ways to class.

I smelt Degan behind me he was trying to catch up to me. "Lily a word please."

"I am going to be late for class can we talk at afternoon practice?"

"No we can't. I'll excuse you." He dragged me to a bench.

He looked at me studying my eyes. "Lily I don't think you should be going on a date with Aiden Ivashkov."

"Were you listening to my private conversation?"

He ignored me. "Look it's a bad idea."

I was pissed I crossed my arms over my chest. "Why?"

"Lily you are going to get hurt, I just care about you and I don't want to see him hurt you."

"Degan I am free to go out with whoever I want. Unless you're offering to date me, I'd appreciate it if you'd keep you thoughts to yourself." I gave him a hopeful look.

He was visibly upset, he hated when I brought up him not wanting to be with me. "Lily I am sorry we've been through this, we will never be together."

"Yeah I got it." I glared at him.

He looked frustrated. "Okay just know I warned you." Jerk. He walked me to class and excused my tardy. I didn't look at him again, he left me with Guardian Alto without another word. Later I found he cancelled our afternoon practice due to our trip. We were flying at night so we would have all day Wednesday at the beach before the holiday. We had a luau planned, which should be fun.

Aiden met me outside since he had to get me past the dorm matron with his compulsion. He was teaching me how to resist compulsion in our dream walks and I was teaching him how to surf. We spent almost every night together, we had a comfortable relationship, he was easy to get along with.

We got to his room and I handed him some Sex Wax stuff from my sponsor, boards shorts, t-shirts, tank tops, wax, etc. He held it up. "Sex Wax" He waggles his eyebrows at me and gave me a lustful look.

"Stop silly they are my best sponsor. I thought you might want some new stuff for Hawaii, but I could give it to someone else if you don't want it." I teased him.

He grabbed me and tackled me to the bed and pulled the stuff out of my hands. "Oh no you don't Silly Lily this stuff is mine." He proceeded to tickle me.

Giggle…"Aiden"….giggle…"Stop"…giggle…."Please"…giggle. He let me up, but pulled me to his lap and held me lovingly.

"Thanks for the stuff Lily" He whispered as he looked deeply in my eyes. "Lily you want to kiss me don't you" I did, I wanted that kiss so bad. Shit I get it he was testing me with compulsion. I was resisting him, so cool. But this was the perfect opportunity to play with him.

"I do, I want to kiss you so bad, kiss me Aiden….please." He brought his lips slowly to mine not taking his eyes off me. Just as our lips were going to touch I started ticking him.

He looked at me shocked. "Oh my god you did it you resisted me that was amazing." He gave me a big hug.

I pulled away, put still had my arms around his shoulders and gave him a huge smile. "Yes I did. But maybe that's because I have the best teacher around." We were having a moment I think he was about to really kiss me when his phone went off.

At the same time he went to answer it, I pulled my arms away from him and got off his lap scooting over to sit next to him. He was listening intently to what the other person was saying and looked a little stressed. I got up to leave to give him some privacy and he held my hand and shook his head and pulled me back to the bed to sit down.

He got off the phone and replaced his stressed look with my favorite sexy crooked smile. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Oh sorry it looked important and I wanted to give you some privacy."

He held my hand and looked deeply in my eyes. "Lily no one is more important than you." I couldn't help I busted up laughing. He looked hurt and a little mad.

"Sorry you sounded so sappy." I smiled at him calming down my hysterics.

He shrugged and smiled at the moment we were having. "I guess you just bring out the sap in me."

We finished packing his stuff just in time to catch our night flight. My parents already had my stuff so I didn't have to go home before we boarded.

We met everyone at the jet, all eyes were on us as we walked up together with Aiden's bags, I noticed Degan, he had his Guardian mask in place, but I saw just the smallest bit of jealousy in his eyes.

Aiden pulled me to the back of the Royal jet to his favorite private room. Nikki, Aiden's two brother's Andre and Alec and his sister Annabel and her fiancé were already on the plane, they all got on before us. We had one stop to get his sister Alyssa, her friend Alexis and his cousin Tristan in LA, they all went to my parent's Alma Mater USC. I was dying to meet Tristan every time someone spoke of him they either had an amused expression or outright laughed.

In the private room with us were Andre, Alec, Nikki, Dimka, Faith, and Sofia. There was plenty of room in the private area, but Aiden and I would not be able to lie out and sleep like we had done before, but we claimed some recliners so we could lean back and sleep for the flight. The seat next to me was open and sure enough right before we took off my favorite god like Guardian came in and sat next to me. Aiden and Degan exchanged death glares, I ignored them both, I was tired and had no patience for their egos.

Aiden handed me a blanket, my ipod and my favorite Swedish fish. I smiled at him. "Would you like some?"

He shook his head. "Nope." He popped the 'p'. I brought my favorite, he had chocolate, peanut butter M&M's. Yumm I liked those too.

Aiden held my hand as we settled into our make shift beds in the recliners. I noticed Degan watching us. As much as I was happy as hell to make him jealous I think I was also starting to have feelings for Aiden, he really was a good guy and so cute. He winked at me. "Lily I'll meet you at our beach for our final lesson."

I gave him a sweet smile. "See you soon." I noticed Degan starring at me trying to figure out what I was talking about. I ignored him and went to sleep to see Aiden.

**Degan POV**

I was sitting on the plane next to Lily thinking about my messed up life. I was completely and utterly in love with a girl I could never have feelings for. My girlfriend who was bothering me more and more was pressuring me for a commitment I was never going to act on, and I was pretty sure in the next few years I was going to die protecting the girl of my dreams.

I chuckled to myself, no one else was awake everyone was asleep. In most cases knowing I only had only a few years to live I would live life to the fullest. Climb Mt. Everest, jump out of an airplane, be the boy pool at the Playboy Mansion, have a kid. Instead I am making sure Lily will survive to have a wonderful life and hopefully a bunch beautiful babies. Most people would think I was completely crazy, but it was all worth it so she was safe.

I looked over at my angel, she is even cuter when she sleeps. She was smiling in her sleep and so was that damn Ivashkov. I wonder what they mean by the _beach_ and _surf lessons_, can he share dreams with her. Damn Moroi and their magic, they think they are so superior, UGH.

I decided I was not going to let him have her all to himself tonight. I pretended I was asleep and turned so my arm fell on Lily. She moved around a little and woke up. She picked up my arm, I feigned waking up. "Sorry Lily did I wake you. I am a bit of a restless sleeper sometimes."

"Yeah, but not worries. How much longer until we get to LAX?"

"I think about 45 more minutes."

"Cool I will just stay awake, falling asleep again won't be worth it."

"Do you want a drink?"

"Sure" I got her some sprite and we shared her swedish fish. We had a good time chatting, it was relaxed and comfortable. Lily was the other half to make me whole, sigh!

We land in LA and Aiden wakes up. "What happened where did you go?" He asks Lily and then glares at me. I give him a smirk right back so he knows who woke up Lily.

"Oh sorry I woke up and we were only 45 minutes out from LA so I decided to eat some of those yummy fish you got me and have a drink." She put her hand on his arm affectionately. "Don't worry you'll get a live lesson soon enough." He smiled at her. I glared at her hand, she couldn't see since her back was to me this whole time. Aiden smirked at me again and that brought Lily to turn and look at me. I smiled and gave her my innocent look.

Shortly we landed and I left to go help guard, public airports are always a big threat. As I got up leave Lily looked at me and said. "Be careful Guardian Belikov."

"Always Lily, always." I winked at her and she gave me that smile I lived for.

Half the Guardians get off and the other half of us stayed on the plane to Guard. The three Moroi and their Guardians got on the jet. There was Princess Alyssa Dragomir, her friend Alexis Popov, Tristan Ivashkov and 5 Guardians.

Tristan came in last pulling up the rear with a Guardian on either side of him. He had two of the best Guardians around, not sure what that was about. I mean he's Royal, but he's not that important. I'll have to get his file form my mother, this young Moroi who has two of the best Guardians piqued my interest.

Tristan looked like Aiden, with lighter hair, a more sculptured jaw and a slighty straighter nose, he was also just a hair taller and a little leaner, but still pretty buff for a Moroi. Not that I am a girly man or anything, but anyone could tell he was attractive and I am sure had the ladies dropping their undergarments for him on demand. He was the type of Royal that gave Royals a bad name.

He looked around assessing the plane occupants. He looked towards the Queen and King and gave a polite bow. He seemed to be looking for someone. He turned to me. "Hey Guardian I am looking for the exquisite Lily Ozera do know where I could find her?"

This was going to be a long trip….

**OK Tristan is a great character. I am going to end it here so the next chapter we can really get to know him. Who's POV would you like to learn Tristan through? Please review and let me know who you want to hear from and how I am doing. Maui will have lots of action, so hang on to your seats!**


	18. Chapter 18

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR GENEROUS REVIEWS, OVER 200 WHOOOHOOOO YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!!**

**Sorry for the delay I suck I know. Life has been seriously nuts, but it's calmed down a bit now so I should be back to regular updates. I already posted the first part of this chapter late last week so if you read that start at Tristan's POV.**

**The brilliant Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy and all the original characters. This story will have many new characters and story lines that all come from my imagination : )**

**Degan POV**

_Tristan came in last pulling up the rear with a Guardian on either side of him. He had two of the best Guardians around, not sure what that was about. I mean he's Royal, but he's not that important. I'll have to get his file form my mother, this young Moroi who has two of the best Guardians piqued my interest._

_Tristan looked like Aiden, with lighter hair, a more sculptured jaw and a slighty straighter nose, he was also just a hair taller and a little leaner, but still pretty buff for a Moroi. Not that I am a girly man or anything, but anyone could tell he was attractive and I am sure had the ladies dropping their undergarments for him on demand. He was the type of Royal that gave Royals a bad name._

_He looked around assessing the plane occupants. He looked towards the Queen and King and gave a polite bow. He seemed to be looking for someone. He turned to me. "Hey Guardian I am looking for the exquisite Lily Ozera do know where I could find her?"_

_This was going to be a long trip…._

"Yes she's in the back with her brothers and some others." I pointed to the back of the plane where the private room was. Yeah you little fuck her very protective large brothers who will be behind me in line to kick your ass if you go near her. Oh how I wish I could say that out load.

He put his hand on my shoulder, I jumped a little at his touch this was not common for Moroi to get so personal especially a Royal. "Thanks man and thanks for all you do I am sure by your size and your intensity you are a badass and protect my kind to the hilt." He gave me a lazy smile and headed off to the back of the plane towards my love.

OK that was weird. What was that? I need to dig into his history and see what was up. I approached my Mom. "Guardian Belikov a word before we take off please." I had to be formal the Royal family was in ear shot.

She nodded and followed me to the galley. "What's up Degan?"

"That Tristan Ivashkov is an intriguing one, can I read his file?"

She nodded in understanding. "Yes intriguing is a good word, enjoy, it's a good read." She handed me his file with a bit of a smirk on her face.

I walked to a back corner so I could read the file in private. It was very interesting.

TRISTAN BARRON IVASHKOV

He was 21, an only child, a senior at USC, he went to a new college each year, wonder why? He majored in Economics/Business. His parents were taken by Strigoi when he was 12 right in front of him, he was raised by the academy in New England, and shuffled between relatives on school breaks and holidays. So it looks likes it's The King and Queens rotation for Thanksgiving. Hmmm poor kid. He was the King's 1st cousin, his Dad and the Kings Dad being brothers.

He was a water user, but was good at compulsion and had what people called a sixth sense where he could get a tenure of what people were feeling, but it was a 'small' magical talent, meaning he was not fully a spirit user. When I found out about Faith I started to look more into the fifth magical element called spirit, it was very interesting.

What I read next shocked me. It was behind a bright red tab that said CONFIDENTIAL, no wonder I was never given this folder for research, normally Guardians get bios on all the Moroi they will be protecting, but Tristan's was not passed around before the trip, now I know why.

It stated that his parents were hunting him and he was a walking target. They had help all throughout the Strigoi world and he was not safe anywhere. Thus why he had two of the best Guardians around and why he moved colleges every year. As much as I wanted to hate this guy I really felt for him.

What I read next was very interesting. It was comment from a former Guardian, "_Tristan Ivashkov is the kindest Moroi I have ever met. He not only respected me, but all Guardians. He actually treated me as an equal and was appreciative for the work I did to save his life day after day." _My research explained a lot and was very informative.

I decided to go to the back being away from Lily was making me antsy. I wanted to see if Mr. Tristan Ivashkov was flirting. As much as I would hate to see that it might be nice to see that arrogant Aiden squirm. Lily was a natural flirt I don't think she even realized she was doing it.

Being a flirt through and through is why she's such a good model, she flirts with the camera and the photographer, you can't help but be drawn to her. Even the worst photographer can snap an alluring picture of her and as soon as some poor sucker like me laid eyes on any ad that featured her it didn't matter what they were selling, it could be tampons even, with Lily putting her spell over us we were buying it no matter what.

I walked in the room and what I saw made my blood boil, little bastard took my seat. There against a wall were 3 luxurious recliners and there sat my Lily between two look alike cousins both of them leaning in, hanging on her every word. Everyone else was asleep, thus she was whispering and it just made her more alluring. God I loved this women I was tortured more and more each day that I could not take her and make her mine.

Each time this thought entered my mind Yeva's angry face flashed in my head. She was pointing a finger at me and scolding me. I internally sighed knowing I had to listen to Yeva.

Lily saw me come in and looked my way. She gave me a Lily smile that I lived for, but it didn't reach her eyes. She was sad and longed for me as I longed for her, but I could never tell her how I really felt.

With Tristan and the others coming on board there were no seats in the 'young person's' room so I stood Guard, but I really was just hanging around to watch Lily.

She looked at me and then at Tristan and frowned, he noticed. "Sorry Guardian did I take your seat." He went to get up.

I motioned for him to stay down. "Sir please take your seat I am on patrol I need to stand no sitting allowed." I gave my polite Guardian face.

He nodded in appreciation. "I am Tristan Ivashkov and you are?"

"Guardian Belikov." He really was polite.

"Nice to meet you Guardian, you assigned to a Moroi or a facility."

"Facility, St. Vlad's." I noticed Lily and Aiden listening intently.

Lily spoke up. "Guardian Belikov is the poor sole that got assigned as my mentor to get me up to snuff so I could kick some Strigoi ass." Tristan turned to my alluring Lily, pupils dilated with lust, lips slightly parted, face a little flush, yep he was already under her spell. Great a hunted by Strigoi Royal Moroi after my girl, why couldn't she just find some nice Dhampir to date so I could relax and wallow in my jealousy as I kept watch over her. Oh yeah because life is cruel.

He gave me an appreciate look. "Well lucky you." I gave him a nod in agreement. Aiden was squirming with jealously and I was loving it.

**Tristan POV – New part of Chapter 18 not posted last week**

The tall, stoic Guardian pointed me to the back of the plane. I cracked up. I should have known, this is where my favorite cousin Aiden sat when he flew. I bet he was crushing on Lily and wanted to have some time with her away from the watchful eye of his mother. My cousin Adrian was cool as hell, but his wife Lissa aka the Queen not so much.

As I made my way to the back I saw two very ravishing Dhampirs, these two ladies were older than me and I was hoping that they were cougars. As much as I was dying to meet and romance the young Lily Ozera I did love an experienced women and I could use some action this weekend.

I gave them my trademark smile that I knew no woman could resist. The first one was with a group of Guardians and gave me a polite Guardian smile, she was hot. The next one was probably the hottest older chick I have ever seen, and shit that body, curvey as hell. She was sitting with a Moroi and as soon as he saw me smile at the goddess next to him he narrowed his eyes and looked as if he was going to light me on fire. I could tell he was Royal by the way he commanded himself and by those eyes I was going to bet he was Christian Ozera.

But that was impossible since that would mean the very hot cougar chick next to him was Rose Hathaway Ozera. No way, she had kids close to my age, there was no way that women was a Mom of a college kid. Man I was missing out not being at St. Vlad's. I gave him a polite nod, he glared back at me. Shit calm down dude, wait until I deflower your daughter then you'll really have a reason to torch me. The goddess thought to be Rose gave me a sweet smile, man if Lily was half as hot as her I might consider being monogamous for the first time in my life.

Truth is I was dying to meet Christian Ozera we had similar pasts with Strigoi parents. I bet if he knew my history he would act differently towards me. As much as I wanted to talk to him about our shared past I didn't want him to know, when people knew they pitied me and nothing was worse than a pity party.

I got to the back room, as soon as I laid my eyes on the beautiful girl in front of me I knew it was her. Yep she was just as hot as her Mom, but different in her own way. She as the epitome of beautiful, she was wearing tan casual capris, had a black tank on that said 'save a wave ride a surfer', shit I wish surfed. She had her Dad's amazing blue eyes, was leaner than her Mom, but still had nice curves, long raven black hair, but there was something else I couldn't quite put my finger on. Hmmm wonder what it was.

We did introductions. I had brought my portable bar, but all the people around me were either too young or didn't want to drink, pussies. Maybe this trip wasn't going to be as fun as I originally thought. I figured since we'd have a nice mix of Dhampirs and Moroi we'd get some major partying in, but I am sure the Queen or as I call her the 'enemy of fun' would squash anything cool.

Don't get me wrong I was grateful to Adrian and Lissa, but she was a strict woman who only cared about Moroi and what was proper. After the shit I have seen I bowed to Guardians, they laid their asses on the line every day to save me and I have learned over the years I'd much rather be around Dhampir than Moroi.

Everyone was asleep but Lily, Aiden and me. I could tell Aiden was head over heals for Lily, he was like a lost little puppy. Well I'll have to see how serious he is, maybe I can visit Cougar town with that first Dhampir this weekend instead and leave Lily to Aiden.

The Guardian I talked to earlier walked in all stoic and serious, but his demeanor towards me changed. Great he knew. I could see the pity in the looks he gave me. I hated it when people knew my history they treated me different. He was looking at Lily like he'd found his salvation, looks like the gorgeous model about to be bad ass Guardian has her own fan club. Well this weekend will be interesting to say the least.

I gave him a knowing look when Lily announced that he was her mentor, lucky bastard. Apparently I took his seat, but since he was in pity mode towards me he didn't make me get up, but I could tell he was pissed that I was sitting next to Lily hanging on her every word.

He eventually left, Aiden and Lily fell asleep, but I couldn't sleep I was too wound up. I was nervous about being out of the wards of school. I guess we would have wards around the house. I didn't want anyone to get killed because of me. Sometimes I wondered if I should just let my parents get me and stop putting people's lives on the line. I finished my drink and got over my pity party, I really didn't want to be an evil creature of the night, but I hated putting people's lives in jeopardy. Shit life sucks, I need more alcohol.

**Lily POV**

We were about to land and I woke up. I noticed Aiden was holding my hand while he was sleeping. He was smiling I wondered what he was dreaming about. He was so cute when he slept. God listen to me I am falling for a spoiled rich prince, great.

I looked over at his look a like lighter haired cousin, he was awake and gave me a sweet smile. He was cute, but not really my type. I was still pretty innocent, Tristan seemed to be oozing with experience, he made me a little nervous, but he seemed nice enough, plus there was Aiden, I think I was kind of starting to like him. But no matter how I felt about Aiden I still had that ache in my chest called Degan. It was like I had a piece of me missing and no one could fill that void except for him. As much as I was excited for the tirp, I knew this was going to be a nerve wracking weekend. I longed for Degan, had Tristan flirting with me like crazy, I had to be pleasant to that biotch Kim and I promised Aiden a first date. Shoot me now.

Maybe it won't be so bad, maybe Aiden can help me fill my void since Degan made it clear to me day after day he'll never be with me. Sigh.

We land and there's a huge helicopter to take the Royal family to the beach house they are staying in. They were all ushered off surrounded by an army of Guardians. It was a little over the top if you ask me, but whatever. Aiden tried to get me to go with him, but the looks his Mom was giving me no way in hell I was getting on that chopper.

Luca and Anthony picked the rest of us in two SUV's, they had arrived earlier with Sisley. I was happy to see them both and anxious to get on with my vacation no matter how stressful it was going to be.

We got settled into our separate houses. I was so excited Degan and his Mom were with us and Kim was with the Royal family in their house. My parents were hosting a luau tonight and it was chaos trying to get ready.

I headed out to the help with the luau and noticed Tristan drinking his vodka and OJ watching everyone set up. "Umm if you're going to watch you can help you know."

"Oh I know." He gave me a gorgeous smile and smirked. He was so damn cute it was crazy, what was with these Ivashkov boys.

"Whatever, are you above helping or something?" Great another lazy Royal Moroi just what the world needs.

"Nope" He popped the 'p'. "Just lazy and really needing to get drunk, have you met the Queen?"

I gave him a hard laugh. "Yeah got it." I really liked this guy he was easy to get along with and there was something about him that relaxed me.

He downed his drink and ended up helping me a little. The luau started, the Dragomirs/Ivashkovs came out looking like shoeby tourists. They had an army of Guardians, I noticed Degan was on duty, I wished he could come sit with me and eat. I made a mental note to make him a plate and give it to him later.

Aiden walked up to me after he got _laid_ with flowers by a gorgeous native dancer. He gave her a hug and squeezed her a little too hard and hung onto the hug a little too long. Shit was I jealous, what was getting into me?

"Hey Lily you look great." He gave me hug, hugging me long and tight. He was really getting his kicks tonight with the hugs.

"Hey to you to shoeby. Having fun?"

He scrunched his forehead in confusion at my term. "Um do I want to know what a shoeby is?"

"Well it's a tourist. You are all decked out in your newly bought Hawaii gear looking all touristy and wearing shoes. You know shoes on the beach, shoeby." I smirked at him.

"Why you.." He picked me up threw me over his shoulder and ran towards the waves. "Silly Lily how about this shoeby throws your smart little but in the ocean."

"No Aiden stop, sorry you look like a local really." I was trying to sound serious, but I couldn't, I was giggling too much.

He set me down. "Really?" He looked serious, he really did care about what I thought of him, it was pretty cute.

I shrugged. "Sure kind of, but maybe you should come over before you get dressed so I can get rid of your shoebiness." Shit that didn't come out right. "I mean you know if you need me to help pick your clothes out, um you know to help…" I decided to shut my mouth and quit why I was ahead.

He hung with me during the luau. I dragged him and his Dad on stage to do the hula, it was such a crack. We had a nice time. The Queen even looked to be enjoying herself. The luau was fun and ended too soon. Everyone went their separate ways, as I was walking towards the house I noticed all the Guardians.

I really did enjoy myself and realized the whole time all those Guardians had to wait to eat and sit back and watch all of us have a good time. I got very depressed all of a sudden, life was so unfair, did I really want to ever be a Guardian, was that life for me? I decided to put those depressing thoughts aside and help my Mom set up a buffet in our house for the Guardians.

We served them in two groups, so they could rotate Guarding. They all seemed really appreciative and comfortable at our house. I noticed Tristan was with his Guradians serving them, I was amazed by this? He really was a mystery, I made a mental note to talk to my parents about this and see what was with this guy. What was his story?

By the time we had everyone fed and cleaned up it was still pretty early, I decided to grab Faith and watch a movie in our Great room. My brothers, Luca, Sofia, Stefan, Brenda and Ana all joined us. It was kind of boring, but fun to be with everyone.

My parents, Tasha, Urie, Sisley, Anthony, Bruno, Talia and her new boyfriend Bryan all headed over the Royal families guest house to hang out. All the Guardians in our house retired to bed or were on Guard around the perimeter, so it was just us kids awake and in the house.

I got a text from Aiden. _Hey_ _sexy want some company we're all bored with the blah blah blah political talk_.

I smiled as I read his text, Faith eyed me suspiciously. "What are you smiling at?"

I put my finger up to tell her to wait a minute so I could text him back. _Sure come on over it's just us kids and some asleep Guardians. BTW have your cousin bring his bar._

He got right back. _On my way with the crew, the lush and his portable bar_.

I jumped up and got in front of the screen, everyone started to complain. "Hey let's drop the corny movie and party with the Royals."

Nikki got all excited. "Cool is the single hot twin going to show up?" I shrugged.

Aiden walked in with his sister Alyssa, his brothers Alec and Andre, Alyssa's friend Alexis and mister sex on a stick Tristan.

"Hey sexy we snuck out, I texted my Dad so he'll cover us." He gave me a kiss on the cheek. I felt warm from his touch, wow I really was starting to like him.

"Cool. Let's play a game." Dimka said.

We got a game of beer pong going. Tristan mixed some drinks for those of us that weren't playing since the game could only accommodate 4 people at one time and there were 15 of us. Everyone was getting pretty buzzed and having a good time. I hoped the Queen didn't find out, one night here and we were already sneaking off and getting drunk.

Beer pong simmered down, everyone was sitting around chatting and getting to know one another. Aiden stood up. "Hey guys I have a new game I just invented you guys want to play?"

Everyone nodded. "Um sure Aiden what's it called and how do you plan?" I asked.

"It's called compulsion kiss." He waggled his eyebrows at me.

Oh boy I can't wait to see how we play this game.

**OK I am back on track and should be back to updating every 2 – 3 days. If you can give me some love with a review I would greatly appreciate to know how I am doing!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for all your reviews, you guys are seriously the best and keep me writing : D**

**The brilliant Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy and all the original characters. This story will have many new characters and story lines that all come from my imagination : )**

**Aiden POV**

I was so looking forward to Thanksgiving this year. Lily and I had become closer and closer. I think I was ready to make my move. Right before we got on the plane I was hanging out with Lily she was helping me pack. She was so amazing I was head over heals in love with her. She was it for me, everything about being with her felt right. I tried to keep my feelings about her in check so I wouldn't scare her away, but it was getting harder and harder.

I was about to kiss her when my stupid phone went off. I wouldn't have answered it, but I saw it was Brittlyn and she's been threatening me lately. She said unless I dated her she was going to make me pay. I wasn't sure what she was going to do, but she said that we were both Royal and had to be together. She called and asked if I had made my decision to date her and she wanted her and her family to come to Maui with us. I told her no way and she said I'd be sorry that she was about to drop her bomb and I was not going to like it. I shrugged her off and enjoyed the rest of my time with Lily before we had to board the plane.

She sat by me on the jet, but I had to share her with Guardian Belikov and cousin Tristan. Tristan seemed interested, I was going to talk to him and make sure he understood that Lily was off limits.

We landed, my family was ushered off in some huge helicopter, it was pretty embarrassing. I wanted Lily to come with us, but she was not having any of it. I hoped all this Royal bullshit I had to put up didn't put her off, it seems she's really starting to like me back and I want a chance with her.

We had a luau hosted by the Ozera's it was so fun. Lily and I teased each other all night, she actually pulled my Dad and I up on stage so we could hula dance. Was there anything she didn't know how to do?

Everyone went their separate ways, I was bored stiff hanging around our beach house. Tristan wanted to drink and hang out with the kids in the Ozera house so I texted Lily and we agreed to meet up. My Dad agreed to cover for us with my Mom and we snuck off. We played a drinking game and everyone seemed to be getting along and having a good time.

I had been working with Lily so she could resist compulsion this gave me an idea for a game, compulsion kiss. Everyone agreed they wanted to play.

"Okay guys this is how it's done. A Moroi uses compulsion on either a Dhampir or another Moroi to compulse a kiss. If that person can resist then they go through all the Moroi and see how many people's compulsion they can resist. The person who resists the most compulsion kisses wins. But some ground rules, no same sex kisses and no kisses between relatives." Everyone said ew and gross.

"Sorry I had to make that clear, cousin Tristan is here and you all know how he can be." I smiled at Tristan, he was so easy going he didn't really care I had just insulted him.

But he still threw a pillow at me. "Hahaha very funny Aiden, shut it and let's get this show on the rode, my lips are lonely." He looked at Lily and waggled his eyebrows at her, she blushed. Shit that was not good why was she blushing?

I finished with my game introduction. "Lily and I have been working on her resisting compulsion so we'll go first to demonstrate."

I looked at Lily while everyone did cat calls, now I was the one blushing, she was the only girl that could bring that out in me I swear. I walked over to her, stared deep into her eyes, she looked mesmerized. "Lily I am going to kiss you, you're going to want to kiss me back." He eyes were glossy and dark with lush and want, her breathing hitched a little. I kept eye contact and moved closer to her. "Lily do you want to kiss me?"

"Yes I do." I stopped going towards her trying to lead her to me.

"Kiss me Lily, I know you want to."

"Yes I do" She leaned in closer, she was so close I could taste her. I'd been waiting years to kiss her again. Just as her lips were about to touch mine, she turned her cheek to me and it contacted with my lips.

"SUCKER!!! Oh my god I got you, you should see your face." She was on the floor cracking up. Everyone was pointing and laughing at me.

My smart ass brother Alec started in. "Hahahaha Aiden looks like she got you, the student surpasses the teacher." Everyone else chimmed in really having their kicks over my embarrassment.

Lily jumped up and whispered in my ear. "I swear I did want to kiss you, but I want to win and you taught me so good I had to show off your amazing teaching skills." She pulled away and gave me a gorgeous sexy smile and winked at me. There I go blushing again.

"Seriously?" I asked, she smiled and nodded at me and mouthed 'later.' I was aching with want for her, I was going to hold her to that promise.

Tristan volunteered to go next. I gave him an evil look warning him. I hadn't had a chance to talk to him and I wanted him to know he was to stay away from my girl. Tristan was a serious man whore and I didn't want him tainting Lily.

Tristan was good at compulsion, it ran in the family I was nervous. He got very serious, shit he was putting all he had into this and wasn't that drunk yet, uh oh. He was successful and kissed Lily. The kiss turned into a full on make out session. I was pissed. After a round of cat calls from the peanut galley I had to step in.

I walked up to him pulling them apart. "OK its called compulsion kiss, not compulsion make out." I was hurt, Lily could see it and looked remorseful. The game progressed, but I couldn't get the image of him kissing my girl out of my head. She kept asking me if I was okay, but I kept giving her my standard. "Yeah I am fine." And never made full eye contact I was too hurt.

I was buzzed which only seemed to enhance my jealousy, I needed to calm down and the alcohol was not helping. I abruptly got up and walked out to the balcony. It was daylight the sun was coming up, but the balcony was shaded so it wasn't uncomfortable for me.

I was outside about 5 minutes enjoying the beautiful scenery when she joined me.

I glanced at her, but looked away quickly. "Hey" she whispered.

"Hey, don't you want to keep playing you seemed to be really enjoying yourself in there?" I had put some steel in my voice, she grimaced at my smart ass comment.

She put her hand on my arm, her touch caused heat to course through my body. Her touch was mind-blowing, I can't believe she had this kind of affect on me.

"Aiden I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. He's really good at compulsion, that was it I don't like him."

I laughed without humor still not being able to look her in the eye. "Huh sure could have fooled me."

"Aiden look at me." Her hand was still on my arm, her warmth was melting my bad mood. I looked at her, putting all the love I had for her in my gaze, she needed to see how intense my feelings were.

"What?" I asked a little too harshly.

She flinched a little at my abruptness "Aiden I don't like him I swear. I like you. I want to kiss you." I raised my eyebrows at her in disbelief. "Look I've been a mess emotionally and I pushed you away, but you've gotten under my skin and I like you Aiden I really do."

I was in shock just starting at her. The electricity and intense feelings between was heating up, it was like the air around us hummed with warmth. I saw love and honestly in her gaze, she was serious. I was flying at her words, she really did like me.

I couldn't help it I smashed my lips to hers. We shared the most intense kiss of my life. I had kissed a lot of girls, but it was nothing like this, I know knew what the difference was I loved her. I knew it when I was 4, I knew it when I was 14, I loved her, I always have and I always will. I wrapped my around her caressing her warm body. She put her arms around my neck and caressed my hair, I moaned in her mouth. The things she was doing to me were beyond words. One kiss with her was so passionate and amazing if I took all of my previous passionate moments I've ever had and added them up they paled in comparison to this kiss.

Both of us needing air I pulled away and pushed my forehead to hers. "Wow" We both said at the same, our voices were laced with lust, we were gasping for air, breathing heavy.

"Aiden…..that was…" I finished her sentence.

"Amazing." She nodded sliding her hands down my chest massaging me with her delicate fingers, her touch caused a throaty moan to escape, she owned me.

"Lily Ozera you'll be the death of me." She gave me a glorious sexy smile that had a tinge of evil in it.

She abruptly pulled away. "Hey can I show something?" She looked very excited.

"Sure lead the way." She pulled me back into the house, grabbed a throw blanket, whispered something to Faith. Faith looked at me and gave me a sweet smile and a wink. Lily then pulled me outside to the beach.

"Look I know it's now daylight, but we have a hammock in the shade. If you get uncomfortable just tell me and we'll go inside okay."

"Okay" I smiled at her.

We got to a hammock and laid down I held her in my arms. The sound of the waves breaking on the beach and on the surrounding rocks was the perfect background noise. I was riding a high from the amazing kiss and the change in Lily. It always seemed she was holding back, but now it seemed she was giving in and giving her self to me.

We talked and got better acquainted with one another, sharing things like favorite movies, colors, birthdays, etc. It was an amazing feeling getting to know her, I never wanted to know anyone like this. Any detail she shared excited me. With each word, each answer, each minute that passed I fell deeper and deeper in love with Lily Ozera. She was kind, caring, tough, generous, funny, calm, and spontaneous all at the same time. She was in two words my _dream girl_.

We talked about our first real date. We agreed to go Friday and go on a helicopter ride. My Mom would be pissed if she found out, but with the Royals around us in beach houses she had a full social calendar and my Dad said most the stuff us kids could get out of so I was positive we could sneak off without her knowing.

It was getting late so we decided to head back to her house and check on everyone

As we walked towards the house I noticed the younger Guardian Belikov watching us intently. I had my suspicions that Lily liked him, but nothing seemed to blossom between them so it didn't seem to be mutual. But by the looks he was giving us it didn't look that way to me. He was gazing at Lily with the saddest look in his eyes. I recognized that look it was one of want, despair and longing, he did like her, but was holding back. I almost felt sorry for him, almost.

Lily and he locked eyes, but she quickly looked away. She gave me a sweet smile, but I saw right through it, the smile not really reaching her eyes. Yes she still had feelings for him, but it seemed she wanted to move on and I was more than willing. Hell I was the happiest vampire around with Lily by my side. That kiss lingered in my head, my lips burned and longed for her. I wanted her like I wanted air to breath. I knew she hadn't fully given herself to me, but I think she was on her way and I was willing to wait and be patient for her. She was worth it I'd wait forever to be with her.

We reached the house, everyone but Tristan was still awake, it had calmed down quite a bit. By the looks of things they were done with compulsion Kiss, Nikki Lily's older brother had won. Everyone seemed to be paired off into couples, except Tristan.

He was passed out on the couch and they had decorated him. He had pink silly string and toilet paper intricately placed all over him. "No way did you guys get pictures?"

"You betcha." My brother Alec showed me the camera, he was the clown in our family. "Yes and some nice video. Hey we have all posed with him, you and Lily get in there so our album from tonight can be complete." We gladly obliged. Poor Tristan he was out cold he was going to have a bad hang over.

My Dad had texted my brother and said they were going to bed. He said to enjoy ourselves, but to make sure we were home before my Mom had realized we were gone. That was so cool of my Dad to cover us. I was always close to him, but lately we had gotten really close and when he did cool shit like he did tonight I realized how lucky we were to have him.

Andre set his cell phone alarm so we would wake up and sneak back in before my Mom found us.

Lily had got everyone pillows and had changed. She had on cute little shorts and a tank top, she looked comfortable, but also hot. I think she could wear a burlap sack and still look hot. She watched while I got our bed together, well our sleeping bag and a pillow that we would share. We got a corner that gave us a little privacy.

"So will your parents be pissed if we all crash here?"

She shrugged. "Nah they trust us, but they said they would be checking on us so no funny stuff."

"Well I better keep my pants on then." I was wearing jeans and really didn't want to sleep in them, but Lily's Dad scared the shit out of me so I was happy to keep them on.

"Seriously Aiden its cool, you can take them off. Well unless you are commando underneath." I was taking a drink of some water when she said this I was so shocked at her words I sprayed water all over myself, I was cracking up and choking at the same time.

"No Lily don't worry I am not going commando. I have on very respectable boxers, but now my shirt is wet so I guess that has to go too." I smirked at her.

"Well Prince Ivashkov, let's see the Royal boxers then." She egged me on.

"Your wish my command." She smirked as she watched me take off my jeans and my top, she seemed in awe of my bod. "Enjoying the view?"

She nodded. "Wow you're pretty buff for a Moroi, you remind me of my Dad."

I wasn't sure if that was good or bad. "Is that a good thing?"

"Yes Aiden that's a good thing, you're hot, but don't let it go to your head." She gave me her sexy smile.

We got in the sleeping bag together and she snuggled into me. "I could really get used to this." I said to her.

Her eyes were closed a little content little sigh came from her, I snuggled her closer while we drifted off to sleep.

I was dream walking with Lily we were holding hands during a romantic walk on the beach, when I heard the loudest most annoying noise ever.

We both woke up, Lily started grumbling. "What the hell is that?"

I looked up to see the younger Guardian Belikov with a shrieking air horn. "His majesty told me everyone who is to be staying in the Royal guest house you have 10 minutes to get in your beds or be found out by the Queen."

I made eye contact with him, he saw me holding Lily. His jaw was clinched, his fists were balled tight at his sides, he had pure rage in his eyes, shit he was going to attack me. I jumped up and put my jeans on in record time.

I bent down and whispered in Lily's ear. "Lily I have to go, but I'll see you in a bit before Thanksgiving dinner. Thank you I had the best night of my life. Hey I am going to catch a few more hours of sleep if you want to do some more dream walking?"

She gave me sweet sleepy smile. "I'd like that." I gave her a chaste kiss and went to get Tristan up.

He peerd up at me out of one eye, he was wreck. "Aiden that Guardian and his air horn are going to be the death of me. Do a brother a favor and light his ass on fire so he'll leave and we can catch some more z's." He pulled his blanket over his head and groaned.

"Dude come on, my Mom will kill you if she finds you here all decorated like that." He looked at me and shrugged.

"Sorry bro no can do I need about 6 more hours of sleep and I am not moving this spot until I get it."

"OK Tristan your funeral, see ya." I winked at Lily and ran home.

We all ran to our rooms, just as I settled in and pretended to be asleep my Mom came in to check on me. She huffed when she saw Tristan's bed empty. I pretended to be asleep, she quietly closed my door. I smiled to myself, yes we got away with it. This trip just gets better and better.

I quickly went to sleep so I could meet Lily in my dreams.

**Hope you liked it. Aiden seems to be doing good with Lily wonder if he'll mess up again and I wonder what Brittlyn is up to. Hmmmmm**


	20. Chapter 20

**Reviews make my day thanks for all of them!!!! **

**I struggled with this chapter I think because it's a transition one before some action and I wanted to get it right. Not sure if I got there, but I am fed up so I published it regardless, hope I don't disappoint.**

**The brilliant Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy and all the original characters. This story will have many new characters and story lines that all come from my imagination : )**

**Rose POV**

I woke early to help the kitchen staff prepare everything for Thanksgiving dinner. We were hosting dinner at our house again, but after today we are done hosting, either going to Adrian and Lissa's or one of the other neighbors for dinner or a party.

I know Lissa was getting on Christian's nerves with her suggestion Dimka and Lily become poster children for the 'new offensive Guardian Program'. She explained that Lily was all the buzz with the young people in the Moroai world, she was a professional surfer and a pretty famous model. She explained Lily's success showed that Dhampirs could thrive in the human world. With the Guardian numbers at an all time low Lissa feels if she can show Lily and Dimka as successful graduates of the new program then Guardian numbers will grow.

Christian was grumbling on our walk home that if she wouldn't have banned us and the kids from the beginning then this wouldn't be a problem. I did my best to calm him down, but he was pretty pissed. After a long talk we agreed to let the kids decide if they wanted to be Lissa's PR puppets. If they denied and she got pissed the worst thing she could do would be to ban us again. It would upset the kids, but we would survive as a family like we did before. Both Pyro and I figured with the politics of it all, if the kids turned Lissa down odds were she wouldn't go that far.

Despite this one bump in the road everyone seemed to be having a great time and everything was going smoothly. All the kids seemed to get along and had a good time last night. When Adrian came over and said we had to wake them because Lisaa was going to make her grand presence Degan was more than willing to oblige. Adrian and I watched the scene play out with Degan and the air horn from the kitchen cracking up the whole time.

When I told Adrian how much Tristan reminded me of him he got a wary look. I asked him what was wrong and he said to read his file and to keep the items of his history to myself for Tristan's sake. When I read the file I was mortified. Poor Tristan, it explained a lot about his behavior. The drinking, the women, but also the way he treated Guardians and Dhampirs. I felt horrible for him.

I asked Adrian if I could tell Christian, I thought Tristan might find comfort in talking to Christian with their similar pasts. He stated it was not our secret to tell and if Tristan wanted Pyro to know he would tell him. I agreed and knew I was only allowed to know his history because of my Senior Guardian status.

The kids finally woke up, Lily and Faith helped me in the kitchen. Lily was making two types of cookies which I found funny since she normally baked pies with Christian on this holiday. Today she was hell bent on making cookies and not just one type, but two. I wondered if it had anything to do with the two boys that seemed to always gravitate around her.

Dimka told me she and Aiden were getting close, but I saw the way her and Degan steal glances at one other and I was not so sure it was Aiden who had her heart. I worry about her, but I need to let her spread her wings and figure this out for herself. I'll just reiterate to her I am here if she needs me.

We were having breakfast when Tristan rolled in. He was drinking a bloody mary which I knew from dating Adrian was a good hangover remedy. He really was cute, being all disheveled and hung over fitted him and almost made him look hotter.

He said good morning to everyone while I got him a plate of food. He thanked me, he was so polite and sincere. I could tell he was more comfortable at our house than at Lissa and Adrian's. Probably was one of the reasons he wouldn't leave with Adrian this morning and opted to stay and sleep with our kids.

"Thank you Guardian Ozera." He said very friendly, a little too friendly by the look on my husband's face.

He was sitting next to Viktoria doing some serious flirting, hmmm I wonder if there was a love connection? Viki was quite a bit older than him, but she looked about 25. She was stunning and hadn't suffered some of the same aging effects that most female Guardians were plagued with.

Lily came in she, she was late to breakfast needing to finish up her cookies. "Good morning Sexy Little Dhampir." Tristan said giving her a smile that would melt any girl.

"What did you call her?" Christian snapped. Uh oh.

'Um Sexy Little Dhampir… uh sir." He hesitantly added sir at the end, he saw that Christian was about to snap.

Christian let out a large sigh and glared at him, this was almost exactly the same thing Adrian called me except Tristan added sexy to it. "Please, in my house address her as Lily."

"Okay sir I am sorry I meant no disrespect. I'll make sure I only call her Lily, sorry…."

Christian pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut, he looked to be wavering in his harshness realizing that Tristan was not the typical jerky Moroi. "Sorry to snap at you. Thank you." He left it at that, but was very nice so the tension in the room relaxed.

Trying to change the subject I asked Lily about her cookies. "So Lily what type of cookies did you make?"

She blushed a little, yep there was definitely a story here. "Uh chocolate chip oatmeal, the Neiman Marcus recipe and Peanut butter with chocolate peanut butter M&M's in them."

Viki piped up. "Oh Degan loves the chocolate chip oatmeal those are his favorite, when he was a little boy he begged my Mom to make them for him."

"Yeah and the other kind are Aiden's favorite, he created the concoction and made the cooking staff at the Royal Court Mansion make them over and over again." Tristan added.

Lily turned beat read and suddenly became interested in her food looking down embarrassed.

Christian cleared his throat. "Well it seems Lily will make two boys very happy today with her cookies."

Dimka my comedian son piped in. "Yeah what a coincidence." He, Nikki and Christian all snickered at his comment.

Lily's head snapped up, she narrowed her eyes at him, she had a bit of temper and Dimka knew exactly how to push her buttons. "Dimka how old were you when you stopped wearing pull ups to bed, I forgot was it 5, 6 or 7?" She smirked at him, he now turned beat red, I know he was embarrassed especially with Faith in the room.

"Shut it Lily."

I decided to put and end to this pending sibling war. "OK you're even now, enough." They both stuck their tongues at one another, but I could tell it was over. Thankfully Aiden and Degan were not in the room so Lily was not too embarrassed and I think Faith already knew about Dimka's bed wetting issues when he was little so no harm no foul.

I started cleaning up in the kitchen while everyone was finishing up breakfast. I was at the sink daydreaming watching the waves crash when I felt two warm arms wrap around me. I leaned into a warm chest and hummed a content sigh. "Little Dhampir happy to see me or what?"

I gasped and turned, Adrian's arms stayed loosely around me. "Adrian stop."

He smiled my favorite sexy smile with no sign of guilt from his intimate gesture. "I've missed you, we need to dream walk soon, I _need_ you." Just then Christian walked in and cleared his throat. I pulled away from Adrian and looked at my husband with a guilty face.

"Ivashkov" He curtly said to Adrian.

Adrian returned it with just as much steel in his voice. "Ozera" Great another Moroi cowboy stand off.

"I've come to collect Tristan, Lissa has been worried about him." Adrian stated, Christian and I laughed.

"Well he's in there wooing Guardian Belikov I don't think he'll go willingly especially since I am sure a lecture about not coming home last night is going to be what Lissa has in store for him." Christian said with a smile. I was thankful for the light subject matter of Tristan's impending lecture, the atmosphere in the room was thick with Moroi testosterone and the thoughts of Lissa railing on poor Tristan cheered everyone up. Poor guy I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Adrian laughed. "Yes I guess you're right. I'll go prep him." He smirked and walked off to get Tristan.

Christian slowly walked towards me with a sexy intense look on his face; he gave me a passionate kiss while caressing my body. He pulled away leaving me breathless. "B I told you I'll deal with Adrian as long as you remember who you belong to and I am the only one who will ever kiss you like that."

I got up on my tiptoes and put my forehead to his. "Only you Pyro, always." I whispered in a seductive voice.

"Hmmm let's go shower together we have some time before everyone shows up." We hurried to our room to shower and spend some quality time before our guests showed up.

**Degan POV**

I was on duty during dinner so I could be off later and surf with Lily when the sun came up. Kim wanted to come, but I made sure my Mom put her on shift, I know Lily would not surf with me if Kim was there.

I was hoping to get some time alone with Lily, I know she is getting closer to that damn Ivashkov and I wanted to ask her if they were dating. I saw them walking alone on the beach late last night and I know they slept together in a sleeping bag. I was crazy jealous, but had to keep my feelings in check. I kept reminding myself this was all my doing and I pushed her to him. At least it wasn't Tristan that seemed to be a Strigoi magnet.

I was enjoying the night and the beautiful weather lost in my thoughts that always seemed to drift to Lily. Almost as if I willed her to me she came walking over with some food, she had a big smile on her face, I lived for those smiles.

"Hey Degan how are you?"

"Good Gidget how are you?" I decided to play with her a little.

"What you're using my nickname?"

"Yep couldn't resist with the beach and idea of surfing with you later."

"Well I know you haven't had dinner yet so I brought you some food. And I have your favorite for dessert."

She had a full Thanksgiving meal and my favorite cookies. Just when I thought I couldn't possibly love her more she goes and does something sweet causing my love for her to grow.

"Wow thanks, will you sit with me while I eat?"

"Sure as long as you promise to come hang out later. We are going to do Karaoke, the wards are up, you can watch for evil Strigoi from the balcony and hang with us." She gave me a pleading pout no man could resist.

"Okay" I smiled at her shocked expression.

"Wait okay that's it. What's up that was too easy?"

"Lily you make it sound like I am an enemy of fun." She cracked up.

"What's so funny?"

"Well that's what Tristan calls the Queen, its funny. I am glad you are not the enemy of fun. Can't wait to hear your karaoke skills." Shit I can't sing. Hmm she brought up Tristan maybe it's time to ask about him.

"So speaking of Tristan what's going on, do you like him?"

She scrunched her forehead. "Ummm like a friend that's all."

"Huh so what about the Prince." She looked guilty.

"Uh well…yeah…uh we like each other and yeah." She looked deep in thought. "Is that a problem?"

"No Lily no problem I am happy for you, just be careful I don't want you getting hurt." She looked a little upset at my answer.

"Yeah I know, but really he's a good guy."

"Okay if you say so." She changed the subject quickly we talked about our surf date later. She left and I promised to come and hang out later and watch Karaoke.

My Mom showed up after Lily left and told me the King asked to have four Guardians accompany Lily and Aiden on a date, they were going on a helicopter ride early in the morning, which would be the human sunset. She suggested me, Guardian Ozera and two other experienced Guardians go, I agreed. I was torn between wanting to go so I could protect her, and not wanting to go and watch her and Aiden on their first real date. Of coarse her safety was my number one priority so I was going no mater what pain it caused me.

**Lily POV**

Faith, Dimka and I were getting everything set up for Karaoke. Everyone helped my Mom clean up dinner while the Royal family left, they were having dessert at the Badica house and the Queen demanded they all go. I gave Aiden his cookies, I don't think I have ever seen him happier.

Everyone came back for Karaoke, Degan even showed up. Faith and I being total hams decided to get things kicked off, we sang Cheeseburger in Paradise, but changed the words around to Vampires in Paradise. Everyone cracked up and it set the tone for the night.

Almost everyone sang, well except Aiden and Degan. As the night went on I realized that our impromptu party last night was successful at pairing everyone up, it seemed we now had 7 couples and Tristan. This is how everyone was paired off: Dimka and Faith, Nikki and Alyssa, Luca and Alexis, Me and Aiden, Andre and Ana, Alec and Sofia, Brenda and Stefan, and then Tristan, who seemed to be all over Viktoria tonight. As much as she laughed him off she did seem to be enjoying his attention.

Besides Faith and me I thought the best act of the night was my Mom, Mia, Viktoria, Sisley and the Queen all sang _I love Rock and Roll_. They really got into it and closed the show. Everyone had a lot of fun.

The Royal family left. Aiden pulled me aside and told me he had to leave, his Mom was suspicious about last night and was going to be allover them, but assured me she was going to be busy all day tomorrow so our date was still on. We were leaving early in the morning for a helicopter flight at human sunset. Adrian was covering for him and everything was set. I asked him if he wanted to surf with me later, but he said he couldn't get away because of his Mom and we would do it tomorrow night. I was going to be exhausted, but I had a big nap today so hopefully I won't get too behind on my sleep. As my grandpa always says, you can sleep when you die, you're only young once.

By the time everyone said their goodbyes and we cleaned up the sun was coming up. Degan and headed to the beach to surf Maui style.

I noticed a change in Degan during this trip. He really seemed to be relaxed with me and was pretty touchy feeling while we were surfing. I wasn't sure if it was the fact we were on vacation and didn't have to train or maybe he was jealous of my new found relationship with Aiden. After racking my brain I figured it was a little of both.

We finished surfing and lay together on the beach enjoying the sun. I loved being around him, he made me feel content and safe. His presence was relaxing, there wasn't the need to have meaningless banter we could sit in comfortable silence and have the best time without exchanging words.

Bringing me out of my resolve I noticed Kim heading towards us.

"Hey Degan I was coming to say goodnight. I just got off and wondered if you wanted to walk me back to the Royal Guest House?"

"Uh sure Kim we were just finishing up here." He seemed hesitant to leave me, but I gave him a reassuring smile so he knew it was okay to go.

"Okay great. Hello Lily how are you?" She asked, but it didn't sound sincere. I told her I was fine and asked how she was, it was all fake and forced.

I looked past her and noticed Aiden coming towards us. "Hey Lily I was able to sneak out, do you want to take a quick walk with me before bed?"

Degan didn't look happy, but he had Kim so I was not going to feel guilty. "Sure let's go to the hammock."

"Great" He grabbed my hand leading me away.

"Goodnight" I said to Degan and Kim smiling as I walked off with Aiden. Degan had his Guardian mask on, but I saw something in his eyes, anger, annoyance, maybe some jealousy. It made my heart hurt a little, but I quickly put those thoughts to the back of my mind, he didn't want me so I needed to move on and I really did like Aiden.

As we walked I heard Kim tell Degan how cute we were together, Degan grumbled some generic response, I couldn't help but crack a smile.

**Hoped you like it, reviews are greatly appreciated. Next chapter will have lots of action and no it won't just be Lily and Aiden making out.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Your reviews are awesome, you guys are the bomb!!!**

**May 18****th**** is coming fast….Spirit Bound, YES!!!! I preordered for the first time I hope I get the book early, has anyone preordered before how does it work???? BTW I ordered from Borders, but only paid for standard shipping so I hope I am not waiting too long.**

**I own nodda, nothing, zilch, zero….that honor goes to the brilliant Richelle Mead. BTW I love the name Richelle, I think my next story will have a character named Richelle to honor her.**

**Aiden POV**

I didn't dream walk with Lily last night, we were going to be spending most of the day together and I didn't want her to get sick of me. I got ready and snuck out of the house, my Dad was covering for me and said he would handle my Mom, aka the 'Queen'. She was a pretty late riser and we would be long gone by the time she woke. She was busy all day, had plans for breakfast, lunch and dinner with some of the Royal families that were vacationing in Maui this holiday. Since all of us kids made an appearance at the Badica house last night it was no big deal for us to miss the stupid stuff today.

I was nervous, I wanted today to be perfect. I didn't want to tell Lily I was sneaking around hiding our relationship from my Mom, but I think she kind of already knew. She didn't seem hurt by it, she was pretty tough being banned her whole life, she had thick skin and didn't seem to let my Mom's ignorance get to her. My Dad said he'd help me deal with my Mom, but all in due time, for now he said it was best to keep her in the dark for everyone's sake.

I had gotten Lily a small first date gift, I preferred this to flowers. It was a tiny silver Juicy Contour key on a chain to wear around her neck; I wanted her to know she had the key to my heart. I hope this wasn't too much too soon, but I needed her to know the depth of my feelings and I wanted us to commit to one another. I hope she felt the same way.

My Dad told me what Guardians were going with us and I was not happy. Not only would Lily's Mom be there on our first date, but that damn Russian that gave her goo goo eyes all the time would be there too. I wish we could go by ourselves, but with her only being a novice and me being a stupid Prince that was out of the question. Even with four Guardians we could still be at risk since I had a target on my back being a Prince. I shuddered a little at the thought that my Royal status could put her at risk, sometimes I hated my title, ugh.

I hoped I looked okay, I wore kaki shorts and green top, my Mom always said this color brought out the depth of my eyes. I made sure to wear the cologne she loved, she always commented about how good I smelt. My stomach was doing flip flops, geez I was so nervous.

As I walked up to the Ozera beach house I saw everyone outside waiting for me. Lily looked amazing. She had on a pale yellow sun dress, it showed off her gorgeous tan skin and lit up her exotic blue eyes. She was stunning, her laid back funny personality came shining through enhancing her beauty. I can't believe this gorgeous creatures was waiting for me, this thought sent me flying. A lot of ignorant people would think she was not good enough for me since I was a Royal Moroi and she was a Dhampir. I internally laughed at this thought, if they only knew I was the lucky one and I was not good enough for her. I hoped she didn't realize this and dirt me. I put my insecurities to the back of my mind and focused on Lily, I gave her my sexy crooked smile I knew she loved.

I walked to her and kissed her on the cheek. I whispered in her ear. "Lily you look amazing, I am in awe of your beauty." I felt her shiver from the closeness of my lips to her ear lobe.

She blushed a little. "Thanks Aiden you don't look so bad yourself." She gave me the best smile it melted my knees.

I heard Guardian Belikov clear his throat. "We need to get going if you want to make it the helipad in time."

I rolled my eyes at him but only Lily could see, she let out a little giggle. "Sure Guardian Belikov let's go."

He narrowed his eyes, turned on his heal and walked to the SUV. Looks like somebody is not happy with his assignment today, hmmm jealous much?

Lily and I got the very back, Guardian Belikov drove, Lily's Mom was in the passenger seat and the two other Guardians were in the middle seat. Belikov put on some cheesy music, but I tuned it out and focused on the beautiful girl next to me. I saw him steal glances at us from the rear view mirror; just to rub it in I made sure our positions were intimately close.

It was about a 45 minute drive to the helipad. Almost as if she was reading my mind Lily seemed to unconsciously scoot herself closer to me making our seating arrangement that much more intimate. My hand rested on her knee, I rubbed sweet little circles on her silky smooth skin. Every now and then I would notice goose bumps on her leg, I know it wasn't cold in the car, I loved that I could draw this type of physical reaction form her.

We didn't talk much, but it wasn't awkward, it was surprisingly comfortable. As hard it was for me to be in the 'friend zone' with her lately I loved that we had that time to get to know one another. Every now and then I would crack a joke causing Lily to giggle and Degan to glare. This was going to be a fun day.

We pulled up to the heliport, a middle aged Moroi was standing by a small burgundy helicopter. I was glad he was Moroi for some reason I didn't trust a human to fly us.

His name was George and he explained what we would see. We would be flying for 45 minutes and would get a full video of our flight. We would see a water fall, the small island of Lanai, the Maui hills and best of all a volcano that was having active lava flows. He took a picture of Lily and me, he promised to have it ready for us by the end of the flight.

I got my Dad to agree we only needed one Guardian on the flight, I worked it out in advance to be Lily's Mom. I was not thrilled to have her Mom on our first date, but I knew without a doubt she would ensure our safety and if we had her then that Russian wouldn't come and try ruin our date. Lily tended to be a little nervous around him.

We were walking to the helicopter when Guardian Ozera got a panicked look on her face. She started shouting orders, the next thing I knew the helicopter pilot and I were surrounded by Lily and the four Guardians. Lily pulled out a stake from a sheath on her leg. It was the single most sexy thing I have ever seen. For one second I forgot about the impending Strigoi attack, watching her with that weapon made me all warm and flustered.

I got sucked back to reality as four Strigoi approached our group that was now by the SUV. Guardian Belikov and the two other Guardians, I think their names were Guardian Warner and Guardian Albertson, lunged forward and attacked the four Strigoi while Lily and my Mom stayed in a protective stance in front of me and the pilot. The fighting seemed surreal. One minute I am on a first date, relaxed with the girl of my dreams and the next minute 3 Guardians are fighting for their lives. Guardian Warner got hurt, at the same time Guardian Belikov staked one of the male Strigoi, there were 3 males and one female.

"I can use my magic, just tell me which one to light up." I whispered to Lily's mom.

"No Aiden no magic, you're not ready it's too risky."

"But – " She cut me off.

"Sorry no buts." She quickly directed Lily to join the fight while she pulled Guardian Warner to safety he was now unconscious.

My heart sunk to the bottom of my stomach watching her fight. She was amazing, but I was scared to death.

Everything seemed to be happening at an ultra fast pace….then all of a sudden my world stopped spinning….the scene in front of me turned into torturous slow motion. Two more Strigoi showed up, one male and one female, the male grabbed Lily. Strigoi were such vile creatures, I couldn't believe they were brazen to come out in daylight hours, but the sun was setting and the area we were in was heavily shaded.

Lily was trembling, thankfully she still had her stake, the stupid Strigoi was so distracted by the chaotic scene he got sloppy and Lily was able to hide her stake under her dress.

The fighting came to a stand still, the Guardians joined us, and we were face to face with the enemy, a mere 15 feet separated us, an impossible stand off. My heart sank watching that disgusting creature hold Lily prisoner with his fangs just inches from her beautiful neck. "You there what is your name?" The male holding Lily asked me.

I looked at Lily she was terrified, he was holding her tight, had her arms pinned down, he tilted her neck and moved her hair aside giving him better access to her neck. She was terrified, this caused her blood to pulse harder and faster, it was hard for me not to be enticed by her pounding blood, I can't imagine what it was doing to him. This thought made me shudder.

"Don't play with me boy or your girl becomes my meal."

"Ivashkov" I blurted out terrified for my Lily.

"First name"

"Aiden" He looked pissed.

"Dammit Arnold it's not him, you were wrong." The Strigoi holding Lily turned to the leader, he was livid.

I realized at that moment they were distracted, Lily winked at me. I told her with my eyes it was on, I saw her glance down at her stake and I gave her a tiny nod. I whispered to the Guardians the plan, Guardian Ozera was pissed at what I was planning, but there wasn't much else we could do in this situation.

The leader looked at or group. "Our business here is done. We will take the girl until we are clear then we will let her go."

The one holding Lily snapped his head toward the leader. "No you promised me a mate, and I want _her_. We fight, drain them, take my mate and we leave." I had to choke down bile thinking about this disgusting piece of trash turning my sweet Lily.

His words fueled so much anger in me I saw red, I couldn't control myself, I lit the 5 remaining Strigoi on fire. Lily turned at record speed and staked the one that was holding her. In a flash all the Guardians ran forward and staked the remaining four Strigoi. I was exhausted, but I ran to Lily, she collapsed in my arms, trembling and sobbing into my shoulder. I sat us down and whispered reassuring words to her in Romanian. It was my Dad's native language and he taught all of us kids to speak it.

Guardian Ozera pulled me away from Lily. "Come on Prince Ivashkov we have to move fast it's not safe." She gestured to the helicopter for me to come with her.

I shook her off. "Get off me I am not leaving her, she goes where I go, period." I gave her a stern look that only a Royal would attempt, she was one of the scariest Guardians around and I doubted many would dare give her such an authoritative glare.

"No. You, the pilot, I and Guardian Albertson are going to fly to your beach house. Guardian Belikov is going to take Lily and Guardian Warner back to our house in the SUV. We need to move _NOW_." She barked at me.

"I am a Royal Moroi you have to listen to me."

She dragged me to the helicopter I was too wiped from lighting up 5 Strigoi to fight her off. "Listen it's noble of you to look out for my daughter, but she'll be fine with Guardian Belikov. Due to my husband's crazy ass ex-girlfriend I know the Guardian rule book like the back of my hand and since you are a minor and your life is in danger, you have to listen to _ME _regardless of your Royal status or your title."

She buckled me in like I was 4 years old, I felt small and demeaned. I glared at Degan as he picked up a trembling Lily and took her to the SUV. I was pissed, but part of me was happy he was such a badass Guardian, I knew he would protect her. As much as this thought gave me comfort it also seemed to piss me off even more.

"God dammit this fucking sucks!" I slammed my hands down on my knees totally frustrated. We took off, I sadly watched Lily, she got smaller and smaller the father away we flew.

**Degan POV**

I picked up Lily she was trembling, she clung to me like she was hanging on for dear life. She smelled amazing, I got chills from her presence. She nuzzled her face into my neck, I could feel her shallow breaths as she tried to quiet her sobs. "Shhhh Lily Это хорошо любви вы у меня, я здесь, я не давая вам идти. Не волнуйтесь, любовь, это собирается быть хорошо. У меня ребенок shhhh хорошо." (**Translation:** It's okay love I've got you, I am here, I'm not letting you go. Don't worry love it's going to be okay. I've got you baby shhhh its okay.)

I chanted reassuring words in my native language trying to calm her. Guardian Warner was awake but hurting, I think his arm was broken. He lay in the back seat and rested. I drove, but since the front seat was a bench style Lily was able to snuggle into me while I drove.

The ride was silent, the closer we got to her home the calmer she seemed. I hoped my presence helped to calm her. I knew what she was going through, this was her first kill and she was almost taken and turned. The Strigoi stated he wanted Lily as his mate, this was worse than death, a soulless existence walking the earth draining the life force from the innocent.

We were almost home, I needed to make sure Lily was okay. Guardian Warner was asleep in the back, he had taken some morphine from the first aid kit to help with the pain, it knocked him out.

I pulled over so I could talk to Lily. I put the car in park and pulled back so I could look her. I caressed her cheek, she leaned into my hand, she looked so young and fragile it broke my heart that she had to go through such a tragic event at such a young age. "Lily we need to talk."

She nodded. "Okay" she whispered, that one sweet little word went straight to my heart.

"I don't know how much I'll get to talk to you when we get back and I wanted to make sure you're okay?"

She nodded, but it seemed forced. "Yeah sure I'm fine." She gave me a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes, she actually looked like smiling caused her pain.

"Listen, I mean it Lily that was a lot to go through. The Strigoi getting you, your first kill. I know it's a lot to process. You can't explain it or understand it unless you've gone through it."

She nodded listening to my words staring past me out the window. "Lily look at me."

She bore her beautiful blue eyes into mine. For once I put my mask down, letting her see into my soul, see the depth of the feelings for her. I don't know if it was me putting down my walls or her seeing the depths of my feelings for her, but she started balling collapsing into my chest. I let her cry. Yeva used to say God counted the tears of women and sometimes you just needed to let them cry.

I don't know how long I held her like that, but I was in heaven. Lily was my angel, my little broken angel. My phone rang, Lily jumped a little at the sudden noise which cut through our peaceful silence.

"Belikov." Pause "Yes Guardian Ozera we are fine, just having a talk, we'll be there in 5 minutes."

I looked at Lily. "It was your Mom she was worried." I brushed the tears off her face with my thumps and caressed her cheek. "You alright to head back to the house?" She nodded, sniffed a little and snuggled into me again.

We drove back to her house in silence. As we pulled up there was a mob scene outside.

Aiden rushed over and pulled Lily out of the car, he gave her a death hug. "Oh God Lily I was so worried are you okay?" I helped Guardian Warner out of the car and watched as the love of my life was being carried into the house by her new boyfriend. Sigh.

**Hoped you liked the action, sorry no make out session, maybe next chapter. Give me some love in a review and tell me how I am doing, please : )**


	22. Chapter 22

**I have so many loyal readers, love you guys and your reviews!**

**Sorry for the delay work has been crazy and I am working on a memory book for my husband's grandmother she's turning 100 on May 26****th**** and I got volunteered to do the tribute photo book. It's turning out very nice, but its very time consuming, so behind on everything.**

**I own nodda, nothing, zilch, zero….that honor goes to the brilliant Richelle Mead**

**Christian POV**

Rose was gone early, she was working as one of Aiden's Guardian for his first date with Lily. I was not thrilled about this date, but I knew Lissa well and I figured once she caught wind of their relationship she would put a stop to everything before it got started. As smug as the little bastard was he was starting to rub off on me, I guess he wasn't so bad, but in my eyes no one will ever be good enough for my baby girl. I want her to be happy and being with a Royal Moroi, especially a Prince does not seem like a happy path. It was hard for Rose and I and I was an outcast Royal, what will happen with them, Aiden's not only a Royal, but a Prince.

I am probably getting ahead of myself it's one date for christ sakes, I need to relax they are only 17, it's not serious, they are still so young. But then again I see how he looks at Lily, that's how I looked at Rose and I was only 18 when I fell head over heels in love with her.

To clear my brain from these maddening thoughts of Lily with Aiden I head downstairs get some nourishment and relax. Rose and I playing host the last few days left us both wiped. I wish she was here with me and not working, but then I realize she's protecting Lily so I am actually glad she went. I hit the feeders, grabb some cereal and coffee and settle down to relax and read the paper. I need to catch up with the rest of the world, we are on an island literally and I feel out of touch with reality.

I get through the first section of the paper when Tasha comes bouncing in with her standard fangy smile. "Christian just the person I wanted to see." Hmmm what did she want?

"Good morning Aunt Tasha what can I help you with?"

"Well Lissa has invited me to attend a Royal breakfast at the Wailea golf course and I wanted my favorite nephew with me. Urie is off on a boat ride with the girls and I need an ally. I don't let those snobs get to me, but I'd love you'd to come for moral support."

Ugh I wanted to be here when Rose got home. I guess they iould be awhile, probably will be stopping to get food on the way back, we will probably get home the same time, plus I owed Tasha my life, literally. Okay I'll deal with this crap for her, I give her a warm smile. "Sure Tasha anything for you."

She gives me quick hug. "Great we leave in 20 minutes."

I rush and get ready and head outside to meet them. Lissa, her daughter Annabel and Tasha were already in the SUV limo waiting for me. I get in and greet everyone. It seems odd Lissa never hugs anyone anymore, she is so stuffy now, she's definitely not the warm caring girl I dated who hugged everyone when she greeted them. Now she was stiff and formal, I kind of missed the old Lissa, but not the relationship, just he person, if I had stayed with Lissa Rose and I never would have found one another and my life would have sucked. I mentally smile thinking about how everything turned out, fate owed me after what happened to my parents and my payback was Rose and the kids.

I heard Lissa on the phone with Adrian asking about her youngest son's whereabouts, she stated Aiden was the only one of their 5 kids not present when she woke this morning. Not sure what he told her, but whatever it was she seemed appeased and didn't question him further. I look out the window, I didn't want my smirk to give away Lily and Aiden's date

The breakfast was a typical Royal event, I haven't been to one in years, same old thing, blah, blah, blah. Ugh Tasha owes me big for this.

After mingling and hob knobbing with the snobs we decide to sit down to eat. I am shocked to see my ex-fiancée sitting with Lord Szelsky at our table. I can't believe it, the last time I saw Crazy, as Rose likes to call her, I had caught her purse on fire. I was so pissed I couldn't control my anger after I found out what she had done to Rose. Just the thought made me so angry I had to control my breathing to calm myself so I didn't torch this whole place. I took a few calming breaths, plastering on my fake smile. I can't believe I have to sit with them, all for Tasha I keep chanting a calming mantra to myself.

When Rose finds out about my day she's either going to fall down laughing at me or punch me in the face, not sure which one will be worse I need a drink.

I felt pressure on my arm and look over to see Tasha; she has a sympathetic, but adamant look on her face. I gave her a quick nod letting her know I'll suffer through this brunch for her and behave myself.

As I am sitting down I hear Melanie freak out. "Chrissy oh my god I can't believe it's you I haven't' seen you in so long." She jumps up and pulls me into a death grip hug. I was shocked and did not return the hug.

"Hi uh Melanie good to see you too." I pry her arms off me, Tasha puts a hand on my upper arm to calm me. I gave her a quick look of reassurance, I hated Melanie, but was going to behave.

Lord Sleaze ball decided to speak up. "Melanie I hadn't realized you knew Lord Ozera, I assumed he was a bit of a relic having been out of touch for so long." It was his gracious way to say I was banned for years.

"Oh Alexander I know Christian intimately." She touched his arm lovingly and winked at me.

"Oh really, please elaborate." Lissa decides to chime in.

"Christian and I were engaged until that blood whore came along and stole him from me." She made a tsked sound, bitch.

Tasha saw my patience slipping and grabbed my arm. "Melanie if you ever talk about my wife in such a manner again I will do more than light your designer purse on fire." I say as I put a flame in my hand so she could see the seriousness of my threat.

Lord Sleaze ball stands up. "Okay everyone calm down, I am sure Melanie didn't mean anything negative. I am sure she was letting her green eyed monster get the best of her." He gave us both a smile and a calming gesture for both of us to chill.

"Sorry Christian it was just a shock to my ego, I didn't mean to upset you. I am actually very pleased to see you, it will be good to catch up." She gave me a fake smile. Crazy bitch.

"Apology accepted, but I will not stand for it again." I glare at her and grab some water to occupy myself so I could calm down.

Just as I was putting my water down my phone went off, it was Rose. She was frantic I could barely hear her. I notice Lissa on the phone as well. She looks frantic, shit this was not good. I got the gist of what happened although it was hard to hear her through the helicopter noise. I grab Tasha, give her a quick explanation of what happened, we run towards the exit, next thing I know Lissa is right behind us. We get into the limo, I was a wreck, I kept running Rose's words through my head, Lily was fine, just shaken up. Shit that damn Prince is a Strigoi magnet I should have never let them go.

I was internally cursing myself when a horrid laugh brought me out of my intense thoughts. Suddenly taking in my surroundings I realize the limo has gained two occupants, Lord Sleaze ball and Crazy were with us.

"Melanie what are you doing?" I did not trust this girl and I knew as soon as Rose saw her I was going to get the Rose treatment, shit.

"Christian the Royal family has invited us to spend the rest of the holiday with them. Alexander's daughter is with her Mom so we are free to enjoy ourselves." She gave me an evil smile.

"Well I need to make this clear, you may be welcome at the Royal Guest house, but not at our house. Sorry Melanie, but I just don't trust you."

Tasha and Lissa scold me for being rude, but I could care less it was nothing compared to what Rose was going to give me when she saw me get out of the limo with Crazy and Lord Sleaze ball.

Lissa seemed pissed, but she didn't ask me any questions, which was a relief since I had no idea what Adrian hold told her and didn't want to make matters worse by giving her some information that would cause her to have a Royal meltdown. Sigh. It dawned on me that Adrian called her the same time Rose called me. It stung that Rose's first call was to Adrian and not me. I tried to put my jealous feelings aside telling myself she called him first since she was Guarding Aiden. Although I justified her actions in my head, it still hurt like hell. I knew she was going to be angry with me when she saw Melanie and upset about what happened at the helipad, I just hope her intense emotions don't make her shy from me and turn to Adrian for support. I cursed the Ivashkov's, Adrian for Rose and Aiden for Lily, maybe fate wasn't totally on my side.

As soon as we pull up to the house I run in. I see Rose looking out Lily and Faith's bedroom window, she narrows her eyes when she sees who I was with. Shit I am toast. At least she can't yield fire magic.

I run up to Lily's room, she was in her bed with Faith, Luca, Tristan and Aiden all hovering protectively around her. I run to her side and pull her into a bone crushing hug. "Oh my god Lily baby are you okay?" I pull away to inspect her and make sure she's okay.

"I am fine Daddy just a little shaken up." I look to Rose and she gives me a stiff nod, but her eyes held anger that I haven't seen in years, thankfully I was holding our daughter or I might very well be dead at this point.

Next thing I know Lissa comes in the room and says like only a very pissed off mother can. "Aiden Lucas Ivashkov you have some nerve defying me." She grabs him by his collar and drags him out of the room, she was strong for such a little thing. "Our house now." She shouts as she's dragging a struggling Aiden out of Lily's room.

"Mom stop it." He shook off Lissa's death grip. I look over to Lily she looks panicked. "I am staying with Lily, go home and talk to Dad he'll explain everything."

Next thing I know Lord Sleaze ball and Crazy walk in. "What the hell is she doing in here? Christian?" Rose spat and glared at me.

"Good to see you to Guardian Hathaway. I was just getting my host since I don't want to barge into her house without her." She crosses her arms over her chest and gave Rose a smirk while standing next to Lissa, she knew Rose would not attack if she was next to the top Royal Moroi.

She turned to Crazy. "My name is Guardian _Ozera_ and this is my house." She then turned to me. "Christian. Get. That. Crazy BITCH. Out of my house NOW!!!!" I grab Melanie and Lissa grabs a protesting Aiden and we leave Lily's room.

"Lissa take them to your house, they are your guests." I turned to Melanie. "This is your last warning you walk in my house again and YOU WILL BE SORRY UNDERSTAND." I give her a glare.

Tasha came and put a calming hand on me telling me she'll see them out. As Melanie was walking away she turned to me. "You know Chrissy you weren't so uptight when we were together, maybe you should think long and hard about your life choices, you know it's never too late." She gives me a wink and stomps off. Stupid bitch, she really was crazy and delusional.

I walk back into Lily's room to deal with the wrath of Rose and reassure my daughter, yeah sure this is a great trip so glad we invited the Royal family to go with us, yeah right.

**Lily POV**

I was still in shock from the Strigoi incident and now I had to watch this crazy scene play out before me. My Dad arguing with some stranger I have never seen, but by the looks my Mom was giving her I bet she's not a family friend. Aiden got pulled out of the room by his Mom, he looked so sad and pathetic it was like he was 5 and his Mommy was scolding him. He laid the full force of his amazing emerald eyes on me and mouthed 'I'll be back'.

I snuggled into my pillow, Faith was now lying with me stroking my hair while the crazies all went outside, I lay on my side putting my back to the scene not wanting to deal with it. I hear someone clear their throat, I turn and look up to see Lord Sleaze ball looking at me with a bemused expression on his face.

"Lily nothing is ever quiet with you around, I would love to be more involved in your shenanigans." He had a lustful look in his eyes and gave me a wink. Yuck here we go again.

My parents come back and insist he leave and go to Aiden's house, I guess that's where he'll be staying, I was just happy to have him gone. I don't know when, but at some point I drift off to a dreamless sleep, the emotional roller coaster of the day left me exhausted.

I feel myself waking up and I had a feeling I was not alone, I rub my eyes willing sleep way. I look up to see Degan. He's looking down at me with a look I have never seen. His Guardian mask is gone and all I see is love and concern written all over his face, it's burning right through me. My heart reacts and skips a few beats, we stare at each other silently for what seems like an eternity, but it was probably only a few seconds.

He steps forward. "Hi Lily how are you feeling?"

"I am good thanks for asking."

I sit up while he sits on the bed next to me. He brushes some hair off my face that was partially covering my eyes. I shiver at his touch. He doesn't say anything, but his eyes give him away. He has feelings for me too, my inner Lily is doing back flips. Maybe they weren't as strong as mine and maybe they were more protective and mentorish, but I saw it as clear as day.

Not wanting to interrupt our moment, but wanting to pin him down for some answers to the depth of his feelings I confront him about what he was chanting to me in Russian. He was saying some pretty serious stuff.

I clear my throat. "Degan did you know I have spent a lot of time in Russia, my Dad's family is from Russia. I've even been to your family home quite a bit and know your family well."

He nods as if I should continue, but looks confused as where I was going with my thoughts.

"And due to all of that I am fluent in the language…" I whisper.

He sucks in a breath and looked nervous.

"I understood what you were saying to me. Why did you say those things? Why do you push me away if you have feelings for me too?"

He turns away from me, puts his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. I sit patently and stare at him for a few minutes, then I tentatively put a hand on his back and rub very lightly. He jerks away from my touch almost as if I had burned him.

"Degan?"

He stands and looks at me, Guardian mask now in place, eyes cold and piercing, serious Degan was back.

"Lily I am sorry if you felt it meant more than a soothing chant to calm you, I was just trying to help. I would have done the same thing for anyone."

"_Bullshit_"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me _bullshit_. Don't act like you don't know how to play the game your family taught it to me." When I was little my parents left us with the Belikovs to go on a weekend trip and Olena taught us the game. She was obsessed with American chick flicks and learned it from some movie. As much as my parents didn't like us running around playing the _bullshit_ game they loved Olena so much they let it slide.

He looks away, takes a deep breath and looks at me again, if possible his expression even colder. "Look Lily I don't want to be mean, but I don't like you that way. I have Kim, I love Kim, I am sorry you feel this way. If you felt it was inappropriate then maybe you should ask for another mentor."

Ouch the thought of not seeing him everyday, not being that close to him, not smelling his heavenly scent made my heart hurt, it again skips a few beats at the thought of him not being my mentor.

"No it's fine Degan, I'll leave you alone. Sorry to bother you, I just thought you felt the same for me as I feel for you. But I guess that will never happen so guess what, I give up. Yeah so sorry to bother you Guardian Belikov to be so swoony over you. Sorry you have to deal with my immature crush, but I am done I am over it. That's what happens with crushes and teenage girls they get over them and they move on. Well I've moved on. So yeah." I ramble on with my word vomit the more I say the dumber I sound, but I was pissed and he brought out the best and the worst in me. Damm him to hates for not loving me back. I really do have to move on.

"Okay" I wanted to call bullshit on him again, I give him that whole speech and he just says 'okay' and gives me his standard emotionless Guardian nod. Gah he's so infuriating.

"Really that's all you have to say is 'okay'?" Just as he was about to say to something Aiden walks in.

"Hey Lily how are you…." He stops when he sees Degan, I am sure he could feel the intensity in the room.

"Hey Aiden come in _Guardian Belikov_ was just leaving." I say in my most condescending bitchy voice. For one second I saw the slightest thing pass through his eyes, sadness, regret maybe, but before I could place it he put his stupid mask back on, gives me a curt nod, turns on his heel and walk away without another word, shutting the door behind him.

I turn to look at Aiden, he gave me his famous crooked smile, he was so gorgeous. "Hey" I say to him and smile back.

"Hey" he says as he sits down on the bed.

He caresses my cheek, I get goose bumps from his touch. "How are you?"

"I am good now that you are here. Are you alright, what happened with your Mom, she looked pissed?"

He made a pfft sound and did a little wave as if it was no big deal. "Yeah she's fine, but I am not."

I give him a concerned look. "Why what's wrong?"

He keeps caressing my cheek, "Because I haven't kissed you today." He gives me a sexy smile and then kisses me like we are on the Titanic and it was about to sink. I get lost in the kiss, his smell, his taste, runny my hands through his hair, ah Aiden. After the earth shattering kiss he pulls away and puts the full force his eyes on me, while running his thumb over my lips. He lets out a content sigh. "Now I am better." It was so cute I felt my female bits tingle and my insides melt.

He lies down on the bed to hold me. At that moment I let go of all my Degan thoughts. I push my curiosity aside of what he was going to say before Aiden came in. I need to wake up and realize he does not want me. I have a sexy prince lying next to me looking at me and caressing me like I am the only person in the world that matters. I need to let Degan go once and for all.

I turn to Aiden and run my fingers through his hair. He has great hair, it is thick, but soft and silky. It's always messy sexy, I wonder if he just gets out of the shower and shakes his head and it lands perfectly and looks awesome or if he spends time to make it just the right amount of perfectly messy. I look into his eyes as these thoughts run through my head. I realize I want to get to know him better and know all the mysteries that are Aiden. I want to know every part of him. I vow at that moment to let my feelings for Degan go, he's my past, Aiden is my future.

"What ya thinking?" He asks me and gives my nose a little kiss.

"Hmmm I was just thinking about our first date." He frowns. "I will never forget it and I was wondering what our second date is going to be like? You know you're going to have to do something pretty spectacular since you saved my life on our first date." His frown turns to a devious smile.

"Well Miss Ozera I might just have something planned for tonight if you're up for it?"

"Oh Prince Ivashkov I am more than up for it." I gave him a sweet chaste kiss and snuggle into him.

We both let out content sighs, Aiden holds me while lightly caressing my back.

I hear a soft knock at the door. "Come in" I figure it is Faith, one of my brothers or Tristan. I was starting to really like Tristan, I think we were going to be good friends.

In walks my parents with the King and Queen. I jump up and pull away from Aiden. He gives me a frown and scrunches his forehead, he doesn't like that I pull away from him so abruptly.

Everyone seems calm so I am guessing they aren't too pissed to find us cuddling in my bed. The Queen clears her throat. "Lily honey I am sorry for all that you have been through today, but we need to talk to you for a minute if that's okay?"

I look to my parents, they give me reassuring smiles. "Okay" I whisper.

**Hope you liked it you can review if you have time, please. **

**I can't make any promises since things are crazy, but I will update as soon as I can.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I have so many loyal readers, love you guys and your reviews!**

**I finished GG's 100****th**** Bday photo book, painted my daughter's room and spent a week in Indianapolis, IN at a work conference, ugh! Now maybe I can get back to some writing and catching up on reading my favorite fanfics : )**

**I own nodda, nothing, zilch, zero….that honor goes to the brilliant Richelle Mead**

**Adrian POV**

Aiden had left early and Lissa was running late so thankfully I didn't have a lot of interaction with her this morning. She was going to some Royal soiree that I was not required to attend; thank my lucky stars for that one. The monotony of those events got to me so when I was able to get out of one I was as happy as a pig in shit. My observant wife did call asking where Aiden was, I informed her that he was doing a helicopter tour with some friends and left it at that. She didn't press for details, she must have been distracted having Tasha and Pyro in the car with her.

She had mentioned that Lord Szelsky and that horrid Melanie women Sparky used to date would be staying with us the rest of the weekend. This terrified me a little, I knew how Rose felt about them and she did not handle these types of things very well. All of these things running though my head were stressing me out, I needed a drink, but it was so early, ugh. No I'm going to be good and wait, well until lunchtime anyway.

If I only had Rose right now, she's the best medicine, she has a very calming effect over me. She has been avoiding our dream walk lately, this made me frown. She wants me to be with Lissa more and work on my relationship, the problem is that my relationship with my lovely wife is forced, with Rose it is just so natural and comfortable.

I head outside to have another smoke, this should help get me through to lunch when I can have a scotch with my meal.

My phone rings, I get the biggest smile on my face realizing it's my Little Dhampir calling me. She was thinking about me when I was thinking about her, she must sense I need her.

I answer with a smile. "I knew you missed me love."

She was frantic and I could barely hear her. I got the gist of what happened and was so thankful that everyone was okay. I was not happy that I had to hang up with her and break the bad news to Lissa. Poor Rose she was shocked that Pyro went to the function. I found this odd, they were that couple that told each other everything, I wonder why he would keep this from her. I hang up with Rose and stare at the ocean for a few minutes, I need a second to clear my thoughts before I call Lissa. As I am gazing at the ocean I realize that Rose had called me before she called Pyro. This put a smile on my face and warmed my heart, but I didn't want to get too excited about this fact. She probably only called me first since she was guarding Aiden. I did have some small hope that she trusted me more than Pyro and came to me first, well a Moroi can always dream.

The conversation with Lissa did not go well. She was flippant to say the least. Not only that Aiden was with Lily Ozera when she specifically said they could not date, but that he was put at risk. I trusted Rose in detail and I knew Aiden would never be harmed while being guarded by Rose, but Lissa was not as confident. Shit why did this have to happen now, this trip was going so well.

I was outside pacing and smoking when Lissa and crew pull up to the house. She avoided our house and went right to the Ozera's, I am sure she assumed Aiden was in there with Lily. Szelsky and that horrid Melanie women were on her tail. I was a bit of a coward and stayed put. I knew the wrath of Lissa would be upon me soon so I took a little more solace with my cigarettes until the inquisition started.

Lissa, Aiden, Alexander, Melanie and, Annabel came barreling into the house. Lissa called for me in a very angry tone. I scurried to the parlor to see her.

"Yes dear?" She looked pissed at my casualness, Aiden looked traumatized, the rest of them seemed a little smug, excited to see the brow beating Aiden and I were about to receive.

"Damn you two, you deceieved me. I specifically said that Aiden was NOT to date a Dhampir, even one with a Royal last name." She glared at the two of us. "You two set me up and deceived me, how dare you?"

"Liss it's not like that. They really are friends. If you forbid their relationship Aiden will just end up resenting you and do stuff to make you mad. I know Aiden, he's a good kid, he's not doing this to make you mad he really is just good friends with Lily."

Aiden looked pissed. He had his hands crossed over his chest glaring at Lissa. "Mom you can not prevent me from seeing her. I love her." He stared at Lissa not faltering. He was one brave kid I'll give him that much.

"Do you see why I had to forbid this? Aiden you can not love her, you can not be with her it's forbidden, you will be King and you can not have a Dhampir wife."

"Then I won't be King." He stated loud and confident. I think if I lightly tapped Lissa she would fall over, Aiden had shocked her so much.

Lissa covered her eyes and let out a large frustrated sigh. "Aiden you are 17, you can not be serious about this relationship, you need to realize what you will be giving up." She softened her tone, I think she finally realized that being a hard ass would not work in her favor. She moved forward and touched Aiden's arm lovingly. "Aiden look I know she is a beautiful and sweet girl, but you are young and naïve and things will not work out."

He pulled away from Lissa. "Stop it Mom I know what you are trying to do and I am not giving up on her ever. Sorry, but I just won't, I can't." He was whispering at the end of his speech he seemed more relaxed her understanding tone relaxed him, but still determined. Lissa stared at him I can tell she was at a loss what to say or do next.

Alexander cleared his throat. "Your majesty I know this is a family matter, but I have an idea."

She motioned for him to continue. "Well I think you could work this to your favor. The situation with the Ozera girl I think can be a win for everyone."

He paused testing her mood to see if he should continue. "Okay Alexander what is your thought?"

"Well she is an idol within our world. She is a legend with her model and professional surfer status, and she appeals to all types. On one hand she is a Dhampir training to be a Guardian and on the other hand she has a Royal Moroi last name and she carries herself with pose and grace beyond her years and her race."

"She obviously takes after her Dad." Melanie blurts out. I narrow my eyes at her letting her know she needs to shut the hell up.

Lissa tilts her head looking at Alexander deep in thought. "Hmmm Alexander I see your point she is quite extrodinary, but where exactly are you going with this?"

"Well I have realized her power and am having her come to promote my store, she appeals to all types. You could take this situation and turn it to your favor. You could play the relationship her and Aiden have as friends and sell the offensive magic program with Lily's success at killing a Stigoi while in your new program as a novice. The boy is young and is 17, he's not getting married tomorrow, so no need to panic over something that I am sure will not play out." Alexander looked a little too hopeful things would not work out with Aiden and Lily, I am sure the rumors I heard where true and he wanted Lily for himself, smug bastard.

Aiden looked pissed. "You have no idea how I feel, I love her and I _will _marry her."

Melanie snorted and Alexander waved him off as being silly, no one took him seriously. Well except for me, I know he was serious, what he felt for Lily was what I felt for Rose. This is what I always hoped, that maybe one day my heartbreak and sacrifice will lead to my son's happiness. I gave him a small smile and a nod letting him know that I supported him. His eyes acknowledged me. I was quietly telling him to ignore these fools and let them work this out in their heads how they wanted and he would get to be with Lily. He seemed to understand and kept quiet while Lissa's hamster in her head was spinning, running ideas around.

She was deep in thought pacing. "Yes I think this can work, we will have her get her marks and show the success of a novice in the new program. Aiden and Lily's relationship can be explained as just friends since he supports the program, but is an observer only. She will be our offensive magic poster child, she can appeal to everyone. It's not just Aiden, no one seems to be able to resist her charms. She's like Rose and has that appeal that pulls people in, but has style and grace unlike Rose and does not rub them the wrong way. She can float between everyone." Lissa squealed and clapped her hands together. "Oh Alexander you are so brilliant, this might just work."

Aiden still didn't look happy hiding his relationship from everyone, but he wasn't really hiding it, just not acknowledging it. Under the circumstances this was the best he was going to get and he knew it so he kept his trap shut, smart boy.

We discussed the best way to approach Lily. I got distracted in their conversation and noticed Rose outside on their balcony. I decided to text her.

_Hey beautiful you okay?_

_Yeah I guess?_

_Dreamwalk? Please?_

_Sure see u in 15_

I excused myself to catch Rose in a dream.

**Rose POV**

I was at our beach it had been awhile; lying there I realized how much I missed this place.

I was in my skimpy black bikini Adrian loved to put me in lying on a double beach bed. I knew he was there watching me. He often did this and usually I put a little show on for him, but I just was not in the mood today. I relaxed and let the sun warm my body.

I heard him approach, but didn't open my eyes. He laid down next to me, pulled me to him in a spoon position. With the day I was having I was happy to be held and relax into his strong arms.

"Hey beautiful how are you?"

"I've been better." I said sadly.

"What can I do Little Dhampir how can I help?" I turned to him and looked deep into his eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and held me without saying another word. He knew me so well, he knew what I needed. I needed someone to hold me and make me feel like everything would be okay.

I was pissed at Christian. I knew I was being unreasonable and he explained the situation, but seeing Crazy again after all these years opened up old wounds that I thought had disappeared.

Adrian continued to hold me while I rested and closed my eyes. He caressed my body and every now and then would kiss to top of my head or the side of my temple. Normally I would not let him be so touchy feely, but I needed it, I craved it, he helped me wash away all my worries. I normally never needed to lean on him like this, realization hit me. This is normally what I do for him, but today he was the one there for me.

I sighed realizing how much I helped him, I felt selfish for not allowing this more often. I always thought he could get this from Lissa, but sometimes you just need an outside impartial party. I knew I couldn't be mad at Pyro, but seeing him with Crazy made my blood boil and right now I could not go to him for the comfort I needed.

"What's wrong Little Dhampir?" I opened my eyes and saw him staring at me with concern and love.

"Adrian I just realized that what you are giving me right now is what you needed from me all these years." I frown at him. "I am sorry when I deny you, I realize now that Lissa can not always give you what you need, just like right now Pyro is not what I need." Realizing this made me sad.

He searched my eyes and caressed my cheek. "I'll always be here for you Rose, always."

"I know." I snuggled into him, buried feelings for Adrian stirred in me, I haven't felt this in so long. It scared me a little I was feeling things towards Adrian and not Pryo. I let all my bad and stressful thoughts go and let the sun warm me, I fell asleep in Adrian's arms.

I woke up with a start feeling strong arms still around me. "Hmmm Adrian thanks for the nap I really needed to get some rest."

The warm arms around me disappeared quickly. "What the hell Rose?"

I opened my eyes to my very pissed off husband and frowned. "Sorry…"

"Well I see what you were doing while I was holding you. I am supposed to comfort you, NOT HIM."

"Well I guess I just didn't feel like having your arms around me. I figured you'd be too busy with your _guest_ and would not have time to comfort your wife."

"Jesus Rose seriously it's not my fault. How can you be mad at me?" He looked so upset and I knew I wasn't being fair to him, he was not to blame. Poor Pyro.

"I am sorry Pyro." I pulled him into a hug. "Seeing her brought back all of those horrible memories from so long ago. I normally wouldn't be so irrational, but with the stress from earlier and then seeing her waltzing in her like she owns the place, I am sorry I lost it." I shuddered thinking about that Strigoi holding Lily and threatening to take her. When he was talking about taking her as his mate I died inside.

Pyro hugged me back. "I am so sorry Rose, I love you." I couldn't help it I silently sobbed while Pyro held me. I let Adrian comfort me, but my husband was the one who I truly felt comfortable with and let all my emotions go. We had a love and a history so deep nothing would ever come between us. Seeing that Strigoi holding Lily brought back all of those old feelings from loosing Dimitri squared. It had been a long time since I let those horrible memories haunt me.

He held me and let me cry myself out, we didn't bring up Adrian or Crazy again. Once I calmed down and got my tears out, Pyro started kissing me and we spent the next hour reaffirming our love. We were lying in our bed naked enjoying our post coattail bliss. We took a shower together and got cleaned up to join the family for dinner.

Lily was still asleep, I am sure the day's events emotionally drained her and I didn't want to wake her. Faith came downstairs while I was making dinner. She told me Aiden was with Lily this put a little smile on my face. This meant that Lissa found out about them, freaked out and since he was back I was going to assume that she was going to be okay with their relationship.

Adrian and Lissa came walking sans their pain in the ass house guests, thank god.

"Hey Little Dhampir how are you?" Adrian asked me with concern. I noticed Christian look up from his magazine, he was sitting at the bar chatting with me doing some light reading while I cooked dinner. Normally he cooked, but I had some nervous energy form today's events and the busy work of cooking is exactly what I needed to get my mind off everything. Yes I can actually cook, what can I say Pyro taught me well.

"Thanks for asking, I am better." I gave him a warm smile.

Lissa cleared her throat. "Christian, Rose we have something we'd like to discuss with you."

I looked at Christian, we shared a small moment of concern that passed between us and then both looked to Lissa to continue.

"Well we've been discussing the situation and I think we have a solution." I kept my patience and held my tongue I was getting so mature in my old age. Lissa explained her plan to have Lily be a spokesperson/model and if anyone questioned Aiden and Lily's relationship we will just state that Aiden and Lily are friends and leave it at that

I asked to speak to Pyro in private. We both agreed that it was a good solution, but trusting our kids we decided this would be Lily's decision if she wanted to partake in Lissa's media campaign.

I informed Lissa that Lily was with Aiden in her room so the four of us headed upstairs to talk to Lily.

**Aiden POV**

I kissed Lily like she is my air to breath. I got lost in that kiss, it was a kiss that you see on all those old movies that my Mom used to watch on Saturday nights. I couldn't help but sigh with content while I kissed her. I kept touching and caressing her I couldn't get enough of her. Touching her amazing skin smelling her intoxicating scent was my personal heaven. She was massaging my scalp running her fingers through my hair, it felt amazing I couldn't help it, I let out a little moan.

She looked deep in thought, but almost resolved like she had come to terms with something. "What ya thinking?" I asked and kissed her sweet little nose.

"Hmmm I was just thinking about our first date." I frowned thinking about that Strigoi holding her. "I will never forget it and I was wondering what our second date is going to be like? You know you're going to have to do something pretty spectacular since you saved my life on our first date." My mood instantly turned and I give her a devious smile thinking about our dessert picnic I had planned on the beach after dinner.

"Well Miss Ozera I might just have something planned for tonight if you're up for it?"

"Oh Prince Ivashkov I am more than up for it." She gave me a sweet chaste kiss and snuggled into me, a perfect fit.

We both let out content sighs, I held Lily caressing her back I never wanted to let her go.

There was a soft knock on the door, probably our parents coming to talk about the 'plan'. "Come in" Lily whispered. I panicked just a little thinking that maybe I should have talked to her about what was coming instead of showering her with kisses and love touches. Oh well too late now.

Both our parents walk in, Lily looked panicked and pulled away from me. I frowned at the absence of her touch.

She relaxed a little realizing my Mom was now calm and just wanted to chat with us. My Mom does her standard clear the throat before the Royal speech and began. "Lily honey I am sorry for all that you have been through today, but we need to talk to you for a minute if that's okay?"

Everyone gave her encouraging smiles, Lily whispered. "Okay"

My parents explained the plan. Lily as usual is well beyond her 17 years of age in maturity and let's everyone finish their thoughts and ideas before she responds. I can tell her wheels are turning and as much as she seems to be on board for this 'plan' I can tell she has some of her own ideas.

Once everyone is finished she gives her own version of my Mom's clearing the throat before speaking bit. I swear she was so Royal it amazed me she had any Dhampir blood in her at all.

"Your majesty I appreciate your offer and I am truly honored that you would look to me for such a large responsibility, but I have a small counter offer." My Mom seemed tense with anticipation and motioned for Lily to continue. "I feel the real heroes here are Degan and Aiden I will only agree if Degan and Aiden are also in the photographs and we tell the story of what happened." She finished her speech with poise and grace.

My Mom looks to my Dad and he shrugs. "Well Lily that is noble of you, but I am not sure I want Aiden out there with the offensive magic, I think the traditional Moroi's will be against a Royal family member using this magic and it could have negative repercussions on the program that your Dad and Aunt are running."

Lily looks to her parents for guidance. "Lil sweetie she has a point. Why can't we just exclude Adrian's involvement and give a brief story of what happened and have you and Guardian Belikov photographed. We won't lie, but we just won't give all the details." Lord Ozera states with Royal authority.

She looks at me and I shrug, this is her call. "Yeah I see your point and I agree. But no deal without Guardian Belkov." I stiffen next to Lily, she looks at me with concern.

The idea of her and Belikov in a photo shoot looking all hot and sexed up makes me see red. But I am a team player so I bite the inside of my lip and give her a reassuring smile and rub her back lightly. She gives me her sweet smile that makes me tingle all over.

We talk about the specifics for a few more minutes and the four of them leave informing us dinner will be ready in 30 minutes. My parents are going home to have dinner with our weirdo house guests, but agree that I can spend the rest of the night with Lily, this puts a permanent smile on my face.

We spend that time doing some serious making out, which is great, but now I am so turned on and I have to go sit through dinner with Lily's parents. "Lily this is the best kissing ever, but if we don't stop now I don't know if I'll be able to leave this bed and sit across form your Dad and eat chicken." She pulls away and blushes, it's the best color I've ever seen, she looks amazing with that rose hue to her beautiful skin.

I am sure she can feel my erection and I don't mind, I want her to know what she does to me. She gets up to change and get ready for our date, thankfully closing her door to her bathroom so I can't see anymore. I am going to have to do some serious thinking of my aunt Tatiana in a bikini with her wrinkly skin to get the issue in my pants to calm down.

She comes out in a silky dark pink tank top and sexy jean shorts, got she is hot! "Lily you look amazing." She looks down, smiles and blushes. She normally doesn't blush around me, this is my new favorite look on her, Lily with a beautiful blush.

We walk hand in hand down to dinner. For the first time ever I feel like Lily is mine, that she has given herself to me. The idea of Lily being my girl puts the biggest smile on my face. I am so ecstatic; I barely taste my food although I know it is amazing. I can't wait for our dessert date, I still need to give her the key to my heart and ensure that she'll be my girl. I rush and finish my food so we can get on with our second date.

**OK I stayed up late to get you this chapter up so now you can give me some love in a review, please : )**

**Not sure when I'll get a chance to update since my copy of Spirit Bound shipped today, I CAN'T WAIT!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the delay, real life has been kicking my butt these days.**

**I am not the best at responding to reviews, but I read everyone and I can not tell you how much I appreciate them, THANK YOU!**

**I own nodda, nothing, zilch, zero….that honor goes to the brilliant Richelle Mead**

**Lily POV**

Aiden and I walked hand in hand towards our destination. He had the cooks in his guest house prepare six tiny desserts so we could share them and have a dessert picnic by our hammock.

Aiden laid a blanket by the hammock and set up our picnic. He was very organized and meticulous; it was cute to watch him work. He seemed so serious I couldn't help, but chuckle a little.

He looked up with concern in his eyes. "Are you laughing at me?" I could hear a hint of sarcasm in his voice

I feigned innocence. "Aiden would I laugh at you?" I gave him my sexy smile I know he loved.

"Why you." He charged me and playfully threw me over his shoulder. "I'll show you what happens to smart asses when they laugh at their boyfriends that try to do nice things for their girlfriends." Wait, did he just say boyfriend?

He set me down after he playfully slapped my ass.

He gave me a huge kiss after he set me down on the blanket. I pulled away and stared into his smoldering eyes I loved so much. "Boyfriend huh?"

He shrugged. "Well I did want to speak to you about that." He gestured around at our picnic scene. "This really was a ruse to get you out here so I can declare my unconditional love to you."

I playfully slapped his arm while letting out a small snort. "And you call me silly Prince Ivashkov."

He pulled back a little while giving me a serious look. He held my hands and looked in my eyes. "Lily Natasha Ozera." Wait how does he know my middle name? "I am 100% serious, I love you and I want you to be my girlfriend." He pulled a small brown box with a gold ornate filigree design on it. He opened it up. Inside was a petite silver necklace that had a small key charm. The charm was beautiful, it was covered in tiny diamonds and had a small amount of gold accents.

I touched it appreciatively and looked at him. "Lily this is the key to my heart. You already hold it so I thought I would make it official and give you this." He gave me his sexy crooked smile making the butterflies in my stomach flutter.

I was speechless and frozen. That was the flippen most adorable thing I have ever heard. He raised his eyebrows and suddenly his cool confident demeanor seemed to falter a little. "Um Lily…?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out. I was shell shocked, but in a good way. Suddenly a small tear escaped down my right check.

Aiden frowned while he wiped the tear with his thumb. "I am sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

His sudden move pulled me out of my shell shocked state. With all my force I wrapped my arms tightly around Aiden. "I am sorry I was just taken off guard there for a minute. I would love to have the key to your heart." I pulled away and looked at him. "Aiden that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

He searched mine for a few minutes he then smashed his lips to mine. His sudden kissing attack took me off guard, but I caught up quickly. I pulled him closer to me while he laid me down on the blanket and hovered over me while kissing me with so much passion he took my breath away. Both of us needing to catch our breath, he traveled from my mouth, down to my jaw, along by my ear and started giving my neck some attention with his skilled lips. I couldn't help it I let out a little me moan. He chuckled a little while he planted baby kisses all over my neck. He smashed his warm hard body into mine, we fit together perfectly. I felt his fangs on my neck. I didn't think he would bite me, but I was nervous and let out a little gasp. He continued tickling my skin with his vampire fangs.

He pulled away and looked at me with concern laced in his lust filled eyes. He scrunched his forehead and looked worried. "Lily I would never bite you, you know that right?" I nodded not really sure, but wanting to believe he would never do that to me.

He pulled me up and put his arms around me while he rubbed my back lovingly. He looked down at me. "Lily you don't sound very convinced. I promise you I would never ever bite you." He put his hand over his heart. "I swear, I respect you, I would never do that. Okay?" He smiled while he spoke. I nodded in return and smiled trying to reassure him.

I really did believe him, sincerity shined through his expression. I truly believed he loved and respected me and would never bite me.

It was still pretty dark so Aiden lit the teaky torches that surrounded us. He went to the picnic basket and pulled out the petite little desserts. He proceeded to feed me little bites of each dessert. When I felt I was stuffed to the brim I returned the favor and fed him.

"Hmmm this is so good." He smiled at me. "Actually I am not sure if it's the actual dessert or the person feeding it me that makes it taste so good." Man he was a charmer.

He told me he was stuffed so we cleaned up. I looked up at his adorable face and chuckled, he had a little bit of chocolate in the corner of his mouth. "What?" He asked.

"Sorry you have some chocolate." I pointed to his mouth. "Left on your mouth."

He started to wipe it off. Using my lighting fast Guardian skills I held his hands down. "No wait."

As I held his hands to his sides I moved slowly with sexpot eyes and kissed him. I licked the chocolate off the corner of his mouth, now it was his turn to moan. I smiled around my kiss. Not ever breaking the kiss he maneuvered us over to the hammock. I wondered if he was born with these skills or just really practiced. I suddenly got a little nervous, how much sexual experience did he have?

Our make out session started heating up. He pulled my tank top off, but it wasn't a big deal since I had a bikini on. I played with the hem of his shirt rubbing the smooth skin on his lower abs where his shirt hit the top of his shorts. Aiden sensed what I wanted and pulled his shirt off. I wanted to do it myself, but I was too chicken, my sexual experience being next to nothing.

He hovered over me again attaching my lips. Skin on skin was the most sensual feeling. I felt like every place our bare skin touched my body was on fire. We were both getting excited and the noises we both made picked up. I would have been embarrassed, but he was just as vocal and excited as me.

Expertly, while not missing a beat with his attack of my lips, he slyly pulled my triangle bikini top away from right breast. He pulled back and stared at my exposed breast. "Beautiful he whisper/moaned." He begged for permission, his eyes dripping with lust.

I gave him a tiny nod granting him the permission he was seeking. I knew my voice would betray me if I tried to speak. He attacked my breast giving it some serious attention with his mouth. I couldn't help it, but let out a large moan while I arched my back pushing my breast into his face.

He picked up on my enthusiasm and became more aggressive kissing, sucking and licking with so much confidence there was no way this was his first time doing this.

While his mouth worked my right breast, his hand massaged and caressed my left one. Just to prove he liked each of my mounds equally he switched between them. My body was burning, from my scalp to the tips of my toes I was on fire. I can't believe foreplay could be so damn awesome. No wonder they preach abstinence in school. Once two horny teenagers got to this point I doubt there was any turning back.

His lips moved up my chest, past my décolleté, across my collar bone, up my neck settling under my ear. "Lily…" He moaned as he grinded into me. "I want you so bad." He attacked my lips while his hand moved to the button of my jean shorts.

As if that area was wired to the logical part of my brain the second his hand touched my shorts I woke up from the hypnotic spell our intense make out session put me in.

I put my hand on his. "Um….wait…" I mouthed against his lips.

He pulled back and looked at me. His smoldering eyes took on a look of concern and guilt. "Lily I am sorry…I thought…I mean…shit…I'm sorry." He covered my breasts with the bikini triangle and pulled me into a snuggling spoon position.

I was happy I couldn't see his face. I was inexperienced and I didn't want to chicken out when we talked about what almost happened. I knew if I saw those gorgeous green eyes I would clam up and would not be able to speak openly.

He wrapped his arms around me and caressed my check with the back of his hand. "Lily I am sorry you are just so damn irresistible I got a little carried away." His voice cracked a little at the end, it was sincere and filled with concern. "Are you upset with me Love?"

Still not trusting my voice I shook my head no. He sighed. "Lily please talk to me. By being silent I think that you are upset with me. I am sorry I was moving to fast. Please Love, talk to me." I felt guilty upsetting him.

I sucked in a deep breath, pulled all the courage I had and turned to him. I ran my finger tips over his swollen red lips while I collected my thoughts. He had a crease of concern in-between his eyes. I moved my finger to smooth it and he gave me a small version of his crooked smile. "Aiden I am sorry, I have intense feelings for you. I was really…enjoying what we were doing, but I am not quite ready for that." I gestured to my waist. "I know you are more…um experienced than me, but I am pretty innocent and-" He cut me off with a small chaste kiss.

He took a deep settling breath and started. "Lily I understand. I am not ready either. Even though I may be more experienced than you, I am still a um, well a, um virgin too." What?

"Wait what?"

"I am a virgin too."

"Really?"

"Yep" He popped the 'p'. "Look I was a bit _loose_ for lack of a better word, but I never had sex with any of those girls. I know it probably sounds a little corny, but I've been sort of saving myself."

Could he be any cuter? I searched his eyes and I could tell he was sincere and telling me the truth. I had no words, so instead I kissed him with all the passion and love that I felt for him.

He pulled away and looked at me. "Um…wow…that was an intense kiss." He stammered.

I chuckled. "That's what your corniness bring outs in me Prince Ivashkov." He cuddled me to him and smashed his face in my hair. "God Lily you are so fucking hot you'll be the death of me." He pulled away and looked at me.

"I know that you are not ready now, but maybe some day we could you know." He looked down at the button of my shorts.

I smiled and nodded. "Yes absolutely. When we get back I'll go to the clinic and get on the pill. I don't know when I'll be ready, but I want to be prepared when _we_ are."

He looked at me with so much love I gasped a little. "God Lily I didn't think I could love you more. Seriously you'd do that for me, for us?"

I nodded while he sweetly kissed me. We relaxed in the hammock until my brother texted me telling me my Dad was pacing and I better get my butt home. We walked home hand in hand, I was in a haze. The kissing, the reality of what almost just happened, what Aiden told me hit me hard, but in a good way.

Aiden walked me to my door and told me he'd love to sneak in cuddle with me all night, but since we could see my Dad pacing inside waiting so we figured that would not be such a good idea.

He gave me a toe curling goodbye kiss and we promised to hang out all day tomorrow.

My dad was kitchen pretending like he was rummaging through the frig when I walked in. He asked me about my date and pretended not to be concerned, but I knew better. He hugged me and kissed me goodnight then walked upstairs to bed.

I got some water and tried to sort through all the thoughts running through my head. I found myself smiling thinking of all the sweet things Aiden did tonight.

I turned the lights off and walked up to mine and Faith's room. As I walked past the living room, I jumped when I saw Degan. He was sitting in the dark and called out to me. "Novice Ozera can I speak to you for a minute?" Oh now I'm Novice Ozera?

I turned and glared at him. "What do you want Guardian Belikov?"

"As my student I feel the need to protect you. I want you to promise me you won't leave the wards with anyone from the Royal Guest House. Actually I don't want you to leave the wards period unless I am accompanying you. Please?" His voice was standard Guardian monotone, mask in place.

"Um I don't really think that is any of your business." I turned and walked towards my room.

"Lily." He called out his voice cracking. I guess I am Lily now. "Please?"

I turned to see his mask was down, he begged me silently with pleading eyes. The intensity of his stare cut right through me. "Fine"

He nodded. "Thank you Lily goodnight."

"Goodnight Degan." I turned and ran to my room.

Faith was asleep which I was thankful for. I wanted to tell her what happened, but I needed time to process it all. I got washed up and fell into bed. Sleep found me quickly. I found myself pulled into an Aiden dream. We spent the night surfing and making out on the beach.

**This chapter was a little shorter than usual, but I thought this was a good place to stop.**

**Thanks for sticking with me and this story. I have already started the next chapter so I hope to have it up in a few days.**

**My next story is a Rose x Dimitri story and I am looking for a beta, anyone interested? FYI I did not use a beta on this story or Why Me?, but I want to take my writing to the next level and I think a beta will help tremendously.**

**Please give me some love in a review, it will help motivate me to hurry up and finish chapter 25.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I appreciate your reviews and comments, thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**I own nodda, nothing, zilch, zero….that honor goes to the brilliant Richelle Mead**

**Lily POV**

I woke up by myself; Faith had already made her way downstairs. I went down and found my family finished with breakfast. Everyone was there, but Aunt Tasha, Mia, Ana, Talia, and her boyfriend, my Mom and all the guardians. They were with the Queen at some function.

I ate some cereal by myself while everyone watched a movie. I was looking at the pics on my phone from the trip so far. Aiden and I had taken several pictures; some sexy, some funny, some normal. I was scanning through them as my phone went off.

_It was Aiden: Hey Love watcha doin?_

_I wrote back: Eating some breakfast. You?_

_Aiden: Thinking about you. Now I am smiling : D_

_Me: Kewl_

_Aiden: Do you want to get Maui Fro Yo with me, Tristan and my brothers?_

_Me: Sure. Did you ask?_

_Aiden: Yep. My Dad said ok._

_Me: K let me ask._

_Aiden: K let me know_

I cleaned my bowl, put it in the dishwasher and thought about how I was going to ask my dad. My mom and all our Guardians were off working, but I had my brother's and Luca so I am sure we could protect Aiden, Tristan and his brothers.

I got ready for the day. Right when I was finishing up Aiden, his brothers and Tristan showed up. When he walked in and saw me his eyes instantly lit up.

He walked over to me and gave me a sweet kiss. "Hey beautiful ready to go?"

Dimka and Nikki walked over. I looked a little guilty since I hadn't asked my dad yet. "Well we haven't asked yet."

"Lily, go ask Dad he never says no to you. We can take our SUV, there are 10 of us, but you can sit on his lap." He pointed to Aiden.

I bit my lip contemplating. "Do you think we should go without any Guardians?" I know I promised Degan, but it was just a couple of miles away and we'd only be gone around a half hour.

Luca walked over. "Lily it will be okay, we have an even split, five Moroi and 5 Dhampir. It will be safe it's like under two miles away."

I shrugged and walked into the den to find my dad reading the paper sitting at his desk. "Hey Daddy what's up?"

He put his paper down and looked at me, his eyes lighting up. "Not much Lily just catching up on what's happening in the real world." He rolled his eyes.

I put my little girl pout on. "Um Daddy can me and the boys, Faith and Sofia go get some Frozen yogurt?"

"What boys?"

"Dimka, Nikki, Luca, Aiden, Andre, Tristan and Alec." I said the Moroi names really fast and quiet, almost like if I said them that way he wouldn't hear.

He sighed and started. "Lily I don't think that's such a good idea. There are no sanctioned Guardians going with you. You'll have 5 Moroi and 5 Dhampir, but I am not sure it's safe leaving the wards."

I pouted. "But Daddy the King said Tristan and his boys can go and it's only two miles to the shop, its right in Kihei"

He pinched the bridge of his nose clearly frustrated with me. "Hold on, let me make a call." He called someone I am presuming either the King or my mom. There was a lot 'okays', 'I sees' and 'uh huhs' said.

He hung up and narrowed his eyes at me a bit. "Look Adrian thinks this will not be a big deal. Regardless every Dhampir takes a stake, Luca drives and you go right there and come right back okay?"

I squealed and jumped in his arms. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Daddy. You are the best." I gave him a big kiss and ran off before he could change his mind.

I walked into the game room looking sad and dejected. They all looked at me and finally Nikki asks. "Well?"

"I have some really bad news." I kept my best mad/sad face on. "We get to go, but I don't get drive, Luca does." They all laughed and Aiden spun me around.

He set me down. "Lily you are such a clown I don't know what I am going to do with you?"

I waggled my eyebrows at him. "Well I have a few ideas." His lids drooped a little bit being laden with lust and he got that look that melted my insides. He pulled me in for a passionate kiss. We heard a lot of 'get a room' and 'ugh gross' comments, but Aiden and I were in our own little world. We ignored them and finished our passionate kiss.

We walked out to our Denali. It only sat 9 so we all agreed I would sit on Aiden's lap. We ended up being in the middle seat since it was a little larger than the third row seat. As we got buckled up I looked back at our house and my thoughts went to Degan.

I promised him I wouldn't leave the wards, but he was gone with the Moroi at a function and wouldn't be home for awhile. For one second I considered telling Aiden I had to stay behind, but that thought was squished as soon as I turned to look at him.

He was beaming at me. He was so happy. "So handsome why the forever smile?" He tilted his head and rubbed my back lovingly.

He pursed his lips and looked as if he was gathering his thoughts. "Well this is really cool. My whole life I have been under lock and key surrounded by an army of Guardians and for once I feel normal. I get to hang with my brothers, friends, and girlfriend." I loved the way the word girlfriend rolled off his lips. "And just be a normal teenager. I can't tell you how liberating this feels. And the fact that I get to do it with you, well gorgeous girl there just aren't words to describe the excitement bubbling through my being right now."

I smiled at him and gave him a sweet kiss. There was no need for words. We had comfortable silence as Luca headed towards Maui Fro Yo and Shaved Ice. After Aiden's wonderful speech there was no way I was going to put a kibosh on our plans. Besides what Degan doesn't know won't hurt him.

We pull up to the yogurt store and I was frustrated with my brothers. They are fighting over which style of tattoo is the best. Traditional American or the Polynesian style tattoos. Personally both of them make me a little queasy and the idea of getting my milinja marks made me shudder a little. Aiden asks what was wrong, I just smiled at him and told him it was nothing.

We all got our yogurt and Hawaiian shaved ice, which was super yummy by the way. We were heading to the car and I had an eerie feelings. I pulled on Luca's arm and told him to get ready. "What's wrong Lil?"

"Um, I am not exactly sure, but I have a bad feeling. Just get ready and let's get out of here." Since it's late for humans we are the only ones in the strip mall parking lot and unfortunately the parking lot is a bit secluded from the main road.

Just as we are about to reach the car four Strigoi jump out from behind a wall and surprise us. "Shit" I hiss. Nikki and I push the Moroi into the car. I turn to a shell shocked Aiden and demand his attention. "Listen to me and listen good. No matter what happens stay your ass in the car and if it looks like we are going to lose drive yourselves to the wards as fast as you can. Don't stop for anything and don't come back without your army of guardians." He looked at me with the saddest eyes.

I didn't have time to wait for his answer. I turn to my comrades in arms and the five us create a circle defense. It's something we all learned in Krav Maga and have practiced hundreds of times. All of our Guardian parents have been preparing us our whole lives for this one moment. Adrenaline took over and it was show time.

There were three females and one male. I could tell they all had been Dhampir before they were changed, which was shitty luck for us. We fought and it was way harder and more exhausting than I had ever imagined. The male who was the obvious leader sat back and watched the 3 women engage us. Luca got one of them, but not before she scratched the crap out of his arm. Sofia got caught and got hurt so Nikki ordered her to the car. It was obvious her arm was broken and she would be more of a liability at this point.

The fight was too even, we were all getting tired. The leader realized this and jumped to help his two remaining minions. We struggled in a fighting ballet for awhile; we were at a stand off. Damn it, why didn't I listen to Degan and stay my ass at home. I'd be eating kettle corn watching a surfing show right now. But no I had to get Hawaiian shaved ice. I am such an idiot. I could hear my Mom's condescending tone telling us how stupid were for leaving and that she had raised us better. Surprisingly enough it was her voice in my head that kept me going and gave me strength to keep at it.

All of sudden all three Stigoi were lit up, Aiden was helping. We were able to get the upper hand and stake them all. The remaining four of us were bloodied and beaten. We ran to the car and Alec was already behind the wheel. As soon as we were inside he sped off.

I noticed Tristan was hyperventilating. "Hey dude are you okay?"

He turned to me and gave me a wary look. "I will be. Are you okay?"

I nodded. I noticed Andre was already healing all of us and I saw Faith watching him with fascination. I turned to her. "Don't even think about it Faith Marie. I will kick your butt. We are fine, it's not life threatening and Andre is on it."

She sighed. "I know. It's just I can feel his magic and it's euphoric. I can feel it and tell exactly what he's doing, it's amazing." She watched him intently as he finished healing us.

I turned to Aiden who looked spent. I hugged him. "Hey baby are you okay? You look really exhausted."

He hugged me back and kissed my temple. "Yeah I am fine. When I am worked up it's so hard to control my emotions. This is all still knew to me. I didn't have time to feed this morning; I just need to relax until we get home."

Shit I realized we needed to call my Dad so the Alchemist could do their jobs. I looked at Dimka. "Sorry babe your duty, he'll be least pissed at you. At least Mom is not home." He shrugged. I swear nothing fazed that kid; he needs to be like a sniper shooter or something.

I reluctantly pulled out my cell phone and hit speed dial 2 for my Dad. He answered right away. "Lily what's wrong?"

"Um we ran into a little bit of trouble at the yogurt store." I said in my most sweet and innocent voice.

"Okay, tell me exactly what happened."

I detailed out the entire scene for him. I could tell the cars occupants were not happy about how close it was for us. I assured him everything was fine and that we were almost home. He said he'll deal with the Alchemist and to get home as soon as possible.

As I was listening to him I realized I had frozen yogurt all over me. I must have spilled it in the commotion before we started fighting.

I heard Alec gasps. I looked up and see we are stopped and surrounded by many Strigoi. Shit.

I faintly hear my Dad yelling at me. I am not listening to him, he must have asked me something and I was not answering him. Alec tries to take off, but they are climbing on the car. It's like something out of an action movie. It's surreal and I am not paying attention to everyone panicking around me. It's like I am there and not there at the same time.

All of a sudden I am pulled out of my reverie by Tristan screaming at Aiden to light them up. Aiden clenched his jaw. "I can't I am just too tired and I haven't fed today. I over did it back there."

"Shit. We are so screwed." Tristan stressed pulling at the ends of his hair in frustration.

I realized then what I had to do. God please let my mother and my grandmother forgive me. I pulled my hair away, leaned my head to the side and tapped on Aiden's arm to get his attention. I ran my finger over my neck when I got his attention and nodded at him.

He looked panicked. "God Lily no. I can't do that. I would never do that to you. _NEVER_." His voice was dripping with tension and stress.

The Strigoi starting banging on the windows, we didn't have a lot of time. I gave Aiden my best pleading eyes. "Look just do it. I don't want them to kill us or turn us. I trust you. I love you." I pleaded with him.

At the end of my speech he gave me a quick nod, his eyes showed indecision, love, lust, fear and excitement. He slowly leaned into my neck and whispered in my ear making me shiver. "I love you Lily. I will always love you, trust me." I did a tiny nod as I felt his warm lips and breath on my exposed neck.

He kissed my pulsing vein and then quickly bit into me. At first the pain was so intense I saw gray splotches. Then I floated into a suspended state of bliss. I tingled all over and I felt love pulse through. I am not sure what dying peacefully was like, but this was so much better than anything I could have ever imagined. I started to get woozy and right before I felt as if I was about to pass out I heard screams all around me. I faintly heard my dad screaming from the phone I had dropped, and then I faded into a dark euphoric abyss.

**I just have to say I outlined this story before I read Spirit Bound and the biting scene between Aiden and Lily I had in my story line before I read book 5.**

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I wrote it a few different ways and decided to go with all of Lily's POV. Next chapter we hear from Degan, Aiden and possibly Christian.**

**Thanks for reading. If you could spare 15 seconds of your busy day and give me a review I will be forever grateful : D Reviews are for me like Lily's blood is for Aiden : D**


	26. Chapter 26

**I appreciate your reviews and comments, thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**I own nodda, nothing, zilch, zero….that honor goes to the brilliant Richelle Mead**

**Degan POV**

Lily walked away from me last night, she was hurt and sad. I was depressed that all I ever did was hurt her and make her sad. I put my head in my hands wishing I could return her feelings, just once, if I could just do it once. The only solace I had was that she promised she would not leave the wards. I had to work all day today with my Mom and Guardian Ozera. The Queen asked her to help out and guard for this function since so many high profile Royals were attending.

I didn't know the exact details of their relationship, but they had been very close in the past and even though they weren't the best of friends these days, I knew the Queen trusted Guardian Ozera one hundred percent.

The urge to stay at the beach house was overwhelming, but I as usualput my feelings aside, sucked it up and went to work. The scare I had with Lily the other day was too much, it was too close, but duty calls so I willed myself away from her today.

I was standing against the wall next to my mom, I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that something wasn't right. I looked around the banquet for danger, but everything seemed to be copasetic.

My Mom noticed my anxiety and asked if I was okay. I told her I was on edge and was going to check the wards. She instructed Kim to go with me, which I was not thrilled with.

As Kim and I walked the wards we shared uncomfortable silence. She started chatting my ear off, but I was not paying attention worried that something might be off with Lily. "Degan did you hear me? Hello - earth to Degan?"

"Um sorry just trying to focus on our task." She gave me a dirty look since I basically implied she was not paying attention to her job. At least my comment shut her up. After our inspection and realization everything was kosher we went back to our post.

"Degan what's wrong? You look distracted?" My mom asked.

"Not sure – I just feel like something is off like." She gave me a concerned look.

"I'll ask Rose to check in at the beach house." Just as my Mom turned to walk towards Guardian Ozera we both spotted her running frantically towards the exit. Shit, I knew something was wrong.

My Mom turned to me. "We are more than covered here, hurry go with her." Without another thought I took off to catch Guardian Ozera. I faintly heard Kim calling after me, but ignored her.

Just as Guardian Ozera pulled away I jumped in the SUV and we took off. She gave me an annoyed look. "Sorry my Mom thought something might be wrong so she sent me to give you back up." She nodded, but her jaw was tight, her eyes shooting daggers as we raced towards the beach house.

After a few awkward moments she decided to fill me in. "Adrian and my dumb ass husband allowed the kids to leave the wards with no sanctioned Guardians and they got into some trouble. I am not sure of the details, but I know at least a few of the Dhampirs were injured. I think he was afraid to give me details over the phone, but told me to come home immediately." She looked furious. I would hate to be Lord Ozera or his majesty at this point, she looked like she was ready to skin them alive.

I nodded to her, my throat was thick with concern and my mind was racing. I was dying for more details, but my training kicked in and I held my tongue, kept my patience and remained calm.

The closer we got to the house the more my anxiety spiked. Please let Lily be okay, please just let Lily be okay, I chanted to myself to try and remain calm.

**Aiden POV**

We narrowly escaped that Strigoi mess. I was proud to be able to help, but I realized I over did it. I needed to work with Lord Ozera on my control. I only had two speeds, no flames or burn the house down, I needed to learn how to hover in-between. I was such an idiot and didn't feed this morning. I wrapped my arms around Lily in relief, feeling her in my arms safe made me smile. She was on the phone with her dad filling him in; I could tell she wasn't paying attention to me.

I heard my brother gasps. I looked up to see we were stopped and surrounded by many Strigoi. Shit.

There car was eerily silent. Like something out of a horror movie the Strigoi started climbing on the car. I tightened my arms around Lily and heard Faith and Sophie scream.

Tristan yelled at me to light the evil creatures up. "I can't, I am too tired and I haven't fed today. I over did it back there." Shit. We are so screwed.

"Shit. We are so screwed." Tristan's words mimicked my thoughts.

My attention was pulled to my gorgeous girl as she tapped my shoulder. She pulled her hair away, leaned her head to the side and ran her finger over her neck and nodded for me to feed from her.

I looked at her in horror. "God Lily no. I can't do that. I would never do that to you. _NEVER_." What the hell was she smoking? There was no way I was biting that beautiful neck. Not only would she end up hating me for biting her, but if I did her Dad would kick my ass.

The Strigoi started banging on the bullet proof windows trying to break them. "Look just do it. I don't want them to kill us or turn us. I trust you. I love you." Lily pleaded with me. She loved and trusted me. Yes I could do this. I would not hurt her. But could I really stop?

Since I was a little boy there have been urban legends among the young male Moroi, stories about feeding off Dhamphirs and how erotic it was. The blood of the one you loved was supposed to be the forbidden fruit, complete ecstasy. I always wondered what it would be like to taste Lily, her blood smelt intoxicatingly sweet to me. But I could never disrespect her like that, I loved her.

I realized I had no choice and because I loved her I was determined not to hurt her. I gave her a quick nod, whispered in her ear. "I love you Lily. I will always love you, trust me."

She gave me a quick nod, her eyes showed fear, but also love and her expression melted me. I kissed her pulsing vein and then expertly bit into her, trying to prevent her from experiencing any pain.

Oh – my – god! Nothing could have ever prepared me for feeding from Lily. Our shared love pulsed from me to her, it was euphoric. I could die this very instant and be complete. I faintly heard screaming around me, but Lily and I were in our own bubble. Nothing mattered, but us, I was in a drunk love spell.

I faintly saw Lily's eyes closing and felt her relax in my arms, had she fallen asleep? Shit, she was not asleep she was out – I had to stop before I killed her. It would not only end her life, but I would turn into one of the evil undead. But could I stop, could I let this feeling go? All I could think about was Lily. Was she was feeling the same for me as I felt for her? I loved her before, but I knew this experience unified us as one.

I had to stop, I loved her, and I couldn't hurt her. I thought of all the love I had for Lily and forced myself to stop.

I was panting as I pulled away. I looked around at eight stunned faces. "Fuck due you were going to kill her. That's my sister." Dimka lunged towards me, but Nikki held him back when he realized I was now lighting up all the Strigoi around us. With the power of Lily's blood flowing through me I was strong and had full control of my fire magic.

"Dude he saved us, chill. It was Lily's choice." Nikki said calmly to his brother as the Strigoi fled screaming. Alec sped towards the house. I could see the sanctity of the beach house ahead. I held a knocked out Lily in my arms. She seemed so peaceful until I noticed a small bead of blood flowing down her neck; it was coming from my fang marks.

I rubbed her cheek with worry. I was concerned I hurt her, but I could feel her strong pulse and her regular breathing. I felt Tristan's hand on my back. "Aiden, I know what you are feeling. Stop feeling bad, you had to do it. Lily asked you to do it. You saved us man. Don't worry." I looked separately at the eight concerned faces surrounding me. Everyone nodded in agreement trying to reassure me.

As we pulled up to the beach I noticed a group of people waiting for us. The group contained Lily's parents, my dad, that damn Russian, a few other Gurdians and Lord Szelsky. Belikov opened the door practically ripping it off.

He saw me holding a limp Lily with blood creeping down her neck from fang bites. His eyes widened and he let out a gasp. He looked at me with narrowed eyes; his fists and jaw were clenched. "What the hell did you do to her?" He carefully ripped Lily from my death grip. Looks like I need to hit the gym a little harder, my strength paled in comparison to him.

"Damn you Belikov. Give her to me. She's my girlfriend. That's an order." I put all the Royal authority and menace in my voice.

"Why? So you can bite her again?" I flinched as he said this, everyone who wasn't in car gaped at our exchange. "No. She's my responsibility I am her mentor, I've got her."

Tristan came to my rescue. "No it's not like that. He saved us. Lily asked him to do it; he needed strength so he could use his magic. He loves her, he wouldn't hurt her, I can feel it." Tristan could sense what people were feeling.

Belikov was furious. "You stupid naïve Royal, this is your fault. If you would have kept your ass behind the wards then none of this would have happened. How could you put her and everyone in danger?" He spat at Tristan. What the hell did Tristan have to do with any one of this?

I turned to my Dad. "What is he talking about? What does Tristan have to do with any of this?" He gave me a weary look.

"We'll talk about it later." He said through clenched teeth to me, but he was glaring at Belikov.

Lord Ozera walked up to us. He gave Degan a calming look and gently took Lily from his arms. "Look I know you both care for her, but she's my daughter. Rose and I will take it from here. Luca, Ivan get Lily's room set up for triage, she needs fluids and glucose." He said with authority as he looked down at Lily with so much love it broke my heart. Why did I bite her, she'll never forgive me. He'll never forgive me. Shit.

I watched him walk away with Lily, everyone staying in their house trailed after them. I wanted to follow along, but wasn't sure if I was welcome. Would he even let me near her? Degan gave me a death glare and followed Lily's entourage into the house.

I walked up to my Dad. "Dad I need to be with her. I can't sit by and watch, I need to be with her."

He put his hand softly on my shoulder. "Son I'll talk to Rose. I'll heal Lily's bite marks, don't worry. Your mother is on her way home. Let's give them some space so they can get her set up. We'll talk to your mother and then I'll walk you over and heal Lily. For now let's give them some space." He looked at me with sad eyes. I nodded then hung my head in shame.

"Aiden, son, it's not your fault, stop beating yourself up. You all made it back safe and alive, that's all that matters. We'll handle this, don't worry."

My Mom showed up, stomped towards the house and motioned for me and my Dad to follow. He grimaced and motioned for me to follow him.

As I walked into my house I felt Lord Szelsky at my side. "So Aiden how was it?' He looked at me with lust in his eyes. This guy really was a sleaze ball.

Tristan came to my rescue sensing my disgust. "Dude seriously get some tact." He shook his head and pulled me away from Mr. Sleazy.

My mom did her rant about what a PR nightmare I caused by biting Lily. She ranted on how we needed to fix this, but to me it just sounded like blah, blah, blah. All I wanted to do was to check on Lily, but she kept prattling on.

My Dad sensed my unease and informed my Mom we needed to go check on Lily. I had tried to dream walk with her, but my dad said since she was unconscious I wouldn't be able to get to her. I had to make sure she was okay.

The three of us walked towards the Ozera beach house in silence, the tension between us was thick. Nikki let us in and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I thanked him; he went to bat for me when Dimka wanted to kick my ass.

We walked into Lily's room. Faith was holding her hand while Luca and Ivan were checking her vitals. They had a makeshift hospital room set up. She looked like Snow White; she was peaceful laying on her bed. My heart was aching, I needed to touch her. I noticed her parents in the corner they looked like they were having a small argument. Both guardian Belikovs were in the other corner guarding, the younger of the pair glared at me.

Lily's dad noticed me and gave my dad and a dirty look. Lily's mom walked over to us and hugged my Dad, she was very upset. "Christian, Rose can I please heal the marks?" They both nodded. My dad healed her neck while everyone watched.

My mom decided to continue with her rant. "Rose, Christian I am sure this is as much a nightmare for you as it is for us. I wanted your thoughts on how we should proceed." Uh oh that did it, Lily's dad came unglued.

"Proceed? Seriously Lissa are you out of your freaking mind?" He pointed to me. "Your little punk of a son bit my daughter. He'll get accolades and slaps on the back while my daughter will be the butt of all the gossip and called a blood whore. So your majesty please tell me what part of this is a nightmare for your family? I am sure Lord Szelsky and your shithead son were comparing notes on the euphoria of biting such a beautiful Dhampir." I shuddered; he was not so far off base when it came to Mr. Sleaze ball. He was shouting at the end of his speech.

Lily's mom put a calm hand on his arm. "Pyro stop. He had to do it. He saved everyone, our kids included. Lily asked him to do it. Dimka and Nikki told you what happened. He had no choice." She looked at him with pleading eyes.

Then my parents and Lily's parents all started arguing. The attention was off me so I took the opportunity to go Lily's side.

I leaned next to her, rubbed her cheek and brushed her lips with a kiss. I felt her stir just the slightest bit and then I saw a small smile creep across her face. I continued to rub her cheek and her smile grew. She opened her eyes and looked at me with so much love, I wanted to grab her and escape to our spot on the beach.

I whispered in her ear. "Hi beautiful how are you?" She got a look of recognition on her face and suddenly brought her hand to the spot where I had bit her. I frowned; she realized why she was in a makeshift hospital bed.

"Don't worry; I'm fine, I promise." She whispered as she rubbed my check and gave me a small kiss. I definitely did not deserve her love. I heard someone clear their throat. Of coarse it was that stupid Russian, Lily looked up at him with a small smile. The way they looked at each other made my heart skip a beat. She took at the scene around us and frowned.

**Lily POV**

I faintly heard voices around me. I had a horrible dream about Strigoi, but Aiden saved us. In the dream he bit me which freaked me out and excited me all at the same time. I felt the slightest pressure on my lips and smelt Aiden. I smiled; he was waking me up with a kiss just like sleeping beauty.

I opened my eyes to see him looking down at me with love in his somber eyes. He whispered to me. "Hi beautiful how are you?"

I suddenly realized why mine and Faith's room looked like a makeshift hospital room and everyone was here. It wasn't a dream. My hand instantly went to my neck, but felt nothing. Wait - was it a dream or was it real? No it was real, my mom must have had Aiden's dad heal me.

He looked so sad. I needed to reassure him I was okay. "Don't worry; I'm fine, I promise." I rubbed his cheek and gave him a sweet kiss.

I heard my favorite Russian god clear his throat. Aiden and I looked towards him; he looked despondent and angry at the same time. I suddenly realized mine and Aiden's parents were arguing. It was about Aiden biting me and how they were going to handle it. I had enough of this.

"Stop" I yelled. Everyone turned to me in shock. I sat up and pulled Aiden to my side while we held hands.

.

This is between Aiden and me, no one else. We'll be fine; it's no one's business. You're the queen can't you put some Royal Mandate on everyone who knows and tell them to keep their mouths shut?" I looked at Aiden and smiled. "We had no choice." My voice was low at this point, but the room was silent so everyone could hear me.

My Dad looked at me in shock. "Um Lily we need to talk about this."

"No Daddy there's nothing to talk about it's in the past. Let it go." I gave him my little girl pleading eyes.

He sighed and looked at my mom and Aiden's parents. "Well you heard my daughter, Lissa put a Royal mandate out. This can't get out, it will destroy her reputation." Aiden's Mom nodded.

They discussed how to proceed. Degan's mom assured us she could control the Guardian's and everyone else was pretty much best friends or family so we were safe.

Aiden did not leave my side and when it was time for bed I got a little nervous for him to leave. Our parent's reluctantly agreed he could stay with me. They knew nothing funny could go on since Faith was in the room and I would have people going in and out all night checking on me. Even though Adrian healed me I still lost a lot of blood and needed to have an IV until the morning. Ivan said he could take it out right before we had to leave for the airport.

We all agreed it was best to end our trip a day early and head to St. Vlad's. I was a little upset to end my vacation early, but ready to head home to school.

Degan avoided direct eye contact with me all night. I know he was going to be pissed at me for leaving the wards, I promised him. I knew when we got back and I got the clear to train again he was going to punish me in the gym. But I welcomed it. One thing the fight with the Strigoi showed me was that I had a lot learn.

It was time for bed. Dimka got Aiden a toothbrush and some pajamas. Everyone left for the night. I was successful in avoiding a direct conversation with Degan, I needed him to cool off before we had our talk about my screw up.

I heard Faith fall asleep.

Aiden was spooning me, but I turned to him once Faith was asleep. I needed to see his face, to make sure he was okay, that we were okay. His eyes were sad and he was emotionally drained from the days' events.

I gazed in his eyes and saw what I was looking for. I knew he respected and loved me and he regretted biting me. But I will never regret it, we had to do it, he saved us because of it. We gazed at each other and he held me the best he could with the IV in my arm. We had a silent conversation with our eyes; I had to reassure him everything was good. I snuggled into him and closed my eyes feeling content and safe. We were safe and we were going to be okay.

**Thanks for reading, it makes me happy. But do you know what would make my Fourth of July fanfriggintabulous? Yes you guessed it a review, come on give me some love ; )**

**Okay I know Aiden staying was a little unrealistic, but since biting Lily was the worst he could do in their parent's eyes everything paled in comparison. Exhausted with emotional stress they just gave into the two of them and let Aiden stay.**

**Okay next chapter really picks up or should I say things get shaken up. The next few chapters a lot is revealed and we get deep into the plot of this story, so hang on, it gets crazy from here.**

**For everyone in Canada, Happy Canada Day. To everyone in America have a great Fourth of July : )**


	27. Chapter 27

**I appreciate your reviews and comments, thank you! I don't always respond to reviews, but I swear I read them all and try to incorporate your ideas and answer any questions you might have.**

**Okay I need to do a little self promotion. I have a new story. It's called My Milaya and I posted it a few days ago. It got some good response so check it out and see if you like. It's the first story where I am using a beta and trying to be a little more organized. I promise I won't neglect Kismet.**

**I own nodda, nothing, zilch, zero….that honor goes to the brilliant Richelle Mead**

**Lily POV**

Spending all night with Aiden was amazing. I felt very close to him after our ordeal. We dreamwalked all night and spent the time surfing. I was bummed we were cutting our trip a day short especially since we hardly got to surf. I got woken up a few times by Ivan so he could check me, but I was able to go right back to the paradise Aiden created for us.

We were on the plane back home and were in Aiden's special room. He dirted me though and I was missing him. One of his Mom's Guardians came to get him and said that she needed to speak to him immediately. I was worried, but he told me she was always over dramatic and not to worry and said he'd be back soon. We had already done our first lay over at LAX and those passengers got off, but I noticed Tristan didn't get off with them. He was asleep snoring next to me in one of the cushy recliners. I was dying to find out what his deal was, I wish Aiden would get back so he could fill me in on his cousin's gossip.

I got tired of waiting for Aiden so I went to sleep. I woke up when we were landing at St. Valds, but still no Aiden. I was worried, but tried to be rational. Maybe he fell asleep by his parents and forgot to come back like he promised.

I got my stuff and noticed Tristan packing up his mobile bar. "So you're a new student?" I joked with him.

"Kind of, I am going to do the offensive magic program here and do college online. This is my last year so I've already got the partying out of my system." He joked. I had a feeling St. Vlads was going to be much more lively with Mr. Lush around.

All of us 'kids' as my parents called us, got really close on this trip I could see all of us hanging out now. It was sad for the ones not coming back to school with us. Everyone seemed to hit it off and many couples came together over the holiday, everyone seemed to find someone special. Well everyone but Tristan, but I had a feeling that the girls would be falling all over him. He seemed to like the attention, I am not sure if he was Jonesing to settle down like the rest of us.

As I walked off the plane I was chatting with Faith and noticed Aiden. He looked upset, shit I hope he's not in trouble. Our eyes locked and I mouthed 'what's wrong' to him. He shook his head and said nothing and gave me his sexy crooked smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. I saw him texting and then heard my phone go off.

_Aiden: Got to head to my parents I'll text you later._

_Lily: Okay come by my house if you can, I'll be at my parents_.

I didn't get a text back but saw him walking away with his parents. I could tell by their body language something wasn't kosher. I was worried and hoped I got to talk to him soon.

Faith opted to go back to her room while I stayed with my parents. I told Aiden I'd be there so I didn't want to leave in case he came by.

I texted him a few times, but never heard from him, it was very depressing. Was he mad at me?

Right before I fell asleep I sent him one last text.

_Lily: Hey worried about you call when you can no matter how late. Please_.

I slept restless worried about my sexy Prince boyfriend. I loved having a boyfriend it was so cool.

I woke up, but kept my eyes closed, I was trying to see if I could fall back to sleep since it was still pretty early. I felt the bed move, it was Faith I could smell her Victoria's Secret perfume.

I turned to her. "You're up early. Come by for some pancakes." She looked so worried.

"Lily I need to tell you something."

"What is it? What's wrong, is anyone hurt?"

She shook her heard. "No um physically everyone is fine."

"What is it Faith." I got this horrible feeling it was about Aiden.

"Um it's all over school. Do you know that earth user in the offensive magic program, the blond new Royal named Brittlyn Tarus?"

"Yes why?"

"Well she's pregnant and I heard from Mary Jo in the bathroom this morning that Aiden is the father and they got engaged last night. I am sorry to be the one to tell you this, but I thought you should know."

I felt like my head disconnected from my body, was this really happening? Was I that stupid to believe he was a decent guy? What pissed me off the most was that he told me he was a virgin. Little lying bastard, god I am so stupid.

I ran to the bathroom. I suddenly felt physically ill. I threw up. I heard Faith and my mom outside the door calling for me, worried. I tried to cry, but I think I was in too much shock.

"I opened the door and my mom looked white as a ghost. Lily you're not pregnant are you? Please tell me you did not sleep with that little bastard." Great she knows about Aiden.

"Um no." I pointed to myself. "Still have my v-card thank you." She looked relieved.

I ran to my room to get dressed, that prick was going to face me. How could he not tell me?

As I got dressed Faith and my mom pleaded with me to think this through and think about what I wanted to say before I faced him. I had so many horrible things running through my head. I boxed up that stupid key necklace, I was definitely not keeping it.

I made a b-line toward the commons, I figured stupid pregnant bitch would need food so they would be there.

I rushed in and saw them at the Royal snob table. Aiden was sitting by Brittlyn surrounded by all the Royal snobs I hated; Arianna, Zac, Braden, the whole crew. Suddenly I felt very depressed. How could I be so stupid? Did I really ever think he could love me, a Dhampir? No matter how famous I was, no matter how pretty I was, no matter if I had a Royal last name, I was still a lowly Dhampir, bread to protect and serve the supreme race of vampires who wielded magic.

God I was so stupid. At least I didn't have sex with him, which was my only saving grace. But I let the bastard bite me, what an idiot I am. I just have to hope he has a tiny bit of decency and will keep his mouth shut about our little _secret_.

I was across the room staring at the happy couple when I realized there was no way I could face him. There was no way I was talking to him, what was the point. My Mom was right did I really want to make a scene. I decided I would take the stupid necklace he gave me and leave it at his dorm room door. The group looked like they just started breakfast so he'll be awhile. I can drop this off and then head to my parents house and hide until practice with Degan. Even though it was Monday they gave us today off as a travel day for the Thanksgiving holiday so we didn't have classes until tomorrow.

Just as I was about to turn and head to his dorm he looked up and saw me. I locked eyes with him and just stared at him. I showed no emotion, I was hollow. He looked sad and I can tell he was trying to give me a message with his eyes, but I ignored it. Next his fiancée looked up, narrowed her eyes and gave me a dirty look. That got the attention of everyone around them and now the whole damn table was staring at me.

I turned and walked away. I was not going to let those stupid spoiled Royals get the best of me.

I walked towards Aiden's room on a mission. The dorm matron must of picked up how determined I was, he even gave me a piece of paper and a pencil so I could leave jerk face a note.

I had to hurry. I decided to be short and to the point. I wrote out: _This no longer belongs to me. Thank you for showing me your true colors. You're a liar, I never want to see or talk to you again. Lily Ozera_

It was short and to the point. I folded the letter and set the necklace box on top of it. He'd see it as soon as he got home. Jerk.

As I walked out of the dorm I felt happy that I was able to leave the note, but then instantly that turned to a deep depression. The tears I had been holding in came and I started balling. Embarrassed I let that stupid jerk have this kind of effect on me I started running toward my parent's apartment.

When I came in my mom, dad and Faith looked worried, but I ignored them and ran to my room. Sobs rocked through my body as I realized I was so close to something special, but it was all lies. I felt stupid and embarrassed. Faith held me why I cried.

My Mom called Degan and told him that I would be missing afternoon practice and she would let him know about tomorrow making up some story about me still not feeling well.

I finally cried myself out and feel asleep. I had a major headache and my body ached. I welcomed the sleep that finally took me.

**Aiden POV**

I was in shock. I was a walking zombie and I felt like I was in a nightmare that I couldn't wake up from. There was no way that baby could be mine. We didn't even sleep together. But she had convinced my Mom and that's all it took. I couldn't wait until she was farther along and we could do some DNA tests and find out the absolute truth.

When that Guardian came to get me on the plane and told me my Mom had to speak to me nothing could have prepared me for what came next. Thinking back to yesterday made me nauseous:

"Um hi Mom what's up?"

"Aiden I just got off the phone with Lord Tarus. He has a daughter, Brittnlyn, that you seem to be intimate with?"

Great this must be what Brittlyn was talking about, she ratted me out to my mom. "Mom we had a fling, but it was nothing serious. She's bitter because of Lily. She's just being spiteful and jealous, don't listen to her."

"Well I have to listen to her since she's pregnant and says you are the father." My dad was next to her drinking, he looked white even for a vampire. This situation was stressing him out.

I laughed at my mom, she looked so annoyed with me. "Well I know she's lying since I am still a virgin, we never slept together."

"Aiden she _was_ a virgin too. Apparently you were both drunk and she woke up naked and could tell she had sex. The only person she's been with was you. I spent the last two hours talking to them and Aiden I am telling you I believe her. She's a wreck and willing to submit to any testing we'd like." I think my heart just stopped. Yes I was drunk, really drunk could it be true? Could I seriously loose my virginity and not even know it. I am such an idiot.

I had no words. I was opening and closing my mouth, but nothing was coming out. This can not be happening; this had to be a nightmare. How could I have had sex and not remember? What am I going to do? Lily is going to kill me. Shit I need to see Tristan he'll be able to tell if Brittlyn is lying. She has to be lying, this baby has to be someone else's, I am only seventeen, I can't be a father. I am going to marry Lily Ozera no matter what. Brittlyn will just have to deal with me and Lily being together and then we can all raise the baby. A thousand thoughts were running through my brain.

I was pulled from my rambling thoughts by one of my mom's rants. "Aiden this is far from ideal, but at least Brittlyn is a royal so not all is lost." Okay now she's just being stupid. "I never thought my baby son would be the first one to get married and bless me with a grandchild, but we can make this work. You will have a quick respectful wedding before we announce the pregnancy – "I had to cut her off.

"Um mom I am not getting married. I will not deny my child, _IF_ it's mine, but I WILL NOT MARRY BRITTLYN TAURUS. I AM MARRYING LILY OZERA." I never raised my voice to my mother, but she had to know how serious I was about Lily.

My mother looked furious. "Aiden Lucas Ivashkov. I am queen, but first and foremost I am your mother. You do not speak to me in that tone, ever. You will NOT marry a Dhampir. You and your father." She glared from me to my dad. "Promised me that if I let a casual relationship occur between you and Lily that you would not get serious with her." She took a deep breath and collected her thoughts. "Now this is a fine mess you have caused, but we will come out of this gracefully and you will marry Brittlyn if she is carrying your child."

She tapped her foot, put her hands on her hips, narrowed her eyes and glared at my dad as he cleared his throat. "Lissa I think you haven't thought this through completely. Maybe we should be sure the child is Aiden's before we talk about marriage. Do you really want to put that pressure on him before we know for sure? Plus if they are to get married I feel they should finish school or at least wait until later in the year, closer to graduation. At least until they are both 18." He stood tall and proud he rarely stood up to my mother.

She sighed and looked a little calmer. "Well I guess you have a point. At least until we can do a biological test we can have Tristan get a reading on her emotions. He'll at least be able to tell if she is lying. That will give us a fairly certain outcome of what the tests will show."

I looked at my dad and he shrugged. I then looked at my mom. "Thank you mom, I am positive the baby she is carrying is not my child. But I can not face Lily and the others until we know. Can I stay here in your office until we land and then once we have Tristan figure this out I can talk to Lily."

"Okay Aiden, but like I said I believe the girl and I think you need to prepare yourself."

When I saw Lily exit the plane I gave her what I thought was a reassuring smile. She smiled in return, but it didn't reach her eyes. I waited at my parents apartment for one of my mom's Guardians to get back with Brittlyn and Tristan. He came back with Tristan, Brittlyn and Lord Tarus. Lord Tarus looked thrilled, I am sure he was happy his daughter was pregnant with what he thought was the future ruler's baby.

As soon as I saw Tristan my heart fell. He looked stressed, shit was she telling the truth? I pulled him aside. "Tristan man give me some good news, please." I pleaded with him.

He gave me a wary look. "Aiden they are both being honest and sincere. She is not lying, looks like it's your kid. I am sorry." He put a hand on my shoulder trying to reassure me.

I shuddered as I replayed the last 24 hours in my head. I sat on my bed in the dark remembering the look Lily gave me in the commons when she saw me with Brittlyn. I was too much of a wimp to face her, to tell her the truth. I wanted to tell myself I was a coward, but I knew it was more than that. The real reason was because if I told Lily and ended things with her then this nightmare would become real. I thought as long as Lily still didn't know about Brittlyn then I would wake up from the living hell my life has now become.

I held her note in my hands. Of coarse she gave the necklace back, I am sure she hated me. I didn't even have the strength to confront her and tell her myself. I had to see her, to explain. Let her know there was still a chance for us, that the baby might not be mine. We needed to get those tests done as soon as possible. Maybe once the tests are done and we know the real truth then maybe she'll forgive me. I had to have hope that she would be mine again one day. I had to see her, I had to explain.

I got up and ran to Lily's room, but no one answered. Maybe she was at her parents, I ran to their apartment. I banged on the door and Guardian Ozera answered. "Aiden what do you want?" She asked in an accusing tone.

I said as respectful as I could. "Guardian Ozera can I please speak to Lily?"

"No" She glared at me, I internally shuddered, but I refused to look weak and show her how I was cowering inside.

"Please. I promise I am just here to explain. She needs to know the truth."

"She knows the truth."

"No she doesn't"

"So Brittlyn Tarus is not having your baby and you two are not getting married?"

"Um no, I mean not yet, there's still a chance that – "She cut me off.

"Listen you little Royal Prick. I can't hurt you without going to jail and I love my kids too much to do that. But if you ever come near my daughter again I have no doubt that rotting in jail the rest of my days will be worth it to keep her away from the likes of you. Leave. Her. Alone." She slammed the door in my face.

I stood in shock and stared at the door. My life was so screwed up. I walked away towards my room. I took the long way needing to think before I faced Brittlyn and the rest of the group that were my supposed friends. As I was walking past the Dhampir dorms I saw Faith talking to that damn stupid Russian. They both glared at me as I walked by.

**Degan POV**

I was walking to the gym. I was sad Lily was not feeling well enough to train. I wished I could tell Guardian Ozera she could just send Lily so I could spend some time with her, but I knew couldn't do that. I was thinking about our trip and how many close calls I had with Lily. I wondered when I was going to figure out how Lily and I played into this master plan Yeva said was going to happen. I was pulled from my thoughts as I saw a stressed looking Faith walking towards the dorms.

"Hi Faith how are you?"

"Hi Degan I have been better." She sighed. I looked at her confused. "I guess you haven't heard?" She said.

"What's wrong Faith?" I instantly got worried something was wrong with Lily.

She proceeded to tell me all about Aiden and Brittlyn Tarus. As much as I was extremely happy that Lily and Aiden were not together anymore, I was not happy that Lily was hurting. I knew that little prick was going to hurt her. I can't believe he bit her, but Faith assured me nothing else transpired between them so Lily's innocence was still in tact.

As I was talking to Faith we noticed Prince Ivashkov walk by. He looked horrible, but I could not or would not feel sorry for him. He hurt my Lily and he needed to pay. I wanted to kill him, but I knew I would be punished and I couldn't risk being thrown in jail away from Lily.

After I finished talking to Faith my anger was off the charts. Hitting dummies always relaxed me when I felt this way. I was at it for two hours thinking about how much Ivashkov hurt my Lily before Kim found me.

She walked in smiling. "Degan I've been looking for you. Dinner is almost over, come with me to get some food before the commons close."

I glanced at her and then brought my attention back to the target. "No I am busy." I stated plainly not looking her way as I spoke.

She glared at me. "Why because Aiden broke your student's heart?"

I turned to her. "Don't talk about her. You don't know anything." I yelled at her.

"Jesus Degan why do you care so much? She played with fire and got burned. It serves her right; she shouldn't have gotten serious with a Moroi, especially such a high up Royal. She deserves the heart ache that came her way."

I hated that she was talking about Lily. "Stop it. Stop talking about her, it's none of your business."

Kim looked furious. "Look Degan I am tired of that damn girl occupying all your time. It's me or her?" She gave me a smug look knowing I was going to pick her.

I put my Guardian mask on, looked at her and said in a harsh tone. "Her" I turned away from her and gave my attention to the destroyed dummy in front of me. She huffed and puffed, but I ignored her until she stomped away.

I finished my workout, showered and headed toward the Ozera apartment to check on Lily.

**Okay hate me, love me? You knew it was coming. Aiden was bound to screw up again. Poor Lily.**

**If you want a quick update it's been scientifically proven that the more reviews I get the quicker I write chapters. So please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I appreciate your reviews and comments, thank you! I don't always respond to reviews, but I swear I read them all and try to incorporate your ideas and answer any questions you might have.**

**This chapter is not exactly how I expected it to turn out, but I couldn't get it right so I gave up and just decided to post it.**

**I own nodda, nothing, zilch, zero….that honor goes to the brilliant Richelle Mead**

**Degan POV**

"Hi um Guardian Ozera is Lily here. I was worried about her since she wasn't feeling well and cancelled practice." She sighed and motioned for me come in. She pointed to their dining table and motioned for me to sit.

"First of all call me Rose." I nodded.

"Secondly I was at this school a long before and I know better than anyone the gossip trail is thick, even amongst the Guardians. I know that you probably know what's going on and why Lily is not feeling well."

"I heard, but wasn't sure if it was true?" I gave her a frown.

"Well Aiden did sleep with some girl, lied to Lily about it, now she's carrying his child and the Queen wants them to get married." She grimaced.

I nodded. "Yes that's pretty much what I heard. Is she okay?"

"Well she feels pretty humiliated, I know Lily, and she's beating herself up for trusting the little prick." I chuckled, that was my preferred name for him as well.

"She's a survivor so I know she'll snap out of it." I said convinced knowing my Lily was so strong, stronger than she even realized.

"Yes she will, but at what cost? Will she ever trust anyone again?"

"I don't know."

"Degan how much do you know about your uncle?"

"I know I look just like him. I know he was a great man and a great fighter. I know that he was turned saving many lives and you then in turn saved him and freed his soul."

She nodded. "Yes Degan that is all true, but there's more." She rubbed her forward looking stressed.

"Dimitri was my mentor, he was seven years my senior, I was seventeen, he was twenty-four, and as much as it was taboo and forbidden we fell in love. Sure we fought it, but it was useless, we were like magnets that couldn't stay apart. He was an amazing man and I loved him deeply. He used to look at me like I was biggest prize around and he got to be the winner. I never realized it until I was older, but now I realize he loved me as much as I loved him." She paused fighting tears. "Degan I see you look at Lily the way Dimitri looked at me…" She trailed staring off to invisible memories of the past.

I didn't know what to say so I decided to go with a vague truth. "I care for Lily." Not a lie, just not the whole truth.

She nodded. "I can see that Degan, but Lily young and fragile and unless you plan on following through with your feelings don't lead her on. You uncle fought me, but finally gave in, but it was too late. When he finally realized we could be together he was taken from me just a few short hours later and I was never the same. Love can be wonderful, but life can be incredibly short."

What was she trying to tell me? "But you have Lord Ozera."

"Don't get me wrong Degan my life went on, I love my husband more life itself, but if your uncle was still alive I have no doubt I would be with him."

"So you think I should be with Lily, should follow through with my feelings, even though it's wrong?"

"I think you should do what your heart tells you, something your uncle and I fought and I think in the end we both regretted it, wishing we had more time"

Yes that would be nice, but at what cost. "You knew my grandmother, Yeva, yes?" I asked, but it was more a statement of fact.

"Yes Degan Yeva is the reason we are here." I looked at her confused, thus she clarified. "I mean my family and me of course."

"Really?"

"Well yes, Yeva told me to follow my heart. So even though my head told me never to allow my kids to be Guardians and that I should never return to the Moroi world, my heart steered us here."

"Well Yeva is why I am here too. I have been told – " we got cut off hearing Lily.

"Mom, Dad I am hungry is there any dinner – " She saw me and blushed the most beautiful crimson color. She nervously adjusted her wrinkled clothes and tried fixing her hair, clearly not expecting me to be sitting at her dining room table chatting with her mother.

"Degan, um hi?" She said clearly confused why I was at her place.

"Hey Lily, I knew you weren't feeling well and I wanted to see if you were alright." She nodded.

"Um yeah I had a headache, but I was able to sleep it off." She grimaced.

"Lily hon why don't I heat you up some pasta, your dad kept leftovers for you. Degan would you like me to heat you up some as well?'

"Yes please." I looked down a little embarrassed. "I was so into my workout I actually skipped dinner." Rose nodded in understanding, like she knew I had to blow off some steam. Hmmm I wonder if my uncle did the same thing.

Lily and I ate while Guardian Ozera excused herself to make a phone call, I secretly wondered if she just wanted to give us some alone time.

We ate in comfortable silence. I could tell Lily had been crying earlier, the rims of her eyes were read and they were a little puffy. It broke my heart that Ivashkov that little Royal prick broke my girl's heart. Lily and I chatted about nonsense and just enjoyed each other's company.

I was finishing my last bite bent over my plate when I noticed she was done eating and hadn't even made a dent in her pasta. She sighed so I looked up at her and noticed she was chewing her lip and looked to be nervous.

"Um Degan do you want to go for a walk with me?" She looked away and spoke in a low tone. "I need to get out and get some air." It was almost as if she was talking to herself, but then she looked at me and gave me the sweetest smile.

"I'd love to." She hollered to her mom that we were going out, grabbed her jacket and we left.

We walked in comfortable silence. My thoughts went to my conversation with Lily's Mom, would I regret not acting on my feelings for Lily like Rose and my uncle?

Before I knew it we were at a large rock that overlooked a small mountain lake. Lily looked up to me and smiled. "I come here when I need to think. Have you ever been here?"

"Yes I have, its beautiful." Just as you are my love. I couldn't control myself, I reached out and caressed her silky smooth skin on her cheek with the back of my hand. She was the loveliest thing I had ever seen, she was so gorgeous it hurt sometimes to look at her.

She looked down and a lovely blush spread over her face, it was almost as if she knew my thoughts.

She looked at me appreciatively. "Yes it is." She smiled and I had a feeling like me she was talking about more than the scene around us.

She turned and walked up the rock sitting down she pulled her knees in and hugged them. I followed and sat next to her.

**Lily POV**

As I sat and stared at the beautiful scenery around me I was hyper aware of Mr. Adonis next to me. I don't think he even realized just how gorgeous he was. At first I thought it would be uncomfortable sitting here next to him, but surprisingly it was nice and not at all awkward.

After what seemed like forever I turned to him, he stared at me in anticipation. "So did you hear?"

He nodded. It was a little windy and a stray hair blew in my eyes, he tucked it behind my ear giving me a warm smile. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head. "No, I just want to run away from it all, but I feel like no matter where I go it will never be gone." He nodded in understanding.

"I broke up with Kim"

I gave him a shocked look. "Wow. I thought you guys were really serious, I am sorry."

"Nah it was just casual. Thanks by the way, but it's for the best." He gave me a half smile.

We talked for hours about unimportant stuff that didn't have anything to do with either of our failed relationships. It was nice and exactly what I needed, he was exactly what I needed.

I yawned. "Lily I am sorry we need to get you home." I shook my head.

"It's okay I am fine, I don't want to go back yet."

"I know what you mean. Out here with you like this, it's like nothing else matters and everything makes perfect sense. But back there." He pointed towards the school. "It's not so clear." I didn't know exactly what he meant, but on the other hand I knew exactly what he meant.

"Exactly."

He gazed in my eyes. I got butterflies in my stomach, for the first time it felt awkward between us. I was not ready to kiss him. Our last and first kiss was AMAZING, but I was so hurt and confused I think kissing him was the last thing I needed right now.

"Hey Degan, thanks."

He shrugged like it was no big deal, but then asked. "For what exactly." He gave me a gorgeous smile.

I pursed my lips trying to think of the best way to answer him. "For not yelling at me about going against what I promised you in Maui, for not making me talk about jerk face, for letting me sit and think without making me feel awkward, basically for just being my friend."

He mused. "Friends, hmmm I like the sound of that." I hit his arm playfully.

"Are you teasing me?"

He chuckled, it was such a rare thing to hear from him, I loved it. "No silly, I just think that friends is perfect for us. For now."

He gave me a suggestive smile, which I gladly returned. "For now" I mused right back at him.

He walked me back to my parent's place. I turned to him. "Goodnight Degan." I pulled him into a hug, he sighed, but I couldn't tell if it was a good or bad sigh. I pulled away and he gave me his gorgeous smile, phew a good sigh.

"Thanks again, goodnight." I turned to leave.

"Oh Lily, tomorrow afternoon can we start up training again?"

"Yes I'd like that, Sarge." He smiled at the nickname I had for him, but hadn't used lately.

"Good night Gig I'll see you tomorrow."

He turned and walked away. I ran to my bedroom window so I could watch his godlike figure retreat. I got chills. I lay awake that night thinking about what a roller coaster ride my life had become. I lost a boyfriend, but I gained a friend, life could be worse I guess.

The next few weeks flew by. I poured all my attention into training, spending time with my friends and avoiding Aiden at all costs. The first day of classes Aiden tried desperately to talk to me, but I complained to the teacher. Of course he knew the entire story, just like the whole school did. While that annoyed the hell out of me at least he understood and told Aiden to leave me alone.

After a while Aiden finally gave up trying to talk to me, but he did not leave me alone. No matter where I went I swear he was there, staring at me, always staring. He looked horrible, like he hadn't slept in days. The few times Faith and I did talk about him she said he had been drinking a lot and had even taken up smoking. Gross, glad I didn't kiss anymore, there's nothing worse than kissing an ashtray.

I put up a good front to everyone like the situation didn't bother me, but I was dying inside. I felt so humiliated I could barely stand it. I thought with time it would get easier, but it didn't. To survive I turned numb and worked out with Degan as much as possible.

The weekend coming up Degan and I had the photo shoot for the Queen and tomorrow I was getting my molinja marks. To say I was terrified was an understatement.

It was Thursday morning and I woke up excited for training with Degan. Degan had been my rock since the Aiden fiasco. He did exactly as he promised, he was my friend. We spent a lot of time talking and he even sat with me for some meals. Eating with him was a plus, because I not only got to spend time with him outside the gym, but I could tell it pissed off Aiden. I would see his fists clenched and his jaw tighten whenever he saw me eating with Degan. I always pretended like he didn't exist, but I was hyper aware of his presence and secretly watched every move he and his stupid pregnant girlfriend made.

I walked into training and saw some blond bimbo with fake boobs all over Degan. He looked embarrassed when he spied me. He pulled away and cleared his throat. I could tell he was trying to be polite since she was a Moroi and as a Dhampir Guardian he could not be mean to her, not matter how inappropriate she was.

They talked for a few more moments. She gave me a death glare, which I gladly returned as she strode past me.

"Who's the biotch?"

He ignored my derogatory tone. "That was Lady Conta, she's in the offensive magic Moroi program, she's a fire user like you dad." I shrugged like who the frig cared. "She has had some issues with a prior boyfriend and wants me to teach her some self defense to protect herself." He said in a curt tone defending her.

I put my hands on my hips and tapped my foot annoyed. "Degan Belikov I think she wants you to show her some things, but I don't think any of it is around self defense."

He smiled and slowly walked to me. I was close to the wall and he walked me up to it until my back hit it and I was trapped. He put both arms on either side of my head. "Lily Ozera are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting."

Having no words being stunned by his godlike presence and my head fuzzy from his amazing smell, I swallowed nervously and nodded. He gazed in my eyes and gave me a half smirk. "What's wrong gorgeous cat got your tongue?"

I was shocked by Degan's forwardness, he never was this aggressive with me, not that I was complaining. Over the last few weeks we grew closer and closer, but we never were physical in a suggestive way, well until now.

His change in demeanor pulled me from my thoughts. His eyes gazed over with lust, his breathing hitched matching mine. He was leaning in like he was testing the waters. I gave him a screaming silent yes with my eyes, god kiss me already, YES. He slowly moved closer never breaking eye contact.

Then it happened, he kissed me. It was slow and passionate at first, and then it turned hot and hungry. It was like we were both two starved lions and someone threw meat in our den. We devoured each other. He pulled away and I realized he had me pinned up against the wall, my feet were off the ground and we were now at eye level. Holy hell how did that happen? I was so distracted by his mind blowing kiss I didn't even realize.

He was panting as he brought his forehead to mine. I smiled. "Wow that was just…" But I trailed off.

"Yeah it was." He smiled at me.

"So is that our lesson today." He got a confused look and pulled away.

I internally kicked myself. Shit I had to open my big fat mouth and pull us form our lust spell. Even though our faces were now somewhat apart he still held me. His hot hands burned my skin, but in a good way. He had pulled my tank top up a few inches and was rubbing small circles on my lower back with his thumbs.

"You know this changes everything."

"I know." I smiled at him. "But in a good way."

He nodded. "Sorry Lily I can't help myself anymore. I know this is wrong and I shouldn't do this, but I can't stay away from you any longer. The thought that you would think some stupid Moroi means anything to me makes my blood boil and I just can't help myself." I shushed him with a kiss. We proceeded to have an intense make out session until it was time to shower and head to breakfast.

Degan had to start his shift, but he gave me small kiss and promised to see me in afternoon practice. As I walked away I turned every few feet to look back at him. He was doing the same and we kept catching each other. It was sweet and embarrassing at the same time.

As I walked into the food line I was still in a Degan lust haze. I vaguely noticed people staring, pointing and talking about me. I saw Braden Zeklos pass me. He rammed into my shoulder. "Jerk get off me." I pushed his chest.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid blood whore. Listen, since Aiden is otherwise occupied I could do the honors and bite you." He leaned in and hissed in my ear. "It would be my pleasure." OMFG he knew, they all knew.

I froze and saw red. Fucking asshole, he told. I turned on my heal and strode away from Braden. He was prattling insults towards me, but my pulse was beating so fast in my head that I couldn't really hear him even if I wanted to.

I stomped up to Aiden, his back was to me, but the shocked look on Brittlyn's face forced him to turn to me. "Lily what are you - " He must have seen my murderous glare. "What is wrong?"

I slapped him, I didn't want to, but just hearing his voice sent violent thoughts of killing him racing through my blood. "You fucking asshole. Everyone warned me about you, but no I didn't listen to them. You lied, cheated and deceived me with your shiny exterior and your smooth talk, but never ever did I think you would tell. I let you do it to save our lives, and now you betray me and my family this way." I glared at Brittlyn then moved my anger back to Aiden. "I felt sorry for you that you had to end up with this Royal trash, to have your hand forced, but now I know you deserve everything you have coming your way."

I turned and ran away as fast as I could. I ran to my room hoping no one would follow. I faintly remember hearing Aiden on my heels, but with the adrenaline pumping through my veins there was no way he could ever catch me.

I hid out in my room and ignored my phone, I finally turned it off. Next the knocks came at my door, but I hid in my bathroom ignoring everyone.

Later I lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling thinking how stupid I was to trust Aiden. God I felt so stupid. I realized it was time to go to afternoon practice. I got a smile on my face remembering my morning activities with Degan. Yes Degan is awesome, he'll make me feel better, I suddenly found myself running to practice. I was a little early, but I could start my workout and wait for him.

I open the door to the gym and see something that made my horrible day even worse. Degan swapping spit with that blond Moroi from this morning. Bastard. They are all the same.

I was frozen wanting to rub acid in my eyes, anything to lose the image of him kissing that slut. Degan pulled away from her and looked towards me. He gasps when he was saw me. For one second our eyes locked and I glared at him, letting all my anger and hate pour out to him.

I turned and did the only thing I could think of, I ran. I ran so fast and so far I wasn't even sure where I was. That same massive pounding was in my ears. I faintly heard Degan calling out to me from afar, but I ignored him and his cries only pushed me to run away faster. I had to get away from them, from everything. My human life was so simple and exciting, how did I get here?

I faintly heard Degan closing in my on me, but I still had a comfortable lead and with the anger and adrenaline running through my veins the appeal of stopping didn't even occur to me.

I remember turning and looking back to see Degan and then the next think I remember was tripping over something. Someone pounced on top of me, I was fighting with all my might, but a cloth appeared over my face and a harsh chemical stung my eyes and throat. My last conscious memory was hearing Degan scream out to me before I fell into a black obyss.

**Finally, I felt like I'd never get to this point in the story, phew. Sorry to end on a cliffy and you probably hate me, but you could still leave me a review even if it is just to complain : )**


	29. Chapter 29

**The reviews and alerts for this story have been wonderful. I suck at replying to them, but I can not tell you how wonderful they are and how much I appreciate them.**

**Sorry for the delay, but real life and a constant stream of summer visitors have been kicking my butt. I am trying to get my life back in order and write more. I promise I will do my best to update this story sooner.**

**I own nodda, nothing, zilch, zero….that honor goes to the brilliant Richelle Mead**

**Degan POV**

I was back in Baia and I must have been about ten years old. I was playing with my neighbor, Yuri, in the woods behind my Bobbi's house. It was winter and there had just been a dusting of new snow from the night before. We were playing in the snow for a few hours until we decided to go exploring further into the woods.

I remember coming to a pond, it was frozen over for the first time this winter. Yuri looked at me. "Cool." He ran onto the ice and I watched in horror as he fell in. I heard his muffled screams and ran to the edge of where he fell. I had to save him.

He was under the ice pounding away screaming for my help. His eyes showed so much panic and fear. I had to help him, he was my best friend and I needed to save him no matter how dangerous the ice was.

I tried reaching him through the whole, but he had moved too far away from the opening and there was no way I could reach him. I then started banging on the ice trying my best to break it. I was frantically pounding when I saw the light leave his eyes. I started screaming and pounding trying to get him. I watched in horror as he sank to the bottom.

I woke up in a panic from the nightmare and took in my surroundings. I could tell it was daylight outside which was the middle of the night to us. There was a tiny barred window that had heavy shutters, but a few slivers of lights filtered through. The room was dimly lit; there was a small lamp in the corner providing some light which allowed me to take in my surroundings. I looked around and realization sent a new round of panic through my body.

I was chained to a small bed with heavy iron railing; lying next to me was my Lily who was bound to a similar bed. It all came back to me. Lady Conta, the kiss, waking up from my compulsion spell, the look in Lily's eyes when she thought I betrayed her, chasing her, begging her to stop, her being taken.

When they took her and knocked her out I should have fought, but they told me if I went willingly then Lily and I would not be harmed. I was stupid to say yes, but seeing them with Lily made me panic, I would do anything to try and save her. With so many Strigoi surrounding me there was no way I could fight my way out, my only hope was let them hold Lily and I captive and try to escape with her.

I cursed Yeva. The first day I give into my feelings for Lily and we are both captured, shit.

I noticed Lily stir and at the same time I heard the door start to open. I closed my eyes quickly; feigning sleep, hoping Lily would do the same and our captures would leave us. All I knew is that they were Strigoi, their leader was a blond woman and there were a lot of them. Despite the fact that they seemed rather civilized for Strigoi I knew this race and I am sure it was just this group's tactics to try and reassure us until it was feeding time.

I felt a presence standing over us and I kept up my act of sleeping. I heard Lily though, shit she didn't fake sleep.

"What the fuck do you want with us? I demand you let us go, now." I heard the Strigoi laugh; it was a woman, probably the blond leader.

"Sorry little one, but I am not done with you and your protector just yet."

"Well do you know who you are dealing – " She stopped abruptly. "Faith is that you?"

"Oh very good Ms. Ozera you see the resemblance my daughter shares with me." Wait what.

"What are you talking about Faith was abandoned at the academy gates as a newborn, she has no parents."

"No, she has parents, but we were both turned Strigoi. I left Faith to protect her and I have sat for almost eighteen years watching over her, making sure she was taken care of. I owe a huge debt to you and your family. You can relax; I am not going to hurt you. We need to talk."

"Guardian Belikov, you can stop faking sleep and join us, no one is hurting you or your beloved." The leader said to me. I guess I won't be getting an academy award for this performance.

I opened my eyes and stared at Lily. I wanted her to see the love and concern I held for her. She glared at me, yep still pissed about that damn kiss, stupid bimbo Moroi using compulsion to kiss me.

I tore my eyes away from Lily not wanting to have this conversation in front of our capture. "What do you want with us?"

She looked at Lily. "I will show you, but first I need to speak to both your parents and the king and queen." I laughed. She put her menacing eyes on me and glared.

"Never going to happen, we are Dhampir, expendable; there will be no negotiation, ever." I put my Guardian mask on.

Lily looked panicked and looked from me to our capture. We needed to work on her Guardian mask, she looked horrified.

"Silly Guardian Belikov, we will dream walk. I am sure that prince who is infatuated with your girl will be searching for her in her dreams. I will compulse Lily to sleep and she can go to him, then he can fetch everyone. Then I will show you what we need to accomplish."

"We don't work with Strigoi, we kill them." I put as much steal as possible in my voice.

"I can do that, but first I need to know your name." No no no Lily this is not a good idea.

"Sandra, Sandra Povlov."

"Lily." I looked at her and shook my head. She glared at me and turned back to the Strigoi.

"What color pen was the note in that was left in Faith's baby basket?"

"Purple"

"Okay, compulse me to fall asleep."

"Me too." Lily looked at me. I gave her pleading eyes I wanted to go with her, I needed to go with her.

She looked toward Sandra and nodded. I let out a sigh of relief.

"You need to let us hold hands so I can be touching him." She looked towards me and smirked. "This way I can bring him with me to see Aiden."

Sandra loosened up the chains on our arm that was side by side, we connected hands and she put us to sleep. I was walking down a beautiful beach in swim trunks and a tank top. I saw Lily was with me. She was in a black tiny bikini, she looked stunning. Her hair was flowing in the sea breeze, she looked towards me and smiled. "This is our beach." She said and then grimaced.

"Who's beach?"

"Mine and Aiden's." Just then I looked up and saw Aiden.

**Aiden POV**

"Lily!" I ran towards her, picked her up and spun her around.

I held onto her like my life depended on it. She shrugged out of my death grip.

"Aiden we need your help. You need to wake us all up, go get your parents and my parents and meet us back here."

"Why, where are you? Your Dad has a rescue team, tell me where you are and we'll come get you."

"It's okay, we are with Faith's mom, I'll explain it all later. Just get everyone and meet us." She looked towards Degan, I grimaced. I hated him and now he was locked away somewhere with my Lily.

"No" I said with Royal conviction in my voice.

"Fine, then they'll kill us. Bye Aiden have a nice life." She grabbed Belikov's hand and started stomping the other way.

I panicked, damn she was so stubborn. "Wait. Five minutes, please just give me five minutes, then I'll do whatever you ask of me. Please Lily, I am begging you." She turned towards me and I laid my best pleading eyes and pout on her. She frowned, but nodded and then dragged an unhappy Belikov back towards me.

I made a chaise lounge appear and a noise proof room about 15 feet from the chaise. Degan looked shocked, obviously he had never dream walked and seen that the dream walker could make whatever they wished appear.

"Aiden what are you up to?" Lily asked me, a sour expression on her face.

"You agreed five minutes. Of course they will be private. Your little mentor just needs to sit in the room for five minutes and give us." I gestured between the two of us. "Some privacy."

Degan lunged towards me. "Why you little Royal prick." Lily held him back. "You leave her alone."

I smirked at him. "A deal is a deal." I said and looked towards Lily with a lazy grin.

"Fine, whatever." Lily turned and whispered something in Belikov's ear. He glared at me the whole time making sure I knew how he felt about the situation. I kept a smirk on my face knowing it pissed him off.

Belikov narrowed his eyes at me and then an evil conniving smirk spread across his face. He nodded and slightly pulled away from Lily. He lightly held Lily's hips, whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. He gave me one last parting smirk and walked towards the room, entered and shut the door. Lily had her back to me and stared after him until he was out of sight.

She turned and stood in the same spot for a few minutes while she inspected me. She didn't snarl or grimace, but just inspected me. It's almost as if she was studying me, trying to figure something out. After a few long moments I gave her my crooked smile, I knew she loved it. I motioned for her to join me on the chaise lounge. I sat down and padded the spot next to me. She sat, but left a comfortable distance between us, I could tell she didn't want to touch me.

I made a stop watch appear and handed it to her. She was looking down inspecting the watch; I knew she was just trying to keep from making eye contact with me. "Okay you can start it."

She clicked it and looked up at me. For a few long moments I held her gaze and tried to convey all the love and regret I felt towards her.

I took a deep settling breath and started. "Lily, first of all let me tell you how sorry I am that you had to get messed up in everything. I swear to you I don't remember sleeping with her. I even still doubt I did, but Tristan confirmed she's not lying and that she wasn't with anyone else."

She scrunched her forehead in confusion. "Tristan?"

I nervously pulled at my hair making it messier than usual. "Um yeah, his gift so to speak, he can get a tenure on someone's mind. Can't really read it, but he can feel emotions and he can tell if someone is lying. He confirms that she told the truth, that I am the only one she has been with."

She gave me a thoughtful nod to continue. I held her hands and she thankfully let me. "So I didn't lie to you and that night with Brittlyn happened before I was with you. I didn't betray you. I swear Lily I don't remember; I was drunk and I blacked out."

I took a settling breath and squeezed her hands a little. "She's too early along to do a DNA test, but soon we will be able to and I will know for sure if it's my baby. But Lily I am not marrying her. I will support her and raise the baby if it's mine, but I will not marry her. I don't care what my Mom says, once I am eighteen I will leave and live as a human if I have to, and I will not and can not marry someone I don't love."

She looked at me and nodded. She looked so sad, I wanted to kiss the sorrow away and make her smile, she had the most beautiful smile. I'd give my right arm to make her sadness to away.

She took a settling breath and whispered. "Why did you tell? I never thought you would do that." I saw one tiny silent tear roll down her beautiful cheek.

I held up my hands. "Lily, I swear on the life of my entire family I never told. It wasn't me." I held one of her hands and with my other hand I wiped her tear away. "I would never do that to you. I love you."

I held her other hand and gazed at her. She seemed to be processing everything I said. I considered using compulsion on her, but she would just fight me and then in the end would be angrier at me. I held our gaze and her face softened, maybe she believed me just a little?

We both jumped when the alarm went off. Belikov must have heard it so he reappeared and as soon as Lily laid her eyes on him she pulled her hands away and walked towards him.

"Okay Prince Ivashkov you had your five minutes, now please wake us up and go get our parents." Lily demanded of me.

I was hurt by the harshness in her voice. No matter if she believed me, even just a little, she obviously was not going to forgive me.

I stood and ran my hands through my hair pulling on the ends, wishing I could make this huge mess go away.

"Fine" I stared at her as she faded away. I woke up and ran to get mine and Lily's parents.

**Lily POV**

I woke up and was still holding Degan's hand. "Wow, that was intense." He gave me a small grin.

I nodded and looked towards Sandra.

"We'll give him a few minutes to round up the troops and then we can dream walk and meet them."

She nodded. "Yes, I will lead the three of us and I presume the King will be leading the other since he is the stronger dream walker, although his son is a close second to him. I am sure with a few more years he will be just as strong as his father."

I mumbled. "He has lots of practice." I looked down, but before I did I saw Degan scowl.

I looked towards Sandra. "So what happened to you and Faith's dad?"

She got an intense look on her face. "It is a long sad story, but I will show you."

Realization hit me. "Wait, you're a Strigoi, you can't have magical powers, like dream walking. And what do you mean you'll show us?"

She paced around looking like she was collecting her thoughts. "I've waited almost eighteen years to tell this story. I need to think, hmmm where is the best place to start?" She said to herself, but I answered her.

"Why not at the beginning?"

"Okay. But to answer you, some of my powers from when I was Moroi transferred over into my Strigoi body. But they pale in comparison of what I did have; I was beyond what you know as a spirit user. But the rest will have to wait. Hold your mentor's hand and let's go meet the others."

Degan and I laid down and held hands. He winked at me and gave my hand a squeeze. I squeezed back and then Sandra used compulsion to put us to sleep.

I was wearing a white sundress and walking through a beautiful field of wild flowers. I looked down at my hand and saw it was still connected to Degan. I smiled at him and took in his gorgeous figure. He was in khacki pants and a white shirt, the first few buttons were open showing off his sculpted chest. He was stunning. His hair was down and his eyes sparkled as he smiled at me. I smiled back and he squeezed my hand in reassurance. I noticed Sandra in her Moroi form a few feet from us. She was dressed similar to us in light cotton clothes.

All of a sudden my parents, Aiden and his parents all appeared. My dad tried to hold my Mom back in fear of an ambush, but she over powered him. She ran to me and gave me a death grip hug. "Oh my god Lily I thought we lost you." I felt her tears, which was so out of character for my Mom. I patted her back lightly to reassure her, I could tell she was distraught. My dad circled us and the three of us held each other in an embrace for a few moments. Degan didn't let go of my hand so he was close to us, but not fully in our family embrace. I heard Aiden clear his throat.

We pulled apart and a few silent tears of relief ran down my cheeks. I was so happy to see my parents. If this was a trick at least they would be safe and I got to see them one more time before I was killed.

"Aiden and his parents kept their distance."

"I am Queen Dragomir, ruler of the Moroi World and demand to know why you have summoned us here and why you are holding these two Dhampirs." She gestured towards Degan and me.

I held onto my mom, we were side by side whilst Degan and my dad stood behind us protectively. Degan was holding onto me and my dad holding onto my mom, Aiden glared at Degan hand on me and I gave him a small shake of no. I knew that look and I knew he was imagining lighting Degan's hand on fire.

"Prince Ivashkov I wouldn't do that if I were you. He's bigger than you and if you torch him he would risk jail to beat the living shit out of you." I gasped; it was like Sandra could read minds. "Yes Novice Ozera I can." I stared at her in awe.

"Wait, you can read minds?" Adrian asked.

"Yes. And yes I know what you are thinking, as a kid you had a white cat called Snowflake." Adrian and Lissa let out a shocked gasp.

"But you are a Strigoi." Sandra nodded.

I think its best I just show you. As Ms. Ozera pointed out the obvious, I will just start at the beginning.

She made two rows of red velour theater seats appear and a large projector screen a few feet away. She gestured for all of us to sit.

As we walked my mom whispered to me. "She looks just like Faith, are they related?"

I whispered back as I took my seat in-between Degan and my Dad. "Yeah, it's her mom." My mom gasp, she held my hand and I gave her a small reassuring squeeze. I looked at her and nodded. We were having a silent conversation. My mom was in shock by this news, but held her tongue so not to give anything away. I know her Guardian training was kicking in.

Aiden and his parents sat behind us and Sandra sat a little off to the side in a large elevated comfy chair. I am sure she kept her distance to show she was not a threat. Degan had his arm protectively around my seat while he took his other hand and connected our hands together. He lightly rubbed reassuring circles over my skin, it caused me to wince a little, I remembered when Aiden used to do this to me. Without thinking I looked back at him, he was right behind me. He glared at Degan's hand and then gazed at me with tormented eyes.

"Prince Ivashkov, I don't think you are understanding the damage a fully trained Guardian could do to you." Sandra warned, knowing Aiden was thinking about lighting Degan up. Aiden shook his head as if to clear away the murderous thoughts. He looked toward the screen, the rest of followed his lead, we all were gazing at the screen waiting for the show to begin.

Sandra made a movie appear; it was like the old home movies my parents took of us when we were little. I was in complete shock at what I saw on the screen.

**Okay this and chapters 30 were going to be combined into one, but I felt rushed so I split them up. Hope you like how the story is going. If you're feeling generous I would love your thoughts in a review. Pretty please : D**

**BTW - I had a request for more of the sexy and snarky Tristan. I love Tristan and his character starts to take a bigger role in later chapters and maybe I have an idea of a love interest for him : D And no it's not the blond bimbo who has chased Christian and Degan.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Okay I think I am finally back on track with this story and ready to finish it. Thanks so much for your patience, kind words and reviews.**

**As you know I don't own anything to do with Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead is the rock star who owns this fabulous story line.**

**Kismet Chapter 30 enjoy…**

**Lily POV**

The movie started and even though it was like one of those old movies Grandma showed us and there was no sound to it I knew what was happening. I wonder if Sandra was mentally speaking to us since everyone else seemed to be following along as well as I was. I looked back at Aiden and he gave me my favorite smile and winked at me. The expression of love sent a chill up my spine, I turned away quickly and heard him let out a little sigh.

I turned my attention back to the screen and saw a little girl that looked like Faith, but I knew it was Sandra. She had a very pretty mom, a limo showed up to her modest little home she shared with her mom. A nice looking man stepped out of the limo and blew Sandra a kiss. I heard my mom and the queen gasp.

I looked at my mom and she shook her head looking to be in shock. The movie continued and the man was Sandra's dad. He came often to visit, but didn't live with them full time. I noticed he spent extra time with Sandra and they worked on magic a lot. He knew Sandra was special and was making plans to have her come to America and get some training. Sandra and her mom lived in a small Polish village.

One day a lady came to visit and told of a prophecy. Sandra's dad seemed worried when he left and the goodbyes were long and sad. He never returned, but a Guardian did and told Sandra and her Mom that the man had been killed, I heard the queen sobbing quietly behind me and I saw a small tear run down my mom's cheek. Degan was holding my hand, but when I looked to him to see if he knew what was going on he looked just as lost as me.

Sandra got older and fell in love with a nice looking Moroi man named Samuel. They got married and Sandra got pregnant. She left her mom telling her she needed to follow the prophecy and go to the Court and would return when she could. But she never returned.

Her and her husband having no Guardians were ambushed and he was turned. They kept Sandra human until she delivered Faith and then made her leave Faith at the academy's steps and then Sandra was turned by an evil Strigoi named Simon.

Next Sandra and Simon started fighting and Sandra escaped, the projector turned off and the queen stood up.

"Do you really expect me to believe that you are my half sister and that my father was cheating on my mother and had another family?"

"Believe it or not it's true. I don't care if you don't want to have anything to do with my daughter, but she is part of the key to bring peace to your world and Ms. Ozera is the other key."

"What are you talking about?" Aiden's mom asked in disbelief.

"It's the prophecy, Lily and Faith combined will save your world, without either of them your world will crumble."

"So Sandra how does this all happen?" She was sarcastic at this point clearly not believing her.

"I don't know the exact details?"

"And you expect us to believe something you don't even know yourself?"

"Yes"

The queen laughed and as our group watched them argue back and forth like a tennis match. "Enough!" My mom shouted.

"I know from Dimitri and Yeva that there is something to her words and she had not harmed us. I think it's worth hearing her out."

"Rose you sound as delusional as her."

"Really Lissa am I crazy? You know from the outside world when our bond formed people would have thought we were crazy, but it was true."

Aiden's mom crossed her arms over her chest defiantly, but I could tell my mother's words got to her. "This is rubbish we are leaving, Adrian, Aiden, let's go."

Aiden laughed without humor. "Yeah right Mom I am not leaving Lily." He dug his heals in.

"Fine stay, but don't come crying to me when this turns out to be a disaster. Adrian let's go." She ordered him.

"Liss I can't leave then the dream will end and Rose and Christian won't be with Lily. Please just hear her out." Adrian begged his wife.

The queen looked pissed, but she sat down and sighed. "Fine go on with your master plan, but I doubt I will ever sanction this." She waved her arm dismissively at Sandra.

Sandra explained right before Faith's eighteen birthday Simon planned to attack the academy and steal her and use her to take out Court and take over the Moroi World. She said she had spies in his camp and could warn us and we needed to be prepared with an offensive magic fighting army and counter his attack. She explained the two reasons he has not attacked St. Vlad's. One he wanted our defenses to be down and trained his fighters to attack other Moroi sights to weaken the Moroi forces and train his Strigoi army. Secondly he has to have Faith protected and would never risk her getting hurt.

She explained her husband was second in command and was going to use him against Faith so she would comply. Sandra also stated that Simon has been trying to capture her all these years, but with her existing powers he has not been able to. She said she has many loyal followers and many spies who detest Simon and his horrible treatment of his Strigoi. She explained Simon is ancient and was once King of the Moroi World and due to this he is powerful in strength and restraint, thus is why he is so successful. More immature Strigoi are very uncivilized and thus have a hard time organizing, this is what made him so dangerous.

After she was done she implored us to help coordinate with her and fight off his attack. In the end my parents and Aiden's parents agreed they would think about it and get back to her. They set up a way to communicate through the wards.

I was still holding Degan's hand at this point and was a little more relaxed, I figured either this was a trap and we were dead or she was telling the truth and would let us go, but either way I knew Aiden and my parents would be okay.

"What about Lily and Degan?" My mom asked I heard her voice shake just a bit still concerned with my safety.

"I have told you I will not harm them, I know you have a hard time trusting me, but they will be returned unharmed to the wards once night falls. I cannot tell you where or when since I can't risk harming any of my followers. You see I still have a little trouble trusting you. You have some of the best Strigoi killing machines at St. Vlad's and we are very caution."

"Understood, this will be a first test of faith once the two Dhampirs are returned safely." Aiden's mom gestured to Degan and I.

Aiden who hadn't taken his eyes off me looked concerned. I gave him a small smile to reassure him. Don't get me wrong I was no in way forgiving him, but he did help us so I was thankful to him.

I gave my parents a hug goodbye, fighting tears. I didn't want to show my fear to them since they were worried enough. Sandra pulled Degan and me a few hundred feet away from my parents and the Ivashkov's and we waved good bye.

I woke up still connected at the hands to Degan and he gave me the sweetest smile when I opened my eyes.

**Degan POV**

I woke up and say Lily's glorious smile and I almost had faith I would get Lily out of this ordeal alive. I smiled and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Sandra was standing over us. "Now you two we need to talk."

Lily and I sat up on the bed and Sandra allowed us to stay connected.

She paced back and forth I recognized already as a way to collect her thoughts. Finally she stopped, sat in a chair and smiled calmly at us.

"You two do make a handsome pair don't you." I smiled and I saw Lily flush a little.

"But as Guardian Belikov knows you can't be together."

"What, why?" Lily asked looking confused. I grimaced since I knew this my whole life, but since I laid my eyes on Lily I prayed every night for it not to be true.

"Guardian Belikov do you want to tell her or should I?" I gestured for her to continue since I don't think I could find my words, the look on Lily's face was breaking my heart.

"The prophecy states that Lily you are Faith's protector and will unite the Moroi/Dhampir world, but it also states that Guardian Belikov is your protector and he cannot get distracted. I think today you getting captured is proof positive."

Lily turned and looked at me shocked. "You knew about this?"

I grimaced. "Yes, Yeva." That's all I said and understanding crossed her features, I know she knew of Yeva's skills.

"But just because we got captured doesn't prove anything." I refused to admit that Lily and I together could be so toxic when it felt so right, so natural.

Sandra rubbed her chin and slightly narrowed her eyes at me. "How did you get captured?"

"Oh." Understanding washed through me.

"What I am not seeing it?" Lily asked looked from me to Sandra.

I gestured for Sandra to continue. "You see you were upset seeing Degan was convulsed. And yes he would have never kissed that Moroi had she not used her weak compulsion skills on you." She looked directly at me. "By the way you need to work on that. Anyways you would have never ran and gotten upset if Guardian Belikov hadn't given into his feelings for you. He knows better and the consequences if he does it again."

"So what exactly are you saying?"

"If you two are together Lily you will be killed. I think today's events are proof positive of that. If I had been anyone but me who captured you you'd both be dead or worse turned and part of Simon's army." She kept a straight face through her speech.

Lily looked at me with tortured eyes. "I see. So that's why you've been resisting this." Lily gestured between the two of us.

"Yes" What else was there to say?

"Okay" Lily stated, defeated.

"Okay?" Sandra asked her.

"Yes I obviously don't want to die and since I am some key to this whole grand plan I can't die. Faith needs me I can feel it."

Her words cut deep how could she write us off. But as much as it hurt deep down I knew she was right.

"So you believe me?" Sandra asked Lily.

"Yeah actually I do. I don't really know why but I do, it feels right to believe you."

"Good you need to follow those instincts you are feeling they will help guide you."

"Okay I will. And I promise you I will protect Faith no matter what."

Sandra's harsh red eyes softened a little. "Thank you." I think if Strigoi could cry she'd be crying at this point, but Lily was Dhampir and I saw one lone tear trail down her cheek.

Sandra sobered up a little and looked at me. "Guardian Belikov do you believe me and will you comply from now on?"

"Yes to both." I looked at Lily and we exchanged somber smiles.

"Okay good I know you are a man of your word Belikov, just remember she needs to be fierce so keep that in mind when you are training her." The thought of training her both made me happy and mortified me. How was I going to be able to resist her day in and day out and be that close to her?

"Good night you too, I'll see you again when I am dropping you off at the wards." I suddenly felt sleepy and feel asleep still holding Lily's hand.

**Aiden POV**

I woke from the dream that I was so worried would turn into a nightmare. So far so good, for now my Lily was safe. But I didn't feel we were out of the woods until she was back behind the wards and safe.

At least some good came out of this, I got to speak to her and explain myself. She seemed to soften there for a bit, but at the end her eyes turned cold and distant again.

I fell back on my bed frustrated. I had no one to blame for this stupid situation but myself. I punched myself in the head a few times. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." I muttered.

My phone went off, it was way too early for normal calls so it had to be about Lily and Degan, but it was still daylight outside so I was a little nervous.

I checked my phone, great it was from Brittlyn. _Aiden baby I am dying for some starbursts and pickles can you get them and come here and rub my feet. Please?_

What was I her f-ing slave? I reluctantly got dressed and texted her back. _Fine on my way, but no foot rub I am too tired._

That was a total lie, but I didn't want to stick around her dorm I wanted to walk the wards and look for Lily. I couldn't wait until we could do a DNA test, I know this kid was not mine I could feel it.

I used my master key to open the commissary door and get Brittlyn what she asked for. I knocked on her door; she opened it and hugged me. I struggled out of her arms and pushed my way into her room to set down the stuff she wanted.

She came and wrapped her arms around me. "I just knew you would come Aiden. Your baby missed you, he wants a foot rub." I ignored her comment on the sex of the baby, we hadn't had the ultrasound where she knew what the sex would be, but she obviously thought it was a boy. She pouted at me and gave me what I think was supposed to be sweet look. All I felt towards her was annoyance.

I pulled away. "Sorry I have to find my dad, Court Royal business." I used that excuse a lot, but she was so fascinated about Court and power she ate it up.

She pouted. "Okay, put I'll see you at breakfast right?"

I nervously pulled on my hair. "Um no probably not, I'll text you and let you know when I'll be around."

"Fine Aiden go, I guess you don't care about your baby."

"Just stop. The kid is happy in your tummy and you are just being a pill."

"Whatever Aiden, we're stuck together so we might as well make the best of it."

"Yeah whatever bye." I left without another word, glance or thought about her stupid ass.

I lit up a cigarette. I know it was a filthy habit, but it and drinking were the only release from stress I had. I hated that I relied on them like my dad, but now at least I understood why he could never break his bad habits.

I texted my dad. _Any news?_

_No. Where are you?_

_Walking wards until she comes back_

_Aiden be careful_

_I know don't worry_

_Okay whoever hears something first texts_

_Okay_

I walked around a while and I found the Guardian who was on ward inspection duty and he assured me he was alerted of the situation, but had seen nothing unusual. I gave him my cell number in case he needed back up or help, explaining I was and offensive fire user and could help if needed.

When I was on my fourth cigarette I saw them. I put out my cigarette and ran towards them.

I was totally out of breath. "Lily – pant – are you – pant – okay?'

She was holding Belikov's hand, I couldn't take my eyes off their joined hands. She noticed and released his hand, he frowned. "Yeah we are both good. I am just a little tired."

"Can I walk you home?"

"No Aiden I'll be fine Degan's with me. Thanks for all your help today." She looked so tired and sad it tugged on my heart.

I wanted to cry. "Please Lily let me make sure you get home safe. I'll walk behind you and I won't bother you I swear. I've just been out of my mind with worry."

She shrugged a little and nodded. The three of us walked in awkward silence until we got near the gym.

Lily had texted her parents and I had texted my dad so everyone knew they were home safe.

Lily turned to that stupid Russian. "Degan thanks for everything." She gave him an awkward hug. "I need to talk to Aiden so I'll see you tomorrow morning at practice? I need to take a pass for today I am wiped."

He glared at me, but reluctantly agreed and said a quick goodbye to Lily. I was a little shocked he would give up so easily, it was so unlike him, but hey I was not complaining.

Lily watched him walk away until he was out of sight and then she turned to me. "Aiden will you walk me to my dorm I need to talk to you?" That was shocking I thought for sure she'd go to her parent's place. But I was so not complaining I felt like I just got the best gift ever. I nodded enthusiastically afraid to say something that might change her mind.

We walked in silence towards her dorm, she glanced at me a few times and I was a little taken aback by her expression. She didn't seem mad anymore, just very despondent.

She opened her door and pulled me inside, which was again shocking, but in a good way.

She turned to look at me and I saw tears streaming down her face. "Lily what is it love, what's wrong?"

She sobbed and pulled me into a bear hug, crying to my chest. I pulled her to her bed and onto my lap while I rubbed her back lovingly. I knew she would talk when she was ready so I just held her and let her get it out. I had no idea why she was so upset, but if it had anything to do with Belikov I swear I was going to roast him.

Eventually I felt her soften in my arms and she had stopped crying and was asleep. I held her and lay on her bed. I was exhausted myself so I drifted off to sleep and pulled her into a dream.

I put us both in light summer clothes and had us laying on a queen sized futon. I turned towards Lily and smiled. "Love I am here for you whatever you need." I rubbed her cheek thrilled she let me touch her.

"Oh Aiden" She sobbed and I snuggled her into me.

"Love what's wrong?"

"I have to talk to someone and I don't think I can talk to anyone else right now."

I pulled her chin up so she would look at me. "You can tell me anything, I am here for you no matter what."

"It's about Degan, I am so confused and messed up." Oh god I take that back, anything except that damn Russian.

**I hope the wait was worth it. I know exactly how I am going to finish this story and the last chapter has not changed since I started out and I am thrilled my original story idea still holds true for Kismet.**

**So give me some love in a review, the more I get pinged on this story the quicker I'll write it. My Milaya has a lot more followers/reviews and you know what they say 'the squeaking wheel gets the grease'. BTW on My Milaya I am still working on that next chapter and hope to send it out to my beta by tomorrow night.**

**Peace out my lovelies, have a great weekend! It might rain in Los Angeles, which is rare for October, but it's good since this is fire season and I hate fires since I border a state hiking park and we've had too many close calls in the last few years.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Just wanted to say thanks to all of you loyal readers and reveiwers who have stuck with me and my writer's block on this story. **

**Richelle Mead, Ms. Awesome herself, owns it all I just play with her stuff.**

**Kismet Chapter 31**

**Aiden POV**

Lily explained the entire thing about Belikov to me, I couldn't believe it. I think she saw the disbelief on my face.

"Really Aiden is it that hard to believe. Your mom brought my mom back from the dead, you invade my dreams, you're a flipping vampire, is this really so hard to believe." Okay she had a point. "You know a year ago I lived in the human world and even though I knew all this stuff went on, it's like it doesn't really hit you until you live the life." She grimaced.

I shrugged. "Well I see your point, when you put it like that, but it's just kind of creepy that his whole life is based upon loving you, not being able to be with you to so he can save you."

A few more tears streamed down her cheeks, I wiped them with my thumbs. "I am sorry."

She shook her head. "It's not your fault."

I put my finger under her chin and made her look at me. "But I have caused you tears and if I wasn't so stupid and this situation with Brittlyn wasn't going on then you'd be with me and wouldn't be so torn up over this Belikov business."

"Yeah well it just seems to be my luck with matters of the heart." She pouted a little.

I hated myself for what I did to her and I hated the situation I caused. I am such an idiot.

"Come here." She had pulled away and was next to me, but I was no longer holding her so I held out my arms for her to lay in them again.

"Aiden I am not sure that is such a good idea. I mean you're with Brittlyn and you're going to be a dad and I don't – "

I had to cut her off. "Hey I am not _with_ Brittlyn, we are having a kid together, that's all."

She deadpanned. "Really that's it, I don't know that's like a lifelong commitment."

She crossed her arms over her chest closing herself off even more. "Look I don't think the kid is mine, but until I know I have to be there for her, but I am not _with_ her and I will not marry her."

"Still it's not right. I don't like to share."

"Even with a baby boy that might be mine?" I was playing dirty using my unborn kid to get the girl to warm to me, but hey it was Lily I'd do anything.

That warmed her. "Well I guess if it is your baby I'd have to like him, although he might be a pain the ass like his father." She pushed on me playfully and I gave her my crooked smile.

"Wait you know it's a boy?"

"No, but Brittlyn insists it's a boy so that's what we call it."

"Oh"

"Stop"

"What?"

"That look"

"What look?"

"The sad look that causes the little dent here." I tried to smooth out the little crease she got in between her eyes when she was upset or trying to figure something out.

"Sorry"

"Okay enough with the sad face. Let me hold you please."

She studied me. "On one condition."

"Anything."

"Outside of dreams we don't talk and we ignore each other."

I gaped at her, she closed my mouth and smirked at me.

"I just got you talking to me again I don't know Lily, I don't know if I can do that."

"Well I am going to ignore you and won't talk to you regardless, so yeah."

I did my gaping fish face again, again she closed my mouth. "Why?"

She tapped her finger to her chin, she was now being playful. "Hmmm how can I put this so you'll understand the most….um I am embarrassed. We were together, then you left me for your ex-hookup who is pregnant with your baby and then it got out that you drank from me and now everyone thinks I was your blood whore."

I grimaced and she gave me the _yeah_ nod and look.

I opened my arms. "Deal." I said with conviction. Finally she snuggled in my arms and it was like going home again, my own personal heaven, she was made to be in my arms.

"Hmmm I think I'm going to like our secret meetings."

She tickled my arm a little and looked up at me. "Secret, I like that"

"We can meet in our dreams, some people have Paris, and we'll have our dreams."

She made a little hmmm sound. "Okay" she whispered. "But can we do stuff or do we always have to lay together like this?"

I tried to make my voice as light as possible. "Well Ms. Ozera as much as I would love to hold you every night all night I guess I could be persuaded to do stuff. But just so you know I am a spoiled Prince and you are the only one who can convince me to do such things."

She giggled and it was the best sound I ever heard. "But for the rest of this dream walk can I just hold you, we don't have much time anyway." I felt her nod and smile so I snuggled her into me.

**Rose POV**

Since I met Sandra I have been a wreck. I know something big is coming, an attack. I deal with my anxiety the best way I know how, the way of the Russian God, I run. I run twice a day now to help prepare. Viktoria and I now help with Lily and Degan's sessions to make sure they are prepared and we have also stepped up the training for all Guardians.

Christian, Lissa and Adrian have all become a strong team now that they have an actual goal and true fight to prepare for. Adrian has become very close to Faith and spends a lot of time dream walking with her and Sandra to help prepare Faith. She gets stronger daily and the girl has transpired overnight. She went from a shy sweet girl to a fierce Sprit Fighter.

I think being reunited with her mother has been the best thing for her. When they are not training they spend hours catching up and Faith soaks up everything, all the stories, all the images and all the memories Sandra shares. I see sadness when she talks of her dad so we try and stay away from that discussion.

Christmas is almost here so it was decided we will go back to the Idaho lodge that was the destination of our senior year winter retreat. This excites me and makes me sad at the same time. That place holds many memories for me good and bad. There is not a day that goes by that I don't think about Mason and Dimitri, but being at the lodge they will be with my every thought. It's good and bad, and it makes my heart miss them. I just hope that they are both still looking down on me and one day I will see them again.

The lodge is also bittersweet since it's where I met Adrian. Even though I love my husband and I wouldn't change how my life turned out it still hurts when I think about Adrian's betrayal. I think this whole Lily and Aiden thing and history repeating itself has brought some repressed feelings to the forefront. I have been trying to repress them since we all have so much on our plates preparing for the impending attack, but it seems the more I repress them the more they want to come out. I blame it on hormones and age.

Speak of the devil himself. I notice Adrian studying me while I run. I wonder how long he has been watching me, some Guardian I am. Well at least I have the excuse if he was a Strigoi I would get nauseous.

I trot over to him. "Hey Little Dhampir how are you, you seem in deep thought."

"Yeah"

He narrows his eyes at me. "Adrian stop studying my aura."

"Sorry I just worry about you, you seem distant lately."

"Why would I be, maybe because some crazy prophecy has my daughter as some heroin who will either save all our asses or die? Everyone is busy trying to fight off the evil forces that have been plotting for years to take us all out. Why would that cause me to be distant?" My voice is laced with heavy sarcasm.

Adrian frowns and I see the lines in his forehead double. "Sorry"

"Look I am sorry I guess I just needed to vent."

He pulls me into a hug. "Don't worry Little Dhampir it will all work out."

He feels so good and warm, I enjoy him holding me, but I instantly feel guilty since my husband should be comforting me like this. I know he is busy and I don't want to bug him. He is so freaked out about what's going on and how it affects Lily, he's on a mission to save us all and I don't want to bug him.

I sigh and Adrian pulls me closer and rubs my back. As good as it feels I need to pull away so I do. Adrian pouts so I playfully tug on his protruding bottom lip.

We start walking back towards campus. "So I was dream walking and I came across Lily and Aiden. They seemed quite cozy surfing." This shocks me.

"Really?"

"Why is that so hard to believe? He loves her."

I snort. "Well besides the obvious, Lily is not very forgiving, she's rather stubborn. I am surprised especially since I never see them in public."

"I think it's just a dream thing, she seems to steer clear of him otherwise."

"Hmmm"

"What?"

"Well don't you think the irony is so thick you could choke on it?"

He gives me a confused look.

"Come on Adrian, really. I have a daughter that looks just like me; you have a son that looks just like you. Your son swoons my daughter, she resists and then finally gives in only to have her heart stomped on when he gets another girl pregnant and keeps it from her?"

He stares at me, I can't read his expression, but I see the anguish in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Look it was a long time ago and I think everything that is happening with the kids opened up some old wounds."

He is silent, but pulls me into a side hug as we walk towards campus. "You know I think Aiden is right. I don't think that baby is his."

"Really, why?"

"I can't really describe it, but I have no connection to the fetus. With all my kids I felt an instant connection, but with this baby it's like nothing. I have never had a grandchild, but I would assume I would feel something."

I nod lost in deep thought. "He loves her you know. He lights up like a Christmas tree when she comes around, makes me smile like a giddy school boy in love, his feelings affect me so much."

"Well it's a waste then I guess."

"What do you mean?" I hate it when he acts obtuse.

"Well Liss will make them get married, Aiden and Brittlyn, Lily will move on and fall in love with someone else. Well that's if she survives." I grimace.

Adrian stops me and pulls me to him. "Listen she is not going to get hurt, I won't allow it and neither will Sparky. Rose I promise you we will keep her and everyone safe. Don't worry."

"Okay" I say it, but I still am not one hundred percent convinced and my mommy worry meter is in overdrive.

"Good. Now I think I need a drink and you are buying." He states cheekily and drags me in search of alcohol.

**Lily POV**

"So we are going to this lodge in Idaho for Christmas and New Years." Degan states as he stretches me. I used to love these stretches, they seemed intimate and gave me great fantasies, but ever since our little talk with Sandra Degan has been so distant. It's all business, he really is living up to his name of Sarge.

"Yep" Was my brilliant response things are awkward for us and I hate it.

"Do you ski or snowboard?"

"Yeah, snowboard, you know a surfer's winter sport." He rewards me with a little smile.

"Will you teach me?" I was torn. I wanted to teach him, he's done so much for me, but it's so hard to be around him. The fact that we are forbidden fruit has made him that much more appealing to me. I thought at the lodge if I stay away from him then I'd be able to clear my head, but looks like he's not having any of that.

"Sure, but you know I am not sure if you're going to be able to let the student become the teacher." He gives me a full smile.

There is no more light talk, from that point on the rest of the hour is all serious and sometimes I think he is trying to bruise me. I swear if I were to walk into a human doctor's office he would think I was being abused. Thank heavens this is our last training before we leave, tomorrow are finals and he agreed to give me a pass and then the next day we leave for Idaho.

Even though things are tense and the world is coming to an end I am excited for our trip. I miss home in California, but we all need to all stick together and form the plan, as my dad would say, so I decide to make the best of it.

I am very sore so I take an extra long shower, by the time I get to the commons to eat all my friends and family have gone. I really don't mind eating by myself, but Brittlyn and her crew will use it as more of a means to make fun of me. They trash talk about me just loud enough so I can hear, basically they are assholes. And they are also chicken shit assholes, they wait until Aiden is out of ear shot to do it since he'd make them stop.

I get my food and find a table as far away from them as possible. I feel Aiden's eyes on me the entire time, his normal routine, but I never look at him. I think it drives him nuts, but this was our deal, we dream walk, but in waking hours I act like he doesn't exist. Yeah maybe I am a little two faced about it, but no one told him to go get Brittlyn pregnant and then ignore me once he found out.

That first night I let him hold me and I laid with him for comfort, but since then there has been no more intimate contact. Mostly we just hang out, talk and he lets me surf when I want. It is our unspoken agreement, we never talk about real life, and we live in our own little dream world.

"Thinking about my cousin again?" It's Tristan I didn't even realize he had sat down across from me, some Guardian I am going to be.

"No"

"Hmmm" He gives me his sarcastic sexy smile. Like Aiden he is too good looking for his own good.

I narrow my eyes at him and he laughs. "I don't know what is funnier the fact that you want to smack me or that Aiden wants to light me up."

"What?"

"I said he wants to light me up, he's jealous." Tristan smiles evilly at me.

"Why does it seem like you are having fun seeing him jealous?"

"He tortured me when we were younger, payback is a bitch. Plus its guy/cousin code, I would never make a move on you. Don't get me wrong you are gorgeous and very genuine for someone with your looks, but he's marked you, so you are off the market."

I gape at him. "Um thanks I guess."

He smirks at me. "What can't take a compliment gracefully?"

"Hey, you told me I was pretty and not shallow and that Aiden has made a claim on me, it bordered on insult, not compliment."

He laughs. "Sorry I guess I am just an ass. Come on come with me I need a smoke and want some company. Plus if he sees us leave together the payback will be three fold tonight."

"You are evil."

He winks and smiles as he ushers us outside. I get a side glimpse of Aiden who looks like he is about to explode at the site of Tristan and I leaving together. On our way out we pass the Guardian table and now Degan is glaring at us, man if looks could kill both Tristan and I would be lying on the floor lifeless.

My night is looking up, this payback thing is kind of fun. Suddenly I look forward to Idaho and my new found friendship with Tristan.

**One of my My Milaya pre-readers reviewed this chapter and said it met her expectations and then some, I hope you guys liked it. If you want to hear from some specific characters in this story let me know. Up next the lodge in Idaho.**

**If you follow my other story My Milaya the hate mail is back in the form of anonymous reviews filled with hate. I am trying to write through the negative, but all the hate gets me down, thus I will get to the next chapter as soon as I can, but not sure if I'll have it posted before New Years.**

**If you are feeling nice you can leave me a review, hopefully I won't get any more hateful ones. I just love how the bullies won't show their faces and sign their reviews, typical. A negative/constructive review would be one thing, but these are just hateful, kinda sad.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! Enjoy and BE SAFE : D**


	32. Chapter 32

**Richelle Mead owns all things VA I just play with her original characters, put them in new worlds and give them some friends.**

**Sorry it has been forever. My New Year's resolution was to do more updates and then my dad got sick. He's getting better, but he's at my house and is a lot of work. Sorry - I try to write when I can, but right now my writing time is few and far between. But in another week he's going to visit my sister for awhile so hopefully I'll get caught up. I am trying my hardest to finish this story…sorry it's taking forever.**

**Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews, I appreciate it more than you'll ever know!**

**Kismet Chapter 32**

**Lily POV**

I enter the plane and see Kim and Degan sitting together, eww. Are they back together? It's like Groundhog Day all over again when I pined after him earlier in the year. I wonder if he is with her so he doesn't risk wanting me? A few aisles down on the other side is Aiden with Brittlyn, ugh shoot me now. I wonder if I should just hitchhike to Idaho?

Right across from Prego and Aiden Tristan is sitting by himself mixing a drink from his mobile bar. This guy cracks me up, how can someone be so nonchalant, cocky and adorable at the same time, Tristan Ivashkov, nuff said. I sit down and he gives me his award winning smile.

"Lily I've been waiting for you." He gives me his sexy smile and a wink. I can feel Aiden's stare on the back of my head and Tristan's frown confirms for me that is exactly what the fine young Prince is doing.

"Well I am here, let's get this party started." I tease Tristan and point to his alcohol cabinet. "So what ya got for me to drink?"

I see Tristan glance at Aiden, he tries to hide his grimace. "Um…"

I grab Tristan's hand and start to haul him towards the back of the plane. "Hey Tristan I don't like to sit over the wing, let's go in the back where we have some more privacy." I lead him and avoid eye contact with Aiden. I hear him call after us, but Brittlyn interrupts him with some new demand she has for the baby.

The flight is nice and Tristan let's me rest my head on his shoulder. Part way through the flight I fall asleep, but someone wakes me up by nudging my shoulder and then they drop something into my lap as they walk by.

It's a note from the Prince. "Lily why are you doing this? He's my cousin for Christ sakes. A"

I ignore his note, make a paper airplane out of it and fly it at his head. I look away so I don't know what his reaction is. If he thinks he can control who I sit by he's got another thing coming. I fall asleep again and I am pulled into a dream instantly.

I am sitting on a cabana on our beach. Aiden is seething. "What the hell Lily? Tristan…really?"

I scoff; dismiss him and lay back to soak up some dreamland rays. I hear him sigh in frustration. Next thing I know he has my hands pinned above my head and he is on top of me pressing his mostly naked body to mine and his pretty hard peen into my thigh. I gasp at his forwardness, it's not like him. I open my eyes and he stares deep into my soul, I melt a little but then I remember how pissed I am at him.

I try to flip him over and he laughs hard. "My dream, I am stronger." Shit.

He kisses me hard, at first I resist and then the memories of our sweet kisses in Hawaii overtake my brain and my traitor body succumbs to lust and I respond to him moaning into his mouth. I feel him smile against my mouth and it's enough of a one second distraction, my lust filled head clears momentarily and I bite Aiden's lip hard.

"Fuck..ow" He sits up releasing me and wipes his bleeding lip. "What the hell Lily?"

I shrug. "I am half vampire, my grandparents went Strigoi on purpose, sue me."

"Lily" He warns, but too bad I am pissed at him. Shit - he does look adorable when he's mad. This boy causes my emotions to go all over the place. One second I want to kill him and the next I want to kiss him. Gah – stupid Royal Moroi Prince.

"Aiden" I return very sassy.

He pulls on his hair in frustration. "Anyone but my cousin and Belikov, anyone…please."

"Okay"

"Okay?"

"Sure – _okay_ - when I get to choose who you date, you can choose who I date."

"You are dating him?"

Dumbass. "No we are just friends, but you are so freaking jealous up there sitting by your pregnant girlfriend demanding to rule over my dating life…maybe I just might." Not really. I like Tristan as a friend and I have no romantic feelings for him at all.

He holds my hands. "Please Lily, I am sorry, I get so jealous when I see you with him, Belikov, anyone."

I want to be pissed, but I am not. Damn him and his sexy ass face, hair, eyes and body.

"Aiden I – "

We are cut off and awakened. I hear Brittlyn whining about something and Aiden, Mr. Beck and Call Boy gets up to get whatever she wants. He walks by me and gives me a small apologetic smile.

He opens his mouth to say something and I have to stop him. "Don't even think about it – _just don't_. And stay the hell out of my dreams. I need peace this trip." I close my eyes and snuggle into Tristan to show him the conversation is over and done with

**Aiden POV**

Fricken Brittlyn and her constant demands, she is killing me. Her demands are relentless, she is using this baby as a weapon to hold over me and I hate it. Every time I think I have a moments peace she has more demands and requests.

We pull up to the hotel and I see something in the lodge window that makes my blood boil. There are four posters of Lily in what looks like her Sports Illustrated photo shoot. She looks amazing, our entire group that was in the shuttle stops dead in their tracks to look at the posters.

I feel Brittlyn Squeeze my hand. Lily's dad is grumbling, Tristan whistles and Degan is frozen. His ex-girlfriend is at his side and looks to be as excited about the posters as Brittlyn is. Lily just casually ignores them and walks into the lodge.

As I walk inside I realize the inside is worse. Lily and the clothing line she promotes is everywhere. Lord Szelsky is standing around handing out the bathing suit issue Lily is in and inside is a flyer promoting his store at both American and European Court. Lily's dad is ballistic, but Lily doesn't seem to mind. I actually think she likes all the attention. A lot of people also have the surfer magazine she is in and she's happily signing autographs.

She seems pleased with the attention and she is surprisingly not arrogant, but humbled by the attention and her fans. As normal she is graceful and everything she touches turns to gold. I am in awe of her and everything about her makes me smile. With each passing moment I am reminded that she is the girl for me, I love her.

I hear Brittlyn scoff. "She's such a whore look at what she's wearing or not wearing." I shrug, sure the bikini's are teeny-weeny, but the pictures are tasteful.

"Come on Aiden your son wants food." She drags me away from the Lily fan club in search of nourishment for the baby. The baby, the baby its always about the baby…what's wrong with me I don't feel a connection to the baby?

Maybe it is just too soon? Maybe I just wish I was with Lily and this baby is what is standing in the way? What kind of father am I going to be if I can't love my own kid?

"Aiden did you hear me?"

"What? Oh no sorry - what was that you said?"

"I am really tired and it's best if I rest, the doctor says I shouldn't be on my feet so much. Come to my room with me please?"

"Sure" We walk to her room and start watching movies with Arianna, Zac, Braden and the crew. I am so bored, this nights sucks. I know there are some parties going on since this is our first night here. But no - I get stuck with my boring friends watching movies, what the hell? When did this group get so boring?

I hear a knock on the door and it's Tristan. "Hey cuz what up?"

I sneer at him, yeah Tristan the Moroi gansta. "Not much, what's up with you?"

Braden leaves abruptly saying he'd be back and was getting some snacks. "What's the deal with that Zeklos kid, every time I am around he bolts? Does he have something against me?"

"Nah, he's just a little off. Don't worry about him. So what are you doing?" I ask trying to live vicariously through him, I am sure he has some good plans.

"Your brothers just got here and we are going to a party down in the spa area. You game?"

I look at Brittlyn knowing she has overheard our conversation, but she's acting like she didn't. "Nah I got to stay here and watch after her and the baby."

"Oh okay, well if you change your mind let me know. I'll be down there." Tristan leaves and I pretend to watch the movie like I am having fun.

"You should go to that party?"

"Really, why?"

Brittlyn shrugs. "I don't know I am tired and maybe you should be out there mingling. You know since you want to be King someday. I think rubbing elbows with Royals our age that don't go to our academy would be a good idea." I am so excited to escape the boredom of movie night that I don't even argue with her that being King is my mother's dream not mine.

As I walk to the party I notice my mom and Headmistress Wexler in what seems to be a serious discussion. "Oh hi honey there you are, we need to talk to you."

"Okay…" What did I do now?

They take me into an office near the front of the hotel. My mom sits behind the desk and the Headmistress sits opposite of me in the other guest chair. They both seem composed, but the tension in the room is thick and my anxiety is running ramped, what could be wrong?

"So Aiden, apparently we have a little situation with Brittlyn and her friends." I nod a little for her to continue. "There are five Senior Royal Moroi students at St. Vlad's who are pregnant, it appears they are doing one of those pregnancy pacts. Did you know about this?"

"No" What the hell, they set me up?

"Well it seems Brittlyn was the first, but many of the girls are just a handful of weeks behind her. They somehow have in their heads that a pregnancy pact is a cool thing. You know how Hollywood glamorizes these types of things."

I throw my hands up in defeat. "I swear Mom I knew nothing about this. I still question if this baby is mine, sounds like a big set up to me."

She cocks her head and studies me a little. "Hm I see. This is a curious turn of events. As soon as possible I will order Brittlyn Tarus to have a DNA test and verify this child's paternity. If this is truly my grandchild of course it will be a blessing, but if it is not then I will definitely be getting to the bottom of this conspiracy." My mother was so regal and royal at the moment I was even in awe of her. Her command was an order and the final say - you knew not to cross her.

We chat a little more about this pregnancy pact and how it came about. Apparently Brittlyn thought it was cool to be pregnant and have her future laid out for her so four of her friends decided to get pregnant as well. Arianna is one of them and I can't wait to see what Lord Szelsky will do when he finds out. I just hope I am around when the shit hits the fan. Of course I am sworn to secrecy until they figure out how to handle all the pregos, I need to keep the secret, I am a Prince and privy to confidential data, blah, blah, blah.

I leave the room stunned and because of my dad I try to never depend on alcohol, but I could sure use a drink right now. I walk to the party shell shocked and in deep thought. I grab a drink off a tray as soon as I walk in and my eyes are instantly drawn to Lily.

She is in one of her teeny weeny Sports Illustrated Bikini's and is sitting by Logan Lazar. He is a nice looking kid, but cocky as hell and it seems he has Lily Ozera in his cross hairs. I notice she is drinking and her cheeks are pink. She is in the spa so I hope her crimson hue is due to heat not alcohol consumption. Her brothers are in the same large spa, but not really paying attention to her. Logan is handsy and Lily doesn't really respond to it, but she also doesn't push him away either.

With my drink in hand I walk to the spa, get in and sit next to Lily. I put my arm around her back, but rest it on the concrete so I am not touching her. Lily looks at me, turns to Logan while taking a drink of her fruity concoction and I am sure rolls her eyes since Logan gives her a cocky smirk. I wanted to knock that smirk off of his stupid face. He has a mole on his neck that I was drawn to, I will now and forever know him as mole boy, disgusting.

"Hello Aiden." He says politely. "Do you know the beautiful and talented Lily Ozera?"

"Yes we've met. Lily." I nod to her politely as she turns to take another sip of her drink and glare at me.

"Aiden" She returns not as polite.

They brattle on about nonsense mostly surfing, California and Hawaii, since the Ozera's bought that beach house it's become known as Moroi row in Maui. The beach is nicely shaded and most humans want sun so they have moved on. Mole boy is talking about his dad looking at property a few houses down from the Ozera home.

I was not brought into the conversation so I wasn't really listening when mole boy asks me a question directly. "So Aiden have you been to Maui?"

I smirk at Lily. "Why yes I spent Thanksgiving with the Ozera's. Making out with Lily on her hammock with an ocean view was the highlight of my trip."

Lily whips her head around and glares at me. "Yeah too bad his pregnant girlfriend was waiting back at school for him. I guess those were wasted kisses huh?" She says softly at the end and seems almost sad. I want to hug her and run away with her, but mole boy won't shut his annoying mouth.

He waggles his eyebrows at me. "Oh yeah - now I remember you were there with Lily. I bet that wasn't the only highlight of your trip." He was talking about how I had to feed from Lily to save our lives.

Lily gapes at him, turns to me and grimaces. I was livid. I wanted to be king for the first time in my life. Then I could make it a crime punishable by death if anyone spoke of that event ever again.

My saddened Lily swiftly gets out of the spa and stumbles a little bit almost falling. Some stupid Moroi grabs her and helps her before I can get to her. I know of him, but don't personally know him. His name is Derrick, he isn't Royal, but comes from a very influential family.

Lily seems to have met him earlier and he offered to help her. Idiot mole boy jumps out trying to stake his claim on Lily, she pushes him away and Derrick whisks her off. I quickly get out and run after her. "Lily are you okay?"

She seems drunk all of a sudden. "I am fine Aiden just a little dizzy. I think I drank too much and that spa is really hot."

"I've got her." Derrick insists in a polite, but firm tone.

"Lily please…" I plead with her.

Before I can begin my groveling speech she cuts me off. "Look Aiden go home to your prego girlfriend and baby. I am fine, I am not your concern anymore." She looks at me with her sad clear blue eyes. My heart slowly burns around the edges.

She shakes her arm away from my grip while Derrick ushers her off to one of the massage rooms. I quickly search for one Lily's brothers and they are nowhere to be found, it seems they have left. I panic. What if that guy takes advantage of her?

Shit I have to help her. _Think Aiden, think._ I chant in my head. I run off to seek out the one person besides me who will drop everything for my Lily.

**Degan POV**

I had just finished my shift and was exhausted, all I wanted to do was go to my room and drop into bed. I am sharing a room with my mom, but we have opposite shifts so we are like two ships passing in the night.

I see Ivashkov running towards me looking frantic. Great what does the little twerp want?

"Guardian Belikov" He pants trying to catch his breath. This must be serious if he wants my attention enough to respect my position and call me _Guardian_ Belikov.

"Yes your highness?" I reply back in a respectful tone.

"Look I know you don't think too highly of me, but I need your help." He explains about Lily and before he could finish I am running with Ivashkov on my tail.

My tired confused brain is over taken with adrenaline, it's like the second I heard Lily's name something took over in me and I was going to bird dog until I found her and ensured her safety.

I enter the party and immediate spot Lily, it's like my eyes are instantly drawn to where she is. She is in the smallest bikini I have ever seen, she looks a little green and is leaning against a wall sipping water. Two Moroi's sre around her, one being Tristan Ivashkov who I know means her no harm. The other Moroi I wasn't sure I had met, but I was familiar with him. He was from an influential family, the Hammonds', they actually own this lodge along with several properties.

He looks to be concerned for Lily, but with the rumors that are floating around about her I don't trust him or anyone to have her best intentions in mind.

I go over and inspect her, she gives me a guilty look and hides her face into Derrick's shoulder. I hate that she's touching him so intimately. I think Ivashkov feels the same way, the jealously and anger are radiating off him, his fists are clenched and I see his jaw twitch.

"She's fine, I got her." Derrick tries to dismiss us.

"Oh really? You got her, meaning you gave a seventeen year old girl alcohol, got her drunk and are trying to keep her from the people she knows and trusts?"

"Okay look - I was talking to her earlier, she hadn't had anything to drink, then she stumbles out of the spa and into me, I just want to help her man I would never hurt her. I am kind of responsible you know?" He looks at me to confirm I know his family owns the resort. I look to Aiden and he nods a little in understanding. With both of our positions we know things that most Dhampirs and Moroi's would not.

"Where are her brothers?"

"I think they left?" Ivashkov states.

At this point Lily is sitting against the wall, her knees are bent, her head leaning forward in her hands while her elbows rest on her bent knees. I bend down to see how she's doing. "Lily can you hear me?" I say a little loud.

She opens her eyes and grimaces at me. "I am buzzed not special needs or foreign please don't talk like that to me." She says with her sarcastic tone I know so well. Aiden is on my right also bent down and chuckles at her. Derrick is on my left, all of us starring at the goddess in front of us.

She looks at Aiden and snarls a little then she looks at Derrick and gives him a small sloppy smile that shows the alcohol in her system. "Hi" She says in a flirty one. I can feel the jealous tension radiate off Aiden.

"Lily I need to take you home." Aiden states in his Royal tone.

"Hah – No thanks. Go home to your pregnant fiancée Aiden." She dismisses him. If she only knew Aiden was her savior, but this was not the time or place for that discussion. Plus I don't mind putting off painting Aiden in a good light for now.

"Lily please…" Aiden gives a general plea with no particular request.

"I am having fun and he's so nice." She looks and smiles at Derrick, he returns her flirty gesture. "I am fine, thank you boy scouts, you can go now." She tries to get up and stumbles, but I catch her and pick her up bridal style.

She wraps her arms around me and closes her eyes resting her head on my shoulder. "I don't feel so good Degan will you take me home please?" Derrick hands me her bag and I turn to leave, Ivashkov is on my six. Lily opens he eyes and waves to Derrick, she does the international symbol for call me. Then she closes her eyes and snuggles into me. "Can we get French toast?" She mumbles.

"Sure I'll order room service for you."

"Mmm and bacon, crispy and chicken chow mein."

I chuckle. "Sure whatever you want Gig." I rub her back a little.

She looks at me with her sleepy eyes. "Sarge - I don't want to be alone will you stay with me?" She doesn't wait for me to answer she just snuggles deeper into my embrace.

"Of course sweetheart I will be here for you, whatever you need." I try to whisper in her ear so prying ears don't hear, but with Ivashkov's vampire hearing he hears our exchange and he lets out a low growl. I fight to hide my chuckle.

**Adrian POV**

It's late, fully daylight now, but I can't sleep. I am not sure if the alcohol is worn off enough to dreamwalk with Rose, but I want to try. Maybe she'll let me rub baby oil on her back, thighs, front – okay time for sleep.

I go out of my room to get a bottle of water, my lead Guardian nods to me. I fetch my water and then go to check on Lissa. She hates sleeping together, I guess I twitch when I dream walk and keep her up. But no biggy since she started snoring I hate sleeping next her as well.

I lock myself in my room and fall asleep. I try to get a line to Rose's dream conscious, but it's blocked. Weird?

I keep trying and I finally get in, but it's a strain and I can feel my brain hurting. I can see her, but she can't see me. I see her holding Sandra in a hug and they are both crying. What the hell?

Sandra looks at me, narrows her eyes and shuts me out. I am going to get to the bottom of this - what are these two hiding? This is a life or death situation we are in, they have to include me. I fall into a dreamless sleep and plot how I will convince my Little Dhampir to tell me what the hell is going on!

**If you are up to it and you want to make me smile leave me some love in a review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Please see AN at bottom.**

**Kismet Chapter 33**

**Lily POV**

It felt like an elephant stomped on my head. I was afraid if I opened my eyes, they might start bleeding or explode. I was painfully aware of how bad I had to pee. Ugh, I'm never drinking again.

I opened my eyes and thank baby jesus that there was only a dim light on in the room. Faith was reading a magazine next to me in bed. Oh shit, Degan. Where is he? He didn't stay?

"He had to go."

"What?"

"I could tell you were upset that Degan had to leave and wasn't here when you woke up."

"He stayed. Wait how did you know…"

Faith gave me her sassy look. "Um, well first of all, yes, he stayed and I imagine it wasn't pretty. I guess you got sick." I gasped and smashed my throbbing head back into the pillow, hiding my head in shame. "And, he really wanted to be here when you woke up, but you two have plans. And trust me, he looked just as sad as you, if not worse, that he had to leave."

I smiled internally that Degan was sad to leave me. "Let me pee and then I want deets."

Faith nodded and stuck her nose back in her pappo-rag.

I looked like death warmed over. I needed a shower, a gallon of water and some food badly, but I really needed to get the story from Faith. I emptied my bladder, brushed my teeth, put my rats nest of hair into a sloppy ponytail before I ran back to her.

"So chicka what's up? What do you mean plans?"

"Well, the Queen decided she's going to do some sort of photo shoot with you and Degan. It's an anti-teen pregnancy campaign and since you and Degan are the talk of the young Moroi/Dhampir world she chose you two to star in it."

"Why not her own man-whore son?" I couldn't keep the disdain out of my voice.

She gave me her best 'duh' look. "Um, he's not the best example." I let that topic drop since the last thing I wanted to think about was Aiden, Brittlyn and their baby.

"Oh and guess what I heard?"

"What?"

"That the whole group is pregnant, not just Brittlyn. Arianna, Kiley, all of them…" She rattled off the six friends in their group.

"Get out!"

"Yep. I guess this anti-pregnancy campaign is a little late."

"Why in the hell would all of them get pregnant so young? Stupid bitches."

Faith nodded.

"Ugh, Faith, I feel like crap. I can't do a shoot today."

"Well your mom said they were flying in Monique to do hair and makeup."

Monique did my hair and makeup before, she could make the Dark Knight look like Heidi Klum, so her presence will be a saving grace to my hung over appearance.

Faith and I made our way to a large room in the lodge and I realized it was next to where we were last night at the party. I saw Degan was already dressed. There were many extras which had me a little worried.

"Lily Ozera." An attractive petite Moroi came over. "Hi my name is Laurel, I'll be you coordinator for the PSA."

"Um PSA? This is a photo shoot right."

"No dear, it's a PSA."

I hate being called dear. I spotted my mom. "Excuse me, I'll be back, one second." I dragged my mom off. "What the hell is going on? I don't do PSA's, I do photo shoots. Model, remember, not an actress."

"Look, Lily, I kinda said you would do this."

"Mom, really? Jeez, I don't want to do this. Why would you do this without asking me?"

She put her hands on her hips. "Well apparently you were sleeping off a pretty bad hangover and I didn't want to wake you."

I hung my head in shame.

"Lily, what is going on with you?'

I looked up at her concerned eyes. She looked more concerned than mad which was a huge relief. "Look, it's just all the stuff going on. Those stupid drinks were really fruity, you know, like punch, and I guess the hot water intensifies the alcohol – "

"I know, it's fine. Trust me, been there, done that."

Before I could ask her to elaborate, Laurel interrupted us. "Ms. Ozera, is there a problem? Because you know there are a lot of girls who would like an opportunity to star with Guardian Belikov." We both looked over to Degan who was sexy as hell in his hip teenage outfit.

"No it's fine, I'm ready." I gave Degan a reassuring smile, which he returned two-fold.

Laurel rushed me off to Monique and I got pissed when I saw Kim talking to Degan. What the hell was she doing here?

While Monique worked her magic, Faith and Dimka hung around and kept me company. I guess Nikki was off with Aiden's sister. I bet the queen loved that!

_Oh and here she comes, our lovely ruler. Shit, she's with hot-dude form last night, Derrick. Right, his name is Derrick Hammond, the son of the owner of the lodge._

"See Derrick, I told you she was our girl." The Queen said proudly. I spied Aiden trailing behind his mom. He smiled at me, but I pretended as if I didn't notice him, which was stupid since I always notice him.

"She is a sight for sore eyes, isn't she." Derrick responded to the Queen, but kept his eyes locked on mine with an intense glare. "Hello Lily. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm well. A little tired, but good."

He gave me the smallest smirk and I felt liked we shared an intimate joke.

I noticed Aiden trying to make himself big behind us. He was like one of those idiots in LA that jumps behind the reporter to look like a buffoon on television.

"Glad to hear it. Do you have plans after this? You want to get a coffee or something?"

The queen cleared her throat. "Well, we must be getting on with it?"

Derrick ignored her and waited with a patient smile for my response. Any Moroi guy who would ask out a Dhampir girl in front of the queen deserved a date.

"I'd like that. You staying to watch or should I call?"

"Oh, don't worry. I wouldn't miss this for the world." He gave me a sweet smile and I felt warm all over. It was like we were in our little bubble.

After we shared an intense gaze, which was a little longer and more intimate to be done in front of Aiden's mom, Derrick turned to her. "Your majesty, I believe we are ready now."

She gaped at Derrick, but didn't comment. They walked away and I enjoyed his backside as much as his front.

I felt a warm calloused hand on my arm. "Lily, do you have a second?"

"Sure, Degan, what's up?" I asked as we walked off to the side while the film crew set everything up.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes." I put my hand on his forearm. "Thank you for staying with me. Faith told me I got sick and you were there for me. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it."

He smiled at me, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I'll always be here for you." He was telling me that he would be there to save me, but not in a romantic way. Same story different day.

I sighed and nodded. There wasn't much else to say. We were attracted to one another, he was my teacher and believed if he dated me I would die. Why is life so complicated?

I had a new resolve. I'm just going to take Faith's advice she gave me a few days ago. _"If it's meant to be, it will work. You have to stop stressing and obsessing over it, Lily."_

I gave Degan a wistful look as we were dragged off to get our instructions for the PSA.

The day was long and I remembered now why I chose modeling over acting. Thirteen hours later, we had rolled eleven hours of film for a 2 minute spot. Nightmare. Maybe if you did this day in and day out it would go smoother, but this was a one shot for us so we weren't the smoothest.

I was packing up my stuff, thanking the staff when I saw Derrick and Aiden both approaching me from different directions. I gave Aiden a look to tell him not here. He went the other way and sat on a bench.

"Hey Lily, you did great!" Derrick said and gave me a sweet smile.

"Thanks."

"Sorry I couldn't be here for all of it, duty calls."

"No worries." I gave him my super sexy smile. I heard my phone go off in my purse. Glancing at it quickly, I saw Aiden's crooked grin and green piercing eyes stare back at me. It was a picture of him I snapped in Hawaii on beach by the hammock.

Derrick cleared his throat. "So, um, that coffee?"

He had nice eyes; blue, lighter than Ozera eyes, but still beautiful. "That sounds great. Let me drop off my stuff and I'll meet you at the café."

He waggled his finger at me. "Sorry, Lily, but I'm a gentleman. I'll be by and pick you up in your room. Half an hour sound good?"

"Sure that sounds great!"

**Aiden POV**

I hated that jackass. I mean, sure he tried to help Lily out last night, but now he's swooping acting like Mr. Perfect. It makes me want to puke. It was bad enough that I had to watch him watch her all day, but also watch her swoon all over Degan for the shoot.

Brittlyn, wasn't feeling well, so she and all her prego friends sat around her suite and had spa attendants come in for a spa day. It made me sick that people were working and going on with their lives while these clueless girls sat around pregnant just because they think it's the cool thing to do. They're all going to have a huge wake up call when they have a bunch of babies that scream all day long.

This made me think of the kind of father I'd be. It might be cool to have a little buddy to hang out with, but it might be awhile before he can chill and play video games with me. The thought of having girl was not appealing to me. The only daughter I'd ever want would have to look just like Lily. If this baby was really mine, I sure hoped it was a boy.

Nah, that wasn't really true, I just wanted a healthy baby. I smiled thinking about Lily and how she said she would like any baby since it was part me. I could be such a girl sometimes.

I sat on this stupid bench waiting to hear back from Lily. I asked her if I could come and talk to her for a bit before her _big date._ Spare me. She texted me back.

**You better not come by. Dreamwalk? – L**

Dammit, I needed to talk to her about that douche she's seeing tonight. I didn't trust him. He was just too slick and I got a bad vibe off of him. Sure, Lily was great, talented and beautiful, but I questioned what he really wanted with her.

"Prince Ivashkov, a word please?" Guardian Belikov called to me as I headed towards Lily's room.

"Sure, what's up?"

He looked nervous, his adams apple bobbed up and down. "I wanted to thank you for alerting me of Lily's state last night."

"Sure."

"And I think we are one the same page with a few things." I motioned for him to go on.

"As much as I am thankful to Mr. Hammond for helping Lily out last night, I don't trust that all of his intentions are pure. Don't get me wrong, Lily is wonderful, but he's twenty-one, Moroi, she's seventeen, Dhampir."

"I agree and I'm on it. I'm my way to her room right now to warn her. They have a date tonight." I roll my eyes at their lame date. " And she needs to know how we feel."

"Look, maybe we should play good cop, bad cop with her."

I furrowed my brows at him. "So I get to be bad cop?" He nodded and rubbed his chin. "Real fair, she's already pissed off at me."

"Well I thought you were concerned about Lily, but I guess you're more concerned about how you look to her. I guess we'll just work alone on this."

"No, wait a minute. No one cares for Lily like I do."

He raised his eyebrows at me, looking like he didn't believe me.

I sighed. "Fine, I'll be bad cop, whatever it takes."

He shook my hand. "I don't care what they say about you, your majesty. You're a good guy." Oh brother, what a kiss ass.

"Yeah, whatever. She already hates me, so yeah, how could it get worse. I'll head there now."

He gave me stiff nod and walked towards his waiting ex-girlfriend. Huh, maybe she's not an ex-girlfriend anymore?

I knocked on Lily's door. She opened it looking beautiful, but I could tell she was tired. "Aiden? Um I thought we were meeting tonight at our beach?"

I couldn't keep the smile off my face when she referred to it as _our beach_. "I'll just be five minutes, I swear."

"Okay." She moved aside to let me in.

Her room was smaller than mine, which made me feel like a spoiled brat.

"So what's so urgent?"

I rubbed my hands together nervously. "Well, first of all, you were great today."

"Thanks, but…" She looked at her phone. "Derrick will be her in a few minutes, so yeah, um, can we just talk tonight?"

"No, look, I'll get right to it. I don't trust him."

"Why?"

"Lily, he's twenty-one, you're seventeen, he's Moroi, your Dhampir – "

"Oh, so I am not good enough for him?"

"No! No, you're way too good for him. I'm not sure he just wants to hang out. I think he might want, um…you know?"

"No, I guess I am dense. What does he want, Aiden?"

"Well - he probably heard about you and I, and maybe he thinks if you guys get close this trip, then you guys will do the same." Shit this was not going well, she looked ready to pounce on me.

"Oh, I see. I guess I'm just some random blood whore that he could never really like for me, just blood and sex."

I pulled on my hair in frustration. "No that's not… I mean… shit, Lily, I just care and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh, yeah, and finding out my boyfriend was having a baby with another girl and told everyone my deepest darkest secret, sure that didn't hurt."

"Lily, please." Couldn't she see that I loved her and just wanted what was best for her? I knew we couldn't be together right now, but I cared for her and wanted to protect her. Stupid Degan making me be bad cop. Shit, that asshole set me up so he looked like the good guy. Fuck!

"Look - Aiden, thanks, but I'll be fine." There was a knock at her door.

"My date is here, you have to go. Run along to Brittlyn and get her skittles, a People magazine, whatever she needs." She snarled at me when she talked about Brittlyn.

She ran to the door, _really Lil you had to run_?

She opened the door looking beautiful in tight jeans and a red cashmere sweater that hung off one shoulder. The contrast of the red with her almost black hair was striking. She had on tall black boots and I wondered what she would look like with just black panties, a black bra and those black boots.

Lily was waving her hand in front of my eyes trying to get my attention. I was in my own world with my Lily underwear fantasies and I spaced it. "Aiden, thanks for stopping by. Please tell your mother I'm sorry she couldn't thank me in person, but sending you was just as good." She gave me a tight smile indicating she wanted me to go along with her made up cover story, explaining why I was in her room.

Okay, love, I'll play along. I pulled her hand to my lips, kissed it gently and gave her a secret wink. "I will pass along that message to my mother. You and your family's service to the Moroi world is always greatly appreciated, Ms. Ozera."

She gave me a smile of relief. "I'm here to serve." I noticed Derrick for the first time. He was watching our exchange closely. Yes, he'd heard the rumors, bastard.

We all exited her room. "Good night Aiden." Lily stated trying to get me to leave. _No, not yet, sweet heart._

I shook Derrick's hand and then gave Lily my favorite crooked smile I know she loves. "Good night Lily, sweet dreams." I winked at her and walked away reminding her we would meet tonight at our beach.

I went to check on Brittlyn and found she was already asleep. I guessed being pregnant took a lot out of you since she seemed to sleep a lot. I felt antsy so I decided to head to the lounge and see what was going on.

I ran into Lily's friends and brothers. With Faith's insistence, I joined them. At first, only she was nice to me and talked, but eventually they all joined in and I felt welcome and had a surprisingly good time with all of them. Now if I could just win over Lily.

I said my good nights to everyone and hurried home so I could meet Lily for our date on _our beach_.

**Adrian POV**

Rose was avoiding me all day, but I was bound to run into her eventually, so I hung around the lodge waiting to find her.

I spotted her with Sparky. They looked to be heading to their rooms for the night. Christian nodded at me while Rose grimaced.

"Little Dhampir, a word?"

Christian gave me a death glare. He hated when I called Rose that, but she was in trouble for avoiding me all day.

"Christian, I'll just be few minutes." She gave him a chaste kiss.

"You sure you'll be okay B?"

"Yes, I'll see you soon."

He walked off not very happy.

"What's up Adrian?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe something about a dream with you and Sandra, shutting me out. Ring any bells?"

She kept a straight face, but I could tell by her eyes that she was lying to me. "Just some talk between mothers. You know I've raised her child for the last thirteen years. She just wanted some advice on how to deal with Faith."

"Yeah, right. You're lying. She and Faith get along great, they have no issues."

"Stop. I am not lying. It was a private conversation between two mothers's who love their daughter's very much."

"So you won't tell my any details. You know I can help."

"It's not my place to say anything, sorry. If it's that important to you then you need to ask Sandra."

"Okay, I will."

She nodded, gave me a sad smile and walked off. I had a bad feeling about Rose and Sandra's conversation.

**So there you have it folks. After forever and a day I finally updated. My kidlets are out of school now so I am hoping for weekly updates until the story is finished.**

**Props to Ruthless527 for being my awesome beta for this chapter, she is such a great friend and makes me such a better writer with her encouragement and helpful beta skills.**

**As you may know FF changed their review return procedure, so I can't really reply to old reviews, but I love them all and thank you guys so much for giving me a review and sticking with this story. I think I have the new process figured out so I should be able to respond to new reviews.**

**I think they'll be about 5 – 6 more chapters and an epi, it will depend how wordy I get.**

**I would love to hear what you thought and where you think this might be going. See you next weekend!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Thanks for all the reviews! I got back to the ones I could, the new review system in FF is yucky and takes so long. I love all my readers you guys keep me going!**

**My friend Ruthless527 beta'd this chapter for me, thanks Ruth! I'll be visiting her home town next weekend and I'll get a chance to see her - can't wait!**

**Kismet – Chapter 34**

**Aiden POV**

"Aiden, rub my feet, they hurt." God, not this again.

"You're confined to bed rest, you can't walk. How could your feet hurt?"

Brittlyn gave me a pouty look. I think it was supposed to make me feel sorry for her, but it just made me want to slap her. Last night, I was supposed to have a dream walk date with Lily, but Brittlyn starting have contractions. Now, shes confined to bed rest. She could only get up to use the restroom or take a shower. I was up all night with her and slept all day and never kept my date with Lily.

Now I was wide-awake and so was Brittlyn. I rubbed her feet until she fell asleep, but sleep seemed to elude me for some reason. I had too much on my mind.

My mom promised we could get the paternity test as soon as possible. This pregnancy pact made her suspicious that the baby was really mine, but now the test to determine paternity was too risky due to Brittlyn's premature contractions. We had to wait until the baby was born to determine paternity.

Brittlyn was complete knocked out, snoring unattractively, but I knew it would just be a few hours before she was up and wanted skittles, or one of her other crazy requests. I decided to stock up on supplies before she graced me with her presence again.

I grabbed some stuff at the convenient store.

"Derrick, you're so silly. Really, s'mores? Won't we get into trouble for starting a fire in my room?"

"My family owns this resort. Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

I heard Derrick and Lily one aisle over, apparently buying supplies for their s'more date.

I suddenly felt like I needed some marshmallows.

"Hey Aiden, how are you?" Derrick greeted me with his super smile, Lily gave me a wistful look.

"Sorry to hear about your fiancée. Hopefully she's feeling better."

"Oh no, she's not my fiancée. We're just having a baby together." Did I really just say that? Shit, I was so tired, I sounded like a tool.

"Is there something wrong with the baby?" Lily asked with a concerned look.

"No, Brittlyn just had some early contractions, so she's confined to bed rest now."

"Oh, sorry to hear that, but I am glad that she and the baby are okay."

"Thank you. It's been tough, we didn't get any sleep the last night." I was answering Derrick, but looking at Lily. I hoped she understood why I missed our date.

"So…you're getting some marshmallows?" Derrick asked.

"Oh yeah, you know pregnancy cravings." I gave Lily her favorite crooked grin.

"What's your excuse?" I pointed to their s 'more supplies.

"Oh, I am making Lily some s 'mores."

"Cool. But should I relocate my baby momma in case you set the place on fire?"

"Oh, no, I'll be using sterno, old resort trick. My parents used to this for me when I was a kid since we couldn't leave the wards. We had family indoor campouts." He was so cheery and I was so tired, I wanted to punch him.

Lily gave Derrick a look of adoration. "Aw Derrick! That, is like, the sweetest thing I have ever heard in my whole life."

He rubbed Lily's cheek and I swear I saw red. I had to control my breathing so I wouldn't light him on fire. I cleared my throat. "Well I'll let you two get on with it, I have to get back to Brittlyn and the baby."

They both looked at me. Lily gave me a sad look and had a frown look on her face. "Goodnight Aiden." They said at the same time.

"Goodnight Derrick." I turned and looked to Lily. "Goodnight Lily, sweet dreams." Lily gave me a blank stare, I wasn't sure she got my inference of sweet dreams, but hopefully she knew I wanted to dream walk with her.

As I walked back to my room I saw Guardian Belikov. He looked like he was off shift. He was walking with that Guardian he used to date and they were headed towards the hotel rooms. I wondered if they were back together.

**Lily POV**

"Okay, Lily, you get the chocolate and the graham crackers ready and I'll toast these marshmallows." Derrick and I had our pajamas on and were watching a movie while he was making the marshmallows.

"Righty-oh captain."

As he worked, he talked. He mesmerized me, he was too good to be true. The last two days we spent a lot of time together and I really really liked him.

He had thick sandy blonde hair that was styled short, but long enough so I could run my fingers through it. My favorite part about Derrick was his big dimples. He was smiling, showing them off.

"So Lily, I haven't told you this, but I go to USC."

"Really, my parents went there."

"Once a Trojan, always a Trojan." He laughed and smiled at me.

"I know right. My parents are nuts, like all the alumni." I shook my head. They lived and breathed those damn football games in the fall. Well, except for this year. This year things were different. Some things were better, some things were worse, but everything was different.

"What are your plans next year?"

"I don't know. To tell you the truth, I haven't thought that far ahead."

He gave me a skeptical look. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, I've gotten into a few colleges, but I was thinking about deferring and taking a year off."

"Well I have one more year at USC, I really hope you go there."

"I don't know, we'll see."

We ate our s'mores and made small talk.

"So Lily, have you considered becoming a Guardian? I mean, aren't you a novice at St. Vlad's?" I started to get suspicious of all the questions Derrick was asking. At first, I was calm around him, but twenty questions was not really a game I was willing to play, and the undercurrent of his tone seemed to go beyond the normal 'get to know' one another banter.

We put on a movie and Derrick set up a little fort on my bed. As I snuggled into his chest, he was rubbing one hand on my arm and the other on my leg. Slowly but surely, as we watched the lives of the characters unfold on the screen, his hand moved higher and higher up my thigh.

An intense make-out session ensued. First, he kissed my cheek, then moved to my jaw and ended at that spot under my ear. You know the spot. The one that makes you want to scream for the person who's doing it to stop because it's driving you crazy, but you really don't want them to stop, you want them to keep going because it's driving you a _good_ crazy.

After a few minutes, I felt his fangs on my neck. I gasped as he tickled my neck. "You like that Lily? Is that how you like it?"

I threw him off me. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, come on Lily. I know what you like. I heard about you and Aiden Ivashkov." He gently grabbed my arms. "Look, you and I can have a great time. My family is very powerful and rich. I can request that you be one of my Guardians. We can have a great life."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You can be my Guardian, and my mistress."

"And why the hell would I want to do that?"

"Well, look at me. I can give you everything your heart desires."

"I just met you."

"We connect. It can be good. I mean, we can mess around for a bit and see if it works out before I request you. Why don't you let me give you an early Christmas gift?" He said suggestively, rubbing my thigh so I knew exactly what he wanted.

This guy was a sick bastard. I couldn't believe Aiden gets to say I told you so. How could I be so stupid?

"So tell me Derrrick, would we be married in this fantasy world of yours?"

He grimaced. "Well no. I mean, I would have a Moroi wife. You could be my Guardian and we could have kids, but you're Dhampir." He said this with a 'duh' inference to his voice; as if I should have known. He would never marry someone like me, a Dhampir.

I had never felt so worthless in my whole life; it was like I was defective because I was only half vampire. I guess I never really got it, this whole time. I guess I just ignored how much of a cast system this stupid world had, and I was the lower cast. Feeling like I was suffocating, I had to get out of there.

"I need to go."

"Why?" I couldn't believe this guy.

"Wait - this is my room. Get the hell out of here you son of a bitch."

"Look Lily, I really like you. I mean I _really_ like you. We can work this out. I didn't mean to offend you. This is a good opportunity for a girl like you."

"You know what you douche-sack, let me tell you something. My last name is Ozera. Remember the Royals, that's my Dad. You're just a low life, money-hungry, good for nothing nobody. So, if you think I'm going to tie myself down with the likes of you….ugh, get the fuck out of my face. You disgust me."

I pushed Mr. Hammond off my bed, knocking him on his ass. "You know, Aiden is never going to be with you, not really. He's having baby with a real Royal. You'll never be good enough for him. I was trying to help you, but you're obviously too stupid to see that." He got back on his feet and brushed himself off. "I see the way that you and Aiden look at each, it's so obvious. But the queen will never allow it. I thought you lived in the real world Lily, but apparently, you don't. When you change your mind, you know where to find me. Good-bye Lily _Ozera_." He snarled my Royal last name.

After Derrick left, I curled up in a ball and stared at the ceiling for hours, avoiding Aiden. My phone went off a few times, probably him texting me to ask if I was ready to dream walk. But I ignored it and thought of all the things that happened tonight, this year, and everything that had gotten me to this point in time.

How did things get so messed up in such a short amount of time? It seemed like only yesterday I was surfing in California and the only thing I was worried about was what I wanted on my In n' Out burger.

I thought until my head hurt. I was becoming a stupid emo idiot and needed to stop with the pity party. I needed a friend, like Degan. He always knew how to listen and make me feel better.

I put some sweats on, grabbed my purse and headed to his room. I knocked on his door and heard movement on the other side.

"Hey Lily, how are you?" When he opened the door, I had never seen him so casual and relaxed. His hair was down and he had on a muscle shirt with loose pajama pants. He was lickable!

"Um, do you have a minute?"

He scratched his head and nervously looked back into his room. "Um, right now is not the best time."

"Degan who is it? Is everything okay?" Kim called out to him and came up behind him, tenderly putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh sorry…I have to go find my brother." I panicked, backed up and ran away. Degan called after me, but I didn't look back, but ran fast and far away from him.

It wasn't long before I found myself at a balcony. Sitting in a lounge chair, I worked on catching my breath. I had never felt so alone in my life. Sure, there was my family and friends, but everyone was paired off in couples. Digging into my purse, I pulled out something I never thought I would use.

**Rose POV**

It was the early hours of the morning when I awoke in the arms of the man I loved, the father of our three beautiful children. Speaking of those children, my daughter was worrying me. First with the drinking and then with the new boy, an older boy and a Moroi. Not my ideal match for Lily. Then there was this whole situation with her being some kind of chosen Dhampir that would change our world, and Degan was suppose to die protecting her. Gah, I hated all this stupid destiny crap.

I was pissed at Dimitri and at Yeva for fueling all of this non-sense. At least I wished it was non-sense, but somewhere deep down I knew there was some criptic truth to it. In this world we lived in, with its secrets, magic and legends, anything was possible. Being shadow kissed, I knew that better than anyone. It had been so long since I was in Lissa's head, it was hard to remember it. Being at the lodge was bittersweet. I was happy to spend the holidays in the world we had given up so many years ago, but there were ghosts and memories around this place that haunted me.

Christian's arm tightened around me as he kissed my neck. "Good morning B."

"Good morning Sparky." He chuckled into my neck and then went for the corner of my mouth.

"Ugh, something died in my mouth last night. Today B stands for bad morning breath. Let me get washed up and I'll be right back."

"Okay." He stretched out like a happy fat cat and cocooned himself in the covers.

"Um, Sparky, if I am brushing my teeth so are you, smelly."

"Fine, wifey, I'll get up."

"Ugh, don't call me that. It reminds of that creepy book."

"I thought it was a movie."

"Box of rocks - all movies are books first."

"Huh." Sometimes he could be so dense, but I loved him.

Christian was in his boxers brushing his teeth when someone knocked on the door.

"Put some clothes on, I'll get that."

He looked crestfallen.

"Don't worry, we have plenty of nights left. I'll wash your back and your front later." I gave him a sassy wink, put my robe on and went to the door.

It was Faith and Dimka. "Hey kids, what's up?"

"Um, we have to talk to you."

I motioned them in and got an eerie feeling. Faith looked paler than normal and Dimka looked nervous.

Faith was playing with her clasped hands and she was twisting them in and out, a sign she was freaking out. I'd known this kid most of her life and I knew her nervous ticks, just as I did with my own children. "I think something might be wrong with Lily."

"Why?"

"Well, I can't really explain it. It's like I can just sense something is wrong with her. We aren't communicating or anything, but I just know. I'm sorry I don't know if I'm making sense, but I'm worried."

"Well, has anyone checked in with her? Was she asleep when you left the room? She did come home last night from her date, correct?"

Faith looked down and Dimka shoved his hands deep in his pockets. "She is in her room, right? She came home right?" I tried to clarify where Lily was with my suddenly mute children.

"Well, we're not sure." Faith wouldn't look at me, but my son was talking. He knew better.

Christian had joined us and had caught most of the conversation. "What do you mean you're not sure? Faith, you're sharing a room with Lily, correct?"

Dimka went to speak, but Faith stopped him. "Lily has been staying by herself. I've been staying with Dimka and Nikki is staying with Aiden's sister."

"What!"

"Mom, calm down."

"Dimitri Mason Ozera, your ass is mine. Go pack your stuff. You're sleeping on a roll away in here until we leave."

"What?" Christian looked like a lost kitten, knowing that meant no 'adult time' for us.

"Oh, hell no."

"Young man, you're sixteen years old and I don't care how tall you are, or how grown up you think you are. You are a child who obviously can't be trusted."

"What the hell! In one and a half years you want me to sell my soul to some fucked up Guardian cast system and you expect me not to have a little fun while I still have some freedom? I thought you, of all people, would understand how I felt. I love Faith, we're responsible and there is no reason why we can't stay in the same room."  
Christian, the voice of reason, grabbed Dimka's arms to calm him down. "Look son, you don't have to become a Guardian, you have options. We love you and we trust you." He gave me a glaring look. "BUT you are our son, you are sixteen, a minor and you will mind our rules."

"You always baby him – "

"Stop it! Just stop. Lily is missing I know something's not right. Look, I've been a shitty friend, while I was being a good girlfriend." She smiled at Dimka. Oh. brother. "We need to find her. We can fight about this later. And I promise I will sleep in my own room tonight with just Lily when we find her."

"I'm sure Lily's fine. Maybe she's working out or skiing. Rose, you check in with Degan. I'll talk to that boy that's been hovering around her. Dimka and Faith, go see Nikki and the others and see who saw her last." Christian said.

On the way to Degan's, I checked Lily's room just to make sure my hormonal son and my pseudo daughter weren't hormone drunk and missed her in the room. She wasn't there. I knocked on Degan's door but it took him a while to open it. He was obviously still asleep.

"Good morning, Guardian Belikov. I'm sorry for the early visit, but I have an urgent matter I have to ask you about."

He furrowed his brows. "What's wrong?"

"Lily is missing."

"What do you mean missing?"

"No one can seem to find her." Christian and the others had been texting me and no one had seen Lily.

"Shit."

"What? What is it, what's wrong?"

He motioned me in. I noticed Kim, his ex-girlfriend, well maybe current girlfriend, was getting dressed and making coffee.

"She came by last night and seemed upset. Kim walked up behind me to see who was at the door and Lily flipped. She ran from me. I tried looking for her for an hour. I figured she went to her room, but when I knocked, no one answered. I called to her through the door, but there was no response. I figured she was just ignoring me and was upset with me for seeing Kim in my room. I'm so sorry…shit I should have found her."

"It's fine. Don't worry, we'll find her."

"I want to come, I can help."

I looked over at Kim who had a blank stare on her face. "I know you're busy, don't worry yourself. Our family will find her."

"I'll find her." He insisted, but I dismissed him. I was a little peeved that he might be the last one to see Lily and he let her slip through his hands. As I walked to the grand living room in the lodge, a million horrible thoughts were racing through my head. I was a second from losing it when I saw Adrian talking to a frantic Lissa.

I ran over to them. "What's wrong?"

Lissa sniffled pathetically. "Your daughter kidnapped our son."

"Yeah right, it's the other way around." I clarified.

"Yeah Lissa, that womanizer has been trying to get Lily's attention since they were four." Christian snarled. Adrian grimaced. I think he was trying to stay neutral.

"Oh please, Aiden would never leave his fiancée and baby." Lissa insisted with all her royal authority.

Dimka laughed out loud. Liss turned and glared at him, but he gave her a sarcastic Christian smirk. I loved my smart-ass son.

Degan dragged a Guardian over to us. "Talk." He pushed the Guardian into our circle.

"The Prince told me nothing. He told me to Guard his, um, child's mother and he'd be back soon. That's all I know, I swear your Majesty." He bowed and looked shameful.

"His two personal Guardians are missing and I talked to the workers at the airport. Lord Szelsky's private jet took off late last night with four passengers and two pilots. Flight plan was undetermined."

"Thank you, Guardian Belikov. You've been very helpful," I said.

Degan gave me a stern look. "I only care for Lily's safety."

I gave him a curt nod of thanks.

"Oh, Adrian, do you think they're okay?" Lissa wailed.

Adrian had a stupid grin on his face. "I'm sure they're fine, probably just wanted to do some Christmas shopping," he assured Lissa. "Go rest, hon. I'll talk to Alexander and get to the bottom of this." Lissa and her ridiculous entourage left.

Just then, conveniently enough, Lord Sleaze ball walked by with some ridiculous young Moroi on his arm. "Your Majesty, what seems to be the problem?" He asked Adrian in a sugary sweet voice.

"Alexander, I was just coming to find you. It appears our children, Aiden and Lily, left last night via your jet. You want to share some of the details about what transpired last night?"

He let our some girly gasp. "I assure you I would never assist minors in leaving the lodge, out of the wards unprotected. If they used my jet it was not by permission and probably used force to commandeer it." Oh brother.

"Yes, well that's unfortunate that you could not be of more assistance. We're very worried for their safety. Please, if you think of anything, you'll let me know."

"Of course, your Majesty." He turned to me and Christian. "I'm very fond of your daughter, if there's anything I can do to help, please don't hesitate to ask." I snarled at him and Christian gave him a polite nod.

"I think he's lying." Adrian stated after Lord Sleaze ball left.

"No, really?" My voice was dripping with Simon Cowell like sarcasm.

"I'll try to get Tristan around him and he can sense if he's lying."

"Okay." I wasn't sure what to do next.

Adrian hugged me. "Rose we'll find them. They have two of our best Guardians with them. They'll be fine. I'll be dream walking tonight, come with me?"

I pulled away. "Thanks and yes, I'll be with you. I need to see my daughter."

Christian and I went to the café to get food and Dimka and Faith joined us. "Do you think they went to our house in LA?" Christian asked. We had called the neighbors in LA and Maui and no one had heard or seen anything. Both houses were deserted.

"Nah, they wouldn't be that obvious," my devious son stated. Everyone agreed Lily would never go home, it would be too obvious.

After exhausting all our leads and feeling like I might collapse at any second, I landed in bed wrapped around my husband, just how this never-ending day started. "Don't worry, babe. We'll find her. She's fine, I am sure of it."

"I hope so. Christian, tomorrow is Christmas eve."

He looked at me and rubbed my back. "Yeah, I know." It would the first time we all weren't together since that first Christmas I spent with Tasha and Pyro. Christian held me all night while I cried myself to sleep.

**Reveiws are better than a male Belikov with their hair down and in a muscle shirt ;)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Please AN at bottom – Kismet Chapter 35**

**Aiden POV**

I tried to contact Lily several times in a dream, but it was useless. She wasn't asleep. I texted her a few times but she didn't answer me. Giving up, I fell asleep, exhausted from the stress of the baby and waiting on Brittlyn.

My phone started ringing, and as much as I wanted to ignore it and keep sleeping, I knew it could be an emergency. So I dragged myself out of bed and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Prince Ivashkov."

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Lord Szelsky. I thought you'd like to know that Lily Ozera contacted me a little while ago. She was in need of a plane and a ride out of town and I obliged her. She's a special girl and I don't think there is anything I could ever deny her."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I think she needs an escort and I know you would never hurt her and will protect her. I purposefully don't want to know where she's going, but I can hold the plane if you'd like to go with her."

"Yes, actually, I would. But I've know you for a long time, Lord Szelsky, and I know that you don't do things for nothing. What's in this for you?"

"You're a clever boy. I'm so glad your mother has chosen you to be the next ruler." His politeness and formal tone was starting to piss me off.

"Get on with it, I have a plane to catch."

"You owe me one favor."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"Okay." He told me where to go. I gathered my two most trusted Guradians, got another to keep watch over Brittlyn and headed to the airstrip.

I felt her before I saw her, like her body called to me whenever I was near. She must have felt me, too, since she turned abruptly towards me. "Aiden?"

"Lily..."

Her expression went from shocked to pissed. "I'm not going back. I need a break, a Christmas gift to myself."

"Okay."

"_Okay_, what the hell does that mean?"

"Okay, let's go. This is my Christmas gift to you. My company and my two most trusted Guardians to escort us wherever you'd like to go."

"So, you won't tell?"

"No. And neither will they." She looked at each of my Guardians and they shared a nod of mutual respect. They knew of the Ozeras' and that Lily was a novice.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes, silly, okay. But on one condition?"

Hmm this might not be good. "And what would that be?"

"We don't talk about anything that has to do with anything that's happened since I got to St. Vald's. I want an escape from my life, from all this drama, from everything."

I'm sure I was included in that definition of 'everything', but for some reason she was allowing me to tag along. As long as I could spend time with her and protect her, I would probably agree to almost anything.

"Oh, and I need your phone."

I gladly handed it over. I assumed she wanted it to check for a tracker.

"So Love," I asked. "Where are we headed?"

"Home."

"Maui?'

"No LA."

_**&&& Kismet &&&**_

Lily had shown me all around her house, pointing out every detail with pride. I could tell how much she missed being here. I was happy to be with her and hardly thought of my family, Brittlyn or the baby. I trusted they were fine since the Guardian I left in charge promised to contact Diego if anything went wrong.

"Um, I'm going to have some friends over tonight, but later. I need a nap first."

"_We_ need a nap."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Is it safe if we sleep? Will they be able to find us in a dreamwalk?"

"I can keep them out. Plus, we'll sleep during their day, so we should be okay."

Lily laid down on her bed and I collapsed beside her. She looked at me surprised.

"Um, we have plenty of other rooms you can crash in."

"But this bed is the most comfortable."

She shrugged and hugged her pillow. I snuggled up behind her and cautiously put my arm around her. She didn't argue.

"Any requests, Love?"

"Our beach."

I smiled as I drifted off to sleep, holding Lily.

She woke up suddenly, being pulled from our dreamwalk, and I followed.

She was texting on the new 'pay as you go' phone she bought on the way to her house.

"Hey?"

"Hey, sorry, my phone was going off and we needed to wake up anyway."

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "Why?"

"I'm having a party, silly." Lily ruffled my hair. "Please keep your fangs in check and no biting my human friends."

"Har har har." I grabbed Lily from behind and rolled us on to our sides. I moved her hair aside and began putting feather light kisses on her neck. "You know, Lily, there's only one person I ever want to bite."

She froze.

I realized my mistake. In my sleep induced state, I scared her when I meant to let her know she's the only one for me. Shit! "Lily, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I just meant, that you're the only I would ever bite. Your human friends show no interest for me…."

She turned in my arms and studied me while I rambled.

"I'll shut up now. Sorry, I didn't mean it like you think."

She shrugged. "I'm just glad we took you to a feeding bank on the way to my house, or I'd be worried you might attack me tonight."

"Shit, Lily, I'm sorry. I didn't mean –"

She gave me sassy look. "Look, I'm just messing with you. I know you didn't mean anything by it." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes and I could kick myself for freaking her out. Dammit.

I was sitting on a bar stool, observing all these humans who had no cares in the world. It was surreal. All our shit was so heavy in my world, with Strigoi attacks always hanging over our heads.

A tall kid with sandy blonde hair sat down next to me. "Hey, I'm Cody." He put his hand out to shake.

I shook his hand, making sure I had a firm grip. I didn't want him to think I was a pussy. "Hey, I'm Aiden."

"So, you and Lily, huh?"

"What?"

He smirked at me.

"Oh no, we're just family friends. We're not together or anything."

"But you want to be."

I looked at him in disbelief. Who the hell was Cody and why the hell did he care about Lily and I?

"I know that look. I've had it since Lily kicked my ass in the third grade. I nailed her with a dodge ball and she tackled me and hit me making my lip bleed."

I laughed imaging Lily beating this kid up on the playground.

"That's a great story. Got anymore?"

"Tons, but even with all those stories and all that history, she's still not interested in me. She never has been and probably never will be."

"That's too bad."

Now it was his turn to laugh. "I know you don't mean that and I'm sorry about the whole kid thing. I'm sure if you didn't get that girl pregnant, you guys would be together."

I felt like someone stabbed me in the heart. How the fuck could she tell him about the baby? It was her insistence that we keep our real lives out of this trip, and now this Cody kid knows my business. I felt betrayed, almost soiled. How could Lily do that?

The party didn't last too long since it was Christmas eve and people had to get home to be with their families. They probably wouldn't normally be over, but they seemed to miss Lily, and wanted to spend as much time with her before she left.

Stressed over Lily's betrayal, I was cleaning up the kitchen while Lily said goodbye to everyone. Diego was monitoring the camera system Lily had showed him. It was a sophisticated system and he was having fun playing with it. Kevin, my other Guardian, was helping me finish the kitchen.

"Hey - you guys you didn't have to clean up," Lily said as she walked into the kitchen.

I avoided looking at her. "It was no problem."

"So, it's Christmas Eve and my family has a tradition of opening one gift."

On our way home Lily had insisted on making a stop at a mall so she could buy us all gifts. I already had a gift for her that I kept on me this entire trip, just waiting until the right time to give it to her. It was her necklace, the key, which symbolized the key to my heart.

Still avoiding her eyes, I started to make my way upstairs. "You know, I'm really tired. I think I'll just head to bed."

"Aiden?"

"What!" I snapped at her. I was starting to become unhinged. I was quickly going from hurt to angry.

She came up and turned my face to look at her. "Hey - what's wrong?" Her smile faded.

"I talked to Cody."

She got a worried look on her face. "Can we talk about this in private?"

I motioned for her to go upstairs so I could follow.

She pulled me to her bed, set me down and then went to shut the door. She sat next to me and nervously played with her hands, intertwining her fingers and moving them around nervously.

"Cody has always had a thing for me, but I never really would go past the 'friend' thing with him."

I shook my head. "No, Lily that is not why I am pissed." I got up and paced, pulling at my hair trying not to lose my temper. "You know this was your idea. You wanted us to not talk about anything from back home, all our problems and all our…ugh." I pulled at my hair some more and sat down next to her.

"I-I don't understand?"

"Cody. He knows about the baby and Brittlyn. How could you Lily? That's my business and no one else's. I didn't say shit to anyone about anything and this is how you repay me?"

She looked at me stunned, blinking back tears. "I didn't think it would matter. He was worried that you liked me and I wanted him to know you weren't interested but he kept pressing. He said you were looking at me like you were interested and I just wanted him to stop bugging me about you. I didn't realize he would say anything to you and I didn't think you would care. I'm sorry." She grew quiet and more withdrawn at the end of her speech.

I put my head in my hands. I felt bad she was upset, but I was pissed. This was my business, my son. She had no right. "It's not your place. I honored your requests, so please do not share my business with your friends."

"Okay." She looked down at her hands, upset. She wouldn't look at me and for the first time I was okay with that.

I stood up to leave and saw Lily look at me with questions in her eyes. "I'm going to sleep in the guest room you put my stuff in. I'm wiped."

"You won't sleep with me?" She said in a small voice.

I ran my hand nervously through my hair. "Look Lily, I think it's best we stick to separate beds from now on." She looked crestfallen. "It's not because I'm upset, it's because I don't trust myself."

She snapped her head up to look at me.

"You're too irresistible and I don't trust that I'll keep my hands to myself."

That made her smile.

I was relieved I could leave her on a good note. "Lily, I have a gift for you to open." I was putty in her hands. There was no way I could stay mad at her.

"Really?" she squeaked.

I pulled out her necklace, all wrapped up in silver paper with a small purple bow. She opened it and made a small gasping sound. I saw a tear roll down her soft cheek, so I bent down and wiped it away. Then I kissed her cheek.

"I know right now we can't be together, but I have hope that someday we'll be together. You don't have to wear it, but will you keep it, please… for someday?"

"Yes." she whispered.

I pulled her into a hug. Exhausted and tempted by her sweet smell and soft body, I decided to pull myself away and get some sleep.

"Good night, Lily." I was rewarded with another sweet smile.

"I am really sorry Aiden. I didn't mean to betray your trust."

"Thanks, I'll get over it." Like I could ever really be mad at my Lily.

**Degan POV**

I had been hitting bags for hours, only stopping to check and see if King Ivashkov was able to find Aiden and Lily in a dream. He was unsuccessful and I was pissed.

I had gotten close to Kim again in the hopes of getting Lily out of my head. I had to protect her, but all I wanted to do was make her my girl. She was perfect in every way, but was the epitome of forbidden fruit.

With each one of our close calls and the visits from Yeva in my dreams, the reality that Lily and I could not be together was blatantly clear to me. I thought if I could try again with Kim and make it work, it would be easier for me. Being with her was comfortable. She was a nice distraction.

"Degan?"

"What?"

"I've been trying to get your attention forever. Where the hell were you?"

"Just thinking."

"Uh huh. You're thinking about Lily Ozera."

I was not going to confirm or deny this, so I just went back to hitting bags.

"Degan!"

"What!" I snapped.

"Sorry, I just... do you care about her, Lily? Is there more there than you're telling me?"

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. I didn't want to have this conversation with her right now. "Lily is my friend, a family friend. Yes, she's special to me. I feel a sense of obligation to her, to protect her." I wasn't lying, I was just foregoing telling the whole story. That is not lying, right?

"So, you feel protective of her like a sister?"

I shrugged. "Sure." Not a total lie.

Kim smiled. "Okay, cool. Can I help? I mean, I am a trained Guardian, maybe we can find her together."

"You'd really help me?"

"Sure. I mean, she's important to you, so she's important to me."

"Thanks." I filled Kim in on everything I knew. She listened thoughtfully.

"She went home to LA."

"No, I don't think so. They've checked the house, sent local Guardians. They're not there."

"Maui then."

I nodded. "Yes, that makes sense, but they already checked out that lead too. Why do you think she went to one of her homes?"

Kim pursed her lips. "Well, from what little I know of her and what you have told me, Lily is upset and is very close to her family, but feels like an outsider right now."

"But her family doesn't feel that way about her."

"Look, Degan. I was seventeen once. I get where Lily's coming from. Everyone was busy paired off. She felt like a fifth wheel, an outsider. She needs to feel a sense of security, home would be the one place I think would give her that luxury."

I rubbed my hands over my face, frustrated. "Oh no."

"What?"

"Lily came to me needing that sense of feeling close to something, family, a friend, or friend of the family…"

"And you were with me, paired off. She was the odd man out again."

"And Prince Ivashkov was with his fiancée."

Kim nodded.

"Shit, you're right. She must have gone home and slipped up the search party. Maybe even bribed them. They do have two Royal Court Guardians with a lot of power and influence. I bet they convinced the others to say the house in LA was empty. Shit, shit, shit!"

I ran to leave, but Kim grabbed my arm stopping me. "Degan, it's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong."  
"But I didn't do anything right, either. I wasn't there for my friend. Now the least I can do is tell her parents." I pulled Kim into a hug. "Thank you for helping me." Holding her body I felt comforted. I've been so strung out and tense since Lily left.

Kim pulled away and gave me a big smile. "No problem, glad to help." I started to walk off when she stopped me. "Wait Degan."

I turned to see Kim with a sincere look of angst on her face.

"I really hope that Lily's okay. I hope you find her safe and sound."

"Yeah, me too. I'll see you later. I got to go." I ran off the talk to Lord Ozera. I figured he was my best shot to help Lily and re-search the house in LA.

**Lily POV**

I sat and stared at the ceiling, sleep eluding me. It's not that I wasn't tired, I was exhausted. But I couldn't sleep with so many thoughts going through my mind.

One, I messed up with Aiden and told Cody about the baby and the nasty baby mama. Two, there was Cody. He told me how he always had a thing for me and begged me to come back to LA and go to USC. He had just received his acceptance letter before the holidays and was over the moon. Three, I wasn't with my family on Christmas for the first time in my life.

Guilt ran through my veins like ice. I had to call my parents. I got up to make a call when I noticed Kevin wasn't at his post. That was weird. I heard some bickering and realized we had gotten broken into.

I ran to check the upstairs cameras and I saw them. Four Strigoi had entered the house. I quietly snuck into Aiden's room and was immediately pushed up against a wall. Someone put their hand over my mouth so I wouldn't scream.

I relaxed when I realized it was Diego, Aiden's loyal Guardian. "Shhh. Are they in the house?" I nodded and I heard him let out a silent sigh of frustration.

Aiden woke up and looked at us in confusion. I made the hush symbol over my mouth and he nodded in understanding.

"We need to get to the upstairs panic room. It's the door next to my parent's." They both nodded and followed me into the small room.

My dad had set this up for occasions just like this. I booted up the cameras and realized they had Kevin, unconscious, but alive.

Diego was pacing, cursing. "I told you this was a horrible idea your majesty."

"Enough Diego. That behavior isn't going to help. We need to make a plan. Lily, love, any ideas?" He was so calm.

I knew what I had to do. I had a feeling they were at my house for me and not for Aiden. Yeva's prophecy started to make sense. I was to sacrifice myself to save Aiden, my family and all the others. I decided no time like the present to follow the path that was destined for me.

I looked at Aiden, his scared sad eyes slowing broke my heart. I would never see him again. Well, not through Dhampir eyes, but maybe Strigoi eyes. I winced at the thought. I would not be turned. I would kill myself first before following the path of my grandparents.

"Uh, yeah actually, I'm going to go get my phone and call the Calvary. They'll be here in ten minutes."

Aiden grabbed my arm. "No, you're not leaving."

"I'll be just a minute."

"No, Lily, you can't leave. I'm sure there's a phone in here somewhere."

I shook my head. "No, I checked. Dimka took it when he was grounded and never put it back. My dad never replaced it since he didn't realize it was gone. I'll be right back." Why couldn't my parents give me a little sister?

I walked to the door. Just as I was about to open it, Aiden pulled me back into his chest and held me securely. "You're not leaving." His demanding voice tickled my neck.

I turned to him and brushed his cheek, trying to convey what I was feeling inside. Professing my feelings for him would tip him off that I was off to my eventual death, and he'd never let me leave. I did what any young, attractive girl would do, I used my female assets to protect him and the Guardians.

I slammed my body into his, one hand in his hair and the other on his hip, almost palming his ass and I kissed him. At first he was frozen in shock, but then he moaned and started to respond. I put my soul into that kiss so when Aiden thought back, he would know I was trying to tell him how I felt in that last kiss.

When I pulled away, his eyes were closed. I placed one last chaste kiss on his lips and whispered his name. I pushed him away harshly and ran out the door, locking them in from the outside.

I ran to my room, grabbed a photo of my family and hid it in my bra. I grabbed my cell phone and went to meet my destiny head on.

I called my brother Nikki and put the phone in my pocket, so he could hear what was going on and send help.

"Hello, Ms. Ozera, so nice of you to come. I think you're a smart girl and know what we want."

He had blood running down his chin, obviously tasting Kevin already.

"I'll trade you. Me for him."

"Now, why would I do that?"

"Ransom. I'm worth more. Money, stuff, whatever you're after, you'll get more with me."

He tilted his head and inspected me, noticing the phone. "Now why would I want you when I could have his majesty Prince Aiden Lucas Ivashkov." I winced as Aiden's name rolled off his tongue.

"Oh, I see you fancy the young prince." He rubbed his chin. "Yes, I can see how you two would make a fine couple, but you're not for the prince. There are other plans for you."

"You have seven minutes until the Calvary shows up and it will take you at least an hour, if not more, to get to him."

"Oh, yes, a panic room. I suspected your father would be prepared for an attack." He rubbed his chin and walked around me, giving me a wide berth. He saw my stake and wasn't going to risk getting hurt. His monstrous presence made my skin shiver with fear and disgust.

"I see I excite you Ms. Ozera." He laughed. "It seems we have a mutual effect on each other." Ew. The evil monster is picking up on me, yuck.

"Well played, Ms. Ozera."

"You let him go and then I'll come to you."

He waggled a long pale finger at me. His nails were filed to a fine point. It was disgusting. My stomach turned at just the sight of his finger. How was I going to handle his fingers actually on me?

"No, you come half way then we'll send him. But drop the stake first."

"Wait. I need to know your name." I had to tip off my brother. I dropped the stake making sure he knew I would comply.

He laughed, his evil monstery laugh echoed through the living room. "Simon. Now come, you're starting to piss me off."

I walked towards Simon and when I got half way, he pushed the stunned Guardian along. We passed each other, but he collapsed soon after.

When I reached them, the three Strigoi who were with leader, grabbed my kicking and screaming form and hustled me into a waiting van. They smashed my phone to bits. In the van, a human was behind the wheel. I've never wanted to kill someone so bad. Adrenaline coursed through my veins and I tried to calculate if I could take all of them.

I didn't think so. The leader seemed old and strong, as well as the others. The human was armed with a few guns, which was a problem.

As if Simon sensed me calculating, he pulled me against him and held me tight. He put his nose to my neck and sniffed. "Oh, you smell divine. I can't wait to taste you."

The other Strigoi hummed in appreciation. Simon went insane. "No one touches her, but me. Anyone feeds from her and they die a painful death."

The other three Strigoi nodded with fear.

Simon kissed my neck and I braced for his bite, but it didn't come. He held his lips to my neck and put a cloth over my face. It must have had knock out chemicals saturated in the fabric since I felt drugged and sleepy. Simon kissed my neck again and dragged his fangs across my skin. From my experience with Aiden, I could tell he wasn't breaking the skin.

"Merry Christmas, my Queen. I'm so glad I finally have you with me." The chemicals won, my eyes dropped and I succumbed to darkness.

**A/N: I've done a lot of traveling this month, sorry for the long time between updates. I know I fail at review returns lately, but I hate the new system it's just not working out for me. I know other authors feel the same way since I hardly get anymore replies when I review. BUT I love all your reviews and read everyone I swear! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**We are getting to the home stretch, only a few more chapters. I'd love to hear what you guys think of this one and if you hate me for being a cliffie whore.**

**Last but not least thanks to ruthless527 for being my beta for this chapter – love you babe!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Usual disclaimer, see AN at bottom, please.**

**Kismet Chapter 36**

**Aiden POV**

"Aiden you need to eat, son."

"I don't want to. I'm going to keep trying to reach her in a dream." My dad gave me a look of pity. I hated that look. I was disgusted with myself because Lily traded herself to save us. I didn't need their pity, they should all hate me.

Poor Diego and Kevin, they couldn't get over what Lily did. What they didn't realize was that it was my fault. I'm the one who has Lily's blood on my hands. If I hadn't agreed to go with her we'd be at the lodge, right now, together.

"Aiden, it's not your fault." Lily's mom had come into the lounge and was talking to my dad.

I shook my head and looked at the floor. It was hard to look at her, she looked so much like my Lily.

"I'm serious, Aiden. It's not your fault, you were just trying to protect her."

I finally forced myself to look at Lily's mom. "Yeah, well, I did a great job at that, didn't I? Your husband blames me."

"No, he doesn't. He's just upset, Lily is his little girl. You're about to be a father. I think you can try and understand what he's going through."

Brittlyn and the baby, I'd been completely ignoring them. "I gotta go and check on them. Dad, let me know if you get anything."

"I will, son." He was holding Lily mom's hand, trying to comfort her. The guilt of losing Lily was choking me. I hurried from the lounge and hit the feeders. Dad was right. If I didn't have my strength, I'd be no good to help Lily when it was time.

Faith was there with Lily's brother. "Hey Aiden how are you?" Faith had a hopeful smile on her face. I just stared at her. Did she really think Lily was okay?

She touched my arm lightly. "Aiden, Lily is okay, she's alive."

"How do you know?"

"Lily and I have a bond, it's hard to explain. I just know. Aiden, just don't give up on her. You'll reach her, just keep trying."

Faith's optimism was catching and it gave me hope, "I'll never give up on her."

Faith gave me a hug and Dimitri shook my hand. He didn't seem to blame for his sister being taken. It was nice of him, but it did nothing to crush my guilt.

Worried about Brittlyn and the baby, I hurried to check on them. I opened Brittlyn's suite with my card and I heard laughing. Who the hell was laughing?

"Braden?" I was shocked to see him make himself so comfortable on Brittlyn's bed next to her and the baby bump, my baby.

"Hey Aiden, I was just keeping Brittlyn company until you could get back." He gave me a smile, but I saw right through him. He was covering up guilt. What was he guilty of? I gave him a stern once over to let him know I was onto him.

He laughed nervously as Brittlyn seemed to jumped in to save him. "Braden has been so sweet," Brittlyn gave him a dreamy smile. Great, just what I need. My friend and my baby momma like each other and I love Lily, who's being held captive by evil Strigoi monsters who want to kill my family and take over our world. F my life.

"Thanks, Braden, but you can go. I've got it." I said dismissively to my friend. He looked to Brittlyn and frowned.

"I'll see you later, Braden. Thanks for everything. I love the skittles." Brittlyn said sadly, jeez these two were breaking my heart, _not_.

Braden left and I waited until I heard the door shut until I laid into Brittlyn. "You need to chill on the skittles. All that junk food is not good for the baby."

"It's fine. I'll just give the little guy more blood."

"Brittlyn you need to eat real food, too. Good food."

"It's a Moroi baby. All it needs is blood."

"You know that's not true."

"Whatever, Aiden. Like you care. All you care about is finding that stupid blood whore."

"Stop it! Don't you dare talk about her. It's none of your business." My body shook in rage when Brittlyn attacked Lily.

"None of my business? Are you serious right now? You are the father of my child. You're not here to take care of your child because you ran off with some slut and almost got yourself killed. I hate that this baby is yours. You're going to suck as a father!" She was screaming at me.

"Well, too bad, this baby is mine."

"I want a test."

"I thought that a test would hurt the baby?"

"I lied. Daddy made me say that since he wanted a royal heir."

"Brittlyn, is this baby mine?"

"I have no idea. I. Don't. Remember."

"Why are you so adamant on a test?"

She shrugged, but I could tell she was hiding something.

"Fine, let's go get a test." I was exhausted, but if she was hiding something from me I wanted to know.

"Right now?"

"Yes right now. Why would we wait?"

"O-okay." She said hesitantly.

"What, now you're nervous?" I wonder if she was scared about the actual test or the fact that the baby might not be mine?

"Daddy's going to kill me." She sniffled.

"Brittlyn, what do you know? Dammit, tell me." I was losing my patience quickly.

"Aiden, stop yelling at her!" Braden burst into the bedroom, that bastard never left, he shut the door and had been listening the entire time.

"Braden, what the hell? Get out of here. This is none of your business!"

"Yes, it is! It's my baby, not yours!" Braden barked at us.

"What!" Brittlyn and I both at the same time.

"Yeah, while you were passed out, I came by and Brittlyn was all over me." He looked at Brittlyn. "I can't believe you don't remember. It was awesome, you were awesome." Braden got a seductive smile on my face, I think I'm going to vomit.

"Oh, my god! It's you. You're the guy with no face from my dreams." Brittlyn had a dopey grin on her face. Is this really happening to me?

"It wasn't a dream." Braden walked towards Brittlyn and hugged her.

"Why the hell would you lie about this, Braden?" The realization of what he did to mess with all our lives made my body shake with rage.

"That stupid bitch, Ozera. She thinks she's so high and mighty, having some Royal Moroi pining after her." Braden the dumbass offered as his explanation.

"You hate her that much? Jeez, Braden, that's just sick." I spat at him.

There was a heavy knock at the door, Brittlyn jumped up to get it. Guardian Belikov walked in, but Braden and I ignored him being in a heated debate over the love of my life.

"Yeah, well, she deserved everything that came to her. Stupid blood whore." He spat back to me.

I went mad and attacked him. Red was behind my eyes and I felt like I was going to kill him. I kept punching him. How dare he mess with Lily and me.

Guardian Belikov grabbed me. "Get off me." I struggled to get out of his grip.

"You need to calm down. This isn't going to help Lily." He said only so I could hear. Hearing her name I instantly relaxed and Braden and Brittlyn and their stupid baby drama didn't matter, all that mattered was Lily.

Brittlyn was crouched down comforting Braden. She turned to me and glared as Guardian Belikov held me in a tight arm lock still not trusting I wouldn't bounce on my former friend.

"You can leave, Aiden." Brittlyn looked dreamily at my fucktard of an ex-friend. "Braden is here for me and _our_ baby. Go find your stupid blood whore. She's the only one you care about." Brittlyn was comforting Braden who had a bloody nose.

"You and that bitch deserve each other," Braden snarled as he spit blood out of his mouth.

"You fucking son of a bitch." I went to jump on him again but Guardian Belikov held me back.

"Come on, Rocky, let's go." He pushed me out the door. When I looked back, Braden was giving me a smug look. Fucker.

I walked in silence with Guardian Belikov. "Did you hear all that?"

"Some, but I got the general idea, baby is not yours."

"If we find Lily in a dream and you happen to come along to help or whatever, you can't say anything about this to her."

"Why? Don't you want her to know the baby isn't yours?"

My heart clenched a little. As much as I didn't want that kid for months, I thought he was mine. It hurt that Braden lied and played with my emotions like that. I was relieved and saddened at the same time.

"If we get to her in a dream we need to focus on saving her life. She doesn't need to worry about what's going on here."

"Yes, you're right. Your majesty, that's why I came to get you. Your dad sensed her when he was dream walking, but couldn't quite get to her. He thinks she might be unconscious or drugged. He thought you might have a better shot since you're so tuned into her mind."

"That's great news." I picked up my pace, thoughts of Brittlyn and the baby long behind me. I needed to focus on Lily; getting her back and making her safe.

I found Lily easily. Finding her mind was like coming home, but she was out of it when I found her.

"Aiden, what are you doin here? Did you get captured too?" She was slurring here words and she had a wound on her neck. That parasite fed off her and she was totally high.

I kissed her forehead and smelled Strigoi scent on her. I wanted to rip someone's head off, but Lily's giggling brought me back from my rage.

"What's so funny, love?"

"He bit me, but I wanted it to be you." She placed a sloppy kiss on my neck.

As much as I wanted the world to stop so Lily and I could be in our own bubble, I knew I had to get as much information out of her that I could. I slapped her face a little to get her to stop giggling. "Love, Lily, look at me."

"Hi, Aiden! Is this our beach?"

"Yes, Lily, this is our beach."

"Why do you have so many clothes on?"

The next thing I knew, my clothes changed and I was in my standard black bathing suit. I always wore this color since Lily said she like the contrast of the black against my white skin. "Who did that?"

"I did, silly," Lily kept giggling, "I feel so tingly." She flexed her fingers and looked at them.

"Now I have too many clothes on." Next thing I knew she was in my favorite black string bikini.

"How did you do that?"

She snuggled into me and giggled. "It's magic, silly."

Then she kissed me.

**Adrian POV**

I cleared my throat. Aiden and Lily were in an intense lip lock.

"Dad, you came."

"Of course I came, son."

Lily giggled. "I'm under dressed, your majesty." She was making no sense.

"They bit her. I think she's high."

Lily held up a finger and she started to say something, but got distracted her very fascinating finger. "Lily, focus. What were you going to say?" Aiden was shaking her a little.

"Simon. Just one. Simon bit me." Then poor Lily started balling.

"Son, I'll be right back. I'm going to get Rose."

I came back to the conscious world and went to Rose's suite. Lissa was asleep and I didn't want to disturb her.

When I got to Rose's suite I didn't hesitate to knock. She opened the door right away and looked exhausted. I gave her a big smile. "She's alive. Aiden has her." Rose hauled me inside. I pulled Rose, young Guardian Belikov, and Christian into a dream walk with me.

"Lily, baby, are you okay?" Rose asked her. She was sobbing as Aiden held her.

"I'm just so scared, mom."

"Aiden handed her off to Rose." He looked years older than his true age.

"She'll be okay son. We'll find her." I put my hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him.

Guardian Belikov and Rose's Guardian training kicked in and they peppered Lily with questions about where she was being held and who her captures were.

"How will it be okay, Dad? That monster is biting her. It's Simon, Dad. You need to find Sandra. She can help us."

"I know, son. But I have an idea."

Christian and I formulated the plan we discussed earlier.

**Lily POV**

My body felt heavy and my head hurt, but I felt like I could comprehend what was happening now.

My dad and Aiden's dad came up with a plan to help me while I was captive.

Aiden's dad healed me to a point where I wasn't so woozy, and gave me some spirit infused jewelry to prevent the vampire bites from effecting me so much.

My dad and Adrian debated on what they could do about my weakness. Adrian wanted me to drink some of Aiden's blood, but my father was completely against it. It was rumored that Moroi blood would make Dhampirs stronger, and Adrian felt that it might bond Aiden to me so he could find me easier in my dreams.

"So every day we'll all come meet you. We'll work with Sandra and on how we can find you, but for now, Lily, you need to keep the peace with your captures."

"So what, like, be nice and cooperate with the slime ball?"

"Yes, that's exactly what you're going to do." Degan who had been quiet spoke up. "And every day, Lily, we'll train. So when you have the chance, and when we're there to get you, you can fight. You need to fight, Lily. No matter how hard it gets or how weak you are or how much you want to give in, you'll fight. You understand?"

I was overwhelmed and still feeling the effects of the drugs, but when Degan grabbed my hand, I felt hope and knew that no matter what, I would do exactly what he said and I would fight.

Faster than I thought possible, I was pulled from my family and the two men I loved and found myself bound to a bed. I kept my eyes closes so I could listen before they became aware I was awake.

I heard that Def Leppard song my dad listens to 'Photograph'. I opened my eyes. I was bound to a bed and in a large barred cage, like a big bird. The cage was in a larger room with no windows.

Simon was sitting in a chair just staring at me. "Hello, my queen."

"I'm no queen." He's crazy!

"But you will be my queen. When we defeat the Court forces and take over the Moroi world, you'll be my queen by my side."

I just gaffed at him, then I noticed all around this large room. There were photos of me everywhere. From all my photo shoots and all my magazine appearances. I knew some of the photos were never published and I shivered thinking about how he got copies of them.

How many people did he kill to get my photograph? I felt sick to my stomach and fought vomiting.

"Can I have some water, please?"

He ignored me. "Do you like your room? It's a tribute of my love for you."

"You don't even know me."

"I know you better than you think." His words made me shiver.

"I'll never let you turn me. I'll kill myself, I'll never be an evil scum sucker like you."

Simon laughed and shook his head. He started holding up photographs of my family and my friends, one after another. The last two photos he held up were Degan and Aiden.

"You'll do as I say or every one of these people I'll hunt down and kill, one by one. You'll listen to me and you'll help me."

I closed my eyes as silent tears flowed down my cheeks. Simon out played me. He knew my weakness; my family, friends and Degan and Aiden.

I'm sure coming to my house was the big test and I played right into his plan. I sacrificed my life for a Guardian I barely knew. This guy knew he had me and I would do whatever he wanted if my family, friends and my boys were threatened.

"I'll allow them all to live, with the exception of the Royal family. Especially that blood sucker, Aiden. And of course, Guardian Belikov will need to be extinguished."

As his words sunk in, my chest tightened. No matter what I did, no matter how much I sacrificed, he was still going to kill Degan, Aiden and Aiden's entire family. I fought the urge to scream and fight.

I knew I had to figure out how to outsmart this monster. With his shrine to me, I knew his weakness - me. And by the photos, it looks like he preferred me in a bikini.

No matter what happened, I would find a way to manipulate Simon and I would use all the womanly charm my mother instilled in me to do it.

**So…that was a lot of info. But we are wrapping up, about 2-3 more chapters and an epi. Any theories? I'd love to hear what your thoughts are. Oh and the baby is no Aiden's, damn those Zeklos boys, they are all so nasty!**

**Hope to get the next chappie out soon, but depends on how RL is treating me.**

**Special thanks goes out to ruthless527 for being my awesome beta and great friend!**


	37. Chapter 37

**I am seeing the light at the end of this tunnel, this is the second to last regular chapter! Things are heating up and I am excited to see this come to an end, but also sad. Lily, Aiden and Degan have become a part of me and I will miss them. But we have to finish their story and I hope it will be worth the wait **

**Thanks for your patience, reviews and support, you can't imagine what they mean to me!**

**My biggest cheerleader and great friend ruthless527 beta'd this for me, you guys can't believe how much better she makes these chapters, she's a real life miracle worker!**

**Kismet, Chapter 37, Enjoy!**

**Lily POV**

"You know when you stare at me, it creeps me out, right?" Even though my eyes were closed as I tried to sleep, I knew he was still watching me. I could smell him, Strigoi had a funky smell.

"I could stare at you all day."

I think he was trying to be seductive, but he was just creepy. "You _do_ stare at me all day." I opened my eyes and Mr. Creepo, Simon, sat in his chair staring at me.

"You smell so divine, I'm getting hungry."

I panicked. He was feeding on me more and more and it made me weak and unconscious. I had missed a few days with dream walking and I hated it. "If you feed from me too much you know eventually you'll kill me, right?"

He cocked his head and smiled. "I know what you are trying to do." He sounded irritated.

"And what would that be?" I feigned innocence.

"You are trying to outwit me. But, my dear, I am very old and I have been playing this game a long time." He was such a smug bastard, I couldn't wait to kill him.

"So if you're so old then, why don't you already have a queen?" I said in my best sarcastic teenage tone.

He narrowed his eyes at me, "I've had mates, but none were queen worthy."

"What happened to them?" I wondered if he killed them.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked, sadness clouding those red-ringed eyes. Maybe he was remembering his past lovers.

I shivered. Just the thought of him touching me made my skin crawl. "Yeah, I think I do."

"One died in a fight with a Guardian, one ran off with some a group that tried to betray me and one is still with me."

"Who was the Guardian that killed the first one?" I had a feeling it was someone I knew.

"It was your mother."

_Shit, this isn't good._ "And you're willing to spare her life."

"For you I would spare her life, but if you do not cooperate, I will hunt down every one of your family members and kill them. I will drain them dry and make you watch."

Okay, now I was fucking nervous and Simon could see it. _Shit, shit, shit_. Maybe if I kept him talking I'd be able to keep him from feeding off me tonight.

"Is that what you did to the one who betrayed you?"

"Yes."

"And the one that is still with you?" Maybe if he kept shagging her then I'd be off the hook.

"She and I are close…¦ but we are not a good match for long term." He never hesitated. I wonder what this hesitation was about.

"So what, you guys are like, fuck buddies?"

Simon went absolutely nuts. He unlocked my birdcage with Strigoi speed and pinned me to my pathetic excuse of a mattress. His claws dug into my arms with his whole body covering mine while he pinned my arms at my side.

"If I ever hear you curse that word or any other word that is not appropriate for a Royal lady that is to be a future Queen, I will allow all of my followers to have their way with you until you are so on the brink of death I have to turn you before it's time."

He took a settling breath and I dared not move or breathe. I shut my eyes needing an escape from this fucked up situation. _Yeah Simon you cock sucking, motherfucker, I can curse all I want in my head._

Simon ran his nose from my collarbone to my neck, inhaling deeply. "You always smell so divine."

I'd only had one shower since I'd been here. I felt ripe not clean. This guy was sick.

"I try so hard not to feed from you, but when you force me to be this close to you, I can't control myself." He licked his lips and my body shivered from anticipation.

I'd heard about this, about becoming an obsessed addict to the endorphins. Fuck, I tried to fight it, but I found myself longing for that bite.

Simon loved that he had this control over me. "I know you want it, baby, and being this close to you, I can't help myself." He bit into my neck and sucked.

I felt instant euphoria and floated into a bliss of unconsciousness.

**Aiden POV**

I couldn't reach Lily. It had been two days - two fucking days since I'd seen her. Dreams were wonderful, but they weren't real. As much as I loved dream Lily in her black bikini, I wanted my Lily, flesh, bones, snarky attitude, blue eyes, warm lips…¦

Someone knocked at my door pulling me from my Lily daydream.

"Hey Faith, how are you?"

Her shoulders sagged. She looked like she missed Lily as much as me. "I've been better. Tonight was kind of our night, New Years Eve. We'd stay up all night watching corny movies and just hang out, either at home or in Maui. I hate this Aiden. I miss her."

I was afraid to ask Faith, afraid if I uttered the words then there was a chance they'd be true. I couldn't fathom if I lost my Lily. I'd already lost a son I never had that I was still mourning for, but then Lily being taken... If I lost her, I wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Faith, is she... I mean, she's not…¦"

"Aiden, she's fine. I mean, she's not fine, but she's not…¦ you know."

I blew out a ragged breath. "How do you know, are you sure?"

Faith nodded and there was another knock on the door.

"Hey Aiden, is Faith here?" It was Dimitri, Lily's brother.

I stepped aside and motioned him in with a wave of my hand. "Yeah, come on in."

Soon, most of our new group showed up. The only ones missing were Kim and Degan. He'd become a staple in our 'Rescue Lily Ozera Group.'

I have to say I originally didn't like the guy. He was that cool, humbled guy that girls fanned over and he didn't even know it. It was irritating. But he was growing on me because like me, he would do anything to get Lily back and I loved him for that. Plus, he seemed to be with Kim so I wasn't too threatened.

Although I never saw him give her any physical attention in front of anyone, and no one had confirmed they were together, I hoped I was right and they were together. When we got Lily back, I didn't want to have to fight anyone for her love.

Tristan was hammered and it was still early in the evening. "Aiden do you have any cigarettes?"

"Uh, no, I don't smoke." He shrugged like I should have them anyway. "You know what, I need some air. I'll go get you some."

Tristan wrapped his arm around my neck. "You know Aiden, I don't care what they say about your royal, rich ass. You're an okay guy."

He was so wasted, I had to laugh at him. It felt nice, but it was short lived. I closed my eyes and rested my head on my hands indicating to Faith that I was going to try to dream walk and find Lily. It's been two days with no luck.

I bought Tristan some smokes and sat in the lounge so I could try to get her once more before I went back to the impromptu party in my room.

Finding her was usually so easy since I was so tuned into her brain. I laid on a couch out of the way so no would bug me. I walked along our beach wearing her favorite black swim trunks. Nothing.

Fuck this isn't good. It's been two fucking days.

I returned to the world of the conscious and dragged myself back to the party in my room. The last thing I want to do was celebrate.

**Degan POV**

I had been pounding dummies for hours. It had been two days since I'd seen her. Was she alive? Was she turned? Was she hurt? Her parents, Faith and Aiden all convinced me that she was fine. I tried to have faith and believe that, but I was worried.

Working out always calmed me. I think it was a combination of adrenaline and feeling like I had power over something.

The more I worked out the better tuned my body and skills became. I could fight and protect the Moroi and those I felt responsible for, like Lily.

I was having a hard time swallowing my guilt. What if I never saw her again? All those missed opportunities, all the times I could have acted, but didn't. Maybe they were all wrong and now I was going to be a stupid fool and never see her again and I wasted all that time.

I was on my third shirt and this one was soaked. It was New Year's Eve, but the last thing I wanted to do was celebrate.

I heard someone come in, but I ignored them. It wasn't a threat and I knew it so I kept at my workout, pushing my muscles. The stronger I was, the better I would be to protect her.

"Degan, it's late. You need to give it a rest." It was a her, Kim.

I stopped. "I just feel so helpless. At least if I'm training, preparing, it may help later."

"Come on, its New Year's Eve. Let's take a night off and enjoy ourselves."

It was true that we were rarely off together. Although Lily was who I wanted deep in my heart, Kim was a good friend and she had really been there for me.

We had realized that we were better off as friends when she was finally able to get past her jealously and see what I felt for Lily and my obligations. She has really been a great help to me and the 'Get Lily Ozera Back' group.

"Come on, let's get some food and watch a movie or something."

I sighed and nodded. It might be nice to get my mind off this for one night. "Okay, let me shower real quick. I'm not good company smelling as bad as I do."

She nodded and sat to wait for me.

We had a late dinner at the café. It was nice to get my mind off this situation for once.

Aiden walked by. "Hey Degan, Kim."

I despised the guy before, but now that we had a common cause to fight for, we had actually bonded and he wasn't so bad.

"Your majesty," Kim and I greeted Aiden.

"Please, just call me Aiden." He looked defeated.

We both nodded. It wasn't like we could argue with him if we wanted to anyway. It was like a huge elephant hung around us, with no one hearing anything on Lily, but I could tell no one wanted to bring it up.

Aiden pulled on his hair seeming frustrated. "So, I guess I'm having an impromptu get together in my room, if you guys want to come by."

Kim looked at me and raised her eyebrows, I could tell she wanted to go, but by her silence she was going to let me take the lead in deciding.

"Sure we'll come by," I looked to Kim and she seemed excited. I'm not sure why? "Aiden, have you had any luck?" I couldn't say her name. It hurt too bad and he knew what I was talking about.

He starting shaking his head before I even got a chance to finish my sentence. His eyes were grave with worry.

We walked to Aiden's room. Everyone was quiet with unspoken worry of Lily and how she was spending her New Year's Eve. Was she being sucked dry, hurt, or even worse, violated? The thought of those vile creatures putting one of their disgusting paws on her caused my fists to clench.

Despite my vile mood over Lily's absence, we had a good time. Faith, who was probably the sweetest person I'd ever met, reassured me Lily was fine.

I didn't really get the whole 'spirit' and magic thing, but Faith seemed so sure of herself, I couldn't argue. I was cautiously optimistic.

Kim was flirty with Nikki, the oldest Ozera boy, but I think he had a girlfriend so I wasn't sure if he was being nice or if he was really interested.

It was close to midnight when Lily's parents and the King showed up. I was worried Aiden might be getting into trouble for having a party in his room, but when I saw his majesty's face I was worried.

"Aiden, son, come with me. I got a lead on Lily." I was on Aiden's six immediately when he left the partygoers in his room.

"What is it dad?" Aiden's voice was gravelly with concern.

"I found Lily and she's…¦ well son, she's not well." The King squeezed Guardian Ozera's hand as my heart lodged in my throat. My imagination was doing all sorts of bad things of what the hell, 'she's not well' means."

"Dad…¦ w-what is it, what did they do to her?" Aiden looked like a scared little boy. I saw silent tears fall from Lily's mom's eyes.

"Let's dream walk son, you need to see for yourself."

"I'm coming too."

Aiden nodded at me. I had a hard time falling asleep so it took me awhile to show up, but when I did, I wanted to kill someone.

Lily's neck was bitten up and she was lethargic. She was pale and was sleeping peacefully laying in Aiden's lap, the others seemed to be discussing something off to the side of Lily and Aiden.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked Aiden who had a grave look on his face.

"Too much blood loss, my dad healed her, but she needs blood. Or rest to restore her blood, but the parasite keeps feeding off of her." He stated softly as he rubbed Lily's face lovingly and brushed the hair off her pale clammy skin.

I stormed over to Guardian Ozera, Guardian mask in place, "Guardian Ozera, can I have a word please?" I wanted her to know I was in official mode.

We walked a good distance away from prying Moroi ears. "We need to rescue Lily. This plan isn't working and I think we have no other options."

She rubbed her chin and looked down at the warm sand below our feet, "I agree. I'll talk to my husband and the King and we'll get it set up."

"But we don't where know she is, we have to wake her and find out."

Guardian Ozera was shaking her head 'no' before I finished my statement. "I don't think she'll know where they're keeping her." She frowned

"We'll need to figure it out somehow. Faith can help, or Sandy?" I pleaded.

"Maybe," she looked over her shoulder at Lily's dad, "Let me talk to him and we'll see what we can do."

"Thank you," I said gratefully.

She walked off to talk to Lily's dad and the King. Hopefully they will make a plan and we can go get Lily.

I walked over to Lily and Aiden where they were laying on some fancy resort sun bed. It was weird to see Moroi in the sun. This dream world was strange, actually all the magic and the prophecies were strange too, but part of our world.

"How is she?"

"She keeps mumbling, but it's not really coherent." Aiden answered me, but didn't take his eyes off Lily.

"I'm asking her mom to coordinate a rescue." My words got Aiden's attention, his eyes snapped to meet mine.

"I'm going." He said sternly.

I shrugged. I could care less if he came. He had fire magic, and he could fight. It didn't matter to me either way as long as Lily was rescued and he didn't get in the way or have to be saved himself.

"You are absolutely _not_ going." The King admonished Aiden.

Aiden clenched his teeth, "I _am_ going. I love her. Besides, you'll be there, correct? So why can't I?"

"Because, I said so," King Ivashkov said sternly to his soon.

Aiden ignored him and put all his attention back on Lily, but I thought I heard him grumble, _'I don't care what you say, I'm going,' _but I couldn't be sure.

"Lily, you have to wake up, we have to talk to you." Aiden nudged Lily trying to wake her up. How she could she sleep, while already asleep in a dream was beyond me, but I brushed it off to that magic stuff in our world that I didn't really get.

Lily mumbled and snuggled into Aiden. Her parents came rushing over.

"Lily, open your eyes." Guardian Ozera pleaded.

"Come on, Lily-bear, I need to see those baby blue eyes." Lord Ozera said in a loving tone. It warmed my heart how much they cared for her and I loved that name Lily-bear. I'm going to have to use it on her.

Lily opened her eyes. She looked so distraught, I ached to comfort her. But she was in Aiden's arms and surrounded by her parents. I stood close by, needing to be close to her. The need to protect her was stronger than ever.

They explained what they would have to do and told Lily to be ready. She was weak and at the rate Simon was taking blood, they weren't sure if they'd get to talk to her before an attack.

She looked up at me, her eyes half closed. She was so lethargic, I knew that if we found her I would be carrying her. She wouldn't be able to fight by my side like we had planned.

"Degan, what you think about this?" Aiden propped her up on the edge of the couch so she could see me better. I crouched down to talk to her.

Face to face with her, I rubbed her check. Her mom held her hand that was farthest from me. "I think we need to save you as soon as possible before that blood sucker kills you."

She smiled sleepily. "I love that I can count on you to be straight with me."

She looked around at everyone else. "Can I talk to Degan alone please?"

Everyone nodded, and although Aiden sighed frustrated, he joined the others far enough away from us so we could have some privacy.

"I'll go along with this as long as you promise me two things."

I smiled a little. We were going to rescue her whether she liked it or not, but I smiled and nodded knowing I could never say no to her.

"Aiden cannot be part of this. He thinks he's ready to fight, but he's not. Promise me you won't allow him to come."

"Okay," I agreed since I didn't see that being an issue. His mother would never let him go.

She held my hand. I loved her warmth on me. "And promise me you won't go and do some stupid foolish thing and get yourself killed."

"But the prophecy – "

She put her hand over my lips. "Listen, the future is ours to change. I think you have made this a self fulfilling prophecy. You will not die saving my life Degan Belikov. I won't allow it," she commanded in her weak voice.

I just nodded, knowing that Yeva was never wrong and this was my life's path. I'd come to peace with it and no matter what Lily Ozera said or did, I was never going to allow her to be harmed. If that meant sacrificing my life, then so be it.

"Thank you." She laid down and fell back asleep.

**Adrian POV**

I had left Aiden's room. He was floored his mother and I would not allow him to be part of the rescue. Sandra had figured out where they were keeping Lily, an old abandoned warehouse in Detroit. The plans were set, the players were in place and my son hated me.

He could hate me, it didn't matter. He was at least going to be alive to hate me as long as he didn't go on this rescue.

I knew the risks and the group going were all volunteers, but if we were successful, we would take Simon and his crew out. Not only would offensive magic be proven as a viable option for the future, but the biggest risk to our world would be eliminated.

I laid down next to my sleeping wife. This whole thing was taxing on her, but she was standing strong as the good leader she was. The enormity of this situation made me realize how much I loved her. Sure, it wasn't that hot steamy romance kind of love, but she was my partner, the mother of my children, my queen.

As strong as she was, she was still so fragile. Since her and Rose reconciled, she has healed more and more with the bond they share. I don't think either of them realize it, but both their auras have thrived since the Ozera family came to St. Vlads.

I drifted off to sleep wanting to check on Rose to see how she was holding up.

As I spied on her dreams, I noticed she was with Sandra and they were both hugging and Rose was crying. I knew something was up with them and I had to spy on them without being detected.

Sandra taught me how to do this. I'm sure she would be pissed if she knew I was using the skill on her.

Rose wiped some tears away. "I promise."

"Okay, just make sure everyone is secure, then you need to come back and kill me after you have killed Faith's dad." Sandra said to Rose.

So that's what those two were planning.

"And you have to promise me to take care of my Faith." Sandra looked distraught. If Strigoi could cry, I knew she would be bawling.

"I always have and I always will." Rose cried for both of them.

I needed to talk to Faith, we were going to put a wrench in Rose and Sandra's plan. We'd be saving more than Lily Ozera on this mission.

**So one more chapter and the epi which will probably be a two part, we'll see how wordy I get **

**I'd love to know what you thought and what you want to see. Remember the ending was written my head before finished Why Me? and it's not going to change, but your input helps mold my stories so I love your input.**

**To my dear reader Peggy – Your reviews are not signed so I can't back to you But I love your reviews and you make me smile and laugh! If you ever get a profile you'll need PM me so we can ch**at!

**Until next time!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey guys sorry about the extra long delay. I took on a new job, that is so much, better, BUT for about three months I was covering two roles, so yeah no time to write.**

**I would have posted this a week ago, but got a horrible cold that I am just getting over. Trust me take your antioxidants, you don't want this cold.**

**Thanks for all your kind words, encouragement and reviews. This is the last chapter. Just to warn you it's a little different feel than the overall story, but when I was writing Why Me? this is how I imagined Kismet ending so here it is. Oh and I cried writing this, a lot, but I'm a crier. ENJOY!**

**Thanks to my dear friend ruthless527 to being my beta on this chapter, love you Ruth!**

**Kismet Chapter 38**

**Lily POV**

I woke up, but wasn't sure if I was really awake in the sense that I had all of my wits. The last, however many days I'd been at this hell hole, I had skirted between several states of consciousness. Simon – my creepy stalker – was in my cage standing over me.

I figured I was dreaming, or having a nightmare since he never came in my birdcage unless he was feeding off me, and I knew he was trying to limit the amount of blood he took.

Simon reached down and rubbed me with his disgusting nails. If possible, for a monster, he had a loving expression on his face. "I'msorry I have made you weak my love. Your blood, your essence, is too appealing to me. But, I have just fed so I'm going to see if I can contain my thirst."

My throat was too dry, all I could do was nod. He sensed my thirst and brought a glass to my lips with ice cool water. I leaned up on my elbows and greedily drank. I ended up taking in too much and sent myself into a coughing fit.

Simon looked at me concerned. "I'll get you some food, my love." He petted my head and I fought the cringe my body automatically did when he touched me. "What else do you need my love? I want you be healthy and happy until we turn you."

I had to put those thoughts of turning into a Strigoi monster out of my head and hope that my parents and Degan would come for me before then.

I put the most innocent look on my face as possible, because I really needed a shower. "Can I have a shower…in private?"

Simon pursed his skinny lips as he assessed me. I knew he was wondering if I was up to something. Honestly, I'd love to run and fight right now, but I was too weak and I think he knew it. It wasn't the first time I'd mentioned the desperate need for a shower so hopefully he would grant me my wish to be clean.

"Okay, but female guards will be at the door waiting for you. I will escort you myself. And if I catch wind that you are up to something funny, you know the consequences."

_Yeah I know, sicko, you'll turn me now instead of later…blah, blah, blah._

After my shower, I felt like a new person. That was seriously the best, but creepiest, shower of my life. At least I didn't smell anymore.

As I brushed my long hair, Simon watched and hummed with pleasure. I was used to being a circus act for him, but he still gave me the heebee-geebees.

I braided my hair. It was longer than it had ever been. I hadn't had time to trim it lately, let alone get a good cut.

"No, I want you hair down." I turned to look at my voyeuristic monster and frowned at him. He returned my frown.

"But, if I let it dry in a braid it will be wavy…like a mermaid." I tried to come up with some kind of monster fantasy that would appease him.

He hummed and I knew he was imagining me topless with a big tail. He gave me a tiny nod of agreement. I wanted it braided not knowing when the rescue would be and it would be easier to run and fight if it were in a braid.

Simon was onto me. I think he knew I dream walked. Before I would fall asleep, he would feed off me so I would be too loopy to be pulled into a dream. If I was lucky to find my way into one of Aiden or Adrian's dreams I was usually so drugged I was only mildly aware of what was going on around me.

I sat and got ready while Simon watched. I was fed, rehydrated and I knew I'd be sleeping again soon. My brain was screaming in protest knowing Simon would feed on me, but my traitor-addicted body wanted the endorphins of his bite.

I wondered if Moroi bites had the same effect as Strigoi. I just assumed Strigoi were stronger, but wasn't sure. I thought of Aiden biting me, all those kisses we shared in Hawaii on the hammock and I shivered, but in a good way. Strangely, I don't remember when he bit me on that trip. It was as if my brain was protecting itself and blocked out those memories.

"Are you okay my dear? You seemed flushed. Are you catching a cold?"

Shit, he busted me, thinking of impure thoughts of my Moroi prince. "No, I'm a little chilled, that's all. I'll use the throw; this book is really good I want to keep reading." My eyes were sleepy from reading, but I was not going to tell him since he'd come in for his night time feeding and I wanted to push this day as long as I could just in case the team was going to strike.

I wasn't a strategic genius, but I assumed they would come during light hours when Strigoi rested and could not escape into the sun.

"Okay, but not too much longer. I want to feed again before you go to bed." Simon purred.

He must have sensed my extreme discomfort and disgust and tried to pacify me. "Don't worry love. I'll only take a tiny bit. I want my queen strong…" He trailed off. I knew the bastard was keeping something from me. That rescue could not come soon enough.

I kept reading, but was starting to nod off and Simon noticed.

"Lily, I know what you are trying to do. Stop fighting it." Simon came into my birdcage to feed off me.

I hated how much my body hummed with anticipation. I was scared that if I got out of here – no scratch that, I need to be positive – _when_ I got out of here, I would be addicted like one of the weak, pathetic feeders that I never gave any thought towards, well until now.

I mean, they were always just there, food for my father and his kind. But, now I felt sorry for them, almost a like kinship.

Simon had his daily fill and my body floated with joy, while my brain flittered with thoughts of disgust. Everything faded to black as Simon set me down on my bed and I was completely out.

Hovering between the world of sleep and wake, I felt my body vacillating. Like when you don't want a wonderful dream to end, but you know you should be getting up.

"Lily, love, wake up." No, I didn't want to wake up. I wanted to stay asleep. In my dream Aiden was here to rescue me and he was stroking my cheek. It was so sweet and cute.

Wait – Aiden was _here_ to rescue me?

I propped myself up on my elbows, my body sore with stiffness from being knocked out by Strigoi junkie juice.

"Aid – " I screeched, but he put his hand over my mouth and gave me the shush symbol with his finger.

He gave me a big smile and then hugged me. Tears stung my eyes. My prince – the one I was just dreaming about – was here to rescue me. Why was _Aiden_ rescuing me?

I couldn't ask him since he still had my mouth clamped shut. Aiden whispered in my ear. His few day's-worth of beard growth tickled my cheek and his scent made my whole body tingle with anticipation.

"Don't talk." I complied and kept the million questions trying to explode out of my mouth contained – for now anyway – while Aiden picked us both up and ushered us to the door to escape my birdcage.

Right before we could exit the door to the cage, Aiden held my face in his hands, like I was the rarest porcelain and I might break. He searched my eyes and then kissed me. It wasn't one of those teeth-clashing, wild kisses and it wasn't a tiny kiss where he barely brushed my lips. It was somewhere in-between and it was fantastic. He smelled and felt so wonderful and I was overcome with so many emotions. The strongest being love. I realized that I loved Aiden. Holy shit!

Aiden grabbed my hand and we raced toward the exit. I had no idea where Simon was and I hoped we would be able to escape without running into him or one of the other Strigoi monsters. But, today, luck was not on our side.

A male and female Strigoi came to the door. Aiden lit them up and they fell to the ground and screamed while they burned. I looked at him shocked, but he wouldn't look at me. He was in total concentration and I realized that he was still burning them so they wouldn't heal and chase after us.

I didn't know how controlled he was with the fire magic or how long he could keep this up.

We left the burning monsters and right as we were about the leave the building, a Strigoi caught us. I'd never seen him at the safe house before, but I knew who it was. I recognized him as Faith's dad. Sandra showed us pictures with her mind when Faith asked about him.

"And where do you think you are going?" Faith's dad asked us.

Aiden protectively stood in front of me, "I'm taking Lily out of here. I don't want to kill you because of Faith, but if you do not let us go I'll have no choice." Aiden's voice took on that regal tone I had heard him speak so often. I wondered if he was born with authority or if it was something he learned over his lifetime.

Shaking my head away from thoughts that had no place in the here and now, I focused on Faith's dad. I had no stake, but my training instincts kicked in, and I looked around for what I could use for a weapon. I saw a chair with wooden legs. I could quickly break it apart, this way I'd only wound Faith's dad. I knew I should want to kill him because he was a Strigoi, but I just couldn't do that to Faith, even though he was a monster.

Faith's dad laughed at Aiden with a menacing sneer. He was distracted, so I pushed Aiden out of his reach and broke the chair leg, effectively releasing my homemade stake. I stabbed it through Faith's dad's heart with skill and precision that even shocked me. I guess Degan was right – when you were in a real fight adrenaline will take over. Aiden looked shocked as Faith's dad let out a shrilling scream and fell to the ground. I knew I'd only disabled him, but it was enough for us to escape the warehouse where they held me captive.

I grabbed Aiden and rushed to the door. I ran through, pulling Aiden along and ran into what felt like a brick wall. It was Simon.

"My queen, leaving so soon?" He sneered. His words were for me, but his menacing glare was focused on Aiden.

I saw Aiden concentrate. I knew he was going to torch Simon, but he seemed tired and weary. The first three Strigoi he took out made him weak.

"No!" I screamed as Simon lunged toward Aiden. I jumped in-between them and the three of us ended up in one tangled mess on the ground. All of this was happening in seconds, but it seemed like hours that ticked by horrifically.

I felt a warm, calloused hand pull me away from the tangled mess of bodies and limbs. I knew that hand and that heady man smell – _Degan_.

Degan pulled me free and gave Simon the gift of time to hold a dagger to Aiden's throat. Simon had his disgusting claws on Aiden, confining his body. Aiden's piercing green eyes were as wide as saucers. He stared at me with horror-laden eyes that will haunt me until I die.

I tried to scramble free, but Degan pinned me to him. "No." He whispered in my ear. I didn't look at him as he spoke in my ear trying to calm me, I couldn't take my eyes off Aiden. Fear pulsed through me and my head beat painfully as adrenaline and shock coursed their way through my body.

"Well, it looks like we have a good old fashioned standoff." Simon sneered and held Aiden even tighter. I saw Aiden wince with pain and I cringed at the thought of Simon hurting him.

I held my hands up in a calming fashion. "Simon, love," I tried my best to sound seductive and fool him, but my voice was too shaky with fear. "Let the prince go, I'll go with you. No one has to get hurt. You promised that if I cooperated, that no one would get hurt."

Simon laughed without humor as he rubbed Aiden's hair in a creepy way. "Love, what did I tell you? I will spare your family, but not these two boys. They both love you – as I do – and I know that they won't rest until you are free of me."

Degan continued to pin me to his body protectively and my eyes remained on Aiden. Aiden seemed desperate and I could tell he was weak, but I knew that look in his eye. I knew what he was planning and just as I thought it, Aiden torched Simon who dropped to the ground screaming.

Aiden lunged forward into my arms. I saw a bead of sweat on his forehead and his face was pinched in concentration.

"I don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep this up." Aiden panted and his body wavered a little, showing signs of fatigue.

Degan turned me around and put his strong hands on my shoulders. "Lily, you need to take Aiden and go. Here's a stake. Go, now!" His eyes were frantic as he released me, catching Aiden before he fell to the ground.

In my peripheral, I saw two female Strigoi running towards us. I knew we didn't have a lot of time.

"No, Degan, you're coming with us. We're leaving _together_." I said frantically to Degan as he appraised Aiden's condition.

"Lily, stop! They come first. This is not training or a drill this is real life. He's a royal – a prince – they come first. Remember?" Degan's normally controlled voice was laced with a frantic edge.

It finally hit me. This was what being a Guardian was about. _They come first_. Those words never really sunk in until now. I secured my stake in my belt and gave Degan a curt nod. My throat was tight with a walnut size lump and I knew if I tried to voice my feelings, I would turn into a sobbing mess. I had no time for that. I had to save my prince – a royal – probably our world's next leader.

"Can you run?" I asked a dazed and confused Aiden.

"Y-yes." He sputtered out a weak reply.

I shared a look with Degan as I propped up Aiden and prepared to make a run for it. It was a one-second lock of our eyes, but it felt like an eternity. I wanted to tell him how scared I was, how much I appreciated him coming for me, how much I cared about him, but we didn't have time. I had one second to tell him with my frantic, crazy eyes and I prayed in my heart of hearts that he knew what I was trying to tell him.

Aiden and I ran away from Degan – both of us weak – I risked a look back at Degan who was engaging the two female Strigoi. The one-second peek I got at Degan, he appeared to be doing fine on his own. I silently prayed he would be okay and would meet up with us soon.

I had no idea where we were running to, but I knew daylight would be upon us soon. I saw some faint lights in the distance and I headed towards the light. I wanted to talk to Aiden, but I was afraid it would slow us down so I did what Degan taught me. I ran. I ran and pulled Aiden along.

I didn't know how long we ran, but suddenly we were forced to stop when Aiden collapsed.

I hovered over Aiden, his eyes stay closed while he took quick, shallow breaths – identifying his exhaustion.

Aiden's arm's came up and held me. "Love, I need to rest for a bit." His eyes snapped open and I saw the desperation there. I knew what I had to do and I hated that my body hummed with need for it like the most wanton drug addict around.

I pulled my shirt aside and exposed my neck to Aiden. I heard a small gasp of surprise by him, but felt his fangs clamp into the expanse where my neck met my shoulder. He drank for a few seconds and I couldn't fight my smile as the endorphins hit me.

Just as the familiar high coursed through my body, I felt myself being ripped off Aiden's lean form. My shoulder/neck area throbbed in pain and warm blood soaked my shirt.

I smelled the familiar scent of creepy monster, but it was masked with the smell of burnt flesh. I fought a gag as bile crept up my throat from the smell of a burnt Simon and the fact that my shoulder was bleeding to the point where I knew I was about to become very week with blood loss.

I thrashed at Simon and watched in horror as he put a dagger right into Aiden's belly. I felt like I was in slow motion under water as I screamed and thrashed out of Simon's grasp.

"Now I have killed both your saviors. Silly fools, they thought they could come between my future queen and me. I've waited centuries for this day and now I have what I finally want."

With each word Simone spewed and each gasp of lifeless breath that Aiden took, my blood boiled with rage. I pulled the stake Degan gave me out of my side belt and stabbed it into Simon's heart with the skill of senior Guardian. His high-pitched scream was like the best melody to my ears. I twisted the stake to enhance his pain and his screams intensified as the life force drained from his glowing red eyes, and he dropped to ground in a smelly-torched heap of shivering flesh.

As much as I wanted to stand over him and stake him four hundred times in a fit of revenge, I knew I had to focus on Aiden.

Aiden's shaky hand reached for me. "Lily, the blood, you're hurt."

A sob that was held in by the lump in my throat escaped and I collapsed over Aiden.

"Shhh sweetheart, don't cry. You're too pretty to cry." Aiden wiped my tears and the tenderness of his shaky hand only increased my sobs.

"Where is everyone else? Why is there no help? We need to get you help." I sputtered through my sobs.

Aiden coughed and some blood leaked out of his mouth. I knew it was blood from his wound and not from the few seconds he tried to feed from me.

"I came alone, their plan would not work," Aiden winced in pain, "Their plan put you at risk..." I had my sweatshirt wrapped around my hand and pressed it firmly on Aiden's wound to minimize the bleeding.

"Let's go, we need to get you help." I pleaded with Aiden through my tears.

He let out a little laugh. "Honey, I'm not going anywhere." He whispered as he licked his dry lips.

Aiden brushed my cheek again. "You are safe now. You need to go get help, take my phone, call the cavalry."

I saw the light leaving Aiden's eyes and I couldn't lose him. Simon said he killed Degan. Degan who knew death was his fate and yet he still came for me. I hated myself, I hated this situation and I was not going to lose Aiden too. I couldn't live with myself.

"Listen you spoiled, pampered prince. Get your ass up right now and come with me. I'm not leaving without you." I pulled on Aiden's collar trying to snap some sense into him.

Aiden, who seemed too weak to talk, shook his head adamantly. I knew I was losing him and tried to pull him up, but I was too weak and I dropped him unintentionally hurting him. His strangled huff tore at my heart. This was my worst nightmare come true. I prayed that I was having a nightmare and would wake up in a sweating shaky mess. But, I saw the life leave Aiden's eyes and I knew this was real. I was losing him, too.

I sobbed on Aiden as his weak arms tried to comfort me. He was dying in my arms and he was trying to comfort me. I hated and loved him all at the same time.

I loved him. I remembered my realization and I had to tell him.

I furiously wiped my tears and looked at him. I touched his cheek lightly and kissed his dry, cool lips. "Aiden, please don't leave me. Please Aiden, I love you. I think I've always loved you and I fought it. You are so wrong for me and somehow that proved to be exactly what I need and want. I love you Aiden, with all my heart."

A tender look shone in his green eye, eyes that lightened with each dying breath.

Aiden cupped my cheek and gave me that crooked devilish smile I loved so much. "I'm the luckiest Moroi alive." Aiden whispered and closed his eyes.

I sobbed over him and tears poured out of my eyes. I lost Degan and now Aiden.

I felt a warm hand on my back. "Lily, honey step aside so I can save him."

"Sandra?" Sandra smiled at me with warm blue eyes. She was human and no longer a Strigoi.

"Lily…" _Degan?_

Degan pulled me into a bear hug away from Aiden. Suddenly my parents, Aiden's dad and Faith all descended upon us.

Everyone was tending to Aiden, except Degan and my parents who immediately tended to my wound. As my dad and mom bandaged me – both of them whispered their satisfaction that I was finally safe – Degan held me, lightly caressing my hair with his warm calloused hand.

I inspected Degan, "You're alive."

Degan's eyes flicked to Sandra, Faith and Adrian as they tended to Aiden.

"They saved me. I would have died like Yeva said, but they saved me..." Degan looked to be in shock.

I saw Aiden's leg twitch and I immediately ran to him. "Aiden?"

Sandra, Faith and Adrian stepped back and let me in to inspect my handsome vampire prince.

Aiden grabbed my hand, his grip was weak, but his cool hand gave me a reassuring squeeze as he opened his eyes – which appeared to gain their rich emerald color with each second that ticked by.

"You love me?" Aiden asked and weakly pulled me into his arms.

I pulled back and pushed his messy hair off his forehead. "Yes, I do." I whispered as I gave him a small, sweet kiss.

I suddenly became aware of my surroundings and our audience. More and more people showed up and it became rescue central.

Realization hit me and my eyes snapped to Degan. His warm brown eyes look tired from the stress of the day. Degan gave me a small sad smile. Behind Degan, the sun made its debut as its first ray of light shone behind him and his face morphed into a full-fledged smile. I knew that for the first time he didn't have to worry about the fate that was thrust on him – the fate that he would die saving me.

~~##~~##~~

We sat around the medical center at St. Vlad's as visitors filtered in and out of Aiden's room.

I learned that Aiden had been banned from the rescue mission, but he spied on my rescue team and unraveled their plan. He felt their plan put me at risk, so he came on his own. Degan discovered he had left and immediately came to his aide, while he called the others, who then showed up later. Yadda, yadda, yadda.

As the story unfolded, all of my million questions seem to be answered. I bit my tongue wanting to scream at Aiden for being such a moron for coming alone, but I held it in. I was thankful, but he and I were going to have a talk about his future decision making process.

I hadn't seen Degan since we left the field and I wanted to talk to him, thank him, but I didn't want to leave Aiden's side. They brought in a bed for me and I was able to rest after the doctor stitched up my wound. Aiden felt horrible even though I told him it didn't hurt. I lied, but was never going to tell him that.

Degan walked in just as a few of Aiden's cliquey friends were on their way out. "Hey." I gave Degan a little wave.

"Hello, Lily." Degan's eyes shot to Aiden. "How are you, your majesty?"

Aiden waved him off. "Please, don't call me that, Aiden is fine. But, thanks for asking, I'm doing well." Aiden smiled at me and I couldn't help, but give him a super smile back.

I instantly felt guilty and my eyes snapped to Degan. He gave me a small smile.

"Uh, Lily, can I speak to you for a few minutes…I mean if you can leave your bed."

"Yeah, I'm fine. A little tired and sore, but I'm good." I saw Aiden give me a look of concern out of the corner of my eye.

Degan turned his attention back to Aiden, who thanked him profusely. As they exchanged pleasantries, I was lost in thought of what I was going to say to Degan. I felt horrible, but I needed to tell him how I felt about Aiden.

I followed Degan outside. My stomach flip-flopped with nerves.

We sat in some cheesy vinyl waiting chairs, but no one was around, so at least we had some privacy.

"Lily – "

"Degan –" We said at the same time.

"Uh, you go ahead." I gestured for Degan to go.

"I never thought this day would come, where the risk of dying isn't looming over my head." Degan rested his head in his hands. "My life is no longer written out for me."

Guilt rocked through me as I studied Degan. He seemed at peace and I felt calmness coming off him. Usually he was so intense. It was nice to see him like this.

"Thank you, for saving us." I hugged Degan and he hugged me back, dropping his head on my shoulder.

"I heard you, Lily. I know how you feel about Aiden."

"I'm sorry." There was nothing else to say, I couldn't deny how I felt.

Degan lightly pulled on my arm. "Hey, it's okay. I thought I would be crushed, but for the first time in my life I feel free."

Degan smiled at me and his eyes lit up mischievously.

"Wait, are you leaving?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes, I'm taking an extended leave." Degan gave me a warm smile.

"Where will you go? What will you do?"

Degan leaned back and stretched lightly. His smile was bright. "That's the beauty. I don't know for sure. I'm heading home to Baia to see family and friends and then from there, I'll figure it out."

"Wow. That's really cool. But you'll keep in touch, right?"

Degan grabbed my knee and gave it a quick squeeze and small nod. He looked at Aiden's door. "You should get back to him." He turned back to me and gave me a small smile. "You know, he's really not a bad guy. He loves you Lily."

"Thanks, I know." I couldn't fight my smile as the realization that I love Aiden was still new and exciting.

"I gotta go see my mom, can you say good-bye for me?" He gestured his thumb toward Aiden's room.

With a few more hugs, a couple tears and a sad good-bye to my good friend – the man who dedicated his life to save me – I sadly said good-bye.

I sat and collected myself for a few minutes before I returned to Aiden. I realized I hadn't seen Brittlyn come in the room and I was dying to ask about baby Ivashkov. I didn't care so much about Brittlyn, but Aiden's baby would mean a lot to me, and I needed to ask Aiden how the little guy was doing.

As I entered Aiden's room he had a worried look on his face. He gestured me over and I jumped into bed with him.

He was eating gummy worms and I stole one out of his mouth, essentially giving him a kiss. He smiled at me and turned the television on. I laid on Aiden's chest and let out a content sigh as he rubbed my back.

We watched television for a few minutes before I asked about the baby.

"Aiden, I think we should go see Brittlyn and see how the baby is."

Aiden gave me a confused look. "Why?"

What? "Um, because you're going to be a dad and if we are going to be together then I think we need to make peace with your baby momma."

Aiden pulled me into a surprise kiss. He pulled back and his eyes were shining with that mischief I loved so much. "Lily, I forgot you didn't know. We didn't want to tell you while you were being held captive."

"What, what is it?"

Aiden went into a whole explanation of what happened with Brittlyn and Braden. I listened intently and was shocked into silence.

Once Aiden's story was complete, there was a little bit of awkwardness between us. I laid on him and watched the show while I processed all he told me.

I looked at him and studied his face. He gave me a sweet kiss on my nose.

"Aiden, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything." Aiden rubbed my back softly. I loved how touchy feely he was.

"Are you sad the baby is not yours?"

Aiden studied me for a few moments, and as more time went by, the more I worried.

"I was a little sad at first, but I was also relieved. I know that one day we'll have a baby boy, so no I'm not sad. But, Lily, we have plenty of time for kids, right now I just want to enjoy you."

In the past, Aiden's confidence about our relationship would've probably stressed me out, but now it was like music to my ears.

"I love you, Lily."

"And I love you, Aiden."

**Love it? Hate it? Still reading? Hate me? I'd love to hear from you. There will be an epi, tying up all the loose ends, AND I will start posting My Milaya again. I have 5-6 more chapters, plus and epi and plan to update this weekend and then will update every 10 – 14 days. Thanks for your patience and thanks for reading!**

**I am going to miss Degan, Aiden and Lily, but I still have the epi so I'm not saying good bye just yet **


End file.
